


Czytelnik x Postać

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zrobiłaś jedną z najgorszych możliwych rzeczy, jakie można zrobić kapitanowi drużyny koszykarskiej Liceum Rakuzan - w dodatku spóźniłaś się na spotkanie z nim. Jaka kara więc czeka Cię za te dwa ciężkie grzechy?</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Czytelnik x Akashi - Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zrobiłaś jedną z najgorszych możliwych rzeczy, jakie można zrobić kapitanowi drużyny koszykarskiej Liceum Rakuzan - w dodatku spóźniłaś się na spotkanie z nim. Jaka kara więc czeka Cię za te dwa ciężkie grzechy?

  
  
  
    To był jeden z tych dni, kiedy nie bardzo zwracałam uwagę na to, co robię. Życie nauczyło mnie, że w takich chwilach zawsze kiepsko będę kończyć, ale tym razem przeszłam samą siebie.  
-    Ja...ja bardzo przepraszam...- pisnęłam, zatykając usta dłońmi i patrząc z przerażeniem na spływający po twarzy Akashiego mój niedawny obiad: makaron soben z kurczakiem i pomarańczami w sosie orzechowym.- Ja...ja chciałam rzucić w niego...- Drżącym palcem wskazałam Hayame, stojącego za nim i pokazującego mi język.   
Akashi odchrząknął, powoli unosząc dłoń i równie powoli zrzucając z powiek makaron.   
Przełknęłam głośno ślinę i, wygrzebawszy z torby chusteczki, podeszłam do niego i zaczęłam wycierać mu twarz, jeszcze bardziej rozmazując sos, również na jego włosach. W całej stołówce panowała grobowa cisza, każdy patrzył w swój talerz, próbując powstrzymać drżenie ramion.  
Kiedy pozbyłam się większej ilości posiłku, Akashi otworzył raptownie oczy, a ja aż   
odskoczyłam od niego z krzykiem. Wyciągnęłam do niego rękę, podając mu ubrudzoną chusteczkę.  
Akashi spojrzał na nią morderczo, a potem skierował wzrok ponownie na moją skromną   
osobę, która chciała jak najszybciej rozpłynąć się w powietrzu.  
-    Myślę, że nie będziesz miała nic przeciwko przyjściu po swoich zajęciach do mojej klasy – powiedział nader spokojnie, jakby nic się nie stało, choć ja doskonale wyczuwałam w jego tonie te szczególne wibracje, sugerujące, że jest BARDZO wkurzony.  
-    O-oczywiście, Akashi-kun!- wykrzyknęłam, prostując się.- Wedle rozkazu! Yyy, znaczy...  
Akashi minął mnie bez słowa, a za nim ruszyła jego drużyna. Posłałam Hayame   
mordercze spojrzenie i cicho szepnęłam „jeszcze się policzymy, gówniarzu”. Ten tylko posłał mi radosny uśmiech, a potem wskazując palcem na Akashiego, uniósł kciuk.  
-    Hayame – wycedził Akashi, nie odwracając się.- Widziałem to.  
Uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie, ale na krótko. Kiedy cały pierwszy skład drużyny   
koszykarskiej opuścił stołówkę, westchnęłam głośno, próbując się nie rozpłakać nad moim marnym losem. Wszyscy zebrani w stołówce, nawet ci, których nie znałam, posyłali mi współczujące spojrzenia i składali kondolencje. Uśmiechałam się krzywo, dziękując za miłe słowa i pakując jednocześnie swoje rzeczy. Przed śmiercią zapragnęłam napić się herbaty Kabusecha, jednej z najdroższych herbat w naszych szkolnych automatach.  
Po wydaniu fortuny na jeden kubeczek pysznej herbatki, którą pochłonęłam w minutę,   
udałam się na ostatnie lekcje, człapiąc jak na skazanie. Starałam się być sympatyczna i pomocna dla wszystkich moich znajomych, aby zapamiętali mnie jako optymistyczną, towarzyską osobę, która nawet w obliczu śmierci nie zmieniła się i z uśmiechem na twarzy przeżywała swe ostatnie chwile!  
Z uśmiechem, który zastąpiło przerażenie, kiedy pędziłam korytarzem do klasy   
Akashiego, ponieważ po lekcjach nauczyciel chemii zatrzymał mnie i moich przyjaciół, oskarżając nas, że to my byliśmy winni rozbicia okna.  
Dwadzieścia pięć minut spóźnienia i publiczne ośmieszenie przed prawie całą szkołą –   
jakie kary przedśmiertne czekały mnie za te grzechy ciężkie, dokonane przeciwko Akashiemu Seijurou, kapitanowi drużyny koszykarskiej Liceum Rakuzan, synowi jednego z najbardziej wpływowych ludzi Japonii, i, przede wszystkim, mojemu chłopakowi?  
    Wbiegłam zdyszana do klasy, rozglądając się dziko w poszukiwaniu dwóch wściekle płonących oczu.  
-    A...Akashi?!- wydyszałam.- Oh nie, poszedł już...  
-    Nigdzie nie poszedłem – usłyszałam za sobą głos. Podskoczyłam, krzycząc cicho i odwróciłam się. Akashi stał za mną i właśnie zamykał drzwi sali.- Po prostu nie zauważyłaś mnie, chociaż osobiście otworzyłem ci drzwi...  
-    Ehm...- bąknęłam, rumieniąc się.  
Ok, pora spróbować błagać o życie!  
Wyprostowałam się jak struna, a potem skłoniłam najniżej, jak potrafiłam.  
-    Bardzo cię przepraszam! Naprawdę, nie chciałam cię...!  
-    Daruj sobie – mruknął Seijurou, podchodząc do okna.  
Przyjaciele, wiedzcie, że próbowałam...  
-    Dlaczego chciałaś rzucić obiadem w Hayame?- zapytał Akashi, siadając na krześle i wskazując mi dłonią te naprzeciwko. Usiadłam posłusznie, jak na szpilkach, i odchrząknęłam.  
-    B-bo Hayame zrobił mi głupi żarcik...  
-    To znaczy?  
-    Wrzucił mi do szafki liścik miłosny i...uhm..  
-    Liścik miłosny?- Akashi zmarszczył brwi.- Przecież wie, że jesteś moja.  
-    Ehm... no właśnie, bo on...podpisał się...jako ty.  
-    Jako ja...- westchnął Akashi.- No i co napisał?  
Przełknęłam głośno ślinę, uśmiechając się słabo i odwracając powoli wzrok. Chyba lepiej,   
żebym mu o tym nie mówiła...  
-    Kochanie – powiedział cicho Akashi, przez co natychmiast na niego spojrzałam.- Słucham.  
-    Ale...  
-    Nawet nie próbuj – ostrzegł chłodnym głosem.- I nie przeciągaj. Nie traćmy czasu, mów.  
-    To może ja po prostu ci to...p-pokażę.  
Drżącymi palcami sięgnęłam do torby, wyjmując z niej ładną, białą kopertę z namalowaną   
błękitną różą. Usłyszałam głośne westchnięcie Akashiego, a kiedy na niego spojrzałam, ten tylko pokręcił głową i wyciągnął dłoń po list.  
Siedziałam w napięciu, obserwując uważnie, jak wyjmuje kartkę, rozkłada ją i zaczyna   
czytać. Uwielbiałam na niego patrzeć, kiedy to robił. Było w nim coś naprawdę intrygującego, kiedy poświęcał czas czytaniu, jego spojrzenie nabierało nawet dość łagodnego wyglądu.  
Kiedy skończył, złożył list i schował go z powrotem.  
-    Odpowiedziałaś?- zapytał.  
Czerwieniąc się jak burak, skinęłam wolną głową.  
-    Co takiego?  
Tym razem pokręciłam szybko głową. Nie było opcji, żebym powiedziała mu o tym, co   
odpisałam...  
-    Rozumiem, że list wrzuciłaś do mojej szafki?- zapytał, a ja znów skinęłam głową.- Przed przerwą na lunch kazałem Hayame przynieś z mojej szafki plan treningu na najbliższy miesiąc, dałem mu w tym celu kluczyk. Rozumiem, że to on ma odpowiedź?- Znów skinęłam głową.- Skąd wiedziałaś, że to on ją odebrał?  
-    Akurat przechodziłam obok szafek, i widziałam, jak się gnida śmieje i wyjmuje kopertę...- burknęłam.  
-    I teraz dajesz mi do zrozumienia – zaczął Akashi, wstając i podchodząc do mnie.- że jedynym sposobem, by dowiedzieć się, co tam napisałaś, jest zmuszenie Hayame do oddania listu?  
Właściwie, to miałam zamiar skopać mu dupę, zabrać list i zniszczyć go, ale przed   
Akashim skinęłam tylko głową.  
-    To dziecinnie proste – mruknął mój chłopak.- Wstań, proszę.  
Przełknęłam ślinę, czując, że zbliża się mój koniec. Wstałam, uderzając głową o jego   
podbródek.  
-    P-przepraszam!  
Akashi westchnął tylko, wywracając oczami i pchnął mnie lekko na ławkę, zmuszając,   
bym na niej usiadła. Zarumieniłam się, kiedy rozsunął moje nogi i stanął między nimi, obejmując mnie w talii.  
-    Rzeczy, które napisał Hayame...podobały ci się?  
-    Nie!- powiedziałam szybko.  
-    Wyobrażałaś sobie, że robiłbym tobie te rzeczy?  
-    Nie, skąd!- Akashi uniósł lekko brew, jak zawsze doskonale rozpoznając kłamstwo. Wsunął dłonie pod moją bluzkę i przesunął je wzdłuż pleców, przybliżając się i całując delikatnie mój dekolt.- Uhm...A-Akashi?  
-    Akashi?- powtórzył zimnym tonem.- Powiedziałem ci, jak masz się do mnie zwracać, kiedy jesteśmy sami.  
-    Seijurou...  
-    No właśnie. Słucham, kochanie. O co chodzi?- wymruczał, znów mnie całując.  
-    Nie powinniśmy...jesteśmy w szkole...  
-    Racja. Dlatego pominiemy fragment z rozbieraniem. W razie co, zdążymy doprowadzić się do porządku.  
-    Eh?! Chcesz to zrobić tutaj?!  
-    Nie przypominam sobie, bym zwolnił cię z obowiązku zadośćuczynienia za ośmieszenie mnie przed całą szkołą.  
Nie odpowiedziałam nic na to, westchnęłam tylko cicho, przygryzając wargę. Jeśli nas   
przyłapią, z całą pewnością wylecimy ze szkoły, a Akashi będzie miał dodatkowe problemy u ojca...  
Seijurou uniósł głowę i pocałował mnie, wsuwając język do ust. Objęłam go ramionami,   
zamykając oczy i odpowiadając tym samym. Odkąd zaczęłam chodzić z Akashim, uzależniłam się od jego pocałunków. Czy delikatne, czy namiętne, nie było różnicy – ich smak i intensywność doznań podczas nich były niewyobrażalne.  
Zsunęłam się z ławki, przylegając do jego ciała, mocniej oplątując rękoma jego szyję.   
Poczułam, że jego dłonie zsuwając się na moje pośladki, a potem niżej, na uda, by unieść spódniczkę i wsunąć dłoń w majtki. Sięgnął pacami do rozgrzanej, wilgotnej dziurki i przesunął po niej palcami, wzdychając. Jęknęłam cicho w jego usta, odruchowo wyginając się i poruszając biodrami, skupiona na jego dotyku. Akashi nagle wyjął dłoń i polizał palce, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. Zarumieniłam się mocno, oddech mi przyspieszył, zdążyłam się już nakręcić.   
Seijurou rozpiął spodnie i, zsuwając je wraz z bielizną do połowy ud, położył mi dłonie na   
ramionach, zmuszając, bym przed nim uklękła. Nie sprzeciwiałam się, zrobiłam to wręcz z ochotą.  
-    Nie musisz połykać – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem.  
-    Uhm...- Zarumieniłam się jeszcze mocniej. Akashi przeczesał dłonią moje włosy i westchnął cicho.  
-    Patrz na mnie – szepnął.  
Skinęłam głową i chwyciłam w dłoń jego penisa. Uniosłam go lekko, by dostać się do   
jąder i polizałam je od góry do dołu. Potem zaczęłam je delikatnie ssać, najpierw jedno, potem drugie. Akashi oddychał głośno, patrząc na wszystko, co robię, od czasu do czasu przesuwając dłonią po moich włosach. Po chwili przeszłam wyżej, do członka, przesuwając językiem po całej jego długości, by na końcu, koniuszkiem języka, zatoczyć kółeczka na jego czubku. Seijurou jęknął, kciukiem lewej dłoni otwierając moje usta i przysuwając bliżej krocze. Posłusznie otworzyłam je szerzej i wsuwałam jego członka, ssąc delikatnie, dopóki nie poczułam, że zaczyna wchodzić do gardła. Zaczęłam powoli ruszać głową, wciąż podtrzymując jego męskość dłonią u nasady. Akashi naciskał na mnie delikatnie, by przyspieszyć ruchy, nie opierałam się więc i robiłam, co zechciał. Gdybym wiedziała, że to właśnie TAKA kara mnie czeka, może nawet uciekłabym nauczycielowi chemii...  
    Czułam, że jestem mokra, jak nigdy dotąd. Wiele słyszałam o tym, że adrenalina towarzysząca podczas robienia tego w miejscu, do którego w każdej chwili ktoś może wejść, potęguje przyjemność, ale nie sądziłam, że aż tak. Powstrzymywałam się od pieszczenia samej siebie, wyginając głowę do góry i patrząc zamglonym spojrzeniem na mojego chłopaka.  
    Nagle Akashi wysunął się i chwycił mnie za ramię, ciągnąc do góry. Wstałam, i już chciałam zapytać, dlaczego przerwaliśmy, kiedy nagle Seijurou odwrócił mnie i delikatnie pchnął na ławkę. Upadłam na nią z cichym krzykiem zaskoczenia. Odwróciłam głowę, patrząc jak Akashi przysuwa sobie bliżej krzesło, a potem podnosi moją spódniczkę i zsuwa pospiesznie majtki. Pozbył się spodni i bielizny tylko z lewej nogi, by móc oprzeć ją o krzesło. Już otwierałam usta, by powiedzieć mu, że jeśli ktoś wejdzie, to nie zdąży się ubrać, kiedy wszedł we mnie nagle, nabijając się dość mocno.  
    Znów krzyknęłam, zaciskając dłonie na brzegach ławki. Akashi zaczął poruszać się we mnie gwałtownie, trzymając dłonie na moich biodrach. Zdusiłam w sobie jęk, unosząc pospiesznie bluzkę i zagryzając ją w zębach.  
    Mój Boże, jak dobrze...  
    Seijurou klepnął mnie lekko w prawy pośladek, przez co zacisnęłam odruchowo ścianki mojej kobiecości. Usłyszałam jęk Akashiego, który pochylił się nade mną, przyspieszając ruchy.  
-    N...nie spuść...się – wydyszałam w przebłysku rozumu.  
-    Mm...wiem!  
Czułam, jak jego jądra uderzają o moje ciało, słyszałam ten specyficzny dźwięk, który   
podniecał mnie jeszcze bardziej. Zagryzłam mocniej bluzkę, oparłam policzek o ławkę, nie przejmując się tym, że wraz z ruchami Akashiego, trzęsie się ona nieznacznie, podobnie jak moje nogi.  
Kiedy zaczęłam dochodzić, zupełnie zapomniałam o całej reszcie świata, o tym, że   
przecież uprawiam seks w klasie, której drzwi były jedynie zasunięte, w szkole patrolowanej przez jej pracowników. Niczym się nie przejmowałam, w tym momencie widziałam tylko zarumienioną twarz Akashiego i czułam niesamowitą przyjemność.  
Ponieważ doszłam, odruchowo stawiałam większy opór, przez co jeszcze intensywniej   
czułam w sobie penisa Seijurou. Jęczałam, zaciskając zębami bluzkę, wiedząc, że jeśli wypuszczę ją z ust, będę jęczeć tak głośno, że ktoś z pewnością nas usłyszy.  
W końcu Akashi wysunął się ze mnie i dokończył resztę dłonią, spuszczając się obficie na   
podłogę. Dyszał ciężko, jedną dłoń wciąż trzymając na moim biodrze. Uspokoiłam się na tyle, by móc wypluć mokrą już koszulę, odsunęłam się od ławki i ubrałam dość niespiesznie. Seijurou również, westchnąwszy, zadowolony, przetarł chusteczką członka, a potem ubrał się i posprzątał po swoim niedawnym wytrysku.  
-    Czy możemy założyć, że zadośćuczyniłam za tamto na stołówce?- zapytałam.  
-    Myślę, że tak – odparł z uśmiechem Akashi.- Masz wolne do końca dnia, prawda?  
-    Eh? No tak.  
-    W takim razie zapraszam do mnie.  
-    Hmm? Po co?- zapytałam.- Nie musisz się uczyć?  
-    Nie dziś. Wolę zająć się różnymi formami tego, co robiliśmy przed chwilą. W końcu to na ławce było ledwie jedną z wielu wybranych spośród rzeczy opisanych w liście...  
-    Eh?! A-ale...ale przecież...przecież już to dziś robiliśmy i...no, zadość...  
-    Tak, tym nie musisz się przejmować.- Akashi spojrzał na mnie z lekkim uśmieszkiem.- Ale przecież wciąż nie znam twojej odpowiedzi.  
-    Hayame ją ma!  
-    Hayame nie mogę zmuszać do odpowiedzi w taki sposób – mruknął Akashi.- A, szczerze mówiąc, wolę ją usłyszeć z twoich ust.  
Zarumieniłam się mocno i zacisnęłam pięści. Miałam wielką ochotę się kłócić, jednak   
wiedziałam, że to tylko pogorszy sprawę. Akashi tymczasem uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, podszedł do mnie i pocałował mnie czule.  
-    Limuzyna czeka, madame.  
Cholera. Już mu nie ucieknę...  
Kiedy wziął mnie za rękę i wyprowadził z klasy, mimo wszystko jednak uśmiechnęłam   
się. No bo właściwie, czemu miałabym uciekać?  
W końcu po to są kary, by wyciągać z nich wnioski.  
Albo korzyści.  
  
  



	2. Czytelnik x Akashi 2 - Zadośćuczynienie

  Czym tak naprawdę jest randka?  
    Podczas randki z ukochanym chłopakiem, dziewczyna zwykle trochę się denerwuje, ale jednocześnie jest podekscytowana i zachwycona. Z jednej strony nie chce iść na spotkanie, z drugiej zaś z niecierpliwością go wyczekuje, by na sam koniec ponarzekać, że tak szybko się skończyło. Każda dziewczyna ma motylki w brzuchu i iskierki w oczach, uśmiech nie schodzi z jej twarzy a...  
    ...a ja czuję się jak zakładniczka.  
-    Dlaczego nic nie mówisz?- zapytał spokojnie Seijuurou, zaglądając do mojej torby i wyciągając z niej wypracowanie, które pisałam tego dnia na lekcji japońskiego. Uwielbiał sprawdzać moje prace.- Denerwujesz się, moja miła?  
    Czy się denerwuję? Czy JA się DENERWUJĘ? Jak mogę się denerwować w sytuacji, kiedy siedzę na tylnym siedzeniu luksusowego auta prowadzonego przez szofera rodziny Akashi, zapięta solidnym pasem bezpieczeństwa ( czy raczej pasem zapewniającym niemożność ucieczki ), tuż obok poważnego i zrównoważonego Akashiego Seijuurou, następcy tronu...yyy, to znaczy, następcy firmy, którą przejmie zapewne po swoim ojcu... wiedząc dobrze DOKĄD i PO CO jadę?  
    Oczywiście, że się nie denerwuję. Ani trochę.  
    Ja się boję.  
    Jestem dosłownie przerażona. Bo to, że jedziemy do domu mojego chłopaka w jednej konkretnej sprawie, którą przecież załatwiliśmy nie tak dawno w szkolnej klasie, oznacza, że najwyraźniej wcale nie zadośćuczyniłam za swoje grzechy popełnione w porze na lunch, kiedy to ośmieszyłam mojego ukochanego przed całą szkołą, częstując jego twarz masażem z makaronu soben z kurczakiem i pomarańczami w sosie orzechowym.  
    Czego mogłam się spodziewać po przyjeździe do jego pięknego, bogato wyposażonego domu?  
    Kajdanek, bicza, pałek policyjnych, kulek analnych?  
    Boże, przecież nie mam pojęcia, co on tam trzyma!  
    To może być dosłownie wszystko.  
-    Wydajesz się być spięta – powiedział Akashi, kładąc dłoń na moim udzie i przesuwając nią powoli w górę i dół. W jego mniemaniu był to chyba „uspokajający” gest.  
-    U-uhm – pisnęłam cicho, kręcąc głową.  
    Nie miałam innego wyjścia, jak tylko zaprzeczyć, choć wiedziałam, że na nic mi się to zda. Jednak moja godność nie pozwalała mi na otwarte okazywanie słabości. Nawet, jeśli Akashi świetnie rozpoznawał moje kłamstwa i dobrze wiedział, kiedy coś ukrywałam.  
    Na moje szczęście, nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. Wrócił do lektury, jednak wciąż trzymał dłoń na moim udzie, „postukując” palcami jakby już się niecierpliwił.  
    To nie tak, że się chwalę, ale osobiście miałam okazję już nie raz zobaczyć zniecierpliwionego Akashiego Seijuurou...  
    Kiedy dojechaliśmy na miejsce, nogi miałam jak zardzewiała zbroja. Akashi musiał mnie niemal siłą wyciągnąć z samochodu i poprowadzić do drzwi.  
 –    Witaj w domu, paniczu. Miło cię widzieć, panienko.- Gdy tylko przekroczyliśmy próg, ich kamerdyner ukłonił się przed nami nisko, a następnie odebrał nasze torby.  
 –    Poleć kucharzom przyrządzić obiad, zjemy w moim pokoju – powiedział Seijuurou, ujmując moją dłoń i poczynając wspinać się po schodach.  
    Wlokłam się za nim jak na skazanie. Cholera, kiedy wychodziliśmy ze szkoły, perspektywa spędzenia z nim upojnych chwil w łóżku napawała mnie wręcz entuzjazmem, ale teraz wyglądało to, jakby prowadził mnie na krzesło elektryczne. A raczej łóżko.  
    Weszliśmy do jego pokoju – utrzymanego w raczej ciemnych kolorach, z dużym łóżkiem z baldachimem, kominkiem, w którym płonął niewielki stosik drewna, solidnym biurkiem, stolikiem, i kilkoma regałami z książkami. Oprócz drzwi, którymi weszliśmy, były jeszcze dwie pary: jedna prowadziła do prywatnej łazienki, druga do garderoby.  
    A w garderobie mieściły się dziesięcioletnie zarobki przeciętnego robotnika...  
 –    Rozgość się, proszę – powiedział Akashi, otwierając drzwi owej garderoby.- Chcesz się przebrać w coś lżejszego?  
 –    Uhm... tak, nie chcę za bardzo siedzieć w szkolnym mundurku.- A raczej boję się, że coś mu się stanie, kiedy w szale zaczną po pokoju fruwać kawałki materiałów.  
 –    Znajdę dla ciebie coś odpowiedniego. Jeśli masz ochotę na prysznic, to nie krępuj się, kochanie.  
    W sumie, po dzisiejszych klasowych igraszkach, prysznic by się przydał, bo czułam się trochę nieświeżo. Posłałam więc mojemu chłopakowi nieśmiały uśmiech i zniknęłam za drzwiami łazienki. Nie było tu zamka, więc nie miałam jak ich zamknąć, ale nie bardzo mi to przeszkadzało. Wystarczy mi pięć-sześć minut pod prysznicem. Z nadzieją, że jak tylko wyjdę, przywita mnie zapach jakiegoś smakowitego obiadu, bo kto jak kto, ale prywatny szef kuchni tego domu gotował najlepsze potrawy na świecie.  
    Moje życzenie zostało spełnione – kiedy, owinięta puchowym białym ręcznikiem, wyszłam z łazienki, czekała na mnie już mini-uczta, rozłożoną na kilku talerzach. Przełknęłam ślinę i podeszłam bliżej, zerkając na Seijuurou, który siedział na łóżku i wpatrywał się we mnie uważnie.  
-    Głodna?  
-    Tak, i to bardzo!  
-    Szkoda...  
-    Słucham?  
-    Hmm? Nic nie mówiłem.- Akashi zmarszczył lekko brwi, po czym zaprosił mnie gestem do stolika.  
    Usiedliśmy obok siebie na miękkich poduszkach. Byłam tak głodna, że nie przejmowałam się nawet tym, iż siedzę w samym ręczniku, sięgającym mi ledwie do ud. Ochoczo zabrałam się do jedzenia, starając się jednak robić to jak najbardziej kulturalnie, żeby nie wyszło na to, że niezły ze mnie żarłok. Bycie z takim chłopakiem jak Akashi Seijuurou w końcu do czegoś zobowiązywało.  
    Mojemu ukochanemu chyba jednak nie bardzo chciało się jeść. Skrobał widelcem po talerzu, układając gotowany groszek w stosik wyglądający jak zielone kule armatnie, tworzył z ryżu Mur Maria ( nawet kawałek czerwonej papryki wystawał zza niego jak olbrzymi tytan ), a obok zrobił wulkan.  
    To nawet on potrafi z nudów bawić się jedzeniem?  
-    Dziękuję za posiłek – bąknęłam, nieco zawstydzona faktem, że tylko mnie sprawia przyjemność ten pyszny obiad.  
    Akashi uśmiechnął się tylko w odpowiedzi, po czym zabrał talerze, odłożył je na wózek, którego wcześniej nie zauważyłam, wywiózł go na korytarz, a następnie wrócił do pokoju i zamknął drzwi.  
    Na klucz.  
    Westchnęłam cicho, podnosząc się i siadając na łóżku.  
    Zaczyna się.  
 –    Na początku chciałem dać ci coś na przebranie, ale właściwie nie widzę w tym sensu, skoro zaraz byś to musiała zdjąć.  
 –    No tak.- Skinęłam głową.  
    Spojrzał na mnie jakby zaskoczony, a potem podszedł do mnie wolnym krokiem, rozpinając swoją koszulę. Odruchowo złączyłam nogi, odwracając spojrzenie na bok i przygryzając wargę. Nadal jednak, kątem oka, widziałam jak mój chłopak zdejmuje koszulę i krawat a następnie odrzuca je na bok.  
-    Jeśli tego nie chcesz, wystarczy jedno twoje słowo – powiedział nagle, przymykając oczy.  
-    Eh?- Nie rozumiałam.  
-    Nie przyprowadziłem cię po to, by się nad tobą znęcać, czy zmuszać do seksu – wyjaśnił, obejmując mnie delikatnie i całując w czoło.- Jeśli nie masz ochoty,  wystarczy, że to powiesz.  
-    S-serio?  
-    Nie – odparł z ledwie widocznie uniesionymi kącikami ust, patrząc na mnie z góry.- Mam zamiar kochać cię, nawet jeśli będziesz stawiała opór. Zniewaga, jakiej doświadczyłem dziś na oczach całej szkoły ma swoją cenę, najdroższa. Nawet ty powinnaś znać swoje miejsce.  
    Jęknęłam cicho, kiedy naparł na mnie całym sobą, zmuszając tym samym do położenia się. Opadliśmy razem na miękki materac łóżka, w puchowe objęcia pościeli. Położyłam dłonie na jego ramionach, wpatrując się w jego przystojną twarz, wąskie usta i piękne oczy, jedno czerwone, drugie złote. Patrzyliśmy na siebie w milczeniu, dopóki Seijuurou nie pochylił się nade mną powoli i nie złożył na moich ustach czułego pocałunku.  
    Zamknęłam oczy, obejmując go ramionami i odwzajemniając pieszczotę. Sama śmiało wsunęłam język do jego ust, na co on odsunął się ode mnie i uniósł lekko brew.  
-    Nie zapędzaj się, moja miła. To ja dyktuję tempo tej gry i prosiłbym, byś tylko poddawała się temu, co zamierzam zrobić.  
-    Ale...- Przygryzłam lekko wargę, czując rumieńce na policzkach.  
-    Bez obaw, nie będę się ociągał – wymruczał, znów mnie całując.  
-    Dobrze...  
    Koniec końców, nie mogłam mu przecież odmówić, czy się sprzeciwić. Tylko bardziej bym go rozzłościła, a, szczerze mówiąc, wiedziałam, że wina leży po mojej stronie, zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że Seijuurou ma pełne prawo złościć się na mnie o to, co się stało podczas lunchu. I byłam gotowa mu to wynagrodzić.  
    Przesunęłam dłońmi po jego ramionach, niepewnie trącając językiem jego język. Akashi całował mnie bez pośpiechu, wręcz leniwie, jakby nie istniało coś takiego jak „czas”. Czułam przyjemne ciepło jego ciała i dotyk dłoni, którą położył delikatnie na moim policzku. Westchnął cicho, przygryzając moją wargę, pociągając ją lekko do góry.  
    Byłam tam rozkojarzona, że nie zwróciłam nawet uwagi na to, kiedy chwycił za ręcznik i odkrył mnie. Przetarł usta wierzchem dłoni, kontemplując wzrokiem moje nagi ciało. Nie spuszczając z niego oczu, zaczął powoli rozpinać pasek swoich spodni.  
-    W liście, który napisał do ciebie w moim imieniu Hayame...- zaczął Seijuurou, rozbierając się.- Była mowa o ujeżdżaniu.  
-    Uhm...- Przygryzłam wargi. Cholera, zdążyłam już zapomnieć o tym głupim liście, w którym mój wredny kolega ośmielił się napisać ( jako Akashi ) o rzeczach, które chciałby ze mną robić i na które, w swojej odpowiedzi, wręcz z ochotą przystałam...  
-    Chcesz tego spróbować?- zapytał Akashi, przesuwając dłonią po swoim nabrzmiałym członku. Chwycił mnie delikatnie za nogi i przysunął gwałtownym ruchem na skraj łóżka. Krzyknęłam cicho, zaskoczona, patrząc, jak mój chłopak klęka na podłodze i przysuwa usta do mojej kobiecości.  
-    J-ja... ja nie wiem – bąknęłam.  
-    Co odpisałaś w swoim liście?- zapytał, powoli liżąc koniuszkiem języka łechtaczkę, drażniąc nim wrażliwy guziczek.  
-    Eh...ja...- jęknęłam głośno, zaciskając palce na pościeli. Przez jego ciepły, wprawiony już język, nie mogłam się skupić.- Ja...  
-    Zgodziłaś się?  
-    Nie... nie powiem...  
-    Nie powiesz?- powtórzył z drwiącym uśmiechem, a potem nagle przesunął całym językiem wzdłuż niej.- Umyślnie mnie prowokujesz, kochanie. Zachęcasz tylko do zrobienia tego, o czym myślałem po lunchu.  
-    A... o czym myślałeś?- ośmieliłam się zapytać.  
-    Hm.- Akashi uśmiechnął, przymykając oczy.- Nie powiem.  
    Przygryzłam wargę, starając się nie krzyknąć, kiedy Seijuurou zaczął delikatnie ssać płatki mojej kobiecości. Cholera, czy on przypadkiem właśnie się nade mną znęca? I to nie tylko psychicznie, ale i fizycznie!  
    Nie byłam do końca pewna, czy to ja jestem tak gorąca, czy jego język – może nawet oba naraz? Jedyne, czego byłam pewna, to że jeśli Akashi nadal będzie pieścił mnie w ten sposób, na pewno dojdę. Dreszcze, które przechodziły przez całe moje ciało, język mojego chłopaka, który wsuwał się we mnie, i na dodatek jego ciepłe dłonie na moich udach... to wszystko sprawiało, że przestawałam myśleć o czymkolwiek innym, niż ta chwila.  
    Kiedy Seijuurou odsunął się ode mnie, poczułam jakby owionął mnie chłodny wiatr. Sądziłam, że to koniec tej gry wstępnej z jego strony i będzie teraz chciał zamiany miejsc, jednak on tylko zastąpił język palcami.  
-    Seijuurou – jęknęłam głośno, kiedy naraz wsunął we mnie dwa.  
-    O co chodzi?- zapytał spokojnie, patrząc na mnie i poruszając powoli palcami.  
-    Nie, błagam...- szepnęłam, zakrywając twarz dłońmi.- Proszę, przestań!  
-    Dlaczego?  
-    Bo ja...  
-    Mm?- Nie musiałam na niego patrzeć, by wiedzieć,  że uśmiecha się wręcz triumfalnie.  
-    Zaraz doj-dę...- zająknęłam się.  
    Wysunął ze mnie palce, wspiął się na łóżko i, położywszy się obok mnie, zaczął szybko przesuwać palcami po łechtaczce. Nie było mowy, żebym zdołała się powstrzymać przed orgazmem. Wygięłam ku górze kręgosłup, zaciskając dłonie na miękkiej pościeli. Intensywne spojrzenie Akashiego tak bardzo mnie peszyło, że musiałam zamknąć oczy. Po chwili poczułam, że mój chłopak mnie całuje, bawiąc się jednocześnie guziczkiem.  
-    Teraz mi powiesz, co odpisałaś?- zapytał.  
-    Nie...- bąknęłam, rumieniąc się intensywnie.  
-    Rozumiem – powiedział spokojnie Akashi, stając nade mną okrakiem i przysuwając swojego członka do moich piersi.- Złącz je, proszę.  
    Przełknęłam głośno ślinę, ale posłusznie ścisnęłam biust. Seijuurou splunął na swoją dłoń i rozsmarował ślinę po swoim penisie, by mógł łatwiej przesuwać się między moimi piersiami, do czego zabrał się chwilę później. Nie wiedziałam, czy mam patrzeć na jego członka, czy na twarz mojego chłopaka. Skupiłam się jednak na ten drugiej rzeczy – nie mogłam sobie odmówić tej przyjemności, by popatrzeć na jego, tak rzadko widywane, rumieńce.  
    Oblizał delikatnie spierzchnięte usta, przymknął oczy, patrząc wprost w moje. Zahipnotyzował mnie tym spojrzeniem, nie mogłam się od niego oderwać.  
-    Powiesz?- sapnął cicho.  
-    N-nie...- Pokręciłam głową, wciąż wpatrując się w niego.  
    Westchnął, odsuwając się ode mnie, usiadł na skraju łóżka i pociągnął mnie za rękę. Zsunęłam się na podłogę, między jego nogi, dobrze wiedząc, czego ode mnie oczekuje.  
    Wsunął dłoń w moje włosy tak delikatnym i czułym gestem, jakby wcale nie był o nic zły. Chwyciłam jego zesztywniałego członka, po czym przesunęłam językiem po całej jego długości. Wsłuchałam się w westchnienia i ciche jęki mojego chłopaka, rozkoszując się dotykiem dłoni, delikatnie głaszczącej moje włosy.  
-    Tak dobrze – mruknął, patrząc na mnie z góry, drugą rękę opierając nieco za sobą na pościeli łóżka.  
    Gdy jego penis był już wystarczająco nawilżony, wsunęłam go ostrożnie do ust. Może i nie był imponujących rozmiarów, ale kiedy starałam się włożyć go sobie aż do gardła, stawało się to nie lada wyzwaniem. Początki nie były za dobre, ale kiedy już mi się udało, reakcja Seijuurou była przyjemniejsza niż orgazm.  
    Zaczęłam obciągać go powolnymi ruchami głowy, pomagając sobie dłonią, przesuwając nią wzdłuż niego wraz z ustami. Drugą pieściłam jego jądra, ściskając je raz delikatnie, raz odrobinę mocniej. Czułam, jak jego penis wsuwa się do mojego gardła, przez chwilę trzymałam go tak, by w końcu wycofać się. Odkaszlnęłam głośno, przełknęłam ślinę i znów powróciłam do przerwanego zajęcia.  
-    Szybciej, chcę już dojść – westchnął Akashi, napierając dłonią na moją głowę.  
    Spełniłam prośbę, a raczej rozkaz, i przyspieszyłam ruchy głową. Zerkałam co chwilę na twarz mojego chłopaka, niby opanowaną, a jednak ze śladami odczuwanej przyjemności. Zdążyłam jeszcze mocno possać go, nim doszedł, tryskając we mnie spermą. Ochoczo przełknęłam słono-słodką substancję, na koniec całując czubek penisa Akashiego.  
    Seijuurou westchnął, cofając się na środek łóżka, skinął na mnie ręką. Usiadłam na piętach obok niego, niepewna, w jakiej pozycji chce to zrobić.  
    A on uniósł znacząco brwi, leżąc na plecach i podpierając się o pościel łokciami. Przygryzłam wargę, zerkając na jego krocze.  
-    Uhm...  
-    To idealna okazja, żeby, w pewnym sensie, dominować – powiedział.- Pospiesz się, zanim zmienię zdanie.  
    Przełknęłam ślinę i skinęłam głową. Przesunęłam dłonią po jego członku, czekając, aż znów stwardnieje, a kiedy w końcu do tego doszło, stanęłam okrakiem nad moim chłopakiem. Spojrzałam niepewnie na jego twarz, jednak nie wyrażała ona niczego.  
    Akashi poświęca się dla mnie i pozwala mi dominować... Świat stanął na głowie...  
    Z nerwów nie mogłam od razu trafić do dziurki. Kiedy w końcu mi się to udało, nogi mi się trzęsły, jednak dzielnie zniosłam zdenerwowanie i opuściłam się na jego członka.  
    Nie patrz na niego, nie patrz na niego, nie patrz na niego...  
-    Spójrz na mnie.  
    Cholera! No i wszystko diabli wzięli...  
    Uniosłam oczy, przygryzając wargę. Akashi wpatrywał się we mnie jakby z zainteresowaniem, poruszył znacząco biodrami, dając mi znać, bym zaczęła go w końcu ujeżdżać. Pisnęłam cicho, kładąc drżące dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej.  
    Ja. Będę. Ujeżdżać. Akashiego. Seijuurou.  
    Ujeżdżać.  
    Jego.  
    Chyba nigdy w życiu nie przeżyłam i nie przeżyję bardziej stresującej chwili.  
    Zaczęłam się poruszać z wolna, dość ślamazarnie. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy próbowaliśmy czegoś takiego, więc nie mogłam winić się za brak doświadczenia. Kiedy jednak Akashi z westchnieniem opadł na materac, kładąc swoje dłonie na moich biodrach, trochę spanikowałam.  
    O cholera. Nie podoba mu się, prawda? Zaczyna się nudzić? Jeśli teraz powie, że chce zmienić pozycję, choć przecież dopiero co zaczęliśmy, to chyba spłonę ze wstydu i zażenowania i w ogóle stracę ochotę na seks przez najbliższe sześć lat.  
    Wzięłam głęboki oddech, by trochę się uspokoić. O czym ja myślę, do cholery? Jestem dziewczyną Akashiego Seijuurou! Jedyną, jakiej pozwolił dotknąć swojego ciała, jedyną, jaka otrzymała ten „zaszczyt” zaspokajania go i bycia zaspokajaną przez niego. Skoro on starał się dla mnie tak bardzo za każdym razem, to i ja nie mogłam go zawieść!  
    Co to, to nie!  
    Zebrawszy się na odwagę, pochyliłam się nad nim, kryjąc radość, gdy zobaczyłam w jego oczach błysk. Przesunął dłonie z moich bioder na piersi, pieszcząc je delikatnie. Oparłam dłonie przy jego głowie, po czym przyspieszyłam ruchy, opadając na jego członka w stałym tempie, niezbyt wolno, ale również i nie za szybko, żeby nie pomylił mnie z jakąś napaloną dzikuską.  
    Mojej radości nie było końca, kiedy usłyszałam, że zaczął szybciej dyszeć, a jego dłonie powędrowały na moje pośladki. Uniósł głowę, patrząc na mnie z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami, jakby w jego wnętrzu odbywała się jakaś walka między jego osobowościami – jedna chciała już dojść, druga zaś pragnęła przedłużyć tę chwilę, by czerpać z niej jak najwięcej przyjemności.  
    Jak mogłabym nie być w tym momencie szczęśliwa?  
-    Bierzesz tabletki?- wysapał Akashi, zerkając na mnie z morderczym błyskiem w oku. Chyba BARDZO nie chciał w tym momencie przerywać...  
-    Tak, biorę – wydyszałam.  
    Ścisnął moje pośladki, odchylił głowę do tyłu i zamknął oczy. Wpatrzyłam się w niego jak w obrazek, nie wierząc, że naprawdę jest mu tak dobrze. Ten widok podniecał mnie nawet bardziej, niż fakt, że właśnie ujeżdżam Akashiego.  
    Doszłam na sekundę przed nim, zaciskając się na jego penisie, jednak nie przestawałam unosić się i opadać na niego, dopóki Seijuurou nie opadł na łóżko bez sił, pomrukując cicho. Dopiero wówczas, na jeszcze bardziej drżących niż wcześniej nogach, zeszłam z niego i położyłam się obok.  
-    Nie było źle – westchnął, odwracając do mnie głowę i całując mnie w czoło.- Ale nigdy więcej. Zdecydowanie nie lubię, kiedy ktoś patrzy na mnie z góry.  
    Uśmiechnęłam się w odpowiedzi i skinęłam tylko głową. Jeśli chodziło o mnie, to w zupełności wystarczył mi ten jeden raz.  
    Chociaż, może kiedyś...  
-    A teraz mi powiesz?- zapytał Akashi.  
-    O czym?- Spojrzałam na niego, nie rozumiejąc.  
-    O tym, co napisałaś w odpowiedzi na mój list – odparł spokojnie.  
-    N-nie powiem – burknęłam.  
-    Hmm... rozumiem – westchnął, po czym wstał z łóżka i podszedł do swojej torby. Patrzyłam na niego z zainteresowaniem, jak odpina ją i coś z niej wyciąga.  
    A potem odwrócił się i podszedł do mnie z... dobrze mi znaną białą kopertą, którą nie tak dawno chował przede mną Hayame.  
-    T-to jest...- Wytrzeszczyłam oczy, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzę.  
-    Zgadza się.- Akashi położył się z powrotem na miejsce obok mnie.- Miałem twoją odpowiedź zanim ty pokazałaś mi w klasie list od Hayame.  
    Patrzyłam na mojego chłopaka z przerażeniem, niezdolna do wypowiedzenia choćby jednego słowa.  
-    Jestem trochę zły, że nie zdecydowałaś się powiedzieć mi tego sama – powiedział, trącając kopertą mój nos. Uśmiechnął się lekko.- Ale z drugiej strony cieszę się, ponieważ to oznacza, że nawet gdybyś była torturowana, nie wydałabyś żadnej  tajemnicy.- Cmoknął mnie delikatnie w usta, widząc mój sceptyczny wyraz twarzy.- A chcesz usłyszeć moją tajemnicę?  
-    T-tak – odparłam, przygryzając wargę. Tajemnica Akashiego? Jak najbardziej!  
    Akashi pochylił się nade mną i przysunął usta do mojego ucha. Spięłam się nieco, w napięciu oczekując usłyszenia jego cichych słów.  
-    Kocham cię.  
-    C...- Zamrugałam, zaskoczona, patrząc na niego uważnie. Odsunął się z uśmiechem i zaczął wachlować sobie twarz kopertą. Poczułam na twarzy silne rumieńce.  
-    C-co to niby za tajemnica?- burknęłam, odwracając od niego głowę.- W-wiem o niej od dawna!  
-    Ah, tak?  
-    Tak! I... i wszystkim powiem, zobaczysz!  
-    W takim razie chyba będę musiał zmusić cię do milczenia – mruknął, mrużąc oczy.  
-    Yyy...  
-    Nie dajesz mi chwili wytchnienia, kochanie – westchnął ciężko Akashi, przyciągając mnie do siebie i kładąc się na mnie.- Całe szczęście, że Hayame opisał dla nas jeszcze kilka pozycji, których nie testowaliśmy. Rozumiem, że zostajesz na noc?  
-    A-a twój tata...?  
-    Wyjechał w delegacji, nie będzie go przez najbliższy tydzień.- Seijuurou ujął moją dłoń i ucałował ją delikatnie.- Uznajmy to za kolejną część twojego zadośćuczynienia.  
-    Jak długo będę ci „płacić” za ośmieszenie cię? Naprawdę mi przykro, Sei...- mruknęłam, układając usta w dzióbek, nieco nadąsana, i głaszcząc jego miękkie włosy.  
-    Pomyślmy...- Akashi pocałował mnie czule i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.- Możesz spłacać w ratach. Przez całe życie.  
-    Eh?- Spojrzałam na niego wielkimi oczami, a potem sapnęłam.- Całe życie... znaczy, że...?  
-    Nie mam jeszcze pierścionka, ale możesz uznać to za zaręczyny – powiedział Akashi i spojrzał na mnie z błyskiem w oczach.- Twoja odpowiedź?  
-    T-tak...?- bąknęłam niepewnie.  
-    A cóż to za wahanie w twoim głosie?- zapytał groźnie.  
-    Tak!- wykrzyknęłam, obejmując jego szyję i całując go mocno.- Wyjdę za ciebie!  
-    O... od razu lepiej – mruknął, najwyraźniej zdziwiony tym nagłym aktem.- A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, przejdźmy do wyrażania naszej euforii w czynach.  
-    Jestem za!- zaśmiałam się, znów go całując.  
    A co mi tam! Jeśli moje zadośćuczynienie ma wyglądać właśnie tak, to mogę płacić za moje grzechy i w tym, i w każdym następnym życiu!


	3. Czytelnik x Aomine - Sympatia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wygląda na to, że ktoś podesłał Ci miłosny liścik. Problem w tym, że za nic nie możesz go odczytać i nie jesteś pewna miejsca spotkania. Pozostaje też kwestia tego, że masz już swoją własną sympatię. Pomijając fakt, że jesteś grubo spóźniona ( z przyczyn od Ciebie niezależnych ), strzelasz pierwsze lepsze miejsce Twoim zdaniem idealne do wyznawania miłości i idziesz tam, a na miejscu zastajesz...

**_Czytelnik x Aomine_ **

**_Sympatia_ **

 

 

 

            Nigdy nie sądziłam, że przytrafi mi się coś takiego. Serio. O takich rzeczach czyta się tylko w romantycznych mangach i książkach, ewentualnie ogląda w dramach. Ale jednak, zdarzyła mi się historia idealnie nadająca się do jakiegoś badziewnego paradokumentalnego serialu.

            Westchnęłam głośno, od dobrych kilku minut stojąc przed moją szafką i gapiąc się na trzymaną w dłoni karteczkę.

            Tak. Dostałam list miłosny. Na początku myślałam, że ktoś próbował mi zrobić żart i wrzucił do mojej szafki na buty kartkę z jakimiś szlaczkami i wzorkami, które należy połączyć za pomocą długopisu, dzięki czemu powstanie motylek, żabka, albo słonik. Ale nie. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się można było stwierdzić, że w szlaczkach i wzorkach są jakieś znaki.

            Albo ktoś próbuje mnie bardzo zdenerwować, albo najzwyczajniej w świecie ma straszny charakter pisma...

            Na samym dole „tekstu” widniały falbanki, które prawdopodobnie oznaczały miejsce i godzinę spotkania. Tak mi się wydawało, bo jedna ze strzałek przypominała jedynkę, a wężyk obok niej wyglądał jak piątka. 15:00? A więc po zajęciach...

            Problem w tym, że miejsca za cholerę nie mogłam odczytać. Szlaczek był długi i pogmatwany: albo był faktycznie słowem, albo mój cichy wielbiciel się pomylił i po prostu skreślił znaki, obok pisząc poprawne – cholera, nie mam pojęcia.

            Istniał też drugi problem, mianowicie: kto, do jasnej cholery, wrzucił mi ten pomiętolony świstek? Bo jeśli to jeden z grubasków z Klubu Sumo, a nie moja sympatia, którą, podkreślam, posiadam, to ja nie, dziękuję. Nie żebym była pusta i patrzyła tylko na wygląd, ale nie przesadzajmy: gdyby wyszło na jaw, że kocha się we mnie jeden z tych...kulturalnych, ambitnych młodych mężczyzn z wagą powyżej 150kg...byłoby kiepsko, tym bardziej, że ci jakże wychowani panowie są trochę, mówiąc kolokwialnie, głupi.

            Chociaż moja sympatia też była niezłym idiotą...

            Ale o gustach się nie dyskutuje! Miłości też się nie wybiera!

            W każdy razie, znalazłam się w bardzo poważnie trudnym położeniu. Miałam sympatię, do której wzdychałam od jakichś dwóch czy trzech miesięcy, a teraz właśnie dostałam liścik miłosny. Wątpię, że był on od najprzystojniejszego w szkole chłopaka – ten to zwraca uwagę tylko na prawdziwe piękności, takie, które wykraczają już poza przeciętność ( nie tylko w urodzie, ale i w niskim IQ ). Jeszcze bardziej wątpiłam w to, by był on od mojego ukochanego – nie było takiej możliwości, żeby wpadł na pomysł napisania do mnie liściku. W ogóle nie wyobrażałam sobie, że byłby w stanie mnie pokochać – mnie, czy tam inną dziewczynę.

            Westchnęłam po raz kolejny, przystępując z nogi na nogę i próbując jakoś się doczytać. Nieznajomy podpisał się koślawym serduszkiem, poza tym nie było żadnego imienia, inicjałów, wykreślanki czy rebusu do rozwiązania, by odgadnąć, kim też on jest. Pozostawało mi tylko strzelić pierwsze lepsze miejsce do spotkania i najzwyczajniej w świecie przekonać się co do jego osoby.

            I tu pojawił się trzeci problem. Jeśli to naprawdę miała być godzina 15:00, to mój wielbiciel czeka na mnie od dobrych czterdziestu minut, bo po lekcjach zostałam z przyjaciółką w klasie, żeby wytłumaczyć jej parę prostych rzeczy z matematyki. A, doliczając czas, jaki spędziłam na staniu przed szafką i gapieniu się w liścik, można doliczyć jakieś dziesięć minut.

            Przyjrzałam się raz jeszcze fragmentowi z prawdopodobnie uwzględnionym miejscem spotkania. Przełknęłam głośno ślinę: nie ma bata, nie odczytam tego. No dobra, wylosuję pierwsze lepsze miejsce do wyznawania uczuć, o których czytałam w mangach, pójdę tam, i wygarnę typowi, co sądzę o jego nadmiernie drżących podczas pisania rękach.

            Odchrząknęłam, zatrzaskując szafkę. No dobra, jedziemy. Tylko gdzie? Najczęściej to się zaprasza na tyły szkoły, co nie? Ale dach jest chyba bardziej prywatnym miejscem, a, sądząc po częstotliwości wstrząsów ciała, które ogarniały mojego wielbiciela podczas pisania, był on prawdopodobnie nieśmiałym typem.

            Ok, no to dach.

            Schowałam liścik do torby i udałam się pustym korytarzem w kierunku schodów. Ciekawe, czy zakochany we mnie osobnik siedział tam, osamotniony, z nadzieją, że się pojawię, czy już dał sobie totalnie spokój.

            Ja pewnie poszłabym po pięciu minutach...

            Zaczęłam się stresować dopiero, kiedy stanęłam przed drzwiami wychodzącymi na dach. Przez niewielkie, pionowe okienko widziałam siatkę ogradzającą bezpieczną strefę od tej, gdzie rządzą ptaki i...tylko to. Nikt tam nie stał, nieważne pod jakim kątem skrzywiłam głowę – a trzeba przyznać, że choć okienko niewielkie, to omiotłam spojrzeniem niemalże cały teren.

            Widocznie już sobie poszedł.

            Szczerze mówiąc, trochę się zawiodłam. Nie mogłam liczyć na to, że będzie tak długo czekał, no ale skoro kocha, to mógłby to zrobić, prawda?

            Przynajmniej tę godzinkę...

            Weszłam na dach, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Nie, ja wcale nie jestem sfrustrowana. To przeciąg.

            Podeszłam do siatki i oparłam się o nią czołem, wzdychając głośno. Co za życie. Człowiek w jednej chwili dostaje szanse na jakieś romantyczne doświadczenie życiowe, o którym kiedyś mógłby opowiedzieć wnukom, a tu dupa – musi je spartaczyć, bo mu się chciało przyjaciółce pomóc.

            Nie no, oczywiście, nie żałuję, bo dzięki mnie będzie w stanie zdać jutrzejszy sprawdzian, ale chodziło mi głównie o to, że chłopak, który na mnie czekał, na pewno pomyślał sobie, że jestem zołzą i w ogóle nie chcę się z nim spotkać, albo że złamałam mu serce i jestem okrutna, a ja nie lubię załatwiać spraw w taki sposób.

            Może jutro przyjdę do szkoły z transparentem z napisem „Szukam tego chłopaka, co wczoraj mi podrzucił liścik miłosny”?

            Eh. Westchnęłam po raz kolejny, rzucając okiem na tyły szkoły. Tam też nikogo nie było. Może jednak chciał się spotkać gdzie indziej?

-         Yo.- Rozległ się nagle czyjś donośny głos.

Pisnęłam cicho, podrygując i odwróciłam się szybko.

Zamrugałam kilka razy, czując, że na policzki wpełzają mi powoli rumieńce. Jestem

pewna, że gdyby to była manga, zostałabym narysowana w postaci trzymającej się siatki dziewczyny o rozdziawionych ustach, intensywnym rumieńcu i wyskakującym z piersi sercem.

Bo oto stała przede mną moja sympatia...

-         D...D...Da...Daomine!- wykrztusiłam, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując się od nazwania go po imieniu, jak często robiłam w myślach.

Wyglądał niczym młody Bóg. Czekoladowa cera, rozwichrzone granatowe włosy i tego

samego koloru, iskrzące oczy. Duża dłoń drapiąca głowę, pomięty mundurek z białą koszulą rozpiętą na klatce piersiowej do tego stopnia, że szalało nie tylko moje serce...

-         C...co ty tu...?- wydukałam.

-         Spałem – westchnął Aomine, ziewając, jakby na dowód rozespania.- Dzięki, że mnie obudziłaś.

-         Yy...nie ma sprawy!- uśmiechnęłam się nerwowo.

Nic za darmo, dawaj mi buziaka, przystojniaku!

Oh, tak bardzo chciałam to powiedzieć...

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Gapiłam się na Aomine jak wygłodniały pies na soczysty stek,

dziękując Bogu, że jeszcze nie ciekła mi z ust ślina, a Daiki patrzył, lekko zarumieniony, na zachodzące słońce.

-         Która godzina, tak w ogóle?- zapytał.

-         Ehm...15:57 – mruknęłam.

-         Późno – warknął.

-         No tak...- Skinęłam głową.- Wiesz, pomagałam mojej przyjaciółce w nauce...

-         Ah, rozumiem.- Aomine odchrząknął głośno.- Tego...yyy...wracasz teraz do domu, tak?

-         No właśnie...tak myślałam, że już czas – westchnęłam, po raz ostatni rzucając spojrzenie na tyły budynku.

-         Czekałaś na kogoś?

-         Yyy nie!- Pokręciłam szybko głową i chwyciłam się z ledwie słyszalnym jękiem za szyję, kiedy ta trzasnęła głośno.

-         Ehm...

-         W-wracajmy!- mruknęłam, czując, że nagle temperatura mojej twarzy znacznie wzrosła.

-         Jasne, ale...yyy no wiesz...

-         Hm?- Spojrzałam na niego pytająco, a raczej na skrawek jego ciała widocznego zza kołnierza koszuli.

-         No, tego...dostałaś list?- zapytał, czerwieniąc się na twarzy i wciskając ręce do kieszeni spodni.

-         Eh? Tak, dostałam – westchnęłam ciężko, wyciągając karteczkę z torby.- Pisał tak niewyraźnie, że za cholerę nie mogę się doczytać! Tylko mnie wkurzył, przez niego 10 minut stałam jak idiotka przed szafką, próbując się doczytać, gdzie mam iść! No i przez to jeszcze bardziej się spóźniłam, akurat dzisiaj musiał mi go dać, tak?! Takie jego uczucia szczere, że nie zaczekał na mnie ledwie 50 minut! A że to liścik miłosny poznałam tylko i wyłącznie po serduszku na końcu, którym się podpisał!

-         Nie podpisałem się...?

-         No właśnie n...!- Spojrzałam na niego tępo i zamrugałam powoli. Aomine gapił się na mnie, zarumieniony.

-         I, weź mi tu nie ciśnij, no przecież czekałem, jak idiota! Tylko, no...przysnęło mi się, ale to już inna sprawa, nie?!

-         Ty...ty...- Cofnęłam się dwa kroki, wciągając głośno powietrze. Moje policzki płonęły żywym ogniem.- T...to ty?! TY mi to napisałeś?!

-         T-ta.- Aomine odchrząknął głośno i odwrócił głowę, gapiąc się na drzwi, którymi nie dawno trzasnęłam. To znaczy, którymi trzasnął przeciąg.- Ekhem...no więc...tego...pewnie za bardzo mnie nie znasz, ale...

Nie znam?! Chodzimy razem do klasy od początku roku szkolnego, w dodatku bujam się

w tobie od trzech miesięcy, codziennie o tobie myślę, byłam na wszystkich meczach i treningach, na których grałeś...bądź nie grałeś...i ty mi mówisz, że za bardzo cię nie znam?!

-         Yyy...- Aomine znów odchrząknął.- Tak jakby...no wiesz, ładna jesteś i...podobasz mi się...wiem, jakie ludzie mają o mnie zdanie, ale...tego...pomyślałem, że mimo wszystko może jednak...ekhem!...U...umówiłabyś się ze mną?

Albo to kolejny sen, albo właśnie wszystkie moje sny spełniają się w rzeczywistości.

Mam cholerną nadzieję, że chodzi o to drugie!

Jak mam mu odpowiedzieć?

-         Kocham cię.

-         C-c-c...?!- Aomine spalił buraka na twarzy, cofając się o krok, przerażony.- Czy...czy ty właśnie?!

-         No dobra, skoro już jesteśmy przy szczerości...- Odetchnęłam głęboko.- Aomine Daiki! Tak się składa, że od dawna mi się podobasz, tylko nie miałam odwagi ci się do tego przyznać. No wiesz, nieśmiała dziewczyna, takie tam...poza tym, kiedy to chłopak wyznaje miłość, wygląda trochę lepiej, co ja bredzę, nieważne! Chodzi o to, że...że z przyjemnością się z tobą umówię i...i z chęcią zostanę twoim chłopakiem! NIE! DZIEWCZYNĄ! ZOSTANĘ TWOJĄ DZIEWCZYNĄ! To znaczy...mogę zostać...jeśli byś chciał...

Aomine gapił się na mnie przez długi moment, jakby w niedowierzaniu. Właściwie,

takiego go jeszcze nie widziałam: uroczo zarumieniony, uroczo nieśmiały, w ogóle cały był uroczy.

Szczególnie ten kuszący w cholerę skrawek ciała...wystający niczym tabliczka ulubionej

czekolady...

O CZYM JA MYŚLĘ?!

-         No to...yy...może sobota?- Aomine podrapał się po głowie i uśmiechnął lekko.- G-gdzie chciałabyś pójść, nie bardzo wiem, co robi się na ra...bo to randka będzie, nie?

-         Tak, tak – pokiwałam poważnie głową.- Sobota to idealny dzień! Mam rozpiskę wszystkich meczów koszykówki, które się wtedy odbędą!

-         Me...lubisz koszykówkę?!- wykrzyknął, robiąc krok w moją stronę.

-         Uwielbiam!- poprawiłam go niemalże z oburzeniem.- Byłam na każdym twoim meczu, czasem chodzę też na...tre...nin...gi?

Aomine patrzył na mnie roziskrzonymi oczami – nie wiedziałam, czy to syndrom

szczęścia, czy zbliżającego się potoku łez. W każdym razie, po chwili już mnie to nie obchodziło, bo zatopiłam się w objęciach czekolady, która sama mnie do siebie przyciągnęła.

-         Dz-dziękuję – szepnął Aomine.- Jesteś naprawdę cudowna!

-         Ehehe...ty komplemenciarzu – bąknęłam, trącając go pięścią w brzuch.

Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie i również go objęłam, wdychając przyjemny zapach jego

skóry. Nie czułam żadnej czekolady, ale co mnie to? Grunt, że tego wyjątkowego dnia, ściskając w dłoni karteczkę, której nadal nie rozszyfrowałam, mogłam cieszyć się bliskością mojej sympatii, dla której również się nią okazałam.

 

 

 


	4. Czytelnik x Aomine 2 - Pierwszy raz

Historia z mojego życia jest tragiczna, dramatyczna i pełna wzruszających scen godnych uwiecznienia w książkach, które z pewnością staną się bestsellerami, i które następnie zostaną zekranizowane.  
A wszystko zaczęło się od jednej pieprzonej przegranej.  
Zawsze sądziłem, że ja – przystojny, pociągający, lubiany i podziwiany Aomine Daiki, do którego skrycie wzdychają setki dziewczyn ( wybaczcie, jestem zajęty ) – nigdy nie znajdę godnego siebie przeciwnika. W końcu, jakby nie patrzeć, już od dziecka nie miałem sobie równych, jeśli chodziło o koszykówkę. Byłem po prostu najlepszy. Przed moją potęgą kłaniali się wszyscy, którzy stanęli naprzeciw mnie, wielu szybko dawało za wygraną, przez co po pewnym czasie zrozumiałem, że nikt tak naprawdę nie kocha koszykówki tak bardzo jak ja, nikt nie odważy się zadrzeć ze mną. Na ewentualne zapewnienia przeciwnika, że mnie pokona, reagowałem śmiechem – kiedy przychodziło co do czego, zbijałem na nim więcej niż 50 punktów.  
I tak mijały dni, mecz za meczem, na jedne przychodziłem, na inne nie – moja drużyna i tak zawsze wygrywała. A ja nudziłem się tylko coraz bardziej, żałując, że nie mam czym podsycić tego maleńkiego płomyczka nadziei wewnątrz mnie, który szeptał cicho znanym mi, poważnym głosem: „Jestem pewien, że wkrótce poznasz kogoś silnego”.  
No i poznałem. Za pierwszym razem tylko trochę mnie pobudził, rozpalił do tego stopnia, że skoczyła mi adrenalina i zacząłem grać na poważnie. Ale potem wszystko szlak trafił i wygrałem. Tak, brzmi to, jakbym nie był z tego zadowolony – bo nie byłem, przynajmniej nie do końca. Można powiedzieć, że w pewnym sensie właśnie tego chciałem – przegrać.  
Ale muszę przyznać, że kiedy w końcu to się stało – kiedy ten cholerny Kagami Taiga, w parze z moim dawnym partnerem, Kuroko Tetsuyą, zwyciężyli w meczu... załamałem się.  
Oh, nie płaczcie, proszę. Ćśś, już dobrze, zachowajcie łzy na później, bowiem tragiczna historia mego życia zaczęła się, kiedy już przegrałem...

 

– Kochanie, jesteś w domu?- mruknąłem do telefonu, pociągając nosem i ze złością kopiąc betonowy schodek.  
– No jestem, dopiero wróciłam – westchnęła moja dziewczyna.- Szkoda, że mój mecz był w tym samym czasie co twój, naprawdę chciałam cię zobaczyć w akcji. Iloma punktami prowadziliście?  
Przygryzłem wargę, starając się nie rozryczeć jak bachor. No tak, oto moja ukochana i jej niezachwiana pewność w swojego maczo. Niby to moja wina, bo sam udowodniłem jej, że nikt nie jest w stanie ze mną wygrać, ale właściwie to nie musiałem jej jakoś szczególnie przekonywać. Przychodziła na każdy mój mecz, tylko nie na dzisiejszy, bo w tym samym czasie sama miała jeden – należała do żeńskiej drużyny koszykówki. Nie wiedziałem, czy to dobrze, że akurat na dzisiejszy mecz nie przyjechała. Z jednej strony cieszyłem się, że nie była świadkiem mojej przegranej, z drugiej zaś... no, przyznam bez bicia, bardzo chciałem się do niej przytulić.  
– Przegraliśmy – burknąłem, po czym trzasnąłem się otwartą dłonią w policzek, bo szczęka zaczęła mi jakoś dziwnie drgać.- Mogę do ciebie przyjechać?  
– Oh... ja-jasne, kochanie...- mruknęła.- Będę czekać. Kiedy będziesz?  
– Już jestem, zejdź na dół.- To powiedziawszy, rozłączyłem się i schowałem telefon do kieszeni.  
O dziwo, otworzyła mi w tej samej chwili, wciąż z telefonem przy uchu. Popatrzyła na mnie zaskoczona i zatrzepotała rzęsami. Otaksowałem ją spojrzeniem – miała na sobie płaszczyk i była właśnie w trakcie ściągania butów.  
– Dopiero wróciłaś – bardziej stwierdziłem, niż zapytałem.  
– No, tak jak mówiłam – bąknęła, odsuwając się i wpuszczając mnie do środka.  
Wszedłem do jej domu i zamknąłem za sobą drzwi. Podobnie jak ona, ściągnąłem buty i kurtkę, odstawiłem swoją torbę i przez chwilę stałem przed nią ze wzrokiem skopanego kundla wbitym w jej kolorowe skarpetki.  
– Przegrałem – mruknąłem.  
– Uhm...  
– Wybaczysz mi? Nadal cię kocham, serio.  
– Mówisz o tym co najmniej jak o zdradzie – uśmiechnęła się lekko i zbliżyła się, by ująć moją dłoń.- Nic złego się nie stało. To się zdarza...  
– Gówno prawda – odparłem szczerze. No przecież mnie się nigdy nie zdarzyło, nie?!  
– Kiedyś musiał być ten pierwszy raz...  
– Ale czemu akurat z nimi?- marudziłem.- Czemu teraz? Powinienem przegrać dopiero w wieku dziewięćdziesięciu lat, kiedy nie będę miał już siły zrobić porządny wsad!  
– Wątpię, byś miał wówczas siły, by chociaż kozłować...  
– Co, twierdzisz, że jestem kiepski, tak?- burknąłem.  
– Nie, niczego takiego nie powiedziałam!  
– No przecież, w końcu przegrałem przez to, że jestem takim fajtłapą, nawet cię do łóżka zaciągnąć nie potrafię, a co dopiero wygrać w meczu...  
– Ej, ja cię pocieszam czy słucham zażaleń czterdziestoletniego prawiczka?!  
– Nie śmiej się z tego, że jestem prawiczkiem, tylko zrób z tym coś!  
– Przyszedłeś po to, żeby się mną pocieszyć?!  
– Yyy...- Spuściłem wzrok, zawstydzony.- Nie, jasne, że nie... przepraszam, nie chciałem, żeby to tak zabrzmiało no... no bo... no chciałem cię zobaczyć, no bo...- Pociągnąłem nosem, czując wzbierające się w moich oczach łzy.- Przytul mnie, kurde...  
Westchnęła ciężko, kręcąc głową, ale spełniła moją prośbę i objęła mnie mocno ramionami. Przytuliłem ją do siebie jak ulubionego misia, wtuliłem twarz w zagłębienie jej szyi i pozwoliłem na tę cholerną chwilę słabości, pozbyłem się tej wkurzającej wody w oczach, zaciskając powieki.  
– Już dobrze – szepnęła, głaszcząc mnie po plecach.- Odwdzięczysz się im z nawiązką następnym razem! Dobrze?  
– Mhm...  
– No? Czy mój maczo obieca, że następnym razem wygra?  
– Obiecuje...  
– Dzielny maczo.- Cmoknęła mnie lekko w policzek, a ja uśmiechnąłem się słabo.- Chodź do kuchni, napijemy się czegoś!  
Poczłapałem za nią posłusznie, trzymając ją za rękę jak jakiś pięciolatek. Ale olać to, teraz po prostu potrzebowałem jej bliskości, nieważne jakiej.  
Usiadłem przy stole w kuchni i ze smętnym wzrokiem zacząłem obserwować moją dziewczynę. Była tak śliczna, że aż dziw, że zgodziła się ze mną być. Znaczy, oczywiście, wiele dziewczyn do mnie wzdychało, ale ja postanowiłem wybrać właśnie ją. Nie dlatego, że była najładniejsza z nich wszystkich, po prostu pewnego dnia wpadłem na nią na ulicy, a ta, zamiast mnie przeprosić, jeszcze mi przyłożyła. Właśnie wtedy się w niej zakochałem, tak szczerze, od pierwszego wejrzenia/uderzenia. A po jakimś czasie odważyłem się do niej napisać list miłosny i, choć nie mogła go za bardzo odczytać, zjawiła się w umówionym miejscu. Okazało się, że ona również coś do mnie czuje. To był najszczęśliwszy dzień w moim życiu. Zdobyłem piękną, sympatyczną, miłą dziewczynę. Choć najlepsze i tak były jej cycki.  
Jednak teraz mnie one nie interesują. Przykro mi to przyznać, właściwie to wręcz żal mi samego siebie, ale w tym momencie nie mam ochoty nawet sobie na nie popatrzeć, a co dopiero ich dotknąć.  
Nie mogąc usiedzieć na miejscu, podszedłem do niej i przytuliłem ją od tyłu. Była tak cholernie ciepła i przyjemna w dotyku, że nie miałem ochoty się od niej odsuwać. Oparła o mnie głowę, kładąc dłonie na moich rękach obejmujących ją w pasie.  
– Trzęsiesz się – szepnęła jakby nieco zaniepokojona.  
– Sam nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje – mruknąłem.- Po prostu ta przegrana... W dodatku z tym Bakagamim...  
– Chcesz się zdrzemnąć?- zapytała cicho.- Może troszkę się uspokoisz?  
– Nie...- Pokręciłem głową z westchnieniem, a wówczas mój wzrok przykuła szklana butelka Iichiko, jednego z najlepszych sake, przynajmniej zdaniem mojego ojca. Pociągnąłem nosem, wpatrując się w nią uważnie.  
– Dai-chan?- Odchyliła głowę, by na mnie spojrzeć.  
– Kochanie...- zacząłem, odsuwając się od niej i sięgając po butelkę.- Czyje to?  
– Eh? Pewnie mamy... c... chcesz się tego napić?!  
– Wiesz, tata zawsze mi powtarza, że sake jest jak lekarstwo na psychiczny ból – westchnąłem ciężko.- Ponoć wystarczy jeden łyk, by ukoić nerwy! No choć, napij się ze mną! Tylko jedną, małą szklaneczkę, co?  
– A-ale nie możemy! Przecież jesteśmy niepełnoletni, no i mama się wkurzy, jak zobaczy, że...  
– Kotku, proszę?- westchnąłem ciężko.- Naprawdę nie chcę myśleć o tej głupiej przegranej. Jedna szklanka, a potem może obejrzymy sobie jakiś film, co?  
Moja dziewczyna patrzyła niepewnie to na mnie to na butelkę sake, przystępując z nogi na nogę. Rozumiałem dlaczego się waha, w końcu nigdy jakoś szczególnie nie szaleliśmy, ale ten jeden raz mogłaby się zgodzić, zwłaszcza, że zaistniała taka sytuacja.  
– No dobrze – westchnęła.- Ale tylko trochę, żeby mama się nie zorientowała, że w ogóle to ruszyliśmy!  
– Najwyżej dolejemy wody.- Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, sięgając po szklanki.  
Nie wiedziałem wtedy jeszcze, jak wielki błąd popełniłem...

 

Czterdzieści osiem minut później...

 

– Naaasze raaaandez vooous tylko w wyobraźni!- darłem się na całą mordę, stojąc na stoliku w salonie i starając się nieudolnie naśladować seksowny taniec Damona z „Pamiętników Wampirów”.  
– Nie, nie, jeszcze raz zaśpiewaj „Słodkiego miłego życia”!- poleciła moja dziewczyna, dolewając sobie do szklanki sake, przy okazji rozlewając odrobinę na dywan.  
– Czekaj, bo mi gorąco...- westchnąłem, odkładając swoją szklankę i ślamazarnie rozpinając swoją koszulę.  
– Uuuu, striptiz!- zaśmiała się.  
Przygryzłem wargę, po czym zacząłem krótkimi szarpnięciami rozpinać guziki. Patrzyłem przy tym w oczy mojej ukochanej i oblizując zmysłowo wargi, a na koniec rozpostarłem gwałtownie poły koszuli, ukazując umięśnioną klatkę piersiową, do której westchnęła cichutko. Zachichotała, popijając sake i przyglądając mi się zza szklanki.  
– Mi też dolej tro...- zacząłem, schodząc ze stolika.  
I właśnie wtedy to się stało. Niefortunnie potknąłem się o własną nogę i upadłem na moją dziewczynę, boleśnie zderzając się głową z jej głową. Oboje jęknęliśmy głośno, obalając się na podłogę i wylewając zawartość naszych szklanek.  
– Przepraszam, kochanie, nie chciałem!- pisnąłem.  
– Nie przejmuj się...- westchnęła.- O ja pierdole, ale mnie teraz łeb napierdala.  
– Przepraszam...- powtórzyłem cicho, przygryzając wargi.  
– Nie szkodzi, nie szkodzi... no, właź na stolik i dokończ ten striptiz, chcę zobaczyć coś więcej.- Uśmiechnęła się zadziornie, podnosząc szklanki i napełniając je ponownie.  
Znieruchomiałem, będąc akurat w trakcie zapinania koszuli. Mam się przed nią rozbierać?!Tak teraz?!  
– Uhm...- Poczułem rumieńce na twarzy.  
– Oi, oi, co ty robisz?- Zmarszczyła gniewnie brwi.- Oj, kotku, zdejmij to, no przecież przed chwilą było ci gorąco!  
– No tak, ale... ale mimo wszystko wiesz...- wzruszyłem ramionami.- T-trochę się wstydzę.  
– Mmm, mój ty maczo-wstydnisiu – zamruczała moja ukochana, podchodząc do mnie na klęczkach i obejmując mnie ramionami, przesuwając swoim kroczem po mojej nodze i całując moją szyję.- Zaraz cię schrupię, moja czekoladko...  
– Ko-kochanie!- zaśmiałem się nerwowo, przegryzając wargę. Poczułem już narastające podniecenie, choć starałem się opanować.  
– Ależ ty mnie podniecasz, kotku – szepnęła, przesuwając dłonią po mojej klatce piersiowej i całując moje usta.- No, skarbie? Zrób to dla mnie, taki szybki striptizik. Wynagrodzę ci to, obiecuję.  
– Uhm... a-ale ja...  
– To tylko ja... zrobisz to dla mnie, no nie? Jeśli mnie kochasz...  
– Oh... cwaniaczka się znalazła – zachichotałem nerwowo i, na lekko trzęsących się nogach, podniosłem się z podłogi.  
– Stań na stoliku, wyglądasz wtedy w chuj seksownie!  
– W-wolałbym nie... znowu się przewrócę...  
– No dobrze, to niech będzie tak, zwyczajnie.- Rozsiadła się wygodnie i, upijając łyk sake, przyglądała mi się z błyskiem w oczach.  
Czerwieniąc się intensywnie, zdjąłem z siebie koszulę i odrzuciłem ją na kanapę. Skrzyżowałem ręce na piersiach, chcąc choć w małym stopniu je zasłonić. Moja dziewczyna pokiwała głową, uśmiechając się z zachętą i ruchem brwi dając do zrozumienia, że czeka na ciąg dalszy.  
Przesunąłem powoli dłońmi wzdłuż mojego ciała i drżącymi z nerwów palcami rozpiąłem guzik i rozporek. W głowie kręciło mi się coraz bardziej, ale postanowiłem to dla niej wytrzymać, w końcu czego się nie robi dla swojej miłości?  
Kiedy zacząłem zdejmować spodnie i już jedną nogę uwolniłem z nogawki, moje spojrzenie przykuła moja ukochana, która sięgnęła dłonią pod swoją spódniczkę i majtki.  
No teraz to niemalże spłonąłem ze wstydu.  
– C-c-co ty robisz?!- pisnąłem.  
– Mmm? Nie przerywaj w takim momencie, mój maczo!- westchnęła, rozsuwając nogi.- Widzę, że coś tam ci rośnie w bokserkach. Co to za dinozaur? Całkiem spory!  
– Dinozaur?!  
– Aominezaurus!- zaśmiała się, po czym na czworakach podpełzła do mnie i, patrząc na mnie z dołu, cmoknęła moją rosnącą erekcję, wciąż uwięzioną w bieliźnie. Sapnąłem nie tyle z podniecenia, co z zaskoczenia.- Mogę go zobaczyć?  
– N-nie!- pisnąłem, cofając się szybko i zasłaniając dłońmi mojego małego przyjaciela.  
– No nie bądź taki wstydliwy! Chcę się wami zaopiekować.- Przechyliła główkę, patrząc na mnie z uroczym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
– A-ale nie powinniśmy robić takich rzeczy!  
– Będziemy tu sami aż do jutra rana – wymruczała, przysuwając się powoli, zbliżając niczym Shakira w błocie z teledysku „Whenever wherever”.  
Zagryzałem wargę już niemal do krwi, wpatrując się w nią z przerażeniem i fascynacją zarazem. Nie miałem nawet sił odtrącić jej dłonie, kiedy zsuwała powoli moje bokserki, kiedy otaksowała spojrzeniem mojego członka i uśmiechnęła się lubieżnie.  
– Widzę, że dobrze go hodowałeś – mruknęła, biorąc go do dłoni.  
– Uhmm!- Pisnąłem, zawstydzony, kryjąc dłońmi twarz i zerkając na nią tylko spomiędzy palców.  
Nie wierzyłem w to, co widzę. Moja dziewczyna nabrała do płuc powietrza i nagle wzięła mojego penisa do ust, biorąc go do połowy. Przyznam nieśmiało, że mój członek nie należy do małych, a już tym bardziej do krótkich, dlatego nic dziwnego, że z początku miała problemy z wzięciem go całego.  
Pojęcia nie mam, jak ona to zrobiła, czy na czymś ćwiczyła ( oh, Boże, mam nadzieje, że nie! ), ale po chwili wsunęła go aż do gardła. Jęczałem cicho, próbując oddychać przez nos, z mocno zaciśniętymi ustami. Czułem jej gorący język i ślinę na swoim członku, nie mogłem się skupić na niczym innym.  
Ogarnął mnie przeogromny wstyd, kiedy doszedłem, spuszczając się do jej ust.  
– Przepraszam! Wypluj to, szybko!- pisnąłem nerwowo.  
Jednak ona przełknęła już moją spermę, i na dodatek oblizała usta! Z wrażenia opadła mi szczęka.  
– Nie jest złe, choć trochę za bardzo słone – westchnęła, wycierając dłonią usta. Nagle położyła się na podłodze, zdjęła z siebie majtki, uniosła spódniczkę i rozsunęła nogi.- No, bierz mnie, ogierze!  
– C-C-CO?!- wrzasnąłem, przerażony, szybko odwracając głowę, by nie patrzeć na tę część ciała, której nie powinna tak śmiało i ochoczo mi pokazywać!  
– No dalej, rozpaliłeś mnie, więc weź za to odpowiedzialność! Niech mój maczo pokaże mi, że z niego prawdziwy facet!  
– N-nie będę tego robił na podłodze!- bąknąłem, szukając w myślach jakiejś wymówki. Nie byłem pewien, czy jestem gotów na seks!  
– Eh... jak ty się za mnie nie zabierzesz, to zrobię to za ciebie – westchnęła.  
– N-niby jak?- Spojrzałem na nią niepewnie, ale widząc, jak przesuwa palcami po swojej kobiecości, szybko spojrzałem w bok.  
– Jest parę sposobów... Ale osobiście preferuję żywego członka. No dalej, chodź do mnie! Zobacz, jaka jestem mokra, no!  
– M-może innym razem!  
– Oi, Daiki, chyba nie zamierzasz mnie tak zostawić?!- Spojrzała na mnie ze złością.  
– A-ale ja...  
– Jeśli nie masz zamiaru się ze mną kochać, to z tobą zerwę!  
– EH?!- Spojrzałem na nią z przerażeniem.- J-jesteś ze mną tylko po to, żeby mnie zaliczyć?! Nie jestem puszczalski! Nie dam ci się tak łatwo...  
– Chcę to z tobą zrobić, bo cię kocham, głąbie!- westchnęła, patrząc na mnie z powagą.- No? Ty mnie nie kochasz?  
– O-oczywiście, że kocham, skarbie...- mruknąłem.  
– No to chodź do mnie.- Wyciągnęła prosząco ręce, uśmiechając się delikatnie.  
Jak mogłem jej odmówić?  
Mój penis znów stał na baczność, zupełnie, jakby przed chwilą jego właściciel wcale nie doszedł. Uklęknąłem przed moją ukochaną, zagryzając nerwowo wargę.  
– R-robiłaś to już z kimś?  
– Nie, jasne, że nie – westchnęła błogo, sadowiąc się wygodnie i podpierając rękoma głowę.  
– I... jesteś pewna, że chcesz, bym był twoim pierwszym?- szepnąłem, rumieniąc się.  
– Jasne, kochanie – odparła z uśmiechem.  
– Po... postaram się być delikatny...  
– Jestem tak napalona, że na pewno nie będzie boleć!- zaśmiała się, przyciągając mnie do siebie.- No, włóż już we mnie swojego Daikinatora.  
– A-a nie „Aominezaurusa”?  
– Może być i tak, może być nawet SpiderMine, albo Batmine, albo Aominerkules, po prostu mi go wsadź, zanim mnie rozsadzi!  
– D-dobrze, skarbie...  
Przygryzając wargę, przysunąłem główkę swojego penisa do jej wilgotnego wnętrza. Jęknąłem cicho, przesuwając nim wzdłuż łechtaczki, by odrobinę nawilżyć. Bałem się, cholernie się bałem, aż dziwiłem się sam sobie, że z tych nerwów mi jeszcze nie opadł.  
Widząc jednak lekkie zirytowanie mojej ukochanej i czując tę aurę niecierpliwości, postanowiłem przestać myśleć o takich szczegółach jak... fakt, że zaraz ją rozdziewiczę i... fakt, że zaraz rozdziewiczę samego siebie.  
Nabiłem się na nią powoli, marszcząc delikatnie brwi i patrząc z niepokojem na jej twarz, kiedy poczułem opór.  
– Dawaj, dawaj...- jęknęła cicho.- Wyobraź sobie, że to kosz, a twój penis to piłka. W czym jesteś najlepszy?  
– W-wsady – bąknąłem, czerwieniąc się cały.  
– No to zaimponuj mi, mój maczo!  
– A-ale będzie cię...  
– Po prostu to zrób, zanim sama cię ujadę!- warknęła.  
– D-dobrze, kochanie, t-tylko...  
– O co chodzi?- westchnęła ciężko.  
– O-obejmij mnie, dobrze?  
Przygryzła wargę, westchnęła cichutko, patrząc na mnie jak na uroczego szczeniaka, po czym przytuliła mnie do siebie.  
A ja w końcu zebrałem się na odwagę i wbiłem się w nią, pokonując mur, który stał mi na drodze.  
Krzyknęła głośno, ale krótko. Wbiła paznokcie w moje ramiona, oblizała wargi i uśmiechnęła się do mnie.  
– Jest dobrze, kotku, nie przestawaj się ruszać!- szepnęła. Posłuchałem.- Oh, jak dobrze...  
„Dobrze” to mało powiedziane... To, co czułem ja, było wręcz nieziemskie, doznania z nieznanego mi do tej pory świata rozkoszy, o wiele lepsze niż chwile sam na sam z moją prawą ręką.  
Gorąco, ciasno i mokro – trzy przymiotniki, które postanowiłem zapominać od czasu do czasu, by przypomnieć sobie w kolejnych tego typu chwilach w przyszłości. Nie wspominając już o komplementach szeptanych cicho mojej dziewczynie do ucha i wszystkich tych myślach o tym, jak dobrze było mi w tym momencie.  
– Oh, tak!- krzyknęła, zaciskając się nagle na mnie.- Tak, o Boże, tak, tak mi rób! Szybciej, kotku, już dochodzę!  
– N-nie mogę się spuścić!- Uprzytomniałem sobie, choć wcale nie przestałem się ruszać.  
– Jebać to, najwyżej!- jęknęła, wyginając się w ekstazie.  
Chyba nie mogłem zrobić nic innego, jak jej posłuchać. Nie było mowy o tym, żeby przerwać, i nie było też mowy o tym, żebym zdołał się powstrzymać. Kiedy zacisnęła się na mnie jeszcze bardziej, dochodząc, spuściłem się w niej, pojękując i przyspieszając na te ostatnie chwile.  
Opadłem na nią, wykończony, nawet się z niej nie wysuwając.  
– Mmm, jak dobrze!- westchnęła.- O ja pierdole, tego mi było trzeba! Kocham cię, mój maczo~  
– J-ja ciebie też...- bąknąłem, rumieniąc się.- A-ale jeśli będziemy mieć dzidziusia...?  
– Miejmy nadzieję, że nam się poszczęści i nie będzie wpadki. Bo w sumie to zbliża mi się okres, więc... no cóż, pozostaje nam właśnie ta nadzieja. Jak się czujesz, ogierze?  
– S-super.- Uśmiechnąłem się do niej, rumieniąc mocno.  
– Eh, przenieśmy się na łóżko i zróbmy to porządnie, co? Tym razem z kondomem.  
– C-co?!- pisnąłem.- Znowu chcesz to zrobić?  
– No jasne – odparła jakby z zaskoczeniem.- Nie mów mi, że masz dość po takim króciutkim numerku?!  
– E-etto...  
– No, chodź.- Wstała, poprawiając spódniczkę, chwyciła mnie za rękę i poprowadziła, całkiem nagiego, na piętro, do swojego pokoju. A tam pchnęła mnie brutalnie na łóżko i wskoczyła na mnie, pochylając się z uśmiechem.- Przygotuj się na chwile pełne wrażeń, kochanie. Przed nami dłuuuuga noc. Dłuższa nawet niż twój...  
– Nie kończ!- pisnąłem, szybko zasłaniając dłonią jej usta.- Okay, rozumiem! Tylko weź prezerwatywy skombinuj!  
– Ah, tak!- zaśmiała się.- No to poczekaj tu na mnie, skarbie! Możesz już obudzić swojego Aominedatora!  
– U-uhum...  
Patrzyłem z lekkim przerażeniem jak w podskokach wybiera z pokoju. Skąd ona brała na to siły?! Nie bolało ją nic?!  
Opadłem ciężko na poduszki, wbijając wzrok w sufit.  
Trzeba się przygotować.

 

 

Następnego dnia

 

– No i właśnie tego, cholera, nie ogarniam – westchnąłem ciężko.- MIAŁEM SEKS, rozumiecie to? SEKS, kurwa mać! I GO NIE PAMIĘTAM! To było takie dziwne, kiedy mi o wszystkim opowiedziała, i że byłem taki nieśmiały, a ona napalona, i że robiliśmy to cztery razy pod rząd! Musiałem ponoć o pierwszej w nocy biec po prezerwatywy, bo się skończyły! Czy wy to rozumiecie?- Spojrzałem z bólem w oczach na Akashiego, Kise, Midorime, Kuroko, Murasakibare i Kagamiego. Wszyscy przyglądali mi się w milczeniu.  
– To bardzo ciekawa historia, Aomine-kun.- Pierwszy odezwał się Tetsu.  
– No niby tak, ale...  
– Myślałeś o tym, by zacząć pisać bajki?  
Spojrzałem na niego tępo, przełknąłem ślinę, starając się powstrzymać chęć przywalenia mu.  
– Ale ja mówię o prawdziwych zdarzeniach...- wycedziłem.  
– To jest patologiczna skłonność do kłamania i opowiadania zmyślonych historii, nanodayo – powiedział Midorima, poprawiając swoje okulary na nosie.- Takie coś nazywa się pseudologią, mitomanią lub zespołem Delbrücka.  
– Mogę ci polecić specjalistę, który cię z tego wyleczy, Daiki – dodał Akashi, obserwując mnie uważnie.- Sam również mogę poprowadzić dla ciebie kilka terapii, po przystępnej cenie.  
– NIE JESTEM CHORY PSYCHICZNIE!- wkurzyłem się.  
– W gimnazjum opowiadałeś nam o wymyślonych dziewczynach, Aominecchi...- mruknął Kise, patrząc na mnie z czymś, co było niepokojąco podobne do współczucia.  
– Po co żeś nas tutaj w ogóle ściągał?- westchnął ciężko Kagami.  
– Chyba przesadziliśmy z tą wygraną, Kagami-kun – zmartwił się Kuroko.  
– WYGRALIŚCIE JEDNYM PUNKTEM, KURWA!- No teraz to już się wkurwiłem.- A jebcie się wszyscy na ryj, nienawidzę was! Jak już mam prawdziwą dziewczynę i straciłem NAPRAWDĘ dziewictwo, wy akurat musicie mi w to nie wierzyć! Pierdolcie się, pieprzone prawiczki! Nie chcę was więcej widzieć!  
Z tą pieśnią na ustach wybiegłem z kawiarni, ignorując spojrzenia wszystkich mijanych klientów. Miałem to gdzieś. Zero pomocy od pieprzonych „przyjaciół”, zero wsparcia i pocieszenia, kurde!  
Wytarłem nos rękawem, czując, że mam ochotę się rozpłakać. Pierwszy raz z ukochaną dziewczyną, i go nie pamiętam?! Przecież to najtragiczniejsza rzecz jaka mogła mi się kiedykolwiek przydarzyć!  
Nagle poczułem wibracje w kieszeni. Otarłem łezki w oczach i sięgnąłem po komórkę.  
Jak się okazało, dostałem sms-a od mojej dziewczyny.

Kochanie, rozumiem, że jesteś sfrustrowany... Co prawda, nie mogę ci obiecać, że będzie tak, jak wczoraj, ale, jeśli masz ochotę, wpadnij do mnie wieczorem. Myślę, że możemy jeszcze raz mieć swój pierwszy raz. Kocham cię, mój maczo!

Wziąłem głęboki oddech, w jednej chwili się uspokajając.  
No tak.  
Moje śliczne kochanie wiedziało, jak poprawić mi humor.


	5. Czytelnik x Hanamiya - Miłość absolutna

  
  
  
  
    Bycie dziewczyną takiego chłopaka jak Hanamiya Makoto to nie lada wyzwanie.  
    Serio.  
    Nie chodzi mi o to, że mój ukochany dość często przeklina i jest raczej agresywny, w dodatku z góry patrzy na każdego, kto ma niższe IQ od niego ( czyli prawie wszyscy ), ale również o jego zaborczość i niesamowitą zdolność odstraszania samym spojrzeniem ewentualnych rywali. Nie wspominając oczywiście o tym, że jego polecenie jest rozkazem absolutnym i nie przyjmuje żadnych sprzeciwów, nieważne, czy są one oparte wiarygodnymi i rozsądnymi argumentami.  
    Ma być tak, jak on chce. I tyle.  
    Dlatego, kiedy dostałam od niego jakże uprzejmą wiadomość o tym, że ma ochotę na seks i po szkole wpadnie po mnie i zaprowadzi do jego jakże przytulnego łóżka, zastygłam w miejscu, niezdolna do żadnego ruchu.  
    Tego dnia obiecałam mojej przyjaciółce iść z nią na zakupy. Zawsze staram się dotrzymywać słowa i, nie chwaląc się, udawało mi się to za każdym razem, nawet kiedy zaczęłam chodzić z Makoto, ale teraz...  
    Przygryzłam wargę, z rezygnacją i odrobiną niepokoju odpisując na jego sms-a najłagodniej, jak tylko mogłam:  
  
Cześć, kochanie! Przepraszam, ale umówiłam się z Sue na zakupy. Może wpadnę do ciebie wieczorkiem?  
  
    Zrezygnowałam z ozdobienia wiadomości buziaczkiem i serduszkiem, Makoto nienawidził tego typu emotikon. Już chciałam schować telefon do kieszeni, jednak ten zabrzęczał groźnie w mojej dłoni. Przełknęłam ślinę i weszłam w skrzynkę odbiorczą.  
  
Do zobaczenia o 15:00.  
  
    I tyle. Żadnego pocisku w stylu „Chuj mnie obchodzi Sue”, „Ja jestem ważniejszy” czy chociażby głupiego „No chyba nie.”. Ale właśnie takie smsy od niego przerażały mnie najbardziej. Bo one mogły mówić dosłownie wszystko.  
    Westchnęłam ciężko i spojrzałam na moją przyjaciółkę, która stała w drzwiach naszej klasy, rozmawiając nieśmiało ze swoim chłopakiem. Może on znajdzie trochę wolnego czasu, żeby wybrać się z nią na zakupy? Będą mieli „niezapowiedzianą randkę” i spędzą ze sobą miły dzień, a ja... a ja postaram się udobruchać Makoto, bo jestem pewna, że moja odpowiedź go zezłościła.  
    Z jednej strony miałam czasem ochotę przywalić mu i uświadomić, że nie zawsze mam dla niego czas, zwłaszcza, jak ni stąd ni zowąd wyjeżdża mi z takim nagłym spotkaniem, nie pytając, czy mam plany, ale z drugiej strony... cóż, lubiłam tę jego stronę. To nie tak, że uważał mnie za swoją własność, nigdy nie traktował mnie tak przedmiotowo, zdecydowanie bardziej pokusiłabym się o stwierdzenie, że najzwyczajniej w świecie cieszy się tym przywilejem stawiania go na pierwszym miejscu jako mojego chłopaka.  
    No i nie mogłam narzekać, bo kiedy ja czegoś chciałam, to też się dla mnie poświęcał.  
    Z tą drobną, maleńką, ledwie zauważalną różnicą, że ja dołączałam uprzejme „proszę”...  
–    Coś się stało, że masz taką minę?- zapytała Sue, która nagle zjawiła się przy mojej ławce z delikatnym rumieńcem na twarzy.  
–    Uhm...- Spojrzałam na nią z bólem w oczach, ale nie zdążyłam nawet się odezwać, a już uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową.  
–    W porządku, w końcu Hanamiya-san jest ważniejszy!- powiedziała ze śmiechem.- Poza tym, Jinta-kun zaprosił mnie na naleśniki, bo jednak nie idzie dziś do warsztatu wujka!  
–    Naprawdę?- zapytałam z powątpiewaniem.- Nie jesteś zła?  
–    Jasne, że nie! Nie miałabym nic przeciwko pójściu na zakupy, ale skoro nie możesz, a Jinta-kun proponuje mi r-randkę, no to... sama rozumiesz.- Wzruszyła lekko ramionami.  
–    No dobrze – mruknęłam.- Dziękuję, Sue-chan!  
–    Nie ma sprawy – odparła z uśmiechem.- Wpadnie po ciebie do szkoły, tak jak zawsze?  
–    Tak.- Skinęłam głową.  
–    Gdzie się wybieracie?  
–    N-na lody – bąknęłam. Nie mogłam jej przecież powiedzieć, że idziemy do niego, żeby uprawiać seks!  
    Choć pewnie nie bardzo mijałam się z prawdą, mówiąc, że idziemy na lody...  
–    No to życzę wam miłego dnia!- powiedziała niewinnie Sue.  
–    Dzięki. I wzajemnie, Sue-chan!  
    Moja przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się do mnie, po czym wyszła z klasy, zapewne po to, by poinformować swojego chłopaka, że randka zatwierdzona. Westchnęłam cicho, zerkając na ekranik mojej komórki. Makoto nie napisał już nic więcej, choć czasem się zdarzało, że po złości wysyłał mi serduszko.  
    Tak jak mówiłam, bycie jego dziewczyną było nie lada wyzwaniem...  
  
***  
  
–    Porozmawiamy jutro na treningu – warknął Makoto do telefonu, akurat w momencie kiedy do niego podeszłam. Zatrzasnął klapkę komórki i schował ją do kieszeni, po czym raczył zmierzyć mnie spojrzeniem.- Cześć, mała.  
–    To ma być powitanie ukochanej dziewczyny, czy tekst na podryw?- mruknęłam, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.  
    Zamiast poprawić się, czy chociaż odpowiedzieć, nachylił się nade mną i pocałował mnie, obejmując delikatnie.  
–    Jestem nabuzowany w trzy dupy, a o 17:00 mam trening. Oczekuję twojego wsparcia, ślicznotko – wymruczał, przyciskając usta do mojego policzka.  
–    Coś takiego – powiedziałam z uśmiechem.- Przez ciebie musiałam złamać obietnicę!  
–    Nie umrzesz od tego – stwierdził Makoto, biorąc mnie za rękę i ciągnąc delikatnie w kierunku przystanka autobusowego.- Jak tam dzień?  
–    Dobrze.- Wzruszyłam ramionami.- Ale wiesz, mógłbyś mnie dla odmiany zaprosić w jakieś bardziej romantyczne miejsce niż twoje łóżko.  
–    Mam cię zaprosić do twojego?  
–    Nie o to mi chodzi – westchnęłam ze śmiechem.  
–    W łóżku robimy najromantyczniejsze rzeczy, jakie tylko się da – zauważył Hanamiya, wzruszając obojętnie ramionami.  
–    No, skoro tak mówisz...- mruknęłam. Makoto chyba miał dość specyficzne podejście do tego, co w jego mniemaniu było romantyczne.  
    Jednak moim skromnym zdaniem naprawdę mógłby choć raz zaprosić mnie na przykład do Wesołego Miasteczka. Może i nie bardzo pasowalibyśmy do takiego miejsca, ale przecież pary często wybierały się razem w takie miejsca. Żeby trochę poszaleć, zabawić się, wziąć udział w konkursach i wygrać dla ukochanej osoby maskotkę.  
    Zerknęłam na mojego chłopaka, na jego obojętny wyraz twarzy i oczy nie wyrażające niczego szczególnego. Zdecydowanie nie powinnam oczekiwać po nim tego typu rzeczy, ale miło by było, gdyby zrobił dla mnie coś takiego.  
    No bo... kocham go, i to bardzo, ale takie śmiałe zapraszanie dziewczyny na seks? Czy to nie jest przypadkiem trochę... no nie wiem, niegrzeczne?  
    Choć, oczywiście, nie ośmieliłabym się jakoś tego skomentować. Makoto to Makoto, kochałam go takiego, jakim był, bez względu na wszystko.  
    Kiedy dotarliśmy do jego domu i rozebraliśmy się w holu, poczułam się dziwnie zdenerwowana. To było trochę tak, jakbym przyszła z chłopakiem do Love Hotelu i, szczerze mówiąc, odrobinę mnie to irytowało. Jednak gdy otworzyłam usta, by coś powiedzieć, Hanamiya ubiegł mnie, kładąc palec na moich ustach i lekko cmokając mnie w czoło.  
–    Łazienka, ślicznotko.  
–    Łazienka?- powtórzyłam z zaskoczeniem.- Ah, chcesz skorzystać? No to... poczekam u ciebie w...  
–    Nie, ty masz iść do łazienki – powiedział, wywracając oczami.  
–    Ale mnie się nie chce – bąknęłam.  
–    Ale mnie się chce, żebyś poszła – westchnął.- No dalej, zanim cię tam zaniosę...  
    Zmarszczyłam brwi, nie rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi. Po co mam iść do łazienki?  
    Zaraz, zaraz...  
    Oh mój Boże... czy on naprawdę chce się ze mną kochać w łazience?!  
    Posłusznie jednak odwróciłam się i ruszyłam schodami na piętro. Minęłam drzwi prowadzące do pokoju mojego chłopaka, po czym otworzyłam te od łazienki i weszłam do środka, zerkając na idącego za mną Hanamiyę.  
–    No i?- mruknęłam.  
    Makoto westchnął ciężko, po czym popchnął mnie w kierunku wanny, na którą wcześniej nie zwróciłam uwagi. Wytrzeszczyłam oczy, nie wierząc w to, co widzę.  
    Była wypełniona czerwonymi płatkami róż.  
–    Na kolację nie ma czasu, bo o 17:00 mam trening – powiedział Makoto, przekręcając kurki i napełniając wannę gorącą wodą.- Czy to, twoim zdaniem, jest chociaż w miarę romantyczne?  
–    Żartujesz...?- Spojrzałam na niego z zaskoczeniem.- Zawsze chciałam wykąpać się w płatkach róż!  
–    No to dawaj, mała, rozbieraj się.  
–    Eh?!  
–    Co?- Makoto spojrzał na mnie, unosząc już swój sweter.- Chciałaś się kąpać BEZE MNIE?  
–    N-nie...- mruknęłam, odpinając guziki marynarki. Zerkałam kątem oka na mojego chłopaka, rozbierając się. Oczywiście, widział mnie nago już niejednokrotnie, ale to pierwszy raz, kiedy mieliśmy się razem wykąpać.  
    On jako pierwszy ściągnął z siebie ubrania i podszedł do wanny. Sprawdził temperaturę wody, a potem zakręcił kurtki i wszedł do niej i ułożył się wygodnie, wzdychając cicho. Odwrócił do mnie głowę i, opierając ramiona o krawędzie wanny, wyciągnął do mnie rękę.  
–    Oferuję mojej pani najwygodniejsze miejsce – powiedział z uśmieszkiem.  
    Zarumieniłam się lekko, przygryzając wargę. Pozostawiłam moje ubrania na zamkniętym koszu na pranie, po czym, nieco zawstydzona, podeszłam do wanny i weszłam do niej ostrożnie. Usadowiłam się między nogami Makoto, starając się odnaleźć najdogodniejszą pozę. Niestety, nieważne jaką wybrałam, i tak czułam na skórze jego członka. Odsunąć się nie chciałam, bo co to za „romantyczna kąpiel” jeśli nie będę opierać się o nagą klatkę piersiową Hanamiyi?  
–    Mmm, ale przyjemnie – westchnęłam błogo, kiedy objął mnie jedną ręką, drugą zaś, wciąż opartą o krawędź wanny, podparł sobie głowę.  
–    Romantycznie?  
–    Mhm! Nie spodziewałam się takiej niespodzianki! Dziękuję!  
–    W chuj problematyczne, nie masz pojęcia, ile krzaków musiałem ogołocić, żeby sprawić ci tę przyjemność – mruknął Makoto, ciągnąc mnie lekko za włosy.- No ale niech będzie, że się opłacało. Chyba nie jestem takim złym chłopakiem, co?  
–    Jasne, że nie!- oburzyłam się.- Skąd ten pomysł, dla mnie jesteś idealny! Zresztą, dobrze o tym wiesz, bo minimum raz dziennie mówię ci, że cię kocham...  
–    Taa, wiem – powiedział, przeczesując dłonią moje włosy.- Też cię kocham, moja śliczna marudo. Przysuń się, bo chcę cię pocałować.  
–    Sam mógłbyś się ruszyć!- parsknęłam, posłusznie jednak przysunęłam do niego głowę.  
–    Nie chce mi się – mruknął z uśmiechem, głaszcząc mnie po plecach i całując delikatnie moje usta.  
    Oddałam się jego słodkim pocałunkom, przesuwając dłonią po jego muskularnej klatce piersiowej, łaskocząc podbrzusze i sięgając do członka. Sunęłam wzdłuż niego palcem po spodniej części, od jąder aż po czubek, jakbym pieszczotliwie drapała podbródek kota. Makoto, nie przerywając całowania, uśmiechał się lekko, patrząc mi odważnie w oczy. Wiedział, że to mnie kręci, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo lubię to jego spojrzenie.  
    I język zresztą też.  
–    Mówiłeś, że jesteś „nabuzowany w trzy dupy”, co?- zapytałam, pieszcząc go śmiało dłonią.  
–    Mm.- Skinął głową.- Zajmij się mną dobrze, to następnym razem cię gdzieś zabiorę.  
    Zaśmiałam się lekko, znów go całując.  
–    W wannie nie będzie zbyt wygodnie – westchnęłam.- Rozlejemy wodę...  
–    Możemy ją spuścić.  
–    Będziemy się ślizgać.- Uniosłam lekko brew.  
–    No to chodź do pokoju – mruknął.  
    Przygryzłam lekko wargę i skinęłam głową, wstając. Wyszłam z wanny i już chciałam sięgnąć po ręcznik, jednak Makoto ubiegł mnie. Zabrał mi go sprzed nosa i popchnął mnie delikatnie na drzwi. Oparłam się o nie z cichym krzykiem i wzdrygnęłam, gdy mój chłopak przesunął językiem po mojej szyi.  
–    Żartowałem – wymruczał, trącając kolanem moje nogi, by je rozsunąć.- Tak jakbym miał tyle cierpliwości, żeby tam pójść.  
–    Co... chcesz to zrobić na stojąco?!- zapytałam zdziwiona.  
–    No jasne – mruknął, przesuwając palcami po mojej łechtaczce i śmiało wsuwając je do dziurki.- No proszę, jaka księżniczka jest już mokra... Oby równie gorąca i ciasna, co zawsze – szepnął, całując mnie w policzek, a drugą dłonią łapiąc za pierś.  
–    Rany, ty i te twoje pomysły – westchnęłam.  
–    Wypnij się trochę – polecił, przyciągając mnie do siebie za pomocą dłoni, której palce wciąż we mnie tkwiły.  
–    Nie rób tak!- jęknęłam, posłusznie pochylając się i wypinając w jego stronę. Oparłam dłonie o drzwi i westchnęłam ciężko.  
–    Grzeczna dziewczynka.- Hanamiya uśmiechnął się lekko, drażniąc palcami wrażliwy otwór.- Widzę, że powinienem być częściej taki romantyczny.  
–    Oj, weź...- sapnęłam, kiedy wsunął głębiej palce.- Płatki róży w wannie to nie wszystko, na co cię stać...  
–    Mhm, następnym razem zjemy kolację – powiedział, wyciągając palce i wsuwając we mnie czubek swojego członka.- A na deser wezmę ciebie.  
–    Makoto, prezer...!- Krzyknęłam, kiedy nabił się we mnie gwałtownie i zaczął poruszać niecierpliwie, nie czekając, aż się do niego przyzwyczaję. Odruchowo zaciskałam ścianki swojej kobiecości, stawiając opór, ale on i tak nie zwracał na to uwagi. Zatrzymał się jedynie na chwilę, i to tylko po to, by stanąć w wygodniejszej pozycji.  
    Jęknęłam, kiedy znów zaczął się we mnie poruszać. Czułam, jak jego penis wypełnia mnie całą, jak sięga w głąb mnie, drażni i pieści jednocześnie. Oblizałam spierzchnięte wargi, dysząc coraz szybciej. Makoto położył dłonie na moich biodrach, przytrzymując mnie przy każdym mocniejszym pchnięciu. Jego dzikość nigdy mi nie przeszkadzała, właściwie to nawet ją lubiłam.  
    Dobrze, że chociaż na początku był dla mnie delikatny.  
–    Chodź tu – mruknął, wycofując się nagle i siadając na zamkniętej klapie sedesu.  
–    Serio?- parsknęłam, siadając na nim okrakiem.  
–    Nie liczy się miejsce, liczy się z kim to robię, nie?- Uśmiechnął się lekko, chwytając swojego penisa i naprowadzając go na moją kobiecość. Opuściłam się na niego powoli, z cichym westchnieniem.  
–    Ile mamy czasu?- zapytałam.  
–    Mało – wymruczał, obejmując mnie i ssąc sutek prawej piersi.- Ruszaj, mała...  
    Oparłam dłonie o jego ramiona i zaczęłam go ujeżdżać. W takich momentach nie lubił robić tego powoli, dlatego nie ociągałam się i dostosowałam do jego potrzeb.  
    Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu nie pomyślałabym, że będę robić coś takiego, w dodatku w takim miejscu i Z TYM właśnie chłopakiem. Widać jednak, że miłość zmienia ludzi. Jestem pewna,  że dla nikogo innego nie zdobyłabym się na taki gest.  
    Makoto przyciągnął mnie do siebie odrobinę, by móc pocałować. Wsunął język w moje usta, jakby badając nim ich wnętrze. Ocierałam się teraz piersiami o jego tors, starając się uspokoić oddech chociaż na tyle, by móc normalnie się całować, jednak po chwili nawet Makoto nie mógł porządnie nabrać powietrza. Oddychał szybko, odsunął ode mnie głowę i teraz wpatrywał się tylko w moją twarz.  
–    Zejdź – sapnął nagle, klepiąc mnie delikatnie w udo.  
–    Eh...?  
–    Zejdź, zejdź, zejdź, no dalej!  
    Podniosłam się szybko, dopiero teraz przypominając sobie o tym, że przecież nie użyliśmy prezerwatywy. Uklękłam przed nim pospiesznie i wzięłam jego członka do ust, obciągając szybko i przyjmując ciepłą spermę. Makoto jęknął głośno, wyginając się lekko ku mnie. Przełknęłam wszystko, ocierając dłonią kąciki ust.  
    Hanamiya westchnął ciężko, spojrzał na mnie z góry, a potem położył dłoń na moim policzku i pogłaskał go delikatnie.  
–    Dobra robota, księżniczko – wymruczał.- Spisałaś się na medal.  
–    Dostanę nagrodę?- uśmiechnęłam się lekko, nadstawiając usta do pocałunku.  
    Makoto nachylił się nade mną i pocałował mnie czule, mrucząc przy tym cicho.  
–    Zastanów się, co byś chciała robić następnym razem – powiedział, wstając.- Ubierz się, złotko. Zdążę jeszcze odprowadzić cię do domu.  
    Przygryzłam lekko wargę, podnosząc się i zbierając swoje rzeczy. Ciekawa byłam, czy mogę rzucić każdym pomysłem, jaki tylko przyjdzie mi do głowy.  
    Bo, jeśli tak, to zdecydowanie nie podaruję mu tego Wesołego Miasteczka.  
  
  
  



	6. Czytelnik x Himuro - Nierzeczywistość

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himuro zabiera Cię na romantyczną randkę do miejsca, którego jednak nie chce wyjawić. Ale jak mogłabyś mu odmówić, skoro Tatsuya jest Twoim ukochanym? Droga jest dość nieprzyjemna, ale jesteś w stanie nie marudzić za dużo - jak się na koniec okazuje, ciężka wędrówka opłaciła się...

**_Czytelnik x Himuro_ **

**_Nierzeczywistość_ **

 

 

 

-         No, moja piękna, nie ociągaj się tak!- zawołał idący kilka metrów przede mną Himuro.- Chcę korzystać jak najwięcej z mojego wolnego dnia, a jak mam to robić, skoro nie ma cię przy mnie?

-         Poczekaj chwilę, Tatsuya!- westchnęłam ciężko, walcząc z głazami, po których właśnie chodziliśmy. Że też pozwoliłam mu wybrać miejsce naszego pikniku...

-         Chyba mi nie powiesz, że nie dajesz sobie rady z tą przyjemną, skalną ścieżką?

-         Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy?- zapytałam, niepewnie rozglądając się dookoła.- Przecież tutaj nic nie ma! Gdzie ty chcesz zrobić ten piknik?

-         Jeszcze nie doszliśmy do końca, najdroższa.- Himuro zatrzymał się, odwrócił do mnie i wyciągnął rękę, by mi pomóc. Uśmiechnął się do mnie łagodnie, jak zawsze miał w zwyczaju.

Nie potrafiłam się na niego gniewać, zwłaszcza kiedy rozbrajał mnie zupełnie tym swoim

uśmiechem. Nie był ani złośliwy, ani drwiący, tylko pełen...czułości. Dlatego nie potrzebowałam słodkich słów i zapewnień o jego miłości.

Ten uśmiech wystarczał.

Chwyciłam jego rękę w momencie gdy nieomal zwichnęłabym kostkę. Tatsuya roześmiał się radośnie i objął mnie ramieniem w talii.

-         A może mam cię ponieść, moja księżniczko?

-         P-poradzę sobie, tylko nie idź tak szybko, proszę...

-         Spokojnie, jesteśmy już niedaleko, więc uzbrój się w cierpliwość.

Skinęłam tylko głową i pozwoliłam mu się prowadzić.

Kiedy poznałam Himuro po raz pierwszy, wydawał mi się być księciem z bajki. Zawsze

pogodny i uśmiechnięty, otoczony gronem przyjaciół, w głównej mierze również jego fanek. Choć czasem bywał sarkastyczny i złośliwy, to wciąż był bardzo lubiany. W dodatku nie grzeszył urodą.

Ale nie w takim Himuro się zakochałam. Ten, którego zaczęłam darzyć szczególnym

uczuciem, pokazał mi jak wiele emocji jest w jego sercu. Tysiące uczuć i zachowań, które hamował, ponieważ był do tego zmuszony. Jako pierwsza byłam świadkiem jego łez, jego wybuchu złości, strachu w jego oczach. Byłam jedyną, która usłyszała o jego obawach i skrywanych uczuciach, o jego słabościach, a nawet marzeniach, o których wstydził się powiedzieć innym.

Nie mogłam wtedy uwierzyć. Himuro i wstyd? To wydawało się niemożliwe, patrząc na

tego towarzyskiego, sympatycznego i pewnego siebie chłopaka.

A jednak. Poznając go każdego dnia na nowo, każdego dnia dowiadując się o nim coraz

więcej, zaczęłam czuć niesłychaną bliskość między nami. Tęskniłam za nią każdej nocy, w drżącej niecierpliwości oczekiwałam kolejnego spotkania.

Wtedy, leżąc każdej nocy w łóżku i przypominając sobie chwile spędzone z Himuro,

jeszcze nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, że się w nim zakochałam.

-         O czym tak rozmyślasz?- wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia Tatsuya.

Zamrugałam, nieco zdezorientowana i spojrzałam na niego. Przyglądał mi się z

zaciekawieniem wymalowanym na twarzy, uśmiechając się lekko, jakby chciał zachęcić mnie do zwierzeń.

Zapomnij, Tatsu-chan. Nigdy nie powiem ci, jak bardzo cię kocham.

-         Murasakibara chyba się na ciebie obraził – westchnęłam.- Mieliśmy go zaprosić na festyn!

-         Hmm...- Himuro spojrzał na moment w bezchmurne niebo, a potem przybrał bolesny wyraz twarzy i westchnął głośno.- Myślisz o Atsushim, będąc ze mną na romantycznym spacerze?

-         „Romantycznym spacerem” nazywasz tę mordęgę po wielkich kamieniach?- zapytałam, uśmiechając się jednak.

-         Ahh...czyżbym miał być zazdrosny o mojego najlepszego przyjaciela?- westchnął cierpiętniczo Himuro, marszcząc zabawnie brwi.- Doprawdy, nigdy nie sądziłem, że będzie moim rywalem w miłości!

-         Cóż, nie oszukujmy się, Murasakibara jest słodziakiem – powiedziałam, starając się zachować powagę.

-         Eh, więc jestem już na przegranej pozycji?- Himuro chwycił się dramatycznie za serce i upadł kolanami na skałę, na której stał.- Toć to nigdy nie czekało mnie stoczenie tak ciężkiego pojedynku! Boże! Błagam, dopomóż mi w mej walce o serce tej kobiety!- To mówiąc, wskazał na mnie dłonią, stojącą kawałek przed nim i śmiejącą się bez zapamiętania.- Nie pozwól, proszę, by mój „mały” Atsushi odebrał mi ją! Nie zniósłbym naszego rozstania!- Jego głowa opadła bezradnie na piersi. Śmiałam się do łez, nie mogąc na to patrzeć, ale i nie mogąc odwrócić wzroku. Przy nikim innym nie zachowywał się w ten sposób. Tylko mnie rozbawiał na tak wiele sposobów.

Uniósł lekko głowę, zerkając na mnie z uśmiechem, a potem wstał i wyciągnął ku

mnie ramiona. Pokręciłam głową, rozbawiona i przytuliłam się do niego. Otoczył mnie silnymi ramionami, a ja zagłębiłam twarz w jego szyi, wdychając przyjemny zapach jego skóry. Poczułam, że Himuro oparł podbródek o moją głowę i zaczął mnie delikatnie głaskać po plecach.

Nie wiem czemu, ale w moich oczach pojawiły się łzy, które z rozbawieniem raczej nie

miały nic wspólnego. Zacisnęłam delikatnie drżące wargi i zamknęłam oczy, przytulając się mocniej do ukochanego ciała.

-         Na pewno nie pozwolę Atsushiemu wygrać – powiedział Tatsuya.- Nie w tym pojedynku!

Uśmiechnęłam się i uniosłam głowę, by go pocałować.

-         Murasakibara przy tobie nie ma szans na wygraną – powiedziałam.

-         Jednak przed chwilą poświęcałaś mu swoje myśli!- Himuro odwrócił głowę, udając obrażonego. Jego oko zniknęło za grzywką.

-         Żartowałam – westchnęłam.- Myślałam o tym, że jestem już głodna, a wygląda na to, że przed nami wciąż długa droga!

-         To się da skrócić – rzekł Himuro, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem, po czym, nim zdążyłam zorientować się, do czego zmierza, wziął mnie na ręce i podrzucił lekko.

-         Co ty wyprawiasz, Tatsu?!- wykrzyknęłam.- Natychmiast mnie puść, sama mogę iść!

-         Księżniczki nie powinny oponować!- powiedział Himuro tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.- Jeszcze tylko kawałek, najdroższa, a ja czuję silną potrzebę zaimponowania ci, zanosząc cię do celu naszej „mordęgi”, jak to ujęłaś.

Uśmiechnęłam się i uderzyłam go lekko w pierś, opierając głowę o jego ramię. Objęłam

go za szyję i pozwoliłam się nieść, choć nie było mi zbyt wygodnie, wisząc tak w powietrzu.

-         A teraz zamknij oczy, kochanie – powiedział Tatsuya, zatrzymując się.

-         Eh? Dlaczego?

-         Po prostu zamknij.- Mój chłopak spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem.- I nie otwieraj, choćby nie wiem co!

-         No...dobrze – mruknęłam dość niepewnie.

-         Obiecaj, że nie otworzysz oczu!

-         Uhm...

-         Obiecaj!

-         Obiecuję – westchnęłam, jednocześnie zaciskając mocno powieki.

Wcisnęłam twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi, by mnie nie kusiło. Jeszcze przez chwilę

szliśmy, prawdopodobnie schodziliśmy ze skał, ponieważ czułam, jak Himuro robi większe kroki i trzęsąc mną odrobinę, jakbyśmy opadali w dół.

W końcu zatrzymał się w miejscu i odetchnął pełną piersią.

-         Możesz otworzyć oczy, moja ukochana – powiedział, stawiając mnie na ziemi.

Ledwie rozchyliłam oczy i wiedziałam, że do końca życia nie zapomnę tego widoku.

            Miałam wrażenie, jakbyśmy znaleźli się na zupełnie innej planecie, nienaruszonej przez ludzkie dłonie, w całości naturalnej. Trawa, po której teraz stąpałam, była soczyście zielona i miękka niczym mech. Nad naszymi głowami przeleciało stadko barwnych ptaków, siadając na gałęziach wysokich drzew. Zachwycona, poruszyłam powoli głową, patrząc na niemal każde z osobna. Miałam wrażenie, że na żadnym drzewie nie ma liścia o tym samym odcieniu brązu, czerwieni, pomarańczy czy żółci. Każdy z nich był osobną jednostką tańczącą swobodnie na delikatnym wietrze, dając spektakl zapierający dech w piersi. Staw przed nami, o lazurowej wodzie, mienił się w promykach zerkającego na nas zza drzew słońca. Kwiaty u moich nóg miały przeróżne odcienie błękitu, czerwieni i fioletu.

            Nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, że na tej planecie, tak wiele razy niszczonej przez ludzi, wciąż istnieje tak piękne miejsce.        

            Postąpiłam przed siebie kilka kroków, powoli i ostrożnie, jakby bojąc się, że zniszczę niewidzialne stworzenia kryjące się w trawie.

-         Jak...jak znalazłeś to miejsce?- zdołałam w końcu z siebie wykrztusić.

-         Zupełnie przypadkowo.- Himuro podrapał się lekko po głowie, uśmiechając się odrobinę nieśmiało.- Pomyślałem, że bardzo ci się spodoba, i że to idealne miejsce na takie spotkanie.

-         Jest przepiękne.- Skinęłam głową.

-         Chodź, tu jest dobre miejsce na piknik.

Usiedliśmy razem w cieniu ogromnego drzewa. Tatsuya wyjął z torby kilka smakołyków,

które przygotował, podał mi, a potem wyjął termos z herbatą i dwa kubki, które położył między nami. Objął mnie ramieniem i zaczęliśmy w milczeniu jeść i pić, rozglądając się wokół, wciąż urzeczeni naturą tego miejsca.

-         Mordęga się opłacała – powiedziałam z uśmiechem.

-         A widzisz?- Himuro uśmiechnął się, zadowolony.- Co złego to nie ja! Wybieram tylko dobre miejsca na randki z moją ukochaną. Nie uważasz, że to miejsce jest idealne, żeby się kochać?

Nieomal zakrztusiłam się ze śmiechu, kiedy tak nagle z tym wypalił. Cały on...

-         Nie masz wrażenia, że zbezcześcimy to miejsce w ten sposób?- zaśmiałam się, spoglądając na niego.

-         Jak można bezcześcić cokolwiek tak pięknym aktem?- żachnął się Himuro, rumieniąc się delikatnie.- Przecież nie jesteśmy dzikusami, tylko parą zakochanych! Jest pewna różnica...

Roześmiałam się radośnie, kręcąc głową. Tylko Himuro potrafił w taki sposób wychodzić

z niezręcznej sytuacji, którą przecież sam tworzył.

On również się uśmiechnął, a potem, kiedy przestałam się śmiać i tylko z uśmiechem

wpatrywałam się w jego radosne oko, nie zasłonięte grzywką, nachylił się, by mnie pocałować.

Zatraciłam się w tym pocałunku do reszty. Chłonęłam go całą sobą, czując przyjemne

ciepło i falę uczuć zalewającą mnie od środka. Całując się z Himuro, zawsze czułam wiele uczuć naraz: zaufanie, przyjemność, niepokój, odrobinę strachu...i oczywiście miłość. Tak było na samym początku.

Bo potem zapominałam o całym świecie...

Jego dłoń powoli dotknęła mojej talii i przysunęła mnie bliżej siebie. Objęłam jego szyję,

przytulając się jednocześnie do niego. Pozwoliłam, by wsunął język w moje usta i drażnił moje podniebienie. Przygryzłam lekko jego wargę, a potem, śmiejąc się, upadliśmy na miękkie posłanie z trawy.

Choć dobrze znaliśmy swoje ciała, dłonie błądziły po nich, odnajdując na nowo wrażliwe

miejsca, pieszcząc je delikatnie i wprawiając w drżenie. Powoli zdejmowaliśmy swoje ubrania, jakby czas w ogóle nie miał dla nas znaczenia, jakby w ogóle nie istniał w tej krainie wolnej od ludzi. Dotykaliśmy się nawzajem z czułością, ale i pewnego rodzaju głodem będącym skutkiem długich dni rozstania.

W tym momencie codzienność nas nie obowiązywała.

Trawa pode mną wydawała się być ciepła od temperatury naszego ciała. Pocałunki

Tatsuyi na moim dekolcie i piersiach były gorące, wręcz paliły miejsca, których dotknęły jego wargi. Miałam wrażenie, że cała płonę w nerwowym oczekiwaniu, aż spełnią się tysiące moich snów, które dręczyły mnie, gdy Himuro nie było w pobliżu.

Zadrżałam, kiedy ułożył się na mnie i pocałował mnie namiętnie, kładąc dłoń na

moim policzku. Dyszał głośno i drżał, jakby chcąc pohamować się, powstrzymać od rzucenia na mnie. Powoli przysunął się do mnie, otaczając mnie ramionami, przywarł do mnie całym ciałem, by wsunąć się delikatnie, prawie niezauważalnie.

Krzyknęłam cicho, a on spojrzał na mnie z lekkim przestrachem. Pokręciłam tylko głową i

pocałowałam go. Jego dotyk nie bolał mnie fizycznie: to było uczucie, którego nie potrafiłam opisać.

-         Jeśli chcesz przerwać...- szepnął Himuro.

-         Nie – odparłam cicho.- Ale...nikt tu nie przyjdzie, prawda?- zaśmiałam się nerwowo.

-         Nie. Jestem tego pewien...

Tatsuya zaczął się powoli poruszać, stopniowo zagłębiając się we mnie coraz bardziej.

Objęłam go mocno, całując jego ramię i zatracając się w uczuciu, które zawładnęło obojgiem nas. Poruszałam się w tym samym rytmie, co on, chcąc czerpać jak najwięcej z tej chwili, kiedy byliśmy jednością. Słuchałam jego przyspieszonego oddechu, czułam jego bicie serca i rozkoszowałam się dotykiem jego ciepłej skóry.

Złączyliśmy dłonie, splątując ze sobą palce i, całując się, kochaliśmy się jak nigdy dotąd.

Zupełnie, jakbyśmy nie widzieli się co najmniej dwa lata.

Nawet, kiedy osiągnęliśmy szczyt przyjemności, Himuro wciąż tulił mnie do siebie i

poruszał się leniwie, a ja głaskałam jego miękkie, czarne włosy i całowałam delikatnie, skubiąc ustami jego wargi.

-         Więc...następnym razem to ja wybieram miejsce, tak?- zapytałam, kiedy kilkanaście minut później leżeliśmy w swoich objęciach, już ubrani.

-         Na to wychodzi.

-         Obawiam się, że nie znajdę nic tak pięknego, jak to miejsce – westchnęłam, rozglądając się.

-         Hmm...w takim razie może będziemy tu przychodzić za każdym razem?

-         Oh! To bardzo dobry pomysł!

-         Powinniśmy jakoś nazwać to miejsce?- zapytał Tatsuya, patrząc na mnie.

-         Hmm...nie.- Pokręciłam powoli głową.- Nazwy, tytuły, imiona...wszystko to jest wymysłem ludzi. A to miejsce jest przez nich nienaruszone, nie licząc nas. Ale jeśli je nazwiemy, to tak jakbyśmy się go ze sobą oswoili, prawda? Lepiej, żeby pozostało bez nazwy.

-         Czyżby „Mały Książe”?- Himuro uśmiechnął się. Zarumieniłam się lekko.- Dobrze. W takim razie niech będzie po prostu miejscem naszych spotkań.

Skinęłam głową, obróciłam się na bok i, kładąc głowę na jego piersi, przytuliłam się,

korzystając z naszej pięknej nierzeczywistości.

 


	7. Czytelnik x Himuro 2 - Bajka

  
    Zawsze myślałam, że chodzenie z chłopakiem, w którym jest się na zabój zakochanym, to najromantyczniejsza rzecz pod słońcem. To jak wygrać na loterii, albo znaleźć się w najprawdziwszej bajce, gdzie spełnianie własnych marzeń przychodzi o wiele łatwiej, niż w realnym życiu.  
    Jednak nawet w bajkach można się nieco przeliczyć.  
    Oczywiście, to nie tak, że nagle przestałam kochać swojego chłopaka, czy też zaczął irytować mnie nasz związek. Nic mi się nie znudziło, nic mnie nie męczyło, nic nie denerwowało. No, może poza jednym, drobnym szczegółem.  
    Była to jego popularność.  
    Kiedyś marzyłam o tym, żeby chodzić z popularnym i lubianym chłopakiem – żeby koleżanki mi go zazdrościły, a dziewczyny, których nie znoszę, pluły sobie w brodę, że nie mają równie wspaniałego ukochanego. Myślę, że każda płeć piękna przechodzi przez taki okres, kiedy pragnie wyśnionego księcia.  
    Ja takiego dostałam.  
    Choć wówczas wyrosłam już z moich marzeń. Nie zależało mi przecież na wyglądzie mojego chłopaka, jego bogactwie, czy też ilości znajomych. Chciałam kogoś, w kim naprawdę się zakocham, z kim naprawdę będę chciała być – na dobre i na złe. I kimś takim był właśnie mój chłopak, Himuro Tatsuya.  
    Na zewnątrz pogodny i sympatyczny, niemal cały czas uśmiechnięty, uprzejmy, łagodny i miły – tylko przy mnie pokazywał swoje słabości, swoją złość, swoje łzy, swoją bezradność. To we mnie szukał oparcia, to do mnie przychodził ze swoimi problemami, to ode mnie oczekiwał pocieszenia i dobrego słowa. A ja robiłam, co mogłam, by mu pomóc.  
    Jeśli zaś chodziło o jego wygląd... Przystojna twarz, ciemne włosy z grzywką zasłaniającą jedno oko, wysportowana sylwetka... to wszystko wydawało się być jedynie tłem, drugorzędnym dodatkiem.  
    Ale to właśnie przez ten dodatek moja bajka nie była tak romantyczna, jakbym sobie tego życzyła.  
–    Himuro-kun, może pójdziesz z nami na karaoke?  
–    Nie, nie, Himu-kun obiecał iść z nami na zakupy!  
–    Mieliśmy się przy okazji przejść na lody, no!  
–    Obiecałeś pokazać nam ten sklep z biżuterią!  
–    Ahahah! Naprawdę wam to wszystko obiecałem? Chyba będziecie musiały rozłożyć moje obietnice na raty...  
–    Tatsu-kun~!  
    Zacisnęłam dłoń na pasku mojej torby, w milczeniu przechodząc obok grupki rozchichotanych, piszczących dziewczyn, która otoczyła mojego chłopaka. Głowę spuściłam na dół, starając się nie patrzeć w ich stronę i zająć myśli czymś innym.  
    Dzień w dzień ta sama scenka – po zakończonych zajęciach, idąc korytarzem w kierunku wyjścia ze szkoły, napotykałam przy gablocie z nagrodami Tatsuyę w towarzystwie tych samych dziewczyn, co zawsze. Tematy może i zmieniały się co jakiś czas, jednak większość z nich i tak dotyczyła wspólnego wyjścia z Himuro.  
    Owszem, byłam zazdrosna. I potrafiłam przyznać się do tego sama przed sobą. Nie wstydziłam się tego, ale drażniło mnie to uczucie. Ufałam Tatsuyi w stu procentach, ale wciąż byłam zła na niego, za każdym razem, kiedy wychodził ze swoimi koleżankami na miasto.  
    Oczywiście, mnie też zapraszał od czasu do czasu na jakieś wyjście. Jednak nasze spotkania miały charakter czysto romantyczny. Jeśli gdzieś wychodziliśmy, to tylko na randkę. W sobotę do kina i na lody, w niedzielę do oceanarium i wolny spacer po parku.  
    Miałam już tego dość. Chciałam spędzić z nim trochę czasu nie jak na randce, ale jak na zwykłym spotkaniu. Iść na zakupy, albo na boisko pograć w kosza, czy też na jakieś zawody. Z ukochaną osobą można spędzać czas na wiele sposobów.  
    Ja chciałam tylko poczuć, że Tatsuya jest nie tylko moim ukochanym, ale że jest również moim przyjacielem.  
–    Może wpadniemy do cukierni po drodze?- mruknęłam, kiedy wraz z Murasakibarą minęliśmy głośne zgromadzenie fanek Himuro, i udaliśmy się do wyjścia z budynku.  
–    Mmm, okey~ - odparł Atsushi leniwym tonem.  
–    Chyba, że wolisz pójść na lody?- Spojrzałam na niego pytająco.  
–    Mmm...- Murasakibara odwrócił ode mnie wzrok, co oznaczało, że właśnie się zastanawia. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Lubiłam w nim tę cechę, to jego niby obojętne nastawienie do całego świata. Ludzie uważali go za ignoranta, ale w rzeczywistości Atsushi po prostu nie lubił panikować i przeżywać przesadnie każdej, nawet najdrobniejszej chwili z życia.- A może pójdziemy i tu, i tu?  
–    Okey – zaśmiałam się.- A skoro o cukierni mowa, ostatnio często tam...  
–    Bu!- Nagle czyjeś dłonie uszczypnęły mnie w boki, przez co krzyknęłam cicho, podskakując.  
–    Muro-chin, co ty znowu robisz?- mruknął Atsushi, marszcząc brwi i patrząc na Himuro, który właśnie do nas podbiegł. To on mnie tak wystraszył.  
–    Wołałem moją księżniczkę, ale chyba mnie nie usłyszała – powiedział Tatsuya, uśmiechając się do mnie lekko.- Wracamy razem do domu?  
    Na moje usta cisnęło się wredne pytanie, czy aby przypadkiem Himuro nie chciałby bardziej towarzyszyć swoim koleżankom. Wiedziałam jednak, że muszę powstrzymywać swoje napady zazdrości i powodowanych nimi złości, dlatego ugryzłam się w język, nim mu odpowiedziałam:  
–    Idziemy z Atsushim do cukierni, a potem na lody.  
–    Właśnie – mruknął Murasakibara.  
–    I znowu mnie nie zaprosiliście?- zapytał z uśmiechem Tatsuya.  
–    Ty też nas nie zapraszasz na swoje wypady z koleżankami – odparł Atsushi, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu. Spojrzałam na niego, zastanawiając się jakim sposobem mógł czytać mi w myślach i w dodatku ubiec mnie przed rzuceniem tej kąśliwej uwagi mojemu chłopakowi.  
–    Eh?- Himuro zamrugał, najwyraźniej również nieco zdziwiony.- Atsushi, chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jesteś zazdrosny, bo cię nie zapraszam?  
–    A ty jesteś o nas zazdrosny?  
–    No nie, ale...  
–    Więc cię nie zapraszamy.- Murasakibara odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył do drzwi. Nadęłam lekko policzki, by nie parsknąć śmiechem na ten widok.- Chodźmy, ____-chin.  
–    Ehm...- Uśmiechnęłam się nerwowo do mojego chłopaka, po czym posłusznie udałam się za Murasakibarą.  
    W momencie kiedy wyszliśmy ze szkoły i przeszliśmy przez bramę, idąc chodnikiem w kierunku cukierni, chciałam zapytać, co go napadło, że był tak oschły w stosunku do Himuro. Byli przecież najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, wydawało mi się więc to nieco dziwnym, że tak go potraktował. Niestety, kiedy otwierałam już usta, by zadać pytanie, usłyszeliśmy za sobą nawoływanie.  
    Odwróciliśmy głowy i zatrzymaliśmy się, widząc nadbiegającego Tatsuyę. Był wyraźnie rozzłoszczony, co nie zapowiadało niczego dobrego.  
–    Czekajcie!- rzucił, stając przed nami i łapiąc oddech.- Atsushi... chyba już rozumiem, o co ci chodziło.  
–    Ah tak?  
–    Jesteś zły, bo ostatnio nie spędzamy ze sobą zbyt wiele czasu.  
–    Mm.  
    Spojrzałam z ciekawością na Atsushiego. Jego twarz wydawała się być taka, jak zawsze – trochę obojętna, i jakby zaspana, zupełnie jakby nie interesowało go to, co mówił teraz Tatsuya.  
    Więc to o to chodziło. Murasakibara czuł się po prostu samotny, ponieważ Himuro nie miał dla niego tak wiele czasu, jak kiedyś.  
    Przełknęłam nerwowo ślinę, czując się nieco winna. W końcu byłam dziewczyną Tatsuyi, to normalne, że poświęcał mi swój czas, nawet ten, który normalnie przeznaczyłby dla Murasakibary. No tak... Przełknęłam ślinę, karcąc się w myślach. Himuro nie należał przecież tylko do mnie. Swój czas dzielił pomiędzy mnie, Atsushiego, i resztę znajomych.  
–    Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nie powinieneś tak po prostu spotykać się z moją dziewczyną bez mojej wiedzy!  
–    Co?- bąknęłam odruchowo, patrząc na Tatsuyę.  
–    To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy wychodzicie gdzieś razem – powiedział Himuro, spoglądając to na mnie, to na niego.- A ja dowiaduję się o tym albo w momencie, gdy wychodzicie ze szkoły, albo już po fakcie dokonanym, następnego dnia.  
–    Hola, hola, że niby nie mogę się spotykać z Atsushim bez twojej wiedzy?- zapytałam, chcąc się upewnić, że dobrze go zrozumiałam.- Co to niby ma znaczyć? A czy ty prosisz mnie o pozwolenie, kiedy wychodzisz ze swoimi koleżankami?  
–    „Koleżankami”, właśnie.- Tatsuya wyprostował się nieco, patrząc na mnie z góry.- Wychodzenie z koleżankami, to zupełnie co innego niż twoje spotkania z Atsushim!  
–    Atsushi to też jest kolega!- Zaczynałam się powoli złościć.  
–    To nie tylko „kolega”, ani nawet nie „najlepszy przyjaciel” - mruknął Himuro.- Oboje dobrze wiemy, że jest dla ciebie kimś więcej.  
–    Nie wiem, o jaki sens słów „ktoś więcej” ci chodzi, ale jeśli sądzisz, że mnie i Atsushiego łączy coś podobnego do naszego związku, to się mylisz.- Skrzyżowałam ręce na piersiach, niezadowolona.- Atsushi znaczy dla mnie dużo, owszem! Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem, i jest dla mnie jak brat! Nie ma takiej możliwości, żebyśmy zaczęli ze sobą flirtować, nie to co w przypadku ciebie i twoich koleżanek.  
–    Jak macie zamiar się kłócić, to ja idę już do cukierni – mruknął Murasakibara, odwracając się od nas i ruszając w drogę.  
–    Więc jesteś po prostu zazdrosna?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem Tatsuya. Widok jego niestarannie ukrywanego uśmieszku niemożliwie mnie denerwował.- I dlatego po złości umawiasz się z Atsushim?  
–    Wychodzimy z Atsushim, bo ty poświęcasz czas swoim koleżankom!- wykrzyknęłam.  
–    Tobie też poświęcam czas...  
–    Mam już dość tych romantycznych spotkań!  
    Ledwie skończyłam to zdanie, zrozumiałam, że wypowiedzenie ich w taki sposób było największym błędem, jaki mogłam popełnić w związku. Widok miny Tatsuyi, jego oczu wypełnionych zaskoczeniem pomieszanym z bólem, tak bardzo mnie zamurował, że przez bardzo długą chwilę nie mogłam wykrztusić z siebie słowa.  
    Jego uśmiech zbladł szybko, a on sam spuścił głowę, zaciskając pięści.  
–    Mogłaś mi po prostu powiedzieć, że to koniec – wymamrotał.  
    Powiedz coś! Powiedz coś, idiotko, no rusz się!  
–    Sądziłem, że po prostu robisz mi na złość, wychodząc z Atsushim bez słowa, a potem mówiąc mi, jak dobrze się bawiliście. Nie myślałem, że ty... masz mnie dosyć.- Himuro zaśmiał się nerwowo, przywołując na twarz uśmiech. Znów zaczął grać, znów zaczął udawać, tu, teraz, naprzeciwko mnie.- Oh, rany! Tymi wypadami z koleżankami pewnie nieźle cię denerwowałem! Wygląda na to, że sam cię od siebie odtrąciłem... Przepraszam, byłaś moją pierwszą dziewczyną, nie poznałem jeszcze wszystkich granic...  
    Byłam?!  
–    Cóż, w takim razie, bawcie się dobrze – powiedział, wzruszając lekko ramionami, wciąż z tym samym uśmiechem na twarzy.- Wracam do domu. Na razie.  
    Odwrócił się, wkładając dłonie do kieszeni spodni i ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku. Jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę stałam w miejscu, jak skamieniała, a potem rzuciłam się w jego stronę, wpadając na jego plecy i przylegając do nich mocno.  
–    Nie idź!- wymamrotałam, choć ciężko było mnie zrozumieć. Materiał jego szkolnego swetra stłumił moje słowa.  
–    Atsushi pewnie już wykupił pół cukierni, jeśli się nie pospieszysz...  
–    Przepraszam!- wyjąkałam, mocniej się w niego wtulając.- Przepraszam, Tatsuya! To prawda, że byłam zazdrosna, byłam bardzo zazdrosna, ale nie tyle o sam fakt, że spotykasz się z innymi dziewczynami, co o charakter tych spotkań! Wiem, że to głupie, ale naprawdę chciałabym czasem wyjść z tobą gdzieś, gdziekolwiek, tak po prostu! Nie jak na randkę, czy romantyczny spacer, ale żeby po prostu spędzić czas jak przyjaciele! Na przykład w salonie gier, albo na boisku, pograć w kosza, chociaż nie jestem tak dobra jak ty... Przepraszam, źle się wyraziłam, nie miałam na myśli tego, że mam cię dosyć! Ja... ja po prostu chcę być dla ciebie kimś więcej niż tylko twoją dziewczyną...  
    W końcu zamilkłam, mocno zaciskając powieki i próbując się nie rozpłakać. Byłam wściekła na siebie za to, że rozmowa sprzed chwili naprawdę przypominała zerwanie, a przecież nie taki był mój cel.  
    Kiedy poczułam, że Himuro odsuwa się ode mnie, jeszcze mocniej zacisnęłam powieki. Bałam się na niego spojrzeć, bałam się zobaczyć jego oddalające się ode mnie plecy.  
    Otworzyłam je dopiero, kiedy poczułam znajome ciepło na wargach.  
    Pocałunek był tak delikatny, jak za pierwszym razem, kiedy ja i Tatsuya poszliśmy na naszą pierwszą, prawdziwą randkę. Co prawda staliśmy wówczas pod dachem na przystanku, w kompletnej ulewie, a nad naszymi głowami grzmiała burza, ale jednak żadne z nas nie zwracało na to uwagi.  
    Było słodko, przyjemnie i łagodnie. Właśnie wtedy poczułam, jak bardzo kocham Himuro i do jakiego stopnia od odwzajemnia to uczucie.  
–    Przepraszam...- wymamrotałam, kiedy tylko się ode mnie oderwał. Objął mnie, przytulając do siebie, i westchnął cicho.  
–    Właśnie dlatego bałem się z kimkolwiek wiązać – wyznał cicho.- Przez takie nieporozumienia. Kiedy serce zamiera w bezruchu, by chwilę później nagle ożyć i sprawić, że kręci mi się w głowie. Wiesz, jak ciężko jest w kilka sekund przypomnieć sobie, jak się uśmiecha?  
–    Ja...  
–    Tak, ty – westchnął ciężko.- I wiesz co? Masz cholernie wielkie szczęście, że to ty.  
–    Bo przy żadnej innej byś tak nie zareagował?- mruknęłam z uśmiechem.  
–    Bo z żadną inną bym się nie związał – poprawił mnie, składając delikatny pocałunek na moim czole.- Choć ty też masz trochę racji. Z tym, że prawdziwe reakcje widzą tylko moi przyjaciele.  
–    To aluzja, prawda?- westchnęłam, rumieniąc się.  
–    Tak – zaśmiał się lekko.- Mam nadzieję, że więcej ci takie głupoty do głowy nie przyjdą. Jeśli chcesz wyjść na miasto, po prostu mi powiesz. Mogę z tobą iść nawet po paczkę ryżu do sklepu spożywczego.  
    Również się roześmiałam, mocniej się w niego wtulając. To było najgłupsze pierwsze nieporozumienie w naszym związku, jakie mogło nam się trafić. Ale przynajmniej wiedziałam po nim, że zarówno to, jak i każde kolejne, jeszcze bardziej będzie nas do siebie zbliżać.  
    W końcu to nasza bajka.  
  
  



	8. Czytelnik x Hyuuga - Na zgodę

  
  
  
    Myślę, że w życiu każdej pary kiedyś przychodzi czas na pewnego rodzaju kryzys. Wiadomo, zakochanym też zdarza się pokłócić, nakrzyczeć na siebie, ponarzekać, wyrzucić na światło dzienne wszystko to, co im nie pasuje.  
    Ale żeby robić wojnę o jedną, małą figurkę?!  
–    Przecież to nie było celowo!  
–    Mogłaś bardziej uważać, do cholery! To był generał Yoshitsune Minamoto, jedna z najlepszych moich figurek! Spójrz, jak PIĘKNIE ją zniszczyłaś!  
–    Przepraszam, nie chciałam... to był przypadek...  
–    Za późno na przeprosiny, głupia! To była limitowana edycja!  
    Umilkłam, patrząc jak Junpei, klęcząc na podłodze, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami próbuje złożyć niewielkie elementy w całość. No dobrze, moja wina, ale przecież nie trąciłam jej i nie nadepnęłam specjalnie!  
    Spojrzałam smętnie na rozcięcie na mojej dłoni, które powstało, gdy razem z Hyuugą próbowałam jakoś złożyć zabawkę w całość. Rana nie była głęboka, ale przecięła skórę, teraz odrobinę krwawiąc.  
    Zacisnęłam dłoń w pięść i z cichym westchnieniem podniosłam się z podłogi. Ruszyłam w kierunku drzwi jego pokoju.  
–    Rób, co chcesz – mruknęłam, nadąsa.  
–    Aaah, ty też!- warknął w odpowiedzi.  
    Zatrzymałam się w progu, jednak tylko na moment. Zamknęłam za sobą cicho drzwi, po czym bez słowa opuściłam dom mojego chłopaka, nie żegnając się nawet z jego rodzicami.  
    Jak mógł nazwać mnie głupią i zachować się w ten sposób tylko dlatego, że zepsułam jakiegoś tam generała?! Rozumiem, że dla niego to ważne hobby, ale przecież jestem jego dziewczyną, do cholery, to JA powinnam być ważniejsza, to o mnie powinien się martwić, chociażby, gdy usłyszał moje „aua”, kiedy przecięłam się ostrą krawędzią złamania!  
    A kiedy Riko kazała mu niszczyć jego figurki za każdym razem, kiedy nie trafiał do kosza, to co?! W pewnym sensie się do tego przyczyniła, co z tego, że dla jego dobra?! Jej było wolno, tak? Bo jest jego trenerką i próbowała go zmotywować?  
    Ja próbowałam spędzić z nim miły dzień, świętować rok naszego związku, a on...!  
    Przygryzłam wargę, czując napływające do oczu łzy. Rozcięcie na dłoni zaczynało mnie piec, humor pogarszał się z minuty na minutę.  
    Może jednak przesadzam i nie powinnam tak się złościć...? Ale przecież przeprosiłam, jest mi naprawdę przykro, że zniszczyłam coś, co kochał, no ale... to on musiał zachować się jak gbur!  
    Westchnęłam ciężko, spoglądając w ciemniejące niebo, na którym pojawiło się już kilka gwiazd.  
    No i kto ma pierwszy przeprosić?  
  
***  
  
–    Zrywam z nim!- warknęłam ostro, uderzając pięścią w ławkę.  
    Siedząca przede mną Mizuno, moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, spojrzała na mnie ze stoickim spokojem.  
–    Wiesz, jakby nie patrzeć, trochę w tym twojej winy...- mruknęła, żując beznamiętnie kanapkę.  
–    Dobra, dobra, ja wszystko rozumiem! Ale przeprosiłam!- Rzuciłam jej rozzłoszczone spojrzenie.- Nie musiał mnie od razu nazywać „głupią” i traktować tak chamsko tuż przed wyjściem! Nie przejmował się nawet tym, że zaczyna się ściemniać i ktoś mnie może napaść, jak będę sama wracać!  
–    Noo, niby tak...  
–    Nie „niby”, tylko „tak”! Po prostu! Dobrze wiem, że mam rację, ja sobie wszystko przemyślałam!  
–    Chcesz zerwać z nim tylko dlatego, że wkurzył się, bo zniszczyłaś jego figurkę?- westchnęła Mizuno.- Dziewczyno, opanuj się, to najgłupszy powód zerwania, o jakim słyszałam! Idź po prostu do niego i powiedz mu, co ci nie pasuje! Jestem pewna, że zrobi mu się głupio i cię przeprosi. Wszystko wróci do normy, a wy znów będziecie szczęśliwi.- Wywróciła oczami, jakby opowiadała o nudnej telenoweli.  
–    Oh, no dobra!- warknęłam, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.- Pójdę do niego po zajęciach, jak będzie trening...  
–    Bardzo dobry pomysł, cieszę się, że na niego wpadłaś.  
–    Taa, ja też – mruknęłam, nie zwracając uwagi na jej sarkazm.  
    Mimo mojej decyzji, do końca lekcji pozostawałam raczej w wisielczym humorze. Zastanawiałam się, jak powinnam zacząć, jak wytłumaczyć Hyuudze, że to on popełnił błąd, traktując mnie jak zwykłego kumpla, który go wkurzył.  
    Ponieważ tego dnia, jak każdego zresztą, po zajęciach Junpei miał trening, od razu udałam się do sali gimnastycznej. Zdziwiło mnie jednak, że zastałam tam jedynie kilku chłopaków, w tym Kagamiego, Kuroko, Mitbe i Izukiego.  
–    Ehm... Izuki-kun?- zatrzymałam przebiegającego obok mnie chłopaka o czarnych włosach i ciemnych oczach.  
–    Hm? Ah, dzień dobry pani Hyuuga!- Shun uśmiechnął się do mnie sympatycznie, a potem nagle drgnął, wytrzeszczając na mnie oczy, sięgnął po notatnik i ołówek i zaczął w nim coś pisać, mamrocząc pod nosem.  
–    Eee... gdzie jest Junpei?- zapytałam, rozglądając się po sali.  
–    Generalnie rzecz biorąc, dzisiaj treningu nie ma – powiedział Izuki, chowając zeszycik.- Kapitan i trenerka wyszli na miasto, na zakupy.  
–    Za...kupy?- powtórzyłam głucho, patrząc na niego uważnie. Przełknęłam powoli ślinę.- Po JAKIE zakupy?  
–    Zdaje się, że jakaś figurka Hyuugi uległa zniszczeniu i kapitan poprosił Riko, żeby pomogła mu szukać – wyjaśnił chłopak, kucając i poprawiając sznurówki swoich butów.  
    Że co, przepraszam? Poszedł z NIĄ po figurkę, nie racząc mi powiedzieć choć słowa? Cały weekend się do mnie nie odzywał, a teraz przychodzę do niego i okazuje się, że jest z Riko na mieście?!  
–    Izuki-kun – warknęłam.  
–    Eh? Tak?- Wstał, patrząc na mnie pytająco.  
    Położyłam mu ciężko dłoń na ramieniu.  
–    Przebieraj się – wycedziłam.- Idziemy na randkę.  
–    C-co?!- bąknął, wytrzeszczając na mnie oczy.- T-tak teraz?! Ja i ty?! Ja z tobą, w sensie?!  
–    Tak! Idź się przebrać, powiedziałam!  
–    Yyy... no ale Hyuuga...  
–    Izuki!- warknęłam, patrząc na niego morderczo.  
–    Do-dobrze, już dobrze! Już idę...  
    Odprowadziłam go wzrokiem, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. Co to, to nie! Nie pozwolę, żeby tylko Junpei dobrze się bawił. Skoro on wyciąga na „zakupy” swoją ukochaną trenerkę, to ja wyciągnę jego przyjaciela, a co! Niech sobie nie myśli, że mnie będzie boleć to, że poszedł gdzieś z inną dziewczyną!  
    Tak jakbym miała być zazdrosna! Też mi coś!  
    Przeszłam na korytarz, wzdychając ciężko i czekając, aż Izuki wyjdzie z szatni. Cieszyłam się, że chociaż jego zastałam w sali, w końcu z Mitobe na randce raczej bym się nie dogadała, podobnie jak z Kuroko, a o Kagamim wręcz bałam się nawet pomyśleć. Nie byłam w stanie wyobrazić sobie jego i jakiejkolwiek dziewczyny na randce, a co dopiero jego i siebie.  
    Kiedy Izuki wyszedł z szatni, przyjrzałam mu się z ciekawością. Nigdy jakoś szczególnie nie zwracałam na niego uwagi. Lubiłam go, był sympatyczny i momentami nawet zabawny, ale nigdy nie patrzyłam na niego pod kątem wyglądu. Ale teraz musiałam przyznać, że właściwie to był całkiem przystojny.  
    No i miał naprawdę ładne oczy.  
–    Wybacz, że musiałaś czekać – westchnął, poprawiając swój sweterek i podchodząc do mnie z uśmiechem. Poczułam bijący od niego przyjemny, męski zapach.  
–    Ładny perfum.- Uśmiechnęłam się do niego.- Szkoda, że mam na sobie mundurek, ale nie wypada prosić cię, żebyś poszedł ze mną do mnie i poczekał, aż się przebiorę.  
    Poza tym, rodzice by się zdziwili, że przyprowadziłam innego chłopaka niż Hyuugę, którego zdążyli już polubić i zaakceptować, a nawet udzielić nam błogosławieństwa.  
    Wyszliśmy razem ze szkoły i udaliśmy się właściwie w nieokreślonym kierunku. Teraz, kiedy już się uspokoiłam, uznałam, że moje zachowanie było raczej dziecinne. Hyuuga najwyraźniej wciąż był na mnie zły i po prostu wolał prosić Riko, żeby z nim poszła. Nadal jednak byłam zła i czułam gorycz, że nie postanowił pogodzić się ze mną i zaproponować, żebyśmy razem znaleźli nową figurkę.  
–    Pokłóciliście się?- zapytał nagle Izuki, uśmiechając się lekko.  
–    Eh?- Spojrzałam na niego, odrobinę zaskoczona.- No... można tak powiedzieć.  
–    Zauważyłem, że chodzi jakiś taki naburmuszony.- Shun roześmiał się.- Ale nie chciał nic powiedzieć. Nie chcę za bardzo wtrącać się w wasze sprawy, ale jestem pewien, że to on coś sknocił. Pewnie chodzi o tę figurką, której teraz szuka z Riko?  
–    Tak – westchnęłam.- To ja ją zniszczyłam, ale przypadkowo! A on zezłościł się, nakrzyczał na mnie i nazwał głupią – burknęłam.  
–    On to naprawdę jest w gorącej wodzie kąpany – mruknął Izuki.- Nie gniewaj się na niego. Oczywiście, masz takie prawo, ale musisz zrozumieć, że on już taki jest. Ma gorący temperament i zdarza się, że najpierw mówi, a potem myśli. Jednak nic nie zmieni faktu, że on naprawdę cię kocha.  
–    Mógł mi powiedzieć, że chce poszukać figurki – powiedziałam smętnie.- Mam wrażenie, że teraz mnie wręcz nienawidzi.  
–    Na pewno nie jest aż tak źle! Figurki to jego pasja, ale przecież nie znienawidzi za zniszczenie jednej z nich! Aż tak głupi nie jest. A jeśli chodzi o Riko... myślę, że jest mu po prostu głupio, że tak cię potraktował i teraz nie wie, jak powinien cię przeprosić.  
–    No, jak na razie kiepsko mu idzie – burknęłam.  
–    Już, już, złość piękności szkodzi – zaśmiał się Izuki, klepiąc mnie po głowie.- Co powiesz na naleśnika na poprawę humoru?  
–    Hmm, jestem za!- Uśmiechnęłam się do niego.  
–    Jesteśmy na randce, więc to ja stawiam – powiedział z udawaną powagą.- Zaraz, gdzieś tu była dobra naleśnikarnia, serwują takie naleśniki, że... oh.  
    Zatrzymaliśmy się jak wryci, kiedy naprzeciwko nas zobaczyliśmy nikogo innego a mojego chłopaka Hyuugę Junpeia w towarzystwie Riko. Oni również wyglądali na zaskoczonych, jednak podeszli do nas, by najzwyczajniej w świecie się przywitać.  
–    Co porabiacie na mieście?- zapytała Riko, nerwowo na mnie spoglądając.  
–    Idziemy na naleśniki – odparłam spokojnie i spojrzałam na Hyuugę, któremu najwyraźniej wcale nie przeszkadzał widok mnie przy boku Izukiego.- Znalazłeś swoją figurkę?  
–    Taa, właśnie ją kupiliśmy – powiedział, unosząc dłoń, w której trzymał granatową reklamówkę, z której wystawało pudełko.- Byliśmy też na takoyaki, więc będziemy już wracać.  
–    Aha – mruknęłam, skinąwszy głową i spojrzałam na Izukiego.- No to chodźmy już...  
–    Ah, zaczekaj, proszę!- Izuki nagle wsunął ostrożnie dłoń w moje włosy i przeczesał je delikatnym ruchem. Patrzyłam na niego, zaskoczona tym miłym gestem, rumieniąc się lekko.- Miałaś coś we włosach – powiedział z czułym uśmiechem.  
–    Ej, Izuki, nie dotykaj w ten sposób czyjejś dziewczyny!- warknął Hyuuga, ale nie bardzo zwróciłam na niego uwagę. Wpatrywałam się w Izukiego, zupełnie oniemiała.  
    On zrobił to specjalnie... Dotknął mnie, ponieważ w ten sposób chciał wzbudził w Junpeiu zazdrość. Widziałam to w jego oczach, tę chęć pomocy mi, byśmy szybciej się pogodzili.  
    Uśmiechnęłam się do niego powoli, z wdzięcznością.  
–    Dziękuję, Shun-chan – powiedziałam.  
–    Shu...?! CO?!- pisnął mój chłopak.- Ok, dość tego, my chyba musimy już iść!- Nagle chwycił mnie za rękę i pociągnął za sobą.- Powiedz „Papa, Izuki-kun”!- warknął, kładąc wyraźny nacisk na jego nazwisko.- „Zobaczymy się jutro na twoim pogrzebie”!  
    Pomachałam Izukiemu na pożegnanie, uśmiechając się do niego jeszcze szerzej. Cieszyłam się, że miałam takiego dobrego przyjaciela, jak on. I byłam mu naprawdę wdzięczna za pomoc.  
    Całą drogę do domu Hyuugi ani ja, ani on, nie odezwaliśmy się do siebie słowem. Właściwie to nawet lepiej, po jego twarzy widziałam, że bynajmniej nie ma ochoty na rozmowę. Wyglądał jak rozjuszony byk, pędzący do czerwonej płachty, którą, prawdopodobnie, ja machałam mu przed oczami.  
    Gdy znaleźliśmy się w jego pokoju, pchnął mnie w kierunku łóżka i zatrzasnął głośno drzwi.  
–    Może trochę ostrożniej, co? O swoje figurki dbasz z taką czułością, a mną będziesz szarpał, bo ja to tam mogę się zbić, tak?- Postanowiłam trochę go podręczyć.  
    Jednak wyglądało na to, że to go nie zezłościło jeszcze bardziej. Spojrzał na mnie z lekko rozchylonymi ustami, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował i spuścił wzrok, zawstydzony i skruszony.  
    Przełknęłam ślinę, wygodniej siadając na łóżku, niepewna, czy mam przeprosić za swoje zachowanie, czy po prostu poczekać, aż to on się odezwie.  
–    Przepraszam – usłyszałam po krótkiej chwili. Hyuuga westchnął cicho i podszedł do mnie, by zająć miejsce obok.- Zachowałem się jak palant, krzycząc na ciebie. Nie miałem ani powodu, ani w ogóle prawa. Figurki to przecież nie jest cały mój świat, zawsze mogę kupić sobie nową, a... no, ciebie nie odzyskam – mruknął, czerwieniąc się.- Wiesz, już w piątek chciałem do ciebie dzwonić i przeprosić, ale... było mi strasznie głupio, nie wiedziałem, co miałbym powiedzieć. I tak minął weekend i, no... nie masz pojęcia ile razy pisałem do ciebie i kasowałem wiadomość przed wysłaniem... no bo... no tęskniłem za tobą i chciałem cię zobaczyć, ale ciągle miałem świadomość, że potraktowałem cię tak podle.- Westchnął ciężko, drapiąc się po głowie.- Przepraszam, kochanie...  
–    W porządku – mruknęłam, rumieniąc się lekko.- Nie jestem już zła... chociaż trzeba było mi napisać, cały weekend się martwiłam!  
–    Wybacz...  
    Cmoknęłam go lekko w policzek, a on zarumienił się i odwrócił ku mnie twarz, by pocałować w usta.  
–    No to... wytłumaczysz, co miało znaczyć to wyjście z Izukim?- zapytał.  
–    Byłam zła, że poszedłeś na zakupy z Riko, zamiast zapytać mnie – odparłam, wzruszając ramionami.- Trochę zazdrosna byłam, ale tylko trochę!  
–    A dlaczego nazwałaś Izukiego „Shun-chan”?- Spojrzał na mnie ze złością.- Nie spoufalaj się za bardzo z moimi przyjaciółmi!  
–    Przecież to jest też mój przyjaciel – zdziwiłam się.- Chyba nie zapomniałeś o tym, że to on nas ze sobą poznał?  
–    N-no dobra, no... ale nie zwracaj się tak do niego!  
–    Dlaczego?  
–    Bo... bo po imieniu powinnaś mówić tylko naprawdę bliskim osobom!  
–    Na przykład tylko tobie?- Uniosłam lekko brew.  
–    Tak!- warknął, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co to tak naprawdę oznaczało.- Znaczy, no... no...  
–    Głupek!- westchnęłam ciężko, znów go całując i przy okazji zarzucając ramiona na szyję.- A ostatnio upierałeś się, że nie jesteś o mnie zazdrosny!  
–    Kłamałem – mruknął, odpowiadając na mój pocałunek. Trochę mnie to zdziwiło, bo spodziewałam się odpowiedzi w stylu „Bo nie jestem!”.- Następnym razem po prostu kopnij mnie w tyłek i upomnij.  
    Wywróciłam oczami z uśmiechem, czochrając go po włosach.  
–    Kocham cię, głąbie, przecież nie rozstaniemy się z powodu jakiejś tam małej kłótni – zaśmiałam się odrobinę nerwowo, przypominając sobie dzisiejszą rozmowę z Mizuno. Dobrze, że jej tu nie ma...  
–    Ale nie jesteś już zła?- zapytał.  
–    Nie jestem – potwierdziłam.  
–    To dobrze – westchnął z ulgą, wtulając twarz w zagłębienie mojej szyi i całując ją delikatnie.  
    Wsunęłam dłonie w jego włosy, uśmiechając się lekko i tuląc go do siebie. Cieszyłam się, że już wszystko było między nami dobrze.  
    A wyglądało na to, że będzie jeszcze lepiej...  
    Przygryzłam wargę, kiedy Junpei przeniósł pocałunki na mój dekolt i zaczął powoli rozpinać koszulę mojego mundurka. Mogłam się domyślić, że nasza kłótnia skończy się „seksem na zgodę”. Nie oponowałam jednak. W końcu musieliśmy jakoś nadrobić tamtą kiepską rocznicę.  
    Pomogłam mu ściągnąć z niego górę od mundurka, pozwoliłam, by i mojej się pozbył. Opadłam z westchnieniem na łóżko, podczas gdy Hyuuga ułożył się na mnie i zaczął całować rowek między piersiami, wciąż uwięzionymi w staniku. Oczywiście, nie na długo, bo po chwili wylądował on na podłodze, podobnie jak jego spodnie i moja spódniczka w następnej kolejności. Zostaliśmy w samej bieliźnie, obejmując się i oddając pieszczotom.  
    Junpei zdjął z twarzy okulary i odłożył je pospiesznie na stolik. Zaczął przesuwać powoli palcami po materiale moich majtek, przymykając oczy i całując mnie leniwie. Jęczałam pod nim cicho, wyginając nerwowo kręgosłup i ocierając się o jego muskularną klatkę piersiową.  
    Jego usta znów powędrowały w dół mojego ciała, znacząc skórę piersi i brzucha. Patrzyłam, jak Hyuuga powoli zdejmuje moje majtki, by po chwili zanurzyć język w najczulszych rejonach. Z moich ust wyrwał się mimowolnym krzyk, gdy przesunął nim po łechtaczce. Chwycił delikatnie za moje uda, rozsuwając je, gdy nerwowo je zaciskałam.  
–    Rany, Jun...- westchnęłam, jęcząc, i zaciskając dłonie na jego włosach.  
    Wsunął do mojego wnętrza dwa palce i zaczął poruszać nimi we mnie, nie przestając lizać i drażnić czubkiem języka guziczek. Czułam dreszcze przechodzące od krocza przez całe moje ciało.  
    Hyuuga nakręcał się z każdą chwilą jeszcze bardziej, coraz szybciej przesuwając językiem po mojej kobiecości, ssąc delikatnie łechtaczkę i przyspieszając również ruchy palców. Było mi niewiarygodnie dobrze, czułam, że robię się coraz bardziej mokra, miałam wrażenie, że zaraz dojdę.  
–    Jun, przestań...- jęknęłam, choć w rozkoszy sama przyciskałam do siebie jego twarz.  
    Oczywiście, Hyuuga mnie nie posłuchał. Tak długo zwiększał tempo, dopóki nie wygięłam kręgosłupa w ekstazie, dochodząc z jękiem. Dopiero wtedy Junpei podniósł się z łóżka i sięgnął do szafki nocnej po trzymane tam kondomy. Wziął jeden i pospiesznie nałożył na swojego członka, przy okazji ściągając z siebie bokserki.  
    Znów ułożył się między moimi nogami i, nie czekając, aż dojdę do siebie, zaczął wsuwać się we mnie. Zacisnęłam usta, tłumiąc jęk, objęłam go za szyję i wpatrzyłam w jego zarumienioną twarz. Hyuuga westchnął ciężko, kiedy zagłębił się do końca, zatrzymał się na dłuższą chwilę, oddychając szybko. Krzyknęłam, kiedy nagle zaczął się poruszać.  
–    Przepraszam! Zabolało?- Natychmiast zaprzestał ruchów.  
–    Nie, nie, jest dobrze.- Pokręciłam głową.- Jest dobrze, skarbie...  
    Przygryzł wargę, jakby zastanawiał się, czy aby na pewno nie kłamię go po to, by było mu dobrze i by przestał się mną przejmować. W końcu jednak dał upust swoim pragnieniom i, przymykając oczy, zaczął gładko wsuwać się we mnie i wysuwać.  
    Zwilżyłam językiem spierzchnięte wargi, kiedy Junpei pochylił się nade mną, by mnie pocałować. Podczas seksu zawsze lubił to robić, kiedyś przyznał się, że ma wówczas wrażenie, jakby był jeszcze bliżej mnie.  
    Poza tym, podniecało go to.  
–    Na pewno jest dobrze?- wydyszał, podpierając się dłońmi o materac łóżka po obu moich stronach.  
–    Tak...- wymruczałam.- Dobrze mi...  
    Na jego czole zaczęły delikatnie błyszczeć kropelki potu. Zacisnęłam dłonie na przedramionach Hyuugi, z chwili na chwilę coraz mocniej wbijając paznokcie w jego skórę. Junpei przyspieszył ruchy bioder, wbijając się we mnie mocniej i odrobinę szybciej. Z jego miny mogłam wnioskować, że zbliża się do końca.  
    Ze mną nie było jednak inaczej. Choć dopiero co doszłam, przyjemność, którą odczuwałam sprawiała, że znów zaczęłam dochodzić, zaciskając ścianki mojej kobiecości na członku Junpeia, co skutkowało jego głośniejszymi jękami i jeszcze szybszym tempem.  
    W końcu mój chłopak jęknął przeciągle, zwalniając ruchy i dysząc ciężko. Objęłam go, mocno się w niego wtulając. On również przytulił się do mnie, opadając ciężko na materac i wysuwając się ze mnie.  
–    Przepraszam, chyba trochę przesadziłem – westchnął.  
–    Ja nie odnoszę takiego wrażenia...- wydyszałam i uśmiechnęłam się do niego lekko.- Właściwie to byłabym nawet skłonna do powtórki. Nie tak od razu, rzecz jasna...  
–    Czemu nie.- Hyuuga zaśmiał się lekko.- Ale mimo wszystko nie chcę cię przemęczać... Dajmy sobie... godzinkę przerwy?  
–    Dobrze.- Przygryzłam lekko wargę, by ukryć głupkowaty uśmiech.- Tylko wiesz... jesteś mi winien naleśnika, na którego szłam z Izukim...  
–    Taa, zrobię ci lepszego!- burknął, cmokając mnie w policzek.- Rodzice pracują do późna, więc możemy pozwolić sobie na samowolkę.  
    Roześmiałam się lekko, wtulając w jego ciepłe ramiona.  
–    Jeszcze raz przepraszam za pana generała – westchnęłam.  
–    W porządku, mam nowego. Leży gdzieś tam... na podłodze – mruknął, rumieniąc się lekko.- Cholera, w tej całej złości zapomniałem, że jest dość kruchy.- Już podnosił się z łóżka, zapewne po to, by sprawdzić stan figurki, jednak nagle znieruchomiał, przygryzł wargę, po czym ponownie opadł na łóżko.- W sumie... to może poczekać.  
    Uśmiechnęłam się, zadowolona, i pocałowałam go czule w usta. Wyglądało na to, że jednak istnieje dla niego ktoś cenniejszy niż jego ukochane figurki.  
    I bardzo cieszył mnie fakt, że tym kimś byłam właśnie ja.  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Czytelnik x Imayoshi - Wyścig

    Na pewno każdy z was miał w życiu taki moment, kiedy ktoś spojrzał na was morderczo. Spojrzenie takiej osoby zwykle ciska w naszym kierunku pioruny, wokół niej unosi się ciemna aura, a atmosfera robi się cięższa niż masa Ziemi. Zasycha wam w gardle, nogi wam się trzęsą, i macie ochotę uciec gdzie pieprz rośnie.  
    Ale powiem wam, że to jest nic w porównaniu z morderczym spojrzeniem, które można posłać komuś, mając zamknięte oczy.  
    Naprawdę.  
\- T-to nie było specjalnie! Przysięgam, że tym razem nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie!- powiedział Aomine, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście.  
\- Ah tak?- Imayoshi Shouichi szedł w jego kierunku wolnym krokiem.  
\- Serio, serio! To było zupełnie niechcący! Prawda?!- Spojrzał na mnie z dzikością.  
    Imayoshi skierował na mnie swój wzrok, mając, oczywiście, wciąż zamknięte oczy. Z jego twarzy nie schodził sympatyczny uśmiech, a jedynym dowodem na to, jak bardzo jest zdenerwowany, było ledwie widoczne drżenie jego brwi.  
    Przełknęłam głośno ślinę, odwracając powoli głowę w bok.  
\- Ej!- szepnął z piskiem Aomine.- No weź, chyba mnie nie wkopiesz?!  
\- Nie trzeba było mnie macać!- syknęłam ze złością.  
\- Powiedz mu, że nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie! Kumplujemy się, czy nie?!  
\- Ale to mój chłopak!- odszepnęłam.- Mam mu kłamać w żywe oczy?!  
\- Ma je zamknięte, do cholery, czego się boisz?!  
\- A ty czego się boisz?!  
\- Bo ma zamknięte oczy!  
\- No właśnie, więc…!  
\- Skończyliście już, kochani?- zapytał głośno Imayoshi, poprawiając swoje okulary. Podszedł do Aomine i położył mu ciężko dłoń na ramieniu. Daiki odruchowo złapał mnie za rękę i ścisnął mocno.- Aomine, porozmawiajmy w szatni.  
\- Yyy, a nie możemy tutaj?  
\- To męska rozmowa, nie jest przeznaczona dla tak pięknych uszu.- Imayoshi posłał mi uśmiech, na który odpowiedziałam o wiele słabszym i bardziej drgającym.  
\- Miło było cię poznać – szepnęłam do Aomine, kiedy mój chłopak zaczął go ciągnąć w kierunku szatni.  
\- Opiekuj się moją Mai-chan, zapisuję ci wszystkie moje…!- Nie usłyszałam, co mi zapisuje, ponieważ zniknął już za drzwiami.   
    Westchnęłam cicho, zmawiając za niego w myślach krótką modlitwę. Lubiłam go, ale te jego niezdrowe odruchy i chwytanie mnie za cycki… Imayoshiemu zdecydowanie się to nie podobało, ale nie mogliśmy nic poradzić, w końcu Ahomine był ze mną w klasie, więc kontakty z nim były nieuniknione.  
    Kiedy piętnaście minut później mój chłopak wrócił na salę, siedziałam jak na szpilkach na ławeczce, czekając, aż do mnie podejdzie.  
    Oczy miał zamknięte, uśmiechał się.  
    Chyba mu przeszło.  
\- Poczekaj na mnie dosłownie dziesięć minutek, porozmawiam z trenerem, przebiorę się i możemy iść do mnie.  
    „Do mnie”? A nie mieliśmy iść obejrzeć wyścigi konne?  
    Przecież dwa tygodnie mi o nich trąbił…   
    Oparłam się z ciężkim westchnieniem o ścianę, przyglądając się trenującym wciąż chłopakom. Lubiłam przychodzić do sali gimnastycznej, kiedy zajmował ją klub koszykówki. Zawsze przyjemnie było popatrzeć jak Wakamatsu i Aomine drą się na siebie, jak Sakurai z płaczem, przepraszając, próbuje ich uspokoić, jak Imayoshi ignoruje ich cały dzień, by na koniec z sadystycznym uśmiechem kazać im posprzątać. No i oczywiście popatrzeć, jak grają.  
    Gdy Shouichi w końcu powrócił do mnie na dobre, Aomine wciąż się nie zjawiał. Wolałam jednak nie pytać go, co się z nim stało, bo, być może, zdążył zapomnieć o całej sprawie, a wiedziałam, że tak z pewnością będzie dla mnie lepiej.  
    Mimo to, nadal nurtowało mnie, dlaczego nie idziemy na wyścigi.  
\- Uhm… Shouichi?- mruknęłam, kiedy, trzymając się za ręce, opuściliśmy budynek szkolny.  
\- Tak, kochanie?  
\- Dokąd idziemy?  
\- Już mówiłem. Do mnie.  
\- A nie mieliśmy przypadkiem… - Przygryzłam lekko wargę.- Iść na wyścigi konne?  
\- Ależ moja droga.- Imayoshi spojrzał na mnie zamkniętymi oczami, uśmiechając się przy tym sympatycznie.- Jestem pewien, że o wiele ciekawszym będzie, jeśli jednego dosiądziesz.  
\- Do…?- chciałam powtórzyć, marszcząc brwi, ale urwałam, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co on właśnie powiedział.  
    O mój Boże.  
    Wcale mu nie przeszło. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jest wściekły. Wyjątkowo wściekły, tak wściekły, że tym razem mi nie daruje.  
    W sumie na jego miejscu też bym się wkurzyła, gdyby kolega z mojej drużyny pomacał mojego chłopaka na moich oczach.  
    Chociaż…  
    Pokręciłam szybko głową. Dziewczyno, do cholery, o czym ty myślisz?! Nie czas na takie głupoty, jesteś właśnie prowadzona do mieszkania twojego chłopaka i dobrze wiesz, w jakim celu! Przygotuj się, bo nie będzie litości!  
    Znaczy, nie, żebym jakoś stroniła od seksu z Imayoshim, w łóżku był jeszcze lepszy niż na boisku, ale… Czasem w trakcie tego intymnego aktu niespodziewanie otwierał oczy i jakoś tak…  
    Kiedy dotarliśmy do jego mieszkania, zaczęłam się trochę denerwować i, jednocześnie, ekscytować. Oczywiście, nie lubiłam kiedy się złościł, w końcu nikt nie lubi mieć takiego humoru, jednak w takich momentach Shouichi potrafił być bardziej namiętny niż zwykle.  
\- Napijesz się czegoś?- zapytał, kiedy zdjęliśmy buty.  
\- Nie, dziękuję.  
\- To dobrze. Po co tracić czas.  
    Przygryzłam wargę, drepcząc za nim do jego pokoju. Gdy już się tam znaleźliśmy, stanęłam przy drzwiach, zamykając je powoli. Imayoshi, stojąc przy łóżku, zdjął z siebie szkolną marynarkę i odwiązał krawat. Spojrzał na mnie, jak zawsze, z uśmiechem.  
\- Chodź do mnie.  
    Nie śmiałam protestować.  
\- Mówiłem ci, jak pięknie dziś wyglądasz?- zapytał.  
\- T-tak.  
\- A mówiłem, jak bardzo nie potrzebne są ci te ubrania?  
\- N-n-n…- Nie mogąc wykrztusić z siebie słowa, pokręciłam szybko głową.  
    Imayoshi nachylił się nade mną, pocałował delikatnie moją szyję, jednocześnie zsuwając z ramion marynarkę. Objął mnie, obsypując pocałunkami dekolt i ramię, począł powoli rozpinać moją koszulę. Chwyciłam się jego ramion, kiedy nogi się pode mną ugięły. Uwielbiałam dotyk jego ciepłych warg na mojej skórze, i dotyk jego dłoni, powoli przesuwających cię po całym moim ciele.  
    Nawet się nie zorientowałam, kiedy moja spódniczka wylądowała na podłodze. Shouichi pocałował mnie namiętnie, obejmując jedną dłonią, drugą rozpinając swoją koszulę i spodnie. Kiedyś próbowałam zrobić to samo, ale szło mi to wolno i ślamazarnie, nie to co mojemu chłopakowi.  
    Pchnął mnie lekko na łóżko i klęknął przede mną. Zarumieniłam się mocno, kiedy zdjął moje kolanówki i majtki, wciąż z tym samym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
    Zaczerpnęłam głośno powietrza, kiedy zaczął poruszać językiem po najwrażliwszych miejscach mojego ciała. Opadłam na miękki materac, przygryzając wargę, próbowałam powstrzymać się od głośnego jęczenia, co było niełatwe, zważywszy na jego wprawiony język.  
    Położył dłonie na moich udach, rozsunął ostrożnie mojego nogi, kiedy zaczęłam je odruchowo zaciskać. Jeśli szybko nie zacznę myśleć o czymś innym, to za szybko dojdę…  
    Tylko jak tu myśleć o czymś innym w takiej sytuacji?!  
    Zakryłam twarz dłońmi, mój oddech przyspieszył znacznie. Czułam, jakby moim ciałem co kilka sekund wstrząsały wibracje, zaciskałam kurczowo palce u nóg.  
    Kiedy nagle się odsunął, nie wiedziałam, czy jęknęłam z radości, czy żalu. Oparłam stopy o materac, zginając nogi w kolanach, złączyłam je i, zagryzając wargę, patrzyłam, jak zdejmuje z siebie spodnie i bieliznę. Jego członek stał już w pełnej gotowości, prezentując się dumnie na tle umięśnionego ciała.  
    Przełknęłam ślinę, widząc, że Imayoshi przygląda mi się z uśmiechem. Wiedział, jak bardzo zawstydzają mnie takie sytuacje, a mimo to… Drań dobrze się bawił.  
    Ale i tak go kochałam. Ponad wszystko.  
\- Może zrobisz coś dla mnie?- zapytał, przysuwając się do łóżka i trącając penisem moje uda. Przesunął po nich opuszkami palców, powoli, łaskocząc mnie.  
\- Mm… czego sobie życzysz?- wyszeptałam.  
    Pochylił się nade mną, wziął do ręki moją dłoń i poprowadził ją między moje nogi.  
\- Może pokażesz mi, jak robisz to sama?- zaproponował z uśmiechem.  
\- E-eh?- bąknęłam, patrząc niego niepewnie.- C-co robię sama?  
\- Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak sama się pieścisz.  
\- C-c-co?!- pisnęłam, czując, jak moje policzki zaczynają płonąć.  
\- Wiesz, że nie lubię się powtarzać – mruknął Imayoshi.- Użyłem najładniejszych słów, jakich mogłem użyć, mam ci powiedzieć wprost, czego oczekuję? Chcę, żebyś sobie…  
\- Nie, przestań, proszę, już rozumiem!- powiedziałam szybko, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.- A-ale… czy to konieczne? Znaczy… t-to będzie strasznie zawstydzające…  
\- Właśnie dlatego chcę to zobaczyć.- Shouichi pocałował mnie lekko w czoło.- Lubię oglądać cię w sytuacjach, które tylko ja mam prawo widzieć. Zrobisz to dla mnie, prawda?  
\- A-ale…  
\- Prawda?- powtórzył z naciskiem, jego oczy rozchyliły się na moment.  
\- Dla ciebie wszystko – westchnęłam, opadając bezsilnie na łóżko.  
    Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, przysiadając na skraju łóżka. Miałam ochotę się rozpłakać, kiedy podciągałam się wyżej, opierając głowę o poduszki, szukając dogodnej pozycji, chociaż akurat teraz żadna nie wydawała mi się wygodna. Przez chwilę leżałam tak przed moim chłopakiem, zerkając na niego nerwowo z niemym błaganiem, by zmienił zdanie, ale on przypatrywał mi się z tym swoim uśmiechem na twarzy, powoli przesuwając dłonią po swoim członku.  
    Dlaczego faceci nie mają wstydu? Dlaczego mają odwagę robić takie rzeczy na oczach swojej dziewczyny? Okay, jesteśmy ze sobą już od pewnego czasu, widział mnie już nagą, i to dość dokładnie, kochaliśmy się wiele razy, ale… mimo wszystko, jeśli robić coś, co do tej pory robiło się tylko w zaciszu własnego pokoju ( ewentualnie łazienki ), samemu, w tajemnicy, powinno się mieć jakieś zastrzeżenia, nie?  
    Musiałam coś zrobić, żeby przypadkiem nie zaczął się nudzić, albo irytować. Zamknęłam oczy, wyobrażając sobie, że jestem tu zupełnie sama, że Imayoshi wcale nie przypatruje się mi uważnie, nie widzi tego, jak wsuwam między nogi dłoń, jak zaczynam przesuwać palcami po mokrej łechtaczce, jak ostrożnie wsuwam je w siebie, niezbyt głęboko, jak wycofuje się, znów przesuwam nimi po całej kobiecości, bawię się guziczkiem…  
    Nie, on tego nie widział. W ogóle. Byłam zupełnie sama w jego pokoju, na jego miękkim łóżku i zabawiałam się sama ze sobą.  
    A to cichutkie skrzypienie łóżka i zapadanie się materacu obok mnie to… to pies Imayoshiego, którego nie ma.  
    Czasem okłamywanie siebie naprawdę poprawia nastrój.  
    Otworzyłam oczy, kiedy poczułam jego dłoń między nogami. Spojrzałam na niego. Leżał obok mnie, na prawym boku, już się nie uśmiechał, choć oczy wciąż miał zamknięte. Gdy zaczął przesuwać palcami po mojej łechtaczce, zrobiło mi się o wiele przyjemniej. Ochoczo rozsunęłam nogi, nadstawiając usta do pocałunku. Nie przestawał poruszać dłonią, całując mnie namiętnie, uniósł się lekko, wsuwając we mnie dwa palce.  
    Jęknęłam, zaciskając dłonie na jego ramionach. Uwielbiałam to uczucie – jego dużych, szorstkich, męskich palców, pieszczących mnie delikatnie, ale z dokładnością. Shouichi prawie za każdym razem w jakiś sposób urozmaicał nasze gry wstępne, ale tym razem, nie wiem, jakim cudem, ale byłam tak mokra, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd.  
    Odsunął się ode mnie nagle, poczułam powiem zimnego powietrza, wzdrygnęłam się. Odwróciłam głowę, patrząc jak podchodzi do swoich spodni i wyciąga z nich opakowanie prezerwatywy. Położył się znów na łóżku, poczym klepnął mnie w udo.  
\- Siadaj – rozkazał, odpakowując kondom i zakładając go na swojego członka.- Czas na obiecane wyścigi konne.  
\- Uhm…- mruknęłam, podnosząc się i siadając na nim okrakiem. Rozpięta koszula, którą wciąż miałam na sobie, zsunęła mi się z ramienia. Chciałam ją zdjąć, ale mój chłopak mnie powstrzymał.  
\- Zostaw – powiedział cicho.- Ślicznie tak wyglądasz. Chcę, żebyś mnie tak ujeżdżała.   
\- Stanik…?  
\- Też może zostać. Nie ociągaj się, włóż go sobie sama.  
    Przygryzłam wargę, uniosłam biodra i, naprowadzając dłonią jego penisa na mokrą dziurkę, opuściłam je powoli.   
    Syknęłam cicho, kiedy poczułam znajome uczucie wypełnienia. Westchnęłam z rozkoszą, oparłam się dłońmi o jego klatkę piersiową i zaczęłam powoli unosić się i opadać.  
\- Za wolno – wymruczał Imayoshi, chwytając moje pośladki.- Przegrasz wyścig, jeśli będziesz to robić w taki sposób.  
\- Daj mi chwilę – westchnęłam, odgarniając włosy.  
\- Chwila minęła. No, dalej, skarbie.- Poruszył biodrami, jakby na zachętę.  
    Jęknęłam cicho, zagryzając wargę. Serio, jak ja mam z nim wytrzymać? Już sam widok jego nagiego ciała był cholernie seksowny i podniecający, sama myśl, że właśnie się kochamy, sprawiała, że miałam ochotę dojść, tylko myśl!  
    A co dopiero to, co robiłam. Z Imayoshim. Chłopakiem, którego kochałam, mimo jego, czasem perwersyjnych, a czasem wręcz delikatnie sadystycznych zapędów.   
    Chłopak, który widział wszystko przez zamknięte oczy…  
    Przyspieszyłam ruchy biodrami, wpatrując się w jego przystojną twarz, czułam jakby całe moje zawstydzenie ulotniło się, przepadło. Przesunęłam dłońmi po jego torsie, z lubością obserwując, jak jego oddech przyspiesza, jak oblizuje wargi. Słuchałam jego cichych jęków, czekałam, aż otworzy oczy.   
    Otwarł, ale tylko jedno. Zagryzł wargę, znów się uśmiechnął, podniósł się nagle do pozycji siedzącej i objął mnie.  
\- Nie zwalniał!- szepnął gorączkowo, kiedy odruchowo nieco przystopowałam.  
    Położyłam dłonie na jego ramionach, ta pozycja była dla mnie o wiele wygodniejsza. Mogłam się o nie opierać, unosząc i opuszczając szybciej biodra, mocniej nabijając się na jego twardego członka. Kiedy poczułam, że zaciska dłoń na moim udzie, kurczowo, tak, że z pewnością zostanie czerwony ślad, już wiedziałam, że dochodzi.  
    Dawno nauczyłam się odczytywać jego reakcje.  
    Jęczał cicho, wtulając głowę w moje ramię, a ja nie przestawałam poruszać biodrami, dopóki sama nie doszłam, dopóki nie miałam pewności, że Shouichi ma już dość. Uniosłam się powolutku, wypuszczając z siebie jego członka, a potem znów usiadłam na nim ostrożnie.  
\- I co, wygrałam?- zapytałam, przechylając lekko głowę.  
    Imayoshi spojrzał na mnie zamkniętymi oczami i uśmiechnął się tak jak zawsze. Tak, jak kochałam najbardziej.  
\- Zajęłaś drugie miejsce – powiedział.  
    Westchnęłam z udawanym zawodem, przeczesując palcami jego włosy.  
\- W takim razie muszę chyba przygotować się na następny wyścig?  
\- Taa, twój koń też musi nieco odsapnąć.- Shouichi zaśmiał się lekko.  
    Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i pocałowałam go czule, zarzucając ręce na jego szyję.  
\- Kocham cię, Shouichi – wymruczałam.  
\- Wiem o tym – mruknął, gryząc delikatnie moją wargę.- Aomine też już o tym wie.  
\- Żyje?  
\- Ledwo. Ale nie zawracaj sobie nim teraz głowy. Masz ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia, prawda?  
\- No tak.- Przygryzłam wargę i znów pocałowałam go lekko.  
    Czekał mnie kolejny wyścig.  
    I tym razem zamierzałam zająć pierwsze miejsce.  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Czytelnik x Kagami - Densuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jest letni, upalny dzień - co gorsza, Kagami zdążył już rozwalić wiatrak, jedyne źródło chłodnego wiaterku, jaki mógł przynieść Wam ukojenie. A nie dość, że upał, doskwiera Ci też nuda. Postanawiasz więc wykorzystać arbuza, by zabić czas - niekoniecznie go jedząc...

_**Czytelnik x Kagami** _

_**Densuke*** _

 

 

 

-         Zaraz spłonę – westchnął Kagami, odgarniając włosy z czoła.

Leżałam na brzuchu z nogami uniesionymi do góry i wpatrywałam się ze znudzeniem

w płynące po niebie obłoki. Upał był niesamowity, ledwie dało się wytrzymać, nawet jeśli miało się na sobie jedynie cienką bluzkę na ramiączkach i przewiewną spódniczkę ( albo, jak w przypadku mojego chłopaka, tylko krótkie letnie spodnie do kolan ). W dodatku Kagamiemu udało się skutecznie rozwalić jedyny wiatrak, jaki mieliśmy, więc pozostawało nam leżeć w salonie przy rozsuniętych shoji**, z nadzieją, że od czasu zawieje jakiś wiaterek.

-         Gdybyś nie rozwalił wiatraka...- mruknęłam, wsuwając do ust kawałek arbuza, który leżał na talerzyku przy nas.

-         Tak, tak, byłoby przyjemniej – westchnął Taiga.- No cóż, przepraszam, zwykle uderzenie go przywracało mu sprawność...

-         Nic nie poradzimy.- Obserwowałam dłoń Kagamiego, która sięgnęła po jeden z największych kawałków owocu. Taiga wsunął go sobie do ust i westchnął po raz setny tego dnia.

Podparłam głowę dłonią i wpatrzyłam się w jego oczy, które z uwagą obserwowały

sufit, sunąc od jednego kąta, do drugiego. Wyglądało na to, że był on bardziej interesujący ode mnie...

Przesunęłam palcem po boku Kagamiego, a ten wzdrygnął się i uśmiechnął, marszcząc

zabawnie brwi.

-         Nie łaskocz – mruknął.

Przygryzłam wargę, zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób mogę zabić tę nudę, która mnie

dzisiaj ogarniała.

Pomysł wpadł mi do głowy szybko i nagle. A do jego realizacji potrzebowałam

jedynie...

Zerkając na Kagamiego, przysunęłam się do niego bliżej i wzięłam w dłoń kawałek

arbuza. Wciąż podpierając jedną dłonią głowę, drugą zaczęłam powoli sunąć soczystym owocem po klatce piersiowej Taigi. Kagami zaśmiał się lekko, rumieniąc na twarzy, przygryzł wargę, spoglądając na mnie. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, a on tylko pokręcił głową.

Wodząc kawałkiem po jego nagiej skórze, wyznaczałam ledwie widoczny szlak z

soku, prowadzący od popęka, różnymi zawijasami i zwrotami, kończąc na nieregularnych kółeczkach wokół sutka. Położyłam go na nim, niczym wisienkę na torcie, a potem uniosłam się na dłoniach i pochyliłam się, biorąc go do ust. Przegryzłam i połknęłam, sięgając już po następny kawałek.

-         Nudzi ci się, co?- zapytał cicho Kagami, patrząc jak znów rozpoczynam moją drobną zabawę, przesuwając owocem tym razem bliżej szyi i ramion.

-         Mhm – mruknęłam, uśmiechając się do niego zalotnie.

Taiga westchnął ciężko, przeczesując włosy i zasłaniając ręką oczy. Widziałam jego

narastające podniebienie, uwydatniające się coraz bardziej, wypychające bokserki. Podniosłam się i usiadłam okrakiem na brzuchu Kagamiego, wcześniej trącając tyłkiem jego rosnącą erekcję. Taiga westchnął, kładąc mi dłonie na kolanach i tym samym odsłaniając roziskrzone oczy.

-         Łaskocze?- zapytałam, przesuwając kawałek wzdłuż jego ciała i ponownie tocząc kółka, tym razem przy drugim sutku.

-         Mm...

-         A przyjemnie ci?

-         Ta – westchnął.- Chcesz się zamienić?

-         Może później.- Uśmiechnęłam się, pochłaniając owoc i przy okazji delikatnie ssąc sutek mojego chłopaka.

Pochyliłam się nad jego torsem i zaczęłam wodzić językiem po wcześniej

oznaczonych szlakach z soku. Usłyszałam cichy jęk Kagamiego, poczułam jego dłoń na włosach. Całując jego szyję, przeniosłam się powoli na twarz, by dobrać się do ust. One również smakowały jak arbuz.

Taiga odpowiedział na mój pocałunek, wsuwając mi do ust swój język. Ścisnął lekko

dłońmi moje pośladki, a potem przesunął je wzdłuż talii na plecy, pod bluzkę. Przez kręgosłup przeszedł mi dobrze już znany dreszczyk. Kagami przygryzł lekko moją wargę, niecierpliwie podnosząc głowę i całując mnie jeszcze zachłanniej.

Nim się zorientowałam, byliśmy już w pozycji siedzącej – Kagami na podłodze, a ja

na nim, obejmując dłońmi jego szyję. Tygrys uniósł lekko moją koszulkę i poczekał, aż przerwę pocałunek i podniosę ręce, by mógł ją zdjąć. Tak też zrobiłam, by po chwili siedzieć na nim jedynie w majtkach, spódniczce i staniku, do którego zresztą Taiga i tak od razu zaczął się dobierać.

-         Cholera, nie znoszę tego...- westchnął, męcząc się z zapięciem.

Zachichotałam i już chciałam mu pomóc, jednak moje kochanie samo doskonale sobie

poradziło – mój stanik wylądował gdzieś w kącie, porzucony niczym zbędna śrubka.

Westchnęłam, kiedy Kagami pochylił się i wziął do ust moją lewą pierś, drugą

pieszcząc dłonią. Zagryzłam wargę, kiedy pociągnął lekko sutek. Jego gorący język na moim ciele działał niczym klucz do jednej z moich „ja” – tej pragnącej pieszczot i bliskości, jak najszybciej, jak najwięcej i jak najintensywniej.

Sięgnęłam niecierpliwie dłonią do jego bokserek, wsunęłam ją do nich i przesunęłam

palcami po jego nabrzmiałym członku. Taiga szarpnął się, kiedy tylko go dotknęłam i jęknął głośno, poruszywszy znacząco biodrami.

Nagle chwycił mnie za pośladki i uniósł bez trudu, kładąc na podłodze. Rozpiął moją

spódniczkę, zdjął ją i odrzucił na bok, pozbywając się również majtek. Patrząc na mnie nieco zamglonym, ale jak zawsze dzikim spojrzeniem, szybko rozebrał się i usadowił między moimi nogami.

Chyba jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie miałam na niego tak wielkiej ochoty, jak teraz...

-         Oh, Kagami...- jęknęłam, czując, że czubek jego członka styka się z moją łechtaczką.

-         Uhm...kondom...- westchnął Taiga.

Odsunął się i przeszedł na czworakach do niewielkiej szafeczki. Wyjął z jednej z jej

szuflad opakowanie z prezerwatywami, po czym wrócił do mnie i spojrzał mi w oczy, przygryzając lekko wargę.

-         Odwrócisz się, kocie?- mruknął.

Zarumieniłam się lekko, ale posłusznie odwróciłam się na brzuch, stając na

czworakach i wypinając w jego stronę. Zerknęłam przez ramię i patrzyłam, jak wyjmuje z opakowania prezerwatywę i zakłada ją na swojego penisa.

Wbiłam wzrok w podłogę i zamknęłam oczy. Nie minęło dużo czasu, odkąd ostatni

raz się kochaliśmy, ale i tak zdążyłam zapomnieć o jego rozmiarze.

-         Gotowa?- szepnął, przesuwając palcami po łechtaczce, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy będzie w stanie wsunąć się z łatwością.

-         Tak – odparłam cicho.

Najpierw poczułam dłonie na moich pośladkach, dopiero potem wsunął się we mnie,

powoli, ostrożnie, jak strzykawka aplikująca do organizmu przyjemność. Jęknęłam, czując, że wypełnia mnie całą, aż do samego końca. Słyszałam, jak jęczy i oddycha szybko, powstrzymując się od nagłych, szybszych ruchów.

Poruszyłam biodrami, dając mu znać, że może zacząć. Zamruczał coś do mnie, ale nie

dosłyszałam go: skupiłam się na tym obłędnym uczuciu, kiedy Kagami poruszał się we mnie.

Ciężko jest opisać to, co czułam. Nie miałam pojęcia, czy to moje wnętrze jest tak

gorące, czy to może jednak penis Kagamiego, nie wiedziałam też, które z nich tak szaleńczo pulsuje, niczym tykająca bomba. Wiedziałam, co się stanie, kiedy wybuchnie...

-         Zwolnić?- wydyszał Kagami, kiedy poruszyłam się lekko.

-         Nie...- Pokręciłam przecząco głową.- Szybciej, Taiga...

Nie skończyłam nawet zdania, a moja prośba została spełniona. Kagami pochylił się

na mnie i, całując miejsce między łopatkami, chwycił za moje biodra, sam nimi poruszając w równym tempie, co jego. Jęknęłam głośno, mocniej się wypinając, przygryzłam wargę, by nie zacząć krzyczeć. Moje nogi zaczęły się lekko trząść, ale nie zwracałam na to uwagi. Jedyne, co mnie teraz obchodziło, to ciepłe ręce Kagamiego i jego gorąca męskość we mnie.

-         Zaraz...zaraz dojdę...- jęknął mi do ucha.- Już...mogę?

Oddychając szybko, sięgnęłam dłonią do tyłu i chwyciłam jego dłoń. Taiga zrozumiał

znak, że i ja zbliżam się do końca, kontynuował więc to tempo, które obrał. Dyszał równie szybko jak ja, zupełnie jakbyśmy wrócili z męczącego meczu koszykówki.

Chociaż Kagami kiedyś zażartował, że koszykówka i seks mają ze sobą sporo

wspólnego – w końcu i tu, i tu, trzeba „coś” włożyć do „czegoś”.

Doszłam pierwsza, zaciskając mocno pięści i poruszając biodrami po raz ostatni, póki

jeszcze miałam na to siły, zaciskając ścianki mojej kobiecości. Odwróciłam głowę do Kagamiego, ot tak, z czystej przyjemności, bo lubiłam patrzeć na jego twarz, gdy dochodził.

Marszczył swoje urocze brwi, dysząc ciężko i wpatrując się w swojego penisa, którego

wciąż wsuwał i wysuwał pospiesznie, by w końcu skończyć nagle. Wziął głęboki oddech i westchnął, przeczesując wilgotne włosy i odrzucając na moment głowę. Zamknął przy tym oczy, a potem wysunął się ze mnie ostrożnie i usiadł, patrząc na mnie spod przymrużonych oczu.

-         Pięknie wyglądasz – mruknął.

Poczułam wypieki na twarzy. Spojrzałam na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, a potem

chwyciłam leżącą obok spódniczkę i cisnęłam mu ją w twarz.

-         Ej, za co to?!

-         Za miłość do ojczyzny! Jak możesz mówić takie rzeczy, kiedy leżę przed tobą, rozwalona, z tyłkiem na wierzchu?!

-         Co w tym złego...?- Kagami zmarszczył brwi.- W każdym momencie jesteś piękna, w tym też! A twój tyłek jest wręcz...

-         Nie waż się kończyć!- uprzedziłam, unosząc ostrzegawczo palec wskazujący. Wstałam szybko i zebrałam z podłogi swoje rzeczy.

-         Czekaj, no, kocie...!

Wyszłam szybko z sypialni i pobiegłam do łazienki, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Spojrzałam w lustro na swoją czerwoną jak pomidor twarz.

Gdybym usłyszała, co Kagami sądzi o moim tyłku, pewnie zrobilibyśmy długą

powtórkę...

Westchnęłam głośno, wchodząc pod prysznic. Chłodna woda trysnęła na moje

rozgrzane ciało, powoli i stopniowo je ochładzając. Oparłam się o zimne kafelki i odgarnęłam mokre włosy z twarzy.

Przełknęłam ślinę, zastanawiając się, czy Kagami już się ubrał. Może gdybym teraz do

niego wróciła, albo zaprosiła go do łazienki...

Nie, nie, nie – STOP! Co za dużo, to nie zdrowo, jak to mawiają.

...

Cóż...ale po arbuza mogę wrócić.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Densuke – odmiana czarnego arbuza, która spośród jego gatunków jest największym rarytasem, hodowany tylko na wyspie Hokkaido ( kosztuje 6tys.$ )
> 
> **Shoji – japońskie przesuwane drzwi z papieru


	11. Czytelnik x Kagami 2 - Dzika bestia

Życie z moim chłopakiem mogłam porównać do tresowania dzikiej bestii. Z jednej strony wilczy apetyt, z drugiej królicza tendencja do współżycia, a do tego gorący temperament i brutalność agresywnego tygrysa – mogłabym ze spokojem otworzyć Zoo, trzymając w klatce tylko jedną osobę – właśnie mojego chłopaka, Kagamiego Taigę.  
Oczywiście, od początku wiedziałem, jaki jest mój ukochany, i, szczerze mówiąc, właśnie to najbardziej mnie w nim pociągało. Początki naszego związku były jednak delikatne i spokojne. Zapraszał mnie na randki ( kino albo mecz ), kupował drobne upominki, rumienił się, kiedy go komplementowałam, unikał mojego wzroku, kiedy siadałam blisko niego i przytulałam się do jego ramienia.  
A potem się zaczęło. Kiedy już się przyzwyczaił do mnie i do świadomości, że jestem jego dziewczyną, przestał się tak wstydzić, brał mnie na ulicy za rękę ( parę razy nawet niósł mnie do domu ), przytulał i całował.  
Zaczął też sam okazywać inicjatywę, kiedy miał ochotę na seks – a miał ją równie wielką, jak na jedzenie. Określenie „pieprzyć się jak króliki” było niczym w porównaniu z „pieprzyć się jak Kagami ze swoją dziewczyną”.  
No dobrze, może przesadzam – nie jesteśmy przecież uzależnieni, nie robimy tego dzień w dzień, tylko kiedy naprawdę mamy na to ochotę. No i nie chodzi tutaj o to jak często się kochamy, ale raczej ile razy z rzędu i jak intensywnie – a w tym Kagami jest mistrzem.  
– Głodna?- zapytał mnie mój ukochany, kiedy, siedząc razem na kanapie pod kocem, oglądaliśmy razem jakiś nudny serial.  
– W sumie to bym coś zjadła.- A w sumie to nie, ale z doświadczenia wiedziałam, że kiedy Taiga zadaje to pytanie, oznacza, że sam jest głodny, ale nie będzie jadł, jeśli ja nie chcę.  
– Zrobię ci coś pysznego, jeśli dasz mi buziaka – wymruczał, przygryzając lekko moje ucho.  
Serio? Jeszcze nie tak dawno to JA mówiłam takie teksty, a wtedy rumienił się jak burak, unikał mojego spojrzenia i zaczynał się słodko jąkać.  
Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, uniósłszy głowę, po czym pocałowałam czule jego usta. Odwzajemnił pocałunek, przymykając oczy i mrucząc cichutko. Po chwili oderwał się i wygramolił spod koca, idąc do kuchni. Popatrzyłam za nim z utęsknieniem – był tak dużym i ciepłym facetem, że aż mi było przykro, kiedy się odsuwał.  
Oh, właśnie, powinnam to dopisać do listy tkwiących w nim zwierzaków – wielki i ciepły jak niedźwiadek. Choć nie tak futrzany, ale całe szczęście.  
Położyłam się na kanapie, zerkając z telewizora na krzątającego się po kuchni Kagamiego. Chyba miał zamiar zrobić smażonego kurczaka z warzywami i makaronem soba. Widziałam, jak sięga po dużą patelnię i garnek, nastawia w nim wodę, a po chwili wrzuca do niej brązowy makaron. Przygryzając wargę, podniosłam się i, owinięta kocem, poczłapałam do niego, by przytulić się od tyłu.  
– Co tam?- zapytał z uśmiechem, odwracając się do mnie i opierając o ladę. Przyciągnął mnie do siebie i nachylił nade mną, całując mocno.  
– Uciekło moje ciepło – westchnęłam, wtulając się w niego.  
– Masz przecież kocyk – zaśmiał się, wsuwając dłoń w moje włosy i ponownie dobierając się do moich ust, tym razem na dłużej, dodatkowo z językiem. Zamruczałam cicho, a wtedy Kagami popchnął mnie delikatnie, chwycił pod pachy i posadził na stole. Pisnęłam ze śmiechem, obejmując mojego chłopaka ramionami za szyję. Koc zsunął się z moich ramion na blat, ale nie zwróciliśmy na niego uwagi, zajęci całowaniem.  
– Rozgotujesz makaron – wymruczałam z uśmiechem, przygryzając jego wargę.  
Westchnął ciężko, odsunął się ode mnie i przekręcił gaz. Pospiesznie wrócił w moje objęcia i pocałował mnie w szyję, powoli przesuwając ustami coraz niżej.  
– Co z obiadem?- zapytałam.  
– Może poczekać – warknął, szarpiąc moją koszulkę – a właściwie to jego – i zdejmując ją ze mnie. Jego ciepłe dłonie zaczęły błądzić po moim ciele, gładzić plecy i łopatki, aż w końcu zatrzymały się na pasku stanika i po krótkiej chwili zbędna część bielizny wylądowała na podłodze.  
Westchnęłam cicho, wsuwając dłoń w jego włosy, kiedy zaczął ssać moje sutki i przygryzać je zębami. Jedną dłonią rozsunął moje nogi i włożył rękę w majtki, przesuwał teraz palcami po wilgotnej łechtaczce, od czasu do czasu wsuwając odrobinę palec do dziurki.  
– Połóż się – zażądał cicho, odsuwając ode mnie.  
Zerknęłam na jego ogromną wręcz wypukłość na spodniach. Przygryzłam wargę, po czym posłusznie ułożyłam się na blacie stołu i pozwoliłam, by zdjął ze mnie majtki. Nawet nie zaczęliśmy porządnej „zabawy”, a Kagami już był delikatnie czerwony na twarzy i oddychał szybciej.  
Rozłożyłam nogi, opierając stopy o krawędź stołu. Taiga wsunął we mnie dwa palce, poruszył nimi z wolna, a potem wyjął i, kładąc dłonie na moich udach, pochylił się, zanurzając usta w mojej kobiecości.  
Jęknęłam głośno, szarpiąc nerwowo ciałem. Nie miałam czego się trzymać, nie miałam na czym zacisnąć dłoni, więc chwyciłam się blatu stołu, wyginając w ekstazie. Kagami nie bawił się w delikatność i koniuszek języka, przesuwał nim całym wzdłuż i ssał delikatnie guziczek, ale robił to po mistrzowsku. Gdyby robił to w ten sam sposób przy naszym pierwszym razie, pewnie co chwila dochodziłabym na nowo.  
– Auć!- krzyknęłam głośno, kiedy drań ugryzł lekko wrażliwe płatki.- To bolało!  
Westchnęłam, kiedy zawarczał w odpowiedzi – no tak, nie drażnij tygrysa, tylko pozwól mu zrobić, czego chce, a potem uciekaj na drzewo, żeby nie pogorszyć sytuacji.  
Drzewa nie miałam, ale było łóżko – zdecydowanie przyjemniejsze i bardziej miękkie miejsce na takie igraszki. Pytanie tylko, jak poprosić moją dziką bestię, żebyśmy się tam przenieśli, bo coś mi się zdaje, że przerwanie mu teraz w jednej z jego ulubionych czynności będzie skutkowało wzięciem mnie tu i teraz bez zadbania o cokolwiek.  
– Słodka...- wymruczał Kagami, zanurzając we mnie język. Sapnęłam głośno, wyginając kręgosłup i pojękując cicho.  
– Mmm... Taiga?- Wyprostował się i spojrzał na mnie łaskawie, ocierając usta wierzchem dłoni.- Prezer... watywa?  
– Mhm.  
Zaraz, zaraz. Skąd on, do cholery, wytrzasnął ten kondom, który właśnie zaczął nakładać na swojego nabrzmiałego penisa? Czyżby ten drań już od dawna trzymał ją w spodniach, tak na wszelki wypadek?  
No proszę... wygląda więc na to, że do listy dochodzi „lisek chytrusek”...  
– Chcesz to zrobić na stole?- bąknęłam, kiedy wspiął się na blat i stanął nade mną na czworakach.  
– Każde miejsce jest dobre, żeby cię kochać – wymruczał, całując mnie w szyję i przesuwając czubkiem penisa po mojej rozgrzanej kobiecości. Jęknęłam cicho, nie będąc pewna, czy bardziej podniecił mnie ten gest, czy jego słowa.  
Jeśli stół się zarwie, na pewno nie dołożę się do kupna nowego...  
Objęłam go szybko ramionami, kiedy poczułam, że na mnie naciska. Wsunął się we mnie gładko, jęcząc przy tym, i od razu zaczął się poruszać. Oparł dłonie po bokach mojej głowy, uniósł się na wyprostowanych rękach i, z góry, patrzył to na moją twarz, to na wsuwanego we mnie jego członka. Drobne kropelki potu perliły się na jego czole, policzki były rumiane. Chwyciłam się jego nadgarstków, bo miałam wrażenie, że z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem przesuwam się dalej. Nie było to zbyt wygodne i zaczynały boleć mnie plecy i pośladki, ale mój ukochany chyba nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, dysząc szybko, zacisnął powieki i przyspieszył ruchy biodrami.  
Spojrzałam na nasze złączone ciała, na jego dużego członka, którego sztywność i twardość doskonale odczuwałam, gdy się we mnie nabijał. Przygryzłam wargę. Ten widok podniecił mnie jeszcze bardziej, tak, że zacisnęłam ścianki mojej kobiecości, co doprowadziło Taigę do orgazmu.  
Zwalniał coraz bardziej, aż w końcu wysunął się ze mnie i zszedł ze stołu. Spojrzałam na niego, niepewna co dalej. W końcu ja jeszcze nie doszłam, i miałam nadzieję, że mój dziki zwierz to zauważył.  
Niepotrzebnie jednak się martwiłam. Kagami wziął mnie na ręce niczym książę – a raczej smok – swoją księżniczkę i zaniósł mnie... na kanapę. Spojrzałam na niego z wyrzutem, ale nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi. Rozsiadł się wygodnie, po czym poklepał się znacząco po swoich udach. Jego penis znów stał w gotowości, prężąc się dumnie i wyglądając na jeszcze twardszego, niż chwilę temu.  
Wzdychając cicho, usiadłam okrakiem na jego udach. Taiga zsunął się odrobinę z kanapy, bym miała wygodniejsze „dojście” do jego członka. Sam jednak naprowadził do na wilgotną dziurkę i, chwyciwszy mnie za biodra, nacisnął je lekko, zmuszając, bym je na niego opuściła.  
Syknął, kiedy jego męskość ponownie się we mnie zanurzyła. Oparłam się dłońmi o oparcie kanapy i zaczęłam go ujeżdżać, mocno się na niego nabijając.  
– Szybciej – warknął, po czym przełknął ślinę, jakby zaschło mu w gardle.- Postaraj się szybciej, kotku...  
Przygryzłam wargę, unikając jego wzroku – jak nie smok, to bazyliszek, kolejne mityczne stworzenie do zapisania na moją listę, choć w tym wypadku nie zamieniał mnie w kamień, a raczej sprawiał, że stawałam się taką samą dziką bestią, jak on. Wiedziałam, że mój chłopak lubi taki szybki, ostry seks, ale to nie oznaczało, że sama musiałam zamieniać się w takiego zboczeńca. Jeden, ten, którego potrafię choć do pewnego stopnia okiełznać, w zupełności mi wystarczy.  
– Jeszcze...- jęknął Taiga, całując moje piersi.- Jeszcze szybciej... tak mi dobrze, kochanie... jeszcze tylko trochę...  
Normalnie jakbym słyszała Aomine, kiedy się masturbuje – raz go przyłapałam, w szatni, ale nikomu o tym nie mówiłam. Kagami w tym momencie wyglądał podobnie, z zamglonym spojrzeniem i wilgotnymi ustami, skupiony całym sobą na odczuwanej przyjemności.  
– Poproś – wymruczałam, chcąc zaznać trochę dominacji.  
– Oh... błagam – jęknął, zaciskając dłonie na moich biodrach.- Błagam, kotku, ujeżdżaj mnie szybko...  
Nie mogłam nie wysłuchać jego prośby, kiedy posyłał mi to słodkie spojrzenie pełne pożądania i miłości. A kiedy wysunął ku mnie głowę, by pocałować moje usta, oszalałam już do reszty.  
Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie ujeżdżałam go w tak dziki sposób... W tamtym momencie zrozumiałam do czego prowadzi związek z taką dziką bestią. Całe szczęście, że nie dochodziły do tego elementy sado-maso, bo wtedy bym już chyba z nim zerwała.  
Chociaż... dla niego to jestem w stanie zrobić wszystko i, miałam szczerą nadzieję, że on dla mnie też.  
Kiedy w końcu oboje doszliśmy, myślałam, że się rozpłaczę – ze szczęścia, że to już koniec tej zawstydzające chwili. Oczywiście, nigdy nie stroniłam od seksu, ale uprawiając TAKI seks, było się czego wstydzić. Może nie dla faceta, bo to... facet. W dodatku Kagami. Ale dla mnie była to sytuacja wyjątkowo krępująca.  
Opadłam bez sił w jego ramiona, a on przytulił mnie do siebie i delikatnie położył na kanapie.  
BOŻE, ZNOWU CHCE TO ZROBIĆ?!  
– Zrobię ci pyszny obiad – wymruczał, całując mnie pieszczotliwie po całej twarzy.- A potem deser nie z tej ziemi, zobaczysz, zakochasz się w nim. I wieczorem weźmiemy długą kąpiel i będziemy leżeć w łóżku, obejrzymy jakiś film i będę cię przytulał całą noc, dobrze?  
– Dobrze – westchnęłam z uśmiechem, całując go delikatnie. No proszę, jaki potrafi być kochaniutki i opiekuńczy.  
– Kocham cię – szepnął, obdarowując moje czoło długim całusem.  
– Ja ciebie też, tygrysku – odparłam, drapiąc go po plecach.- Dostanę jeszcze jednego buziaka?  
– Dostaniesz ich miliard – odparł, natychmiast mnie całując.  
– Jeju...- Zmarszczyłam lekko brwi.- To ile ich będę dostawać dziennie?  
– Nie wiem – westchnął.- Nigdy nie byłem dobry w matematyce...  
– Mniejsza z tym, skoro to ma być miliard, to znaczy, że jesteś skazany na mnie aż do końca swojego życia.  
– Mnie pasuje – powiedział z uśmiechem, znów mnie całując.  
– A i tak pewnie ci czasu nie starczy – westchnęłam.  
– No to resztę wezmę na kredyt i spłacę w następnym życiu – wymruczał.  
– A w następnym znów obiecasz mi kolejne miliard – zaśmiałam się.  
– Mhmm... i tak bez końca.  
Pokręciłam w niedowierzaniu głową, ciesząc się jednak, że mam tak wiernego chłopaka.  
Tygrys, Królik, czy odradzający się w utęsknieniu Feniks – kochałam każdą jego naturę.


	12. Czytelnik x Kasamatsu - Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia

  
  
  
-    Zakochałam się w nim.  
Spojrzałam obojętnie na moją przyjaciółkę, żując powoli kęs kanapki zakupionej w   
szkolnym sklepiku. Zazwyczaj sama robiłam sobie śniadania, ale dziś akurat trochę zaspałam po wczorajszym seansie filmowym z moim przyjacielem-sąsiadem.  
-    Aha – mruknęłam.- Tak...po prostu?  
-    Eh, nic nie rozumiesz! To prawdziwa miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia!- Kaede uderzyła ze złością w blat mojej ławki. Pusty kartonik po soku pomarańczowym podskoczył lekko i wylądował na podłodze. Moja przyjaciółka podniosła go i cisnęła nim w blat, przy okazji nieco go zgniatając.- Jest taki uprzejmy i sympatyczny! To prawdziwy dżentelmen! Kiedy wczoraj podszedł do mnie i zapytał, czy nie użyczyć mi jego parasola, myślałam, że moje serce wyskoczy z piersi i poleci prosto na jego dłoń, którą wyciągnął ku mnie~ Jego złociste oczy patrzyły na mnie z czułością, czułam jego zapach i ciepło jego niesamowitego ciała~ - Kaede opadła ciężko na oparcie swojego krzesła, patrząc maślanym wzrokiem w jakiś punkt ponad moim ramieniem.  
Gapiłam się na nią z wytrzeszczonymi oczami i niesmaczną miną, biorąc kolejny kęs –   
jestem pewna, że wyglądałam teraz BARDZO idiotycznie, ale nie przejmowałam się tym zbytnio.  
-    No ale...- zaczęłam, przełykając posiłek.- Przecież to...no, Kise.  
-    I co z tego?- Kaede spojrzała na mnie groźnie.- Chodzi ci o to, że jest bardzo przystojny i bogaty, tak? Że jest najpopularniejszym chłopakiem w szkole, tak? Że jest sławny, tak?! Że jest idolem nastolatek, tak?! Że jest początkującym modelem i maluje się przed nim świetlana przyszłość, tak?! Że jest wysportowanym, utalentowanym chłopakiem i ma przecudowny charakter, i w dodatku jest prawdziwym dżentelmenem, jakich mało, tak?!  
-    Poczekaj.- Uniosłam dłoń w geście „stop” i spojrzałam na nią, marszcząc lekko brwi. – To o jakim Kise ty w końcu mówisz?  
-    O Kise Ryoucie, oczywiście!  
-    Więc to naprawdę był opis tego nieudacz...?!  
Zamilkłam, wpatrując się w nią uważnie i szukając w jej oczach choć najmniejszej   
iskierki rozbawienia.  
Cholera. Wyglądało na to, że nie żartuje.  
-    Oh – bąknęłam, wracając do jedzenia kanapki.- Rozumiem. I...ehm...zamierzasz...co zamierzasz?  
-    Tu właśnie jest ziemniak pogrzebany – westchnęła ze smutną miną. Nie cierpiała wtrącać zwierząt do przysłów i innych takich dupereli, dlatego zamieniała je na warzywa.- Chciałabym wyznać mu moje uczucia, ale nie wiem jak to zrobić! Myślisz, że powinnam napisać do niego list?  
-    Codziennie dostaje ich tak dużo, że pewnie już ich nie odróżnia – mruknęłam, a widząc jej minę, spuściłam wzrok i dodałam ciche „wybacz”.  
-    Nie mogę tak po prostu do niego podejść, ciągle jest w towarzystwie jakichś dziewczyn, w dodatku tych najpiękniejszych! Przez to martwię się, że w ogóle nie zwróci na mnie uwagi... W końcu tyle ślicznotek ma do wyboru...  
-    Pamiętaj, że liczy się wnętrze – powiedziałam mądrze, unosząc do góry słomkę od mojego soku.- Nawet największa brzydula o cudownym wnętrzu ma szansę na zdobycie księcia z bajki.  
Dopiero po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę z tego jak to zabrzmiało. Odsunęłam od siebie   
kanapkę i uderzyłam czołem o blat ławki.  
-    PRZEPRASZAM!- powiedziałam szczerze.- Przysięgam, że nie miałam nic złego na myśli! Jesteś piękna! Naprawdę, jedna z najpiękniejszych dziewczyn w tej szkole! Gdybym była Kise, na pewno bym się z tobą umówiła!  
-    Eh...czasem zastanawiam się, czemu się z tobą przyjaźnię – westchnęła Kaede.- No dobrze, w ramach zadośćuczynienia, pójdziesz ze mną po zajęciach na trening Kise! I nie przyjmuję odmowy, nie rób takiej miny!   
-    Ale...jesteś pewna, że chcesz to zrobić?  
-    Mówię ci przecież, że to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia!- upierała się Kaede.- Taka miłość zdarza się tak często, jak pryszcz na środku dupy!  
-    A-ale na środku dupy jest rowek...- mruknęłam.  
-    No właśnie!- powiedziała, dumnie unosząc głowę, po czym wstała i wyszła z klasy.  
Westchnęłam ciężko i opadłam bezwładnie na ławkę. Kochałam Kaede całym moim  
sercem, przyjaźniłyśmy się już od dawna i byłam gotowa zrobić dla niej wszystko, ale myśl, że zakochała się w takim kolesiu jak Kise – którego, co prawda, lubiłam, ale za nic nie mogłam ogarnąć jego nieudaczności – sprawiała, że czułam ogromny smutek, żal i przykrość.  
W dodatku ta jej „miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia”...  
Jakby coś takiego w ogóle istniało...  
  
*  
  
-    Popraw tę dżunglę na głowie, no przecież jak ty wyglądasz!- Kaede ze złością zaczęła układać moje włosy, czochrając je jeszcze bardziej.  
Stałyśmy właśnie przed lustrem w łazience i „robiłyśmy się na bóstwo”, a raczej   
Kaede robiła to za nas obie. Ja uważałam, że wyglądam nienajgorzej – no dobra, nie zdążyłam się dziś rano uczesać, ale jeden krzaczek tu czy tam nie rzuca się tak w oczy, prawda?  
-    Dobra, zrobiłam co mogłam...- mruknęła, odsuwając się ode mnie o krok i mierząc mnie krytycznym spojrzeniem. Przysunęła się do lustra i przejechała błyszczykiem po ustach. Gapiłam się na nią w milczeniu, żałując, że nie mam przy sobie niczego, czym mogłabym zakleić sobie usta, które drżały niebezpiecznie, chcąc wywrzeszczeć uwagi na temat zachowania Kaede.  
Przecież to nie jest randka, tylko kilkuminutowe spotkanie...  
-    Okay, idziemy!- zadecydowała w końcu moja przyjaciółka, na koniec poprawiając swój mundurek.  
Człapałam za nią jak zbity pies, z ponurą miną, czując się jak troll z pierwszej części   
Harry’ego Pottera, albo chociaż jak mój znajomy, Murasakibara, który wiecznie łaził z   
naćpaną ( słodyczami ) miną. Kaede, zerkając na mnie zza ramienia, zauważyła to i   
uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
-    Rozchmurz się, bo wyglądasz jak zbity burak!  
Westchnęłam cicho, przetarłam dłońmi twarz i wyluzowałam się nieco. Postanowiłam   
poświęcić się na ten czas, kiedy będziemy obserwować popisy Kise Ryouty, słuchając pisków i wrzasków jego fanek.   
Oczywiście, przy drzwiach na salę gimnastyczną stał już spory tłumek   
rozchichotanych dziewczyn. Kaede próbowała się jakoś przepchnąć, ale żadna nie chciała jej przepuścić, dlatego, wykorzystując trik, którego nauczył mnie mój dobry przyjaciel, Aomine, stanęłam za jedną z dziewczyn, położyłam jej ciężko dłoń na ramieniu i zmierzyłam ją z góry mrocznym spojrzeniem, wykrzywiając usta niby w uśmiechu.  
-    Przepuść mnie, mała – warknęłam.  
-    Iik!- pisnęła głośno, odskakując ode mnie natychmiast. Jej koleżanki, które odwróciły się na moment, by sprawdzić co się dzieje, również to zrobiły i natychmiast pojawił się przed nami korytarz z ludzi, prowadzący do złotowłosego anioła, który machał radośnie ręką w stronę swoich fanek.  
Przepuściłam Kaede pierwszą i takim oto sposobem przedostałyśmy się na sam   
początek.  
-    Dobra robota!- powiedziała moja przyjaciółka, klepiąc mnie z uśmiechem po plecach.   
Skinęłam jej głową, dumna z siebie, postanawiając w myślach, że kupię Aomine jego   
ulubioną gazetkę z cycatymi panienkami, w ramach podziękowania za tę, jakże pożyteczną, naukę.  
I pomyśleć, że w szkołach uczą nas takich gówien jak obliczanie tangensa, cotangensa   
i innych pierdół...  
-    Ah, zobacz, to Kise-kun! Jest taki cudowny!- westchnęła rozmarzona Kaede, przechylając uroczo główkę.  
Spojrzałam powoli w tym samym kierunku, choć dobrze wiedziałam, jaki widok mnie   
czeka: oto pół-człowiek, pół-bóg, Kiserkules. Wysportowana sylwetka, mieniące się złotem w świetle żarówek piękne włosy, perfekcyjny uśmiech o białych zębach, piękne złote oczy i ta aura zajebistości, której za cholerę nie widziałam.  
I właśnie w tym momencie, patrząc na jego świetlistą sylwetkę, śmiejącą się radośnie i   
machającą ku nam, zobaczyłam JEGO.  
Biegł prosto na Kise z morderczym błyskiem w oku, jego mina wyrażała czystą   
wściekłość. Kiedy dzieliło go od Ryouty jakieś pół metra, skoczył przed siebie i, zamachnąwszy się nogą, wykonał perfekcyjne, zawodowe kopnięcie.  
Zaparło mi dech w piersiach. Miałam wrażenie, że oglądam jakąś reklamę: przystojny  
chłopak w klubowym stroju z numerem 4 powoli, jakby w zwolnionym tempie, opuszcza nogę, podczas gdy drugoplanowy model upada na podłogę z krzykiem, którego nie słychać, i turla się po niej kilka metrów.  
To było niesamowite. Moje serce biło jak oszalałe, poczułam wypieki na policzkach,   
jestem pewna, że moje oczy iskrzyły dziko, kiedy wpatrywałam się w niego.  
-    Przestań do nich machać, ty skończony durniu i weź się za trening!- wrzasnął do Kise, marszcząc gniewnie grube czarne brwi i biorąc się pod boki.  
Kiedy Ryouta wstał z jękiem, masując obolały kręgosłup, westchnął ciężko i   
przeczesał dłonią krótkie czarne włosy. Jego kolega z numerem piątym podszedł do niego i nachylił się, szepcząc coś do ucha i patrząc w naszym kierunku. Czwórka spojrzał w naszą stronę błyskawicznie, zarumienił się na twarzy i, przerażony, odwrócił szybko. Powiedział coś do przyjaciela, a ten uśmiechnął się i odbiegł od niego.  
    Chłopak odchrząknął głośno i zwrócił się do pozostałych zawodników:  
-    N-no dobrze, k-kochani moi! Wracamy do treningu, k-kochani!  
-    Eh?!- Kise spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem.- K-kochani?! K-Kasamatsu-senpai, co ci się stało?! Czy aż tak cię rozzłościłem?! P-przepraszam!  
-    Ehehe, Kise...- chłopak nazwany Kasamatsu uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu. Ryoucie nie udało się stłumić pisknięcia, do tego spiął się cały, a jego usta zaczęły drżeć delikatnie, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać.- Daj z siebie wszystko, mój drogi. Liczę na ciebie.  
-    T-tak jest, kapitanie – wydusił.  
-    Kaede!- Spojrzałam na moją przyjaciółkę z fascynacją.- K-kim jest ten chłopak, który wpierdzielił Kise?!  
-    To jego kapitan, Kasamatsu Yukio – mruknęła moja przyjaciółka z nadąsaną miną.- Co za gbur, oby mu te brwi zarosły na całe czoło, drań jeden...  
Nie słuchałam dalej jej przekleństw, wpatrując się, zauroczona, w biegającego po boisku   
kapitana drużyny koszykarskiej liceum Kaijou. Moje serce nadal się nie uspokoiło, wciąż szalało w mojej piersi, podobnie jak setki myśli w mojej głowie.  
Chyba właśnie zakochałam się od pierwszego wejrzenia.  
  
*  
Po treningu, kiedy prawie wszystkie dziewczyny zniknęły z sali gimnastycznej i   
została tylko garstka, wraz z Kaede czekałyśmy, aż chłopcy posprzątają boisko i pójdą do szatni.   
Teraz przyszła pora na wcielenie planu Kaede, który obmyśliła w drodze tutaj.  
-    No dobra, pora zaczynać – powiedziała moja przyjaciółka, prostując się i patrząc uważnie na Kise, śmigającego z mopem po parkiecie.- Do roboty! Liczę na ciebie!  
Skinęłam głową i odwróciłam się do garstki dziewczyn, które również czekały na modela,   
szepcząc coś między sobą. Podeszłam do nich wolnym krokiem – wszystkie były cholernie niskie, więc trochę nad nimi górowałam.  
-    Czeeeść – powiedziałam powoli. Wzdrygnęły się, patrząc na mnie spłoszone.- Kise jest naprawdę super, co?- Gardło mnie zapiekło od tego kłamstwa.- Możecie mnie przepuścić? Ryou-chan wygląda na zmęczonego tym sprzątaniem, więc pójdę kupić mu jego ulubioneee...mleko szpinakowe.  
-    Eh?!- Dziewczyny spojrzały szybko po sobie.- N-nie kłopocz się, my pójdziemy!  
-    Tak, tak, ty tutaj sobie zostań i powiedz Kise, że zaraz wrócimy!  
Banalny sposób na pozbycie się konkurencji, szczerze mówiąc, nie sądziłam, że na to   
pójdą, ale skoro się udało, to nie muszę korzystać z planu B, które zakładał gorsze działania...  
-    Robota wykonana, szefowo – powiedziałam do Kaede, podchodząc do niej.  
-    Uhm.- Skinęła głową, plącząc nerwowo palce dłoni i wpatrując się w chłopaków, którzy właśnie zamykali magazyn. Część z nich już odeszła do szatni, rzucając nam ciekawskie spojrzenia.  
Ostatni szli Kasamatsu i Kise. Kapitan ochrzaniał o coś blondyna, gapiąc się na niego   
krytycznie. Zakryłam usta dłonią, zachwycona, kiedy trzepnął go przez łeb.  
-    Are?- Kise spojrzał na nas z nieszczęsną miną, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się.- Reszta dziewczyn poszła? Zostałyście tylko wy?  
-    K-Kise-kun!- pisnęła głośno Kaede, a potem szybko odchrząknęła i powiedziała bardziej mocnym głosem:- Kise-kun! Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać!  
-    Eh? Jasne, nie ma sprawy – powiedział blondyn.- A o czym do...  
-    Ka-Kasamatsu-senpai!- wydarłam się nieco za głośno, zapominając, że stoję między Kise i Kaede. Natychmiast zatkali sobie uszy, a Kasamatsu, który już odchodził dalej, wzdrygnął się i spojrzał na mnie, zaskoczony, rumieniąc się mocno.  
-    Cz-czego?- bąknął.- Znaczy...o-o co chodzi?  
-    Ch-chciałam ci powiedzieć, senpai, że...że to był naprawdę wspaniały kop!- krzyknęłam, czując wypieki na policzkach.- Serio! To...to było wprost mistrzowskie kopnięcie, Kise przeleciał ze trzy metry, to wyglądało niesamowicie!  
-    CO?!- pisnął Kise, patrząc na mnie przerażony.- O-okrutna jesteś, wiesz?!  
-    E-etto...- Kasamatsu spojrzał w bok, drapiąc się po głowie i rumieniąc jeszcze bardziej.- Dz-dzięki... ehm...  
-    Za...zastanawiałam się, senpai, czy nie mógłbyś mnie go nauczyć?  
-    Eh?! J-ja...n-nauczyć ciebie?  
-    Tak!- Skinęłam głową z zapałem.- To było takie super! Więc...j-jeśli masz teraz czas, chciałabym zaprosić cię na...  
-    NIE ŚMIEJ SIĘ, GÓWNIARZU!- wrzasnął nagle Kasamatsu, zamachując się nogą i kopiąc Ryoutę w tyłek.  
-    Nie-niesamowite!- pisnęłam.- Ka-Kasamatsu-senpai, proszę, zrób to jeszcze raz!  
-    Co?!- pisnęła Kaede.- O czym ty gadasz, głupia?! K-Kise-kun, nic ci nie jest?!- Moja przyjaciółka podbiegła do niego natychmiast, zasłaniając przed Kasamatsu, który już ochoczo unosił nogę.  
-    T-tego...- Senpai wycofał się, zerkając na mnie.- W każdym razie, m-mam trochę czasu, więc...m-możemy iść na tę randkę...ZNACZY, SPOTKANIE! ZWYKŁE SPOTKANIE, POKAŻĘ CI PARĘ KOPNIĘĆ  
-    Ah, tak!- Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie czułam się tak szczęśliwa. Wpatrywałam się w niego z zachwytem, a on, widząc to, jakoś tak się zarumienił po uszy, wymamrotał coś o szatni i ubraniach, a potem opuścił salę gimnastyczną.  
Westchnęłam błogo i spojrzałam z uśmiechem na Kaede i Kise.  
-    N-nic mi nie jest, dziękuję ci...- mruknął smętnie chłopak, pociągając nosem.- Ka...Kaede, tak? Zdaje się, że wczoraj odprowadzałem cię do domu...zapomniałaś parasola...  
-    T-tak!- Kaede skinęła głową.  
Postanowiłam oddalić się od nich cichutko, bojąc się, że do moich uszu dotrą wyznania,   
których słuchać za bardzo nie chciałam. Uciekłam więc na korytarz i, z bijącym dziko sercem, stanęłam niedaleko drzwi męskiej szatni, czekając za senpaiem.  
    Miałam wrażenie, że czeka mnie naprawdę miły wieczór.  
  
  
  



	13. Czytelnik x Kise - Niewiniątko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise pierwszy raz, odkąd jesteście razem, proponuje Ci wspólną kąpiel. A ponieważ Twój ukochany robi zabójczo słodką, niewinną minkę, nie pozostaje Ci nic innego, jak tylko się zgodzić - w końcu obiecał, że będzie grzeczny. Ale czy można wierzyć temu małemu liskowi-chytruskowi?

**_Czytelnik x Kise_ **

**_Niewiniątko_ **

 

 

 

      To była jedna z tych sytuacji, kiedy ma się tylko jedno wyjście.

      Kise, stojąc przede mną w samych spodniach, uśmiechając się radośnie i patrząc na

mnie iskrzącymi oczkami, oczekiwał mojej odpowiedzi na pytanie, które zadał mi chyba wieczność temu. Mianowicie: czy wykąpiemy się razem?

-         Ehm...- Jestem pewna, że moja twarz przypominała teraz dojrzałego pomidora.- Ale my...jeszcze nigdy wcześniej...

-         Nie kąpaliśmy się razem, no właśnie – westchnął Kise, kiwając poważnie głową, jakby to był problem matematyczny, który koniecznie trzeba rozwiązać.- Jesteśmy ze sobą już bardzo długo, tyle rzeczy robiliśmy razem, ale jednak jeszcze nie braliśmy wspólnej kąpieli! Nie zrobię nic niewłaściwego! Przecież znasz mnie, i ufasz mi, prawda?

Tak, tobie tak...ale sobie, kiedy jesteś przy mnie, to już nie bardzo...

-         Jasne...uhm...no to wezmę piżamkę – westchnęłam.

-         Już ją uszykowałem, czeka na ciebie w łazience. Idziemy?- Kise znów uśmiechnął się promiennie.

Przełknęłam ślinę i powoli skinęłam głową.

Ktoś mi powie, w co się właśnie wpakowałam...?

Szliśmy za rączkę, jak na parę przystało – nawet jeśli do łazienki było ledwie kilka

kroków. Piżama, którą uszykował mi mój chłopak leżała przy umywalce, a była nią jedna z jego koszulek, którą często mu kradłam.

-         Widzę, że znałeś moją odpowiedź wcześniej niż ja...- mruknęłam, gapiąc się na wannę pełną parującej wody i płyn do kąpieli stojący na jej brzegu.

Ryouta zignorował mnie grzecznie, udając, że nie słyszał, co mówię. Podszedł do wanny i

zanurzył palce w wodzie, sprawdzając jej temperaturę. Zerknął na mnie, uśmiechając się, a potem chwycił za gumkę spodni.

Moje serce w jednej chwili oszalało. Czując zbliżające się palpitacje, obserwowałam, jak

spodnie Kise powolutku zsuwają się w dół, ukazując materiał bielizny. Chłonęłam ten widok z czystą przyjemnością i premedytacją – ten następny, kiedy ściągał bokserki, również. Kiedy jego ubranie wylądowało na ladzie szafki, zerknął na mnie i westchnął, uśmiechając się lekko.

-         Widzę, że muszę ci pomóc...

-         Eh?! Nie, nie, nie, przepraszam, ja już...!

Nim zdążyłam dokończyć zdanie, Ryouta był już przy mnie i rozpinał mój sweterek.

Oczywiście, bo przecież byłam tak zajęta oglądaniem jego nagiego ciała, że zapomniałam, że również miałam brać udział w jego kąpieli.

Nie, żebym go kiedykolwiek podglądała, czy coś...

-         No, rączki do góry!- zawołał z uśmiechem, chwytając za koszulkę.

Przełknęłam nerwowo ślinę i posłusznie uniosłam ręce, by mógł ją ze mnie zdjąć.

Starałam się nie patrzeć w dół, ani przed siebie, nawet nie do góry, gdzie była jego nieziemsko przystojna twarz – bardziej w bok, ale ten lewy, bo na prawo było lustro...

-         S-sama już mogę...- mruknęłam, rumieniąc się, kiedy zaczął odpinać guzik moich spodni.

-         Skoro już zacząłem, to skończę – odparł, wciąż z tym samym, przyjaznym uśmiechem.

Po chwili stałam przed nim w samej bieliźnie, wyprostowana i sparaliżowana. Nie patrz

na niego, nie patrz na niego, ani na niego, ani na NIEGO...

-         Mmm, pójdziemy jutro na randkę?- zapytał cicho.

-         Jasne – odparłam, przysuwając się do niego, kiedy zdjął mi stanik. Świetnie, zostały już tylko...

Przygryzłam wargi, kiedy wsunął kciuki za gumkę moich majtek, a potem przesunął je

delikatnie w dół. Przysunął się do mnie bliżej, kładąc dłonie na pośladkach i jeszcze trochę zsuwając bieliznę. Kiedy opadła na moje stopy, odrzuciłam je na bok i zerknęłam z dołu na Kise. Uśmiechał się do mnie czule, ale jednocześnie z pewnego rodzaju drapieżnością.

Zaczyna się...

Muszę się opanować, rany, dziewczyno, nie patrz na jego penisa!

Kise zaczął się powoli cofać, chwytając mnie za dłonie. Pociągnął mnie delikatnie, a

potem odwrócił się i wszedł do wanny. Patrzyłam, jak mięśnie jego pupy napinają się schylaniu. Odwrócił się do mnie i ruszył głową, zachęcająco.

Odchrząknęłam cicho, po czym, starając się zrobić to z podobną elegancją, jak on,

weszłam do wanny. Oczywiście, skończyło się na tym, że się poślizgnęłam i wpadłam wprost w jego ramiona, rozchlapując wodę po podłodze.

-         N-nic ci nie jest?!- zaniepokoił się Ryouta.

-         Nie...- westchnęłam.- Wiesz, zrobiłam to specjalnie, to miało być takie artystyczne wejście, takie, wiesz, dynamiczne!

-         Jasne.- Kise zachichotał, całując mnie w czoło, a potem ułożył się wygodnie, obejmując mnie ramieniem.- Wracając do naszej jutrzejszej randki...gdzie chciałabyś pójść?

-         Sama nie wiem...pomyślę nad tym. Raczej nie zależy mi na miejscu, możemy nawet posiedzieć w domu, jeśli chcesz.

-         Cokolwiek, byle z tobą – powiedział z uśmiechem.- W końcu udało mi się załatwić trochę wolnego, nie chcę go marnować na błahostki.

-         Moglibyśmy...- urwałam, czując jego dłoń na moim udzie.

-         Mmm?- mruknął, patrząc na mnie niewinnie.

-         Ehm...- Co to ja miałam powiedzieć?

Jego dłoń zaczęła wolno przesuwać się to w dół, to w górę, jakby z namysłem, nie

wiedząc, który kierunek obrać. Przygryzłam wargę, odruchowo przysuwając się do Kise. Oczywiście, Ryouta zrozumiał to jako zachętę i śmiał ruszył do przodu – a raczej do góry.

-         Co mówiłaś, kochanie?- zapytał z uśmiechem, nachylając się nade mną i całując mnie w szyję.

-         Już nic – westchnęłam ciężko, pozwalając, by jego dłoń zawędrowała w bardziej prywatne rejony.

Kise uniósł głowę i, przymykając oczy, pocałował mnie delikatnie. Położyłam mu dłoń na

policzku, drugą przesunęłam po muskularnej klatce piersiowej, potem po brzuchu, docierając w końcu do twardniejącego członka. Kise westchnął, kiedy chwyciłam go i ścisnęłam lekko.

On również nie próżnował z pieszczotami. Śmiało przesuwał palcami po łechtaczce, od

czasu do czasu delikatnie wsuwając koniuszek jednego z nich do środka. Jęknęłam cicho, kiedy zaczął drażnić „guziczek”, w tym samym momencie przygryzając jego wargę.

-         Przepraszam...- mruknęłam.

-         Nic się nie stało – westchnął z uśmiechem, poruszając znacząco biodrami i zachęcając mnie tym samym do poruszania dłonią.

Woda sprawiała, że łatwiej było po nim przesuwać, jednak jeśli chodziło o odwrotną

sytuację – było mi dość niewygodnie. Moje podniecenie, oczywiście, nie znikało, jednak woda skutecznie zmywała jego owoce, sprawiając, że uczucie, gdy Kise przesuwał palcami po wrażliwym miejscu, przypominało przesuwanie palcem po szybie.

Kise najwyraźniej również się zorientował. Rumieniąc się, pokierował mnie do kąta

wanny, na coś w rodzaju „półki” i uniósł lekko. Usiadłam na niej, rozsuwając nogi, jedną zginając w kolanie i opierając o brzeg wanny. Patrzyłam, jak Kise przysuwa się bliżej i, kładąc dłonie na moich udach, powoli zaczął obsypywać pocałunkami moją kobiecość.

Zagryzłam mocno wargę, starając się głośno nie jęczeć, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać,

kiedy poczułam, jak jego język przesuwa się wzdłuż łechtaczki, by następnie ostrożnie wsunąć do mojego wnętrza.

Zacisnęłam palce prawej dłoni na włosach Kise, zagryzając w zębach te lewej. Gdyby

tego jeszcze było mało, Ryouta non stop spoglądał mi w oczy, co doprowadzało mnie do skraju szaleństwa.

-         Twoja myszka jest naprawdę słodka – wymruczał z uśmiechem.

Zakryłam usta dłonią, natychmiast odwracając od niego głowę i rumieniąc się

intensywnie. Cholera, nigdy więcej mu na to nie pozwolę!

Przez chwilę jeszcze Kise ssał delikatnie wrażliwe miejsce, a potem podniósł się i

usadowił wygodnie między moimi nogami.

Co prawda, zbyt wygodnie nam nie było, ale w tym momencie żadne z nas o tym nie

myślało. Kise nachylił się nade mną i, całując, wsunął we mnie gładko, jęcząc cicho.

Krzyknęłam krótko, oplątując jego szyję ramionami. Zwykle nie robił tego tak nagle, więc

trochę mnie tym zaskoczył. Oparł się rękoma o półkę i zaczął ruszać powoli biodrami.

-         Mmm, jak dobrze...- wymruczał.- Czekałem na to cały dzień...

-         Pla...nowałeś...to?- wyjęczałam.

-         Hm.- Kise spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem i nic nie odpowiedział, przyspieszając jedynie tempo.

Nie mogłam tak po prostu siedzieć cicho. Zacisnąwszy powieki, jęczałam cicho, czując

się wprost niesamowicie. Natura dla Kise była aż nadto hojna...

-         Powinniśmy...

-         Wyjdę na czas – szepnął Kise, jakby czytając mi w myślach.

Mogłam jedynie skinąć głową. Ryouta przyspieszył po raz kolejny, dysząc nade mną

ciężko. Odchyliłam głowę, patrząc na niego zamroczonym wzrokiem, czując, że jestem coraz bliżej końca. Jestem pewna, że mój chłopak również to wiedział.

Zamknęłam oczy, dochodząc, oparłam się ciężko plecami o ścianę, w momencie kiedy

Kise wysunął się ze mnie pospiesznie i zaczął szybko przesuwać dłonią po penisie. Patrzyłam jak tryska z niego sperma, próbując jednocześnie uspokoić oddech. Ryouta klęknął w wodzie, jego nogi drżały delikatnie.

-         Dziękuję, kochanie – wymruczał, całując moje kolano.

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i pokręciłam tylko głową.

-         Cwany z ciebie lisek, Ryou-chan – westchnęłam.

-         Eh? Co masz na myśli?- Kise przekręcił lekko głowę, udając niewiniątko.

Parsknęłam cicho śmiechem i pochyliłam się, by go pocałować.

-         Tylko nie wchodź jeszcze do wody – mruknął z uśmiechem.

-         Poczekam, aż ją zmienisz, żebyśmy mogli się wykąpać. Tym razem NAPRAWDĘ wykąpać.

-         Hmm, no dobrze...- Kise odgarnął do tyłu włosy i znów posłał mi jeden ze swoich drapieżnych uśmiechów.

-         Jutro też kąpmy się razem.

Przygryzłam wargę, starając się nie uśmiechać zbyt szeroko.

-         Zastanowię się – powiedziałam w końcu.

-         Według mnie nie ma nawet nad czym.- Kise mrugnął do mnie okiem i wstał, pokazując się w pełnej krasie. Zagapiłam się na najbardziej rzucający się w oczy element jego ciała.- Moim zdaniem, moglibyśmy kąpać się całą noc!

-         Bez przesady – uśmiechnęłam się.- Mieliśmy obejrzeć film, wiesz?

-         Hmm...no dobrze.- Kise odwrócił się i dosłownie wypiął na mnie, wyciągając korek z wanny. W rekordowo wolnym tempie...

-         I nie wódź mnie na pokuszenie, Amen...- westchnęłam ciężko.

-         Eh?- Spojrzał na mnie, jak zawsze, oczami niewiniątka.- Co mówiłaś?

-         Że cię kocham.

Kise przygryzł wargę, rumieniąc się lekko, jego spojrzenie złagodniało, a na ustach

wykwitł uroczy, szczery uśmiech.

-         Ja też cię kocham.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, kręcąc głową. W tym momencie Ryouta wyglądał

niemożliwe słodko.

Chyba pora znów się wykąpać...

 

 

 


	14. Czytelnik x Kise 2 - Odwieczny problem

  
  
  
    Jaki jest odwieczny problem nastolatek? „Nie mam się w co ubrać” - to mówi dosłownie wszystko. Ale wyobraźcie sobie, co musi czuć dziewczyna, która idzie na randkę z popularnym modelem. Nieważne jak pięknie będzie ubrana, jej partner i tak będzie wyglądał lepiej.  
    Stałam przed otwartymi szeroko drzwiami szafy, z rękoma na biodrach i lekko przechyloną głową, wbijając wzrok w wiszące na wieszakach i leżące na bocznych półkach ubrania i buty. Od podartych, ale wciąż wygodnych, dżinsów oraz trampek, aż po elegancką sukienkę i śliczne buciki na obcasie. To nie tak, że miałam tony ciuchów do przejrzenia, o nie – aż tak bogata nie byłam. Właśnie problem w tym, że ja naprawdę nie miałam co na siebie założyć.  
    A czas leciał nieubłaganie, wskazówki zegara tykały głośno, zwiastując nadchodzą godzinę 17:00 – właśnie o tej w drzwiach mojego domu miał się zjawić zabójczo przystojny blondyn, który z pewnością będzie miał na sobie ciuchy z wyższej półki, przy których moje ubrania, w których do tej pory chodziłam na randki z kolegami, będę zwykłymi łachmanami.  
    Zachciało mi się zakochać w modelu...  
    Jakieś dwadzieścia minut później nadal nie miałam bladego pojęcia, w co się ubrać. Tupałam nogą ze zniecierpliwieniem, irytując się na swoje własne niezdecydowanie.  
    Dziewczyno pospiesz się, bo zaraz będzie tu Kise, a ty zupełnie niegotowa!  
     Tylko co ja mam ubrać, do kur...y pieczonej?! Idziemy na miasto, więc muszę wyglądać ładnie, ale nie przesadnie elegancko, jednocześnie też muszę być modna, żeby  potem nie było w gazetach artykułów typu „SZOK! Cieszący się popularnością początkujący model, Kise Ryouta, umawia się z wieśniaczką”.  
    Może przesadzam, ale czasami właśnie takie myśli krążyły mi po głowie. Kiedy spotykaliśmy się po szkole, to jeszcze pół biedy, bo oboje mieliśmy na sobie mundurki. Ale w weekend...?  
    Ding dong ~  
    No, pogratuluj sobie, idiotko, stania przed szafą jak przed posągiem Buddy przez prawie dwie godziny! Zuch dziewczyna, a teraz śmiało, zejdź na dół i otwórz Kise drzwi, żeby pochwalić się, jaki piękny strój wybrałaś na randkę – biały puszysty ręcznik przepasany w biuście i ciepłe, jakże eleganckie bambosze w kształcie pand, a do tego stylowy kapelusik w kształcie turbana z mniejszego, niebieskiego ręcznika.  
    Świetna robota!  
    Nie miałam jednak innego wyjścia, bo mój niecierpliwy chłopak bez przerwy naciskał dzwonek. Wkurzona, zbiegłam po schodach i z rozmachem otworzyłam drzwi, ciskając mojemu ukochanemu wściekłe spojrzenie.  
–    Pięknie wyglądasz, kochaaa... nie?- Zaczął radośnie, a kończył już mniej, z gasnącym w każdej kolejnej chwili uśmiechem. Zmierzył mnie od góry do dołu.- Wow...  
    Miło wiedzieć, że jego „pięknie wyglądasz, kochanie” było przygotowane już wcześniej. Widać miał zamiar powiedzieć mi to nawet gdybym ubrała worek na kartofle albo przebrała się za papierosa. Podły drań.  
    Ale i tak go kocham.  
    Omiotłam spojrzeniem jego sylwetkę – ciemne spodnie, biała koszula rozpięta u góry, świetna fryzura i niewielki bukiet tradycyjnie czerwonych róż – w tym jedna wpięta w kieszonkę jego koszuli. No, to mógł sobie darować.  
    A najpiękniejszy w całym tym obrazku był mój sąsiad, lat 87, przechodzący akurat za jego plecami i zerkający akurat w naszą stronę.  
    Wytrzeszczyłam na niego oczy, a potem z hukiem zatrzasnęłam drzwi.  
–    Ej no, co jest?!- jęknął Kise.- Dlaczego zamykasz mi drzwi przed nosem?!  
–    Bo sąsiad!- warknęłam.  
    Chwila ciszy.  
–    Okej, już poszedł, wpuść mnie!  
    Zawahałam się przez moment, a potem ostrożnie otwarłam drzwi, jednak nie wychylałam się przez nie. Ryouta wszedł do środka z kwaśną miną, obrzucił mnie nieciekawym spojrzeniem, które po chwili zamieniło się w ciekawość, a następnie w coś w stylu „No to randka w łóżku”, po czym zdjął buty i podał mi bukiecik.  
–    Dziękuję – mruknęłam, dygnąwszy odruchowo. Odebrałam kwiatki i przeszłam do salonu, gdzie czekał już wazon z wodą. Tak, wiedziałam, że dostanę bukiet. Zawsze jakiś mi przynosił, kiedy mieliśmy iść na randkę.  
–    Co robiłaś, że jeszcze nie jesteś przygotowana?- zapytał z wyrzutem Ryouta.  
–    A co ja, butelka tymbarka na taśmie produkcyjnej, która musi być „przygotowana” do sprzedaży?- burknęłam, kierując ciężkie kroki na górę. Kise stanął przy drzwiach do schowka pod schodami, kiedy akurat niefortunnie się zdarzyło, że ręcznik zsunął się z mojego ciała i upadł na stopnie.- Ah!!! N-Nie patrz się, głąbie!  
–    To nie ja, to moje oczy!- Kise uśmiechnął się niewinnie.  
    Zdjęłam ręcznik z głowy i cisnęłam w jego stronę, jednak złapał go i ruszył za mną spokojnym krokiem.  
    Weszliśmy do mojego pokoju i poczułam znajome uczucie deja vu – oto ponownie stałam przed swoją szafą, szukając czegoś ładnego do założenia.  
–    Nie masz się w co ubrać?- zapytał Kise, siadając na moim łóżku i podpierając się dłońmi o materac.  
–    M-mam – powiedziałam, jakby to było oczywiste.- Po prostu tego szukam!  
–    Ahaa.- Pokiwał wolną głową.- A jak to wygląda?  
    Co za...  
–    Nie powiem, bo nie będzie niespodzianki!- oznajmiłam, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.  
–    No dobrze, no to poczekam.  
    Zaczęłam gorączkowo przebierać w wieszakach, szukając czegoś, co pasowałoby do eleganckiego wyglądu Ryouty. To nie, to nie, to nie, to tym bardziej – tylko takie myśli przesuwały mi się po głowie, przez co miałam ochotę tupać ze złością nogami i jęczeć jak rozpieszczony bachor, któremu mama odmawia kupienia czekolady.  
–    I jak tam, kochanie?- zagadnął Kise.  
–    No szukam no!  
    Wyciągnęłam niebiesko-białą sukienkę z szafy i zerknęłam na mojego chłopaka. Patrzył na nią bez wyrazu, bez jakichkolwiek emocji na twarzy. Nie spuszczając z niego oczu, powoli powiesiłam wieszak na drzwiach szafy.  
    Ok, czyli ta nie.  
    Następne, co wyciągnęłam to biała koszula wiązana u dołu w supeł i mini-spódniczka moro. Znów spojrzałam na Kise, ale ten nadal nie wyrażał żadnego entuzjazmu czy jakichkolwiek innych emocji.  
–    Szukam, szukam – powiedziałam, bojąc się, że zaraz znów mnie popędzi.  
–    Mhm – mruknął.  
    Cholera, chyba zaczyna się już irytować...  
    Niemalże ze łzami w oczach po raz ostatni przejrzałam zawartość mojej szafy. Nadal nie widziałam niczego, co byłoby na tyle ładne, by nadawało się na randkę z moim chłopakiem. Wcześniej nie miałam tego problemu, bo albo, tak jak wspominałam wcześniej, szłam w mundurku, albo pożyczałam ciuchy od mojej niezawodnej przyjaciółki, której mama również była modelką.  
    Ale teraz byłam zdana na siebie i moją szafę, która podle zdradziła mnie w tak ważnym momencie. Chociaż... w sumie to miała powód, w końcu nie byłam wobec niej szczera i wierna...  
    Zaraz, zaraz, o czym ja, do cholery jasne, myślę?!  
    Wdech i wydech, wdech i wydech – uspokój się, dziewczyno, zaraz znajdziesz rozwiązanie, a będzie to tak zajebiste rozwiązanie, że aż się zdziwisz, że na nie wcześniej nie wpadłaś.  
–    Ryouta, muszę odwołać randkę – westchnęłam smutno.  
    …  
    Pozdrawiam samą siebie i mój mózg, który tajemniczo zniknął, bez słowa opuścił moją głowę.  
    Brawa dla mnie.  
–    Dlaczego?- zapytał bez emocji mój chłopak.  
–    Właśnie sobie przypomniałam, że mam do załatwienia parę spraw.- Na przykład iść kupić nowy mózg.  
–    Mhm.- Kise pokiwał głową i wstał.  
    Oparłam się nonszalancko o drzwi szafy, drugą dłonią biorąc się pod bok. Pokiwałam głową patrząc na niego i kształtując usta w poważny dzióbek, udając, że moje sprawy są naprawdę pilne i ważne.  
–    No, także tego...- westchnęłam ciężko, drapiąc się po głowie i unikając jego wzroku, kiedy do mnie podszedł.  
–    Mhm, przekładamy ją na kiedy indziej?- zapytał, przeczesując dłonią moje poplątane włosy. Myłam je dwie godziny temu i cały ten czas spędziły w ręczniku, nic więc dziwnego, że teraz wyglądały jak splątane suche gałęzie krzewów.  
–    No, no, no.- Pokiwałam szybko głową.- Niestety. Wybacz mi, kochanie, no ale sam rozumiesz, są sprawy wyższej wagi.  
–    Tak, tak, rozumiem.- Kise spojrzał na mnie znacząco i również pokiwał głową, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej i obejmując mnie.- No, nic nie poradzimy. Dostanę chociaż buziaka na do widzenia?  
–    Jasne, skarbie!- Uśmiechnęłam się do niego słodko i pocałowałam czule jego usta.  
–    Super – wymruczał, otwierając oczy. A potem odwrócił się ode mnie i znów usiadł na łóżku.- Załóż tę niebieską sukienkę i wychodzimy.  
–    C-co?- bąknęłam.  
–    Chyba nie myślisz, że jestem takim idiotą, żeby dać się nabrać?- westchnął ciężko mój mądry chłopak.- Ubieraj się i wychodzimy! Cały tydzień czekałem na tę randkę, nie mam zamiaru pozwolić ci odwoływać ją tylko dlatego, że nie masz się w co ubrać.- Wywrócił oczami.- We wszystkim ci ładnie, więc co za różnica? Gdyby nie fakt, że twój sąsiad mógłby paść na zawał, mogłabyś iść nawet w tym ręczniku.  
–    N-nie wygłupiaj się!- Spojrzałam na niego ze złością. Odwróciłam się do szafy i zaczęłam pospiesznie chować wcześniej wyciągnięte wieszaki. Zostawiłam tylko niebiesko-białą sukienkę. Popatrzyłam na nią z powątpiewaniem, a potem zerknęłam na mojego chłopaka.  
–    Ale wiesz, kochanie, mam poczochrane włosy...  
–    To nic, użyjesz preparatu, który ci ostatnio dałem, ten ułatwiający rozczesywanie.  
–    No tak – mruknęłam, znów patrząc na sukienkę. Czy ona na pewno będzie się na mnie ładnie prezentować przy boku Kise?  
    Jasne, że nie...  
    No trudno. Trzeba przedsięwziąć ostateczne środki, które normalnie zachowuje się na koniec randki, a nie zanim w ogóle się ona rozpocznie.  
    Wzięłam do ręki sukienkę i podeszłam do łóżka. Rzuciłam ją niedbale na miejsce obok mojego chłopaka, a następnie, wzdychając teatralnie, powoli zdjęłam z siebie ręcznik.  
    Kise nie udało się zachować obojętnego wyrazu twarzy. Przełknął głośno ślinę, prostując się, i mierząc mnie głodnym wzrokiem od góry do dołu.  
–    Co tam, skarbie?- zapytałam, klepiąc go radośnie po udzie i biorąc sukienkę do rąk. Opuściłam ją na podłogę, by móc „wejść w nią”, po czym wsunęłam na swoje zupełnie nagie ciało.- Zapniesz mnie?- zapytałam przesłodzonym głosem, odwracając się od niego.  
–    Jasne – mruknął, wstając i przysuwając się do mnie. Czułam, jak drżącymi palcami chwyta zamek i ciągnie go powoli do góry... a potem na dół, i wsuwa dłonie do sukienki, sięgając moich piersi.  
–    Ty podła kusicielko – szepnął słabo, z westchnieniem, poczynając bawić się moimi sutkami.  
    Oh, no dobrze, moja wina, ale nie mogę pokazać się na mieście w jego towarzystwie, mając na sobie tak badziewną sukienkę! Skąd ja ją w ogóle wytrzasnęłam?!  
    Poddałam się jego dotykowi, pozwoliłam ( z wielką ulgą ), by zdjął ze mnie sukienkę i posadził mnie na łóżku. Przyklęknął na nim jednym kolanem, odcinając mi możliwą drogę ucieczki, i pocałował mnie delikatnie, leniwie penetrując językiem wnętrze moich ust.  
–    Nago jesteś jednak śliczniejsza niż w ubraniach – wymruczał.  
–    Ty też, więc na co jeszcze czekasz?- mruknęłam.  
    Spojrzał na mnie tępo, a po chwili zarumienił się intensywnie i zaczął pospiesznie się rozbierać. Patrzyłam z rozbawieniem, jak męczy się z zamkiem spodni, a potem z guzikami koszuli, rozpinanymi drżącymi palcami. Aż w końcu stanął przede mną nagi, przygryzając lekko wargę. Zarumieniłam się lekko, schodząc z łóżka i gestem nakazując mu usiąść.  
    Nie był jeszcze podniecony, jego członek zwisał między nogami, jakby czekając, aż go obudzę. Uklękłam przed Kise i, spoglądając z dołu na jego przystojną twarz, chwyciłam delikatnie penisa u nasady, po czym wsunęłam go całego do ust, ssąc i liżąc, wciąż miękkiego. Ryouta przyglądał mi się uważnie zamglonym spojrzeniem, wsuwając dłoń w moje włosy i od czasu do czasu przyciskając moją głowę do swojego krocza.  
    Uczucie kiedy jego członek twardniał w moich ustach było dość zabawne, ale i podniecające. Kise uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko, kiedy zaczęłam wodzić językiem po czubku jego męskości, kreśląc kółeczka i co chwile ssąc go delikatnie. Obciąganie było czymś, za czym wyjątkowo przepadał.  
    Właściwie to zamierzałam doprowadzić go do orgazmu, jednak o dziwo mój chłopak sam przerwał. Wstał z łóżka i posadził mnie na nim, popychając lekko, bym się położyła. Teraz to on klęknął przede mną i, unosząc i rozsuwając moje nogi, zaczął sunąć językiem po mojej łechtaczce, z początku jedynie koniuszkiem, łaskocząc mnie, a później przechodząc do bardziej „zaawansowanych” ruchów.  
    Jęknęłam cicho, wyginając nerwowo kręgosłup, kiedy jego sprawny język przesuwał się wzdłuż całej mojej kobiecości, od czasu do czasu niespodziewanie wbijając się lekko do środka. Ryouta oderwał się ode mnie na chwilę, tylko po to by rzucić mi spojrzenie godne gwiazdy filmów erotycznych i odrzucić do tyłu włosy, po czym znów wrócił do lizania i ssania, przymykając przy tym z rozkoszą oczy.  
    A kiedy znów się ode mnie oderwał, jęknęłam z wściekłością i cisnąłem mu złowrogie spojrzenie, jednak, jak się okazało, Kise chciał już przejść do głównej atrakcji naszej domowej randki – podniósł się, chwycił moje nogi i przyciągnął mnie na skraj łóżka, by było mu wygodniej. Przygryzłam mocno wargę, w napięciu obserwując, jak przysuwa swojego członka i, patrząc na mnie z góry, z głośnym westchnieniem nabija się we mnie.  
    Robiliśmy to już całkiem sporo razy, ale chyba za każdym będę odczuwać tak wielką przyjemność – o ile nie jeszcze większą. Penis Kise był dość sporych rozmiarów, nie miałam więc na co narzekać, czując, aż nabija się niemal do końca. Miałam wrażenie, jakby poruszał moimi wnętrznościami, jakby sięgał samej duszy, pieszcząc ją i łaskocząc. To uczucie było nieziemskie, wręcz nie do opisania. Ale jednak było.  
    I, cholera, uwielbiałam je odczuwać wciąż od nowa i od nowa.  
–    Tak dobrze?- zapytał, łapiąc mnie za uda i przyspieszając ruchy bioder.  
–    Tak – westchnęłam, chwytając swoje piersi i ściskając je lekko. Z jękiem odchyliłam do tyłu głowę, starając się nie krzyczeć, kiedy z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem Ryouta doprowadzał mnie do szału.  
    Sam pojękiwał głośno, również odchylając głowę, jednak po chwili ponownie wracał spojrzeniem do mnie i naszych złączonych ciał.  
–    Cholera, zaraz dojdę – wysapał, puszczając moje nogi i kładąc się na mnie, by być wystarczająco blisko i móc mnie pocałować.  
–    Ja też – mruknęłam.- Nie przerywaj, proszę cię, nie przerywaj...!  
–    Nie mam takiego zamiaru, choćby i weszli twoi rodzice – wymruczał, wciskając twarz w zagłębienie mojej szyi i ponownie przyspieszając pchnięcia.  
    Wsunęłam dłonie w jego włosy, uniosłam odrobinę głowę, patrząc jak jego tyłek unosi się energicznie i opada w szybkim tempie. Ten widok tylko bardziej mnie podniecił. Jęknęłam przeciągle i opadłam na poduszki, dochodząc i zaciskając się silnie na członku Kise. Mój chłopak sapnął, zaskoczony, najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się tego. Przez chwilę wbijał się we mnie z lekkim oporem, jednak w końcu i on doszedł – wysunął się ze mnie szybko, po czym dokończył dłonią, spuszczając się na moje podbrzusze.  
    Westchnęłam głośno i przeciągnęłam się leniwie. Było świetnie, jak zawsze, i również jak zawsze straciłam ochotę na cokolwiek innego niż wylegiwanie się w łóżku – najlepiej z Kise przy boku. Jednak on siedział obok mnie, patrząc na mnie wzrokiem zbitego psa.  
–    Co... nie podobało ci się?- zapytałam  lekkim niepokojem, siadając i pospiesznie zakrywając się ręcznikiem.  
–    Nie, było bosko – odparł, zaskoczony chyba tym nagłym gestem.- Zawsze jest mi z tobą boską, ale... mieliśmy iść na randkę!  
–    Wiem, przepraszam – mruknęłam, przysuwając się do niego i przytulając.- Obiecuję, że następnym razem na pewno wyjdziemy na miasto!  
–    Nawet, jeśli nie będziesz miała się w co ubrać?- zapytał, obejmując mnie ramionami i całując w czoło.  
–    Nawet, jeśli nie będę miała się w co ubrać – zapewniłam usłużnie, mocniej się w niego wtulając.  
–    Trzymam cię za słowo – mruknął. Oboje milczeliśmy, bujając się w objęciach jak idioci, aż w końcu Kise westchnął cicho i zapytał: To co, idziemy spać?  
–    Tak – odparłam.- Padam z nóg.  
    Mój chłopak zaśmiał się radośnie i zaszczycił mnie jakże soczystym pocałunkiem. Po czym, cały zadowolony z siebie, zarzucił na mnie swoją koszulę.  
–    Widzisz? Już masz co na siebie założyć. Pięknie wyglądasz w moich ciuchach. Powinnaś nosić je częściej.  
–    Czyli powinniśmy częściej się...- zaczęłam, ale urwałam wpół zdania, patrząc sceptycznie na Ryoutę. Uśmiechnął się do mnie znacząco i przesunął wzrokiem po moim ciele, oblizując wargi. Pokręciłam tylko głową z uśmiechem.  
    Po tym dniu doszłam do wniosku, że moim problemem nie jest klasyczne „nie mam się w co ubrać”, a raczej odwieczne „mój chłopak jest wiecznie na mnie napalony”.  
    Chociaż, jakby nie patrzeć, akurat to nie bardzo mi przeszkadzało.  
  



	15. Czytelnik x Kiyoshi - Przeprowadzka

  
  
  
    Sądziłam, że dzień przeprowadzki będzie najgorszym dniem w moim życiu – w końcu każdy, kto przyzwyczaił się już do otoczenia i swoich przyjaciół, nie chciałby ich nagle opuszczać. Ze mną nie było inaczej, wręcz przeciwnie – było ze mną o wiele gorzej. Płakałam, krzyczałam, rzucałam we wszystkich doniczkami, posunęłam się nawet do tego by napisać list z groźbą, żebyśmy tylko się nie wyprowadzali.  
    Oczywiście, i tak nic tym nie wskórałam, rodzinka była uparta jak ten osioł.  
    Wszystko zmieniło się, kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce – zaskakująco ładną i spokojną okolicę, jak na tak ogromną i hałaśliwą metropolię jak Tokio. Nasz dom widziałam po raz pierwszy, był to ładny, piętrowy budynek utrzymany w europejskim stylu. Trochę zabawnie wyglądał między dwoma tradycyjnymi japońskimi domami, ale za to ogród miał równie piękny, jak naszych sąsiadów.   
    Rodzice zauważyli, że humor odrobinę mi się poprawił, dlatego, kiedy tata podał mi walizkę, śmiało zaprosili mnie do wybrania sobie pokoju na piętrze. Skinęłam głową dość niechętnie, bo, mimo wszystko, o wiele bardziej wolałabym wrócić do mojego starego pokoju.  
    Dom został niedawno wybudowany na miejsce starego, już rozpadającego się, dlatego też jego wnętrze było czyste i schludne. Póki co mebli nie było dużo, tylko tyle, ile wstawił właściciel nieruchomości, ale lada moment miała przyjechać ciężarówka z naszymi. Ruszyłam schodami do góry, taszcząc za sobą walizkę i przyglądając się zdecydowanie dziwnym obrazom na ścianie.  
    Na piętrze znajdowały się cztery pokoje oraz jedna łazienka. Nie specjalnie zależało mi na wielkości pomieszczenia, bardziej stawiałam na atmosferę i ewentualny widok z okna – idealny pokój dla siebie znalazłam już za pierwszym podejściem.  
    Nie zwróciłam szczególnej uwagi na meble – stało tu jedynie pojedyncze łóżko, szafa i komoda, ale i tak to wszystko zostanie wymienione na moje stare rzeczy. Pokój nie był przesadnie duży, ale nie mogłam go również nazwać klitką – w sam raz dla mnie. Najbardziej jednak urzekł mnie widok z okna. Kiedy rozsunęłam śnieżnobiałą firankę i otworzyłam je, wyjrzałam na zewnątrz.  
    Moim oczom ukazał się przyjemny widoczek kwiatów kwitnących u dołu w ogrodzie. Ich różnobarwność w połączeniu z ilością gatunków tworzyła niesamowitą mozaikę zapierającą dech w piersiach. Nie mogłam się nie uśmiechnąć, w myślach chwaląc poprzedniego właściciela tego miejsca. Musiał naprawdę dbać o ten dom i ogród.  
    Już miałam się wycofać i pójść poinformować rodziców o moim wyborze, kiedy nagle moją uwagę przykuł chłopak z sąsiedztwa. Stał na tyłach swojego domu, tuż przed ogromnym pniem, na którym co chwila stawiał mniejsze kawałki drewna. Zręcznie unosił obiema rękoma siekierę, by z podobną łatwością przepołowić drewno, a następnie odrzucał je na sporą już stertę obok.  
    Przełknęłam głośno ślinę, nie mogąc oderwać od niego wzroku. Był wysoki i barczysty, w dodatku nie miał na sobie koszulki, dzięki czemu mogłam z uwagą kontemplować jego potężne muskuły i poruszające się przy każdym ruchu mięśnie. Podparłam dłonią głowę i tak wpatrywałam się w niego z nieopisaną przyjemnością.  
    Gdyby moje przyjaciółki widziały, jakiego przystojniaka mam za sąsiada...Ciekawe ile ma lat? I do jakiej szkoły chodzi? No i, oczywiście, jak ma na imię? Ah, gdybym tylko miała odwagę do niego zagadać... Niby mam okazję, skoro właśnie się tu wprowadziłam, ale...  
    Minęło dobrych piętnaście sekund, nim zorientowałam się, że mój przystojny sąsiad przygląda mi się, osłaniając oczy przed słońcem. Spojrzałam na niego z przerażeniem, rumieniąc się intensywnie, i natychmiast wycofałam się do pokoju, opadając tyłkiem na podłogę.  
    O mój Boże. Czułam się teraz zupełnie jak ta piosenkarka w swoim teledysku „Call me maybe”...  
    Przetarłam dłońmi twarz, jakbym chciała wytrzeć rumieńce, po czym, na czworakach, odsunęłam się od okna. Wstałam dopiero, kiedy znalazłam się przy drzwiach.  
-    I jak, skarbie, wybrałaś sobie pokój?- zapytał tata, który akurat przechodził korytarzem, gdy wyszłam.  
-    Tak, chciałabym ten – mruknęłam, wskazując kciukiem swoje drzwi.  
-    Świetnie. Nasze rzeczy już przyjechały, więc zejdź na dół i pomóż mamie z tymi wszystkimi pudłami.  
-    Dobrze – westchnęłam.  
-    Coś się stało?- zapytał tata, zerkając na mnie podejrzliwie.  
-    Nie, nie, skąd!- powiedziałam, szybko kręcąc głową, po czym, by uniknąć niewygodnych pytań, zbiegłam na dół.  
-    Dobrze, że jesteś, możesz zabrać ten tutaj?- zapytała mama, kiedy wyszłam na zewnątrz i podeszłam do ciężarówki.- Są w nim twoje książki i mangi.  
-    Jasne.- Skinęłam głową, zabierając karton.  
    Kiedy wniosłam pudła należące do mnie, pomogłam rodzicom z ich rzeczami, oraz mniejszymi przedmiotami użytku domowego, jak np. lampy i stoliki nocne. Z tym nie było kłopotów, problem pojawił się dopiero, kiedy przyszła kolej na meble.  
-    Przykro mi, ale za pomoc we wnoszeniu jest doliczana dodatkowa opłata – oznajmił wyniośle kierowca ciężarówki, który przez cały czas stał przy niej, opierając się o drzwi i w bardzo ordynarny sposób żuł gumę. Zmarszczyłam  brwi, czując nieopisaną ochotę przywalenia mu.  
-    Oh, dzień dobry!- rozległ się nagle czyjś donośmy, męski głos.  
    Wszyscy odwróciliśmy się jak na komendę, ale tylko ja spaliłam buraka na twarzy – jakżeby inaczej, oto pojawił się bohater, który na pewno wybawi nas z opresji – mój przystojny sąsiad, już w koszulce, podszedł do nas z ciepłym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
-    Dzień dobry – odpowiedział powoli tata.- Ah, przepraszam najmocniej, powinniśmy się przywitać, ale mamy mały kłopot z wnoszeniem mebli...  
-    Nie miałem pojęcia, że już dziś ktoś się tu wprowadzi – zaśmiał się chłopak.- Bardzo miło mi państwa poznać, nazywam się Kiyoshi Teppei. Mieszkam tu obok, przyszedłem pomóc.  
-    Oh, nie ma mowy!- powiedziała kategorycznie moja mama.- Nie możemy się tobą wysługiwać, Kiyoshi-kun.  
-    Ależ to żadne wysługiwanie się – odparł zaskoczony Kiyoshi.- Z przyjemnością państwu pomogę!  
-    Kochanie...- Tata podszedł do mamy z bolesnym wyrazem twarzy.- U-usłyszałem cenę pomocy we wniesieniu mebli...m-może upichcisz coś dla Kiyoshi-kuna?   
-    Eh?- Mama spojrzała to na męża, to na naszego sąsiada, po czym westchnęła ciężko.- No dobrze. Przepraszam, Kiyoshi-kun. I dziękuję.  
-    To żaden problem, proszę pani.  
    Podczas ich krótkiej wymiany zdań, robiłam, co mogłam, by być jak najmniej widoczną, ale Kiyoshi i tak na  koniec spojrzał na mnie ciepłymi, czekoladowymi oczami i uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Miałam wrażenie, że jego mina mówi mi „No cześć, ty mała podglądaczko”...  
    Spuściłam wzrok, po czym zabrałam zapomniany przez wszystkich karton z akcesoriami kuchennymi i uciekłam do domu.  
    Okazało się, że nie tylko Kiyoshi był sympatyczny – także nasz drugi sąsiad, przedstawiwszy się jako „właściciel rybnego”, wysoki i szczupły, z wielką dziarą na prawej ręce i kozią bródką, zaproponował nam nieodpłatną pomoc. Nim się zorientowałam, w naszym nowym domu pojawiło się mnóstwo obcych mężczyzn, niektórzy w towarzystwie swoich żon i małych dzieci, którzy, niczym dobre wróżki, pomagali tacie wnosić i ustawiać meble.  
    Ja schowałam się w kuchni, nastawiając wodę na herbatę. Mama dołączyła do mnie po jakimś czasie, zachwycona życzliwością okolicznych mieszkańców, z zapałem wzięła się za przygotowywanie poczęstunku, w którym, oczywiście, musiałam pomóc.  
    Wieczorem dom był już wypełniony naszymi rzeczami. Mama zaprosiła wszystkich do salonu, w tym czasie dołączyli do nas również dziadkowie Kiyoshiego, przynosząc pysznie wyglądające ciasto. I, choć ślinka leciała mi na sam jego widok, postanowiłam cichutko wycofać się do mojego pokoju, by zamknąć się w nim na resztę dnia i uniknąć bezpośredniej rozmowy z Kiyoshim.  
-    Zaczekaj, skarbie, mam do ciebie prośbę!- zawołała mama, kiedy wspięłam się już na drugi stopień schodów.- Skończyło się nam mleko, skoczysz do sklepu?  
-    Co?- Spojrzałam na nią, jak na wariatkę.- Chcesz się mnie pozbyć, tak? Przecież nie znam okolicy, na pewno się zgubię, wy zamknięcie dom na wszystkie spusty i mnie nie wpuścicie, będę żywić się sz...  
-    Kiyoshi-kun zaproponował, że pójdzie z tobą – przerwała mi mama, uśmiechając się anielsko.- Wykorzystaj okazję, żeby zaprzyjaźnić się z naszym sąsiadem, to taki miły chłopiec.  
-    A-ale...- pisnęłam, jednak moja mama wcisnęła mi w dłoń pieniądze i wróciła do gości.  
    Spojrzałam z lekkim przestrachem na stojącego w drzwiach salonu Kiyoshiego. Uśmiechał się do mnie jakby niepewnie, drapiąc po głowie.  
-    To niedaleko...- zaczął, podchodząc bliżej.- Przy okazji pokażę ci okolicę!  
-    J-jasne – mruknęłam, niechętnie schodząc ze stopni.  
    Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz, z przyjemnością przywitałam chłodny powiew wieczornego wiatru. Obejrzałam się za siebie, z utęsknieniem wpatrując się w okna piętra. To tam mieścił się mój przytulny pokoik, z widokiem na...  
    Spojrzałam na Kiyoshiego, który przyglądał mi się z ciekawością, a potem westchnęłam ciężko.  
-    No, śmiej się – mruknęłam.- Ochrzań mnie, nazwij dziwadłem, albo zboczeńcem...  
-    Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?- Kiyoshi spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony.  
-    N-nie udawaj, że nie wiesz o co chodzi – burknęłam, rumieniąc się na twarzy.  
-    Hmm...- Kiyoshi uśmiechnął się, odwracając głowę i wkładając dłonie do kieszeni spodni.- Skąd jesteście?  
-    Z Kioto – mruknęłam.  
-    Rany, to bardzo daleko – zauważył.- Dlaczego się tu przeprowadziliście?  
-    Przenieśli tatę w pracy – odparłam.- Nie mieliśmy wyboru.  
-    Złożyłaś już papiery do szkoły?  
-    Nie, jeszcze nie.- Spojrzałam na niego, marszcząc brwi.- Nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiałam. Nie wiem, jakie są tutaj licea.  
-    Najbliżej jest Seirin. To nowa szkoła, otwarta w zeszłym roku. Sam tam chodzę, więc z czystym sumieniem mogę ci ją polecić.   
-    Uhm...w...w której jesteś klasie, Kiyoshi-kun?- zapytałam nieśmiało.  
-    W drugiej. Miałem trochę zaległości przez pobyt w szpitalu, ale już jest dobrze.  
-    Co się stało?  
-    Problemy z kolanem.- Uśmiechnął się do mnie.- Trochę przedobrzyłem z grą w kosza, ale teraz się pilnuję.  
-    Grasz w kosza?- Uśmiechnęłam się do niego.- W sumie nic dziwnego, z takim dobrym ciałem.  
    Spaliłam buraka, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że moje słowa znaczyły tyle samo co przyznanie się do tego, że Kiyoshi jest niezłym ciachem. Już chciałam się z tego tłumaczyć i jakoś sprostować myśl, kiedy zobaczyłam rumieniec na jego twarzy. Przełknęłam głośno ślinę, zapominając, co miałam powiedzieć.  
-    Uhm...- zaczęłam nerwowo.- W...W Kioto byłam menadżerką klubu koszykówki!  
-    Ah, serio?- Spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem.- W Seirin właśnie tego nam brakuje. Jeśli rozważałabyś zapisanie się, to wpadnij do nas na trening! Zobaczysz, jak sobie radzimy i porozmawiasz z trenerką. Oczywiście, jeśli nadal chcesz pełnić tę funkcję.  
-    T-tak, chciałabym...lubię to...  
-    W takim razie byłoby bardzo miło, zwłaszcza, że nikt nie zgłasza się na ochotnika.   
-    Cóż...pewnie tak właśnie zrobię. Zawsze lepiej jest mieć kogoś znajomego w szkole – mruknęłam.  
-    Wszyscy są tam bardzo życzliwi, więc sądzę, że szybko się zaaklimatyzujesz – powiedział z uśmiechem Kiyoshi.- Oh, zobacz. Tutaj jest park, zawsze chodzę nim na skróty do szkoły.  
    Spojrzałam w bok i uśmiechnęłam się lekko na widok zadbanego, tętniącego życiem parku. Mimo późnej godziny, rodzice z dziećmi wciąż przesiadywali tam, pilnując swoich pociech bawiących się wśród drzew o grubych gałęziach, wręcz stworzonych do wspinaczek.   
-    Ładnie tu macie – bąknęłam.- Kiedy usłyszałam o przeprowadzce, strasznie narzekałam, bo bałam się, że wylądujemy w hałaśliwej okolicy, gdzieś przy centrum handlowym, albo coś. Ale teraz, jak już tu jestem, to nawet nie wygląda tak źle. Mam fajny pokój i ładny widok z okna...- Urwałam, rumieniąc się intensywnie.- M-mam na myśli ogródek...  
-    Ah tak?- Kiyoshi uśmiechnął się sympatycznie.  
-    M-myślę, że jakoś tu sobie poradzę, w każdym bądź razie – powiedziałam, odchrząknąwszy głośno.- A-a tak w ogóle, to dziękuję za pomoc, Kiyoshi-kun.  
-    Hm? W czym?  
-    No wiesz...w-wniosłeś meble do mojego pokoju...i w ogóle, pomogłeś rodzicom.  
-    Ah, to nic takiego – powiedział.  
-    No i idziesz ze mną do sklepu, żebym się nie zgubiła...  
-    I pokazałem ci to i owo, prawda?  
-    Eh?!- Spojrzałam na niego szybko, przerażona tą złośliwością.  
-    Mam na myśli okolicę, oczywiście – powiedział z bardzo dziwnym uśmiechem, nie patrząc na mnie.  
-    T-ta – mruknęłam, odwracając wzrok, jednak zerkając na niego co jakiś czas.   
    Dotarliśmy do sklepu i weszliśmy do środka. Ekspedientka przywiała nas przyjaznym uśmiechem, ukłoniwszy się lekko. Odpowiedziałam tym samym, po czym ruszyłam za Kiyoshim, rozglądając się po sklepie i starając się mniej więcej zapamiętać ułożenie działów.  
-    Hmm, powinniśmy na swój sposób uczcić jakoś twój przyjazd!- powiedział Kiyoshi, kiedy zabraliśmy z lodówki trzy kartoniki mleka.  
-    Eh? Co masz na myśli, Kiyoshi-kun?  
-    Może lody?- zapytał z uśmiechem, podchodząc do zamrażalnika.- Ja stawiam!  
-    N-nie musisz tego robić, w domu jest przecież ciasto – zauważyłam.  
-    Z przykrością muszę cię poinformować, że moja babcia robi tak pyszne ciasto, że dla nas na pewno go zabraknie, gdy wrócimy – powiedział Kiyoshi, a ja zmarkotniałam nieco.- Oh, te są dobre! Lubisz?  
-    Tak, to moje ulubione – powiedziałam z uśmiechem.  
-    Moje też!- powiedział z entuzjazmem.- Wygląda na to, że mamy ze sobą trochę wspólnego!   
    Przełknęłam ślinę, rumieniąc się lekko, po czym ruszyłam za nim do kasy. Podałam mu pieniądze, które dała mi mama, by zapłacił od razu za wszystko. Wyszliśmy ze sklepu i, choć nasze zakupy nie były ciężkie, Kiyoshi uparł się, że to on poniesie siatkę.  
-    Cieszę się, że się wprowadziliście – powiedział.- Często bawię się z dzieciakami z okolicy, ale koniec końców nie ma nikogo w moim wieku, z kim mógłbym chodzić rano do szkoły, a może nawet wracać, gdyby, podobnie jak ja, uczęszczał na treningi mojego klubu. Fajnie by też było wieczorami przesiadywać z tą osobą w ogródku, rozmawiać sobie, od czasu do czasu gdzieś wychodzić, razem się uczyć, narzekać na naszych nauczycieli i kolegów z drużyny...  
-    Czy ty próbujesz subtelnie namówić mnie do złożenia papierów w Seirin?- westchnęłam.  
-    Aż tak to widać?- Uśmiechnął się do mnie jakby przepraszająco.  
-    Chyba bardzo zależy ci na menadżerce, co?- zaśmiałam się.  
-    Niespecjalnie.- Wzruszył ramionami.- Ale miło by było chodzić z taką sympatyczną i ładną dziewczyną, jak ty. Do szkoły, oczywiście – dodał, zapewne widząc niebezpiecznie czerwony kolor mojej twarzy.  
-    Z-z-zastan-nowię się – burknęłam, dobrze wiedząc, że nawet nie spojrzę na propozycje innych szkół.  
-    Będę wdzięczny, jeśli poinformujesz mnie o swojej decyzji!  
    Wróciliśmy do mojego domu, w którym rozpoczęła się najprawdziwsza impreza roku. Razem z Kiyoshim stanęliśmy jak wryci w drzwiach salonu – naszym oczom ukazał się zaskakujący widok. Mój tata śmiał się wesoło, popijając piwo wraz z kilkoma innymi mężczyznami, moja mama plotkowała w najlepsze z ich żonami, a kilka innych par, w tym dziadkowie Kiyoshiego, tańczyli na środku pomieszczenia w rytm muzyki grającej ze starego radia stojącego pod ścianą przy telewizorze.   
-    Uhm...- Oboje nie mieliśmy pojęcia, co powiedzieć.  
-    Mamo?- zaczęłam niepewnie.- W-wróciliśmy.  
-    Ah, dziękuję wam, kochani – powiedziała mama, podchodząc do nas i odbierając od Kiyoshiego siatkę.- Żałuję, że nie zostawiliśmy dla was ciasta, ale nawet nie mam pojęcia, kiedy go zjedliśmy!- Mama roześmiała się wesoło.  
-    Nic się nie stało, proszę pani – powiedział z uśmiechem Kiyoshi.- Jestem pewien, że babcia przygotuje kolejne. Uwielbia je piec.  
-    To ja...pójdę chyba do siebie – westchnęłam ciężko.- Jakoś nie widzi mi się siedzenie w tym towarzystwie.  
-    Jaka szkoda, miałem nadzieję, że dasz się namówić na taniec!- Kiyoshi roześmiał się głośno.- Ale fakt, że jest już późno, więc zabiorę dziadków do domu.   
-    Uhm, jasne – mruknęłam, żałując mojej decyzji o zamknięciu się u siebie.- No to... dzięki za dzisiaj, Kiyoshi-kun. Dobranoc.  
-    Dobranoc.  
    Ruszyłam w kierunku schodów, jednak zatrzymał mnie, chwytając delikatnie za dłoń. Spojrzałam na niego, rumieniąc się, a on posłał mi uroczy, pełen szczerości uśmiech.  
-    Do jutra – powiedział tylko.  
-    D-d...no – bąknęłam.  
    Zamknęłam się w pokoju, odgradzając od szalejącego na dole towarzystwa oraz obiektu moich niezdrowych rumieńców. Opadłam z westchnieniem na swoje łóżko i zamknęłam oczy, czekając, aż moje serce i myśli uspokoją się. Zerknęłam na nie zasłonięte okno, a potem odwróciłam się do niego plecami, czując, że znów się czerwienię.  
    Nie myśl o tym, głupia, nie myśl! Obiecaj sobie, że już przenigdy nie spojrzysz na Kiyoshiego bez bluzki! Nawet, jeśli będziesz słyszeć, że rąbie drewno, nawet jeśli zerkniesz, to od razu odwrócisz wzrok, obiecaj to sobie, idiotko, bo źle skończysz!  
    Z tymi słowami głośno huczącymi w mojej głowie, zapadłam w drzemkę.   
      
    Kiedy się obudziłam, w domu panowała cisza. Zeszłam na dół, by rozeznać się z sytuacją – w salonie panował porządek, w kuchni także było czyściutko. Goście zniknęli, a rodzice prawdopodobnie już spali. Wróciłam więc do pokoju po piżamę i udałam się do łazienki, by wziąć kąpiel.  
    Sądziłam, że ten dzień dobiegł końca i już ze spokojem mogę udać się na kilkugodzinny spoczynek, który oczyści mój umysł, ciało i duszę.   
    Oczywiście, los musiał przygotować dla mnie niespodziankę...  
    Kiedy, świeżo wykąpana, wróciłam do pokoju i otworzyłam okno, by wpuścić nieco chłodnego powietrza, odruchowo zerknęłam na tyły domu Kiyoshiego. W ciemnościach ledwie mogłam widzieć duży pień oraz wbitą w niego siekierę. Stosik porąbanego drewna zniknął, zapewne mój sąsiad wniósł go do stojącej  na jego posesji szopki. Podparłam dłonią twarz, tak jak poprzednio, wpatrując się w to miejsce, jednak tym razem z nieco znudzoną miną – w końcu nie było na co patrzeć.  
    I wtedy kątem oka zobaczyłam światło, które rozbłysło w oknie centralnie naprzeciwko mojego. Spojrzałam tam, z głową wciąż podpartą o dłoń i...  
    Wytrzeszczyłam oczy i rozchyliłam lekko usta. Nie wierzyłam w to, co widzę: oto mój przystojny sąsiad, Kiyoshi Teppei, w samym ręczniku przewiązanym w pasie, z nagą klatką piersiową, pojawił się w oknie, wycierając mniejszym ręcznikiem świeżo umyte włosy. Wgapiłam się w ten cudowny obrazek, z niepokojem czując, że pewne rejony mojego ciała dają o sobie znać.  
    Dość intensywnie.  
    Właśnie w tym momencie Kiyoshi spojrzał przez okno i przez krótką chwilę wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie – ja z rozchyloną jak idiotka gębą, on z lekkim zaskoczeniem malującym się na twarzy.  
    A potem uśmiechnął się do mnie łagodnie, zdejmując ręcznik z głowy i uniósł dłoń, zapewne po to, by mi pomachać, ale tego już nie mogłam widzieć – wycofałam się gwałtownie z okna, potykając się o własne nogi i upadając na podłogę. Jestem pewna, że to widział, ale nie przejmowałam się tym – rzuciłam się do okna, zamykając je z głośnym trzaskiem i zasuwając gwałtownie zasłony. Próbowałam również przesunąć stojącą obok niego szafę, ale była stanowczo za ciężka.  
    Padłam zdyszana na łóżko i owinęłam się kołdrą, mając wielką nadzieję, że to od samego początku był sen. Moje serce waliło dziko w piersi, po głowie biegały mi małe, półnagie sylwetki Kiyoshiego, machające do mnie radośnie, uśmiechające się łagodnie, rąbiące drewno, podnoszące meble, wycierające mokre włosy, zdejmujące ręcznik – nie, nie ten z głowy, ten drugi.  
    Jęknęłam głośno, zażenowana swoimi myślami, ukryłam twarz w dłoniach.  
    Błagam, niech to będzie tylko sen, niech to będzie tylko sen!  
    Wiedziałam, że tym razem nie zasnę tak szybko...  
      
      
  



	16. Czytelnik x Kiyoshi 2 - Trening czy randka?

  
  
    Nie ma to jak dowiedzieć się w ostatniej chwili, że spotkanie, na które się idzie, w rzeczywistości jest najprawdziwszą randką.  
–    Ale... ale Kiyoshi-senpai zaprosił mnie tylko na swój trening – wyjąkałam.  
    Moje nowe koleżanki popatrzyły po sobie znacząco, kiwając lekko głowami, jakbym próbowała im wmówić, że dzieci naprawdę rodzą się z kapusty. Obserwowałam je uważnie, nie wiedząc jak się zachować.  
    W Tokio mieszkałam od niecałego miesiąca. Choć przeprowadzka była dla mnie niezbyt przyjemną perspektywą, to jednak zmieniłam zdanie, kiedy poznałam mojego przystojnego sąsiada, Kiyoshiego Teppeia, który był tak miły i zaproponował mi, bym zapisała się do Liceum Seirin, do którego i on uczęszczał.  
    Tego właśnie dnia Kiyoshi zaprosił mnie na swój trening, twierdząc, że byłoby miło, gdybym zdecydowała się zostać menadżerem jego klubu koszykarskiego, którego, nawiasem mówiąc, był założycielem. Choć spotkała go przykra kontuzja i teraz nie grywał zbyt dużo, to jednak gorąco zachęcał mnie, bym wpadła i zobaczyła, jak radzą sobie chłopaki. Oczywiście, przystałam na to z chęcią, bo i tak nie zapisałam się jeszcze do żadnego koła zainteresowań, a mój wychowawca zachowywał się jak godny szacunku stalker – chodził za mną krok w krok i przy każdej możliwej rozmowie ze mną pytał, czy złożyłam już gdzieś podanie.  
    W każdym razie, kiedy moje koleżanki zaproponowały mi wspólne zakupy po szkole, grzecznie odmówiłam, że nie będę miała czasu, ponieważ Kiyoshi-senpai zaprosił mnie na trening. Właśnie wówczas dowiedziałam się, że idę z nim na randkę.  
–    Przecież to oczywiste, że zaprosił cię, bo mu się spodobałaś!- powiedziała z zapałem jedna z nich, Chiyako.  
–    Ehm... no ale... randka w sali gimnastycznej?- bąknęłam.- Kto to widział...?  
–    Każde miejsce się nadaje!- oburzyła się Sashiko.- Poza tym wygląda na to, że Kiyoshi-senpai chce działać dyskretnie. Ale nie martw się, moja droga, my wyniuchamy KAŻDE intencje, nawet te najgłębiej ukryte!- Mówiąc to, Sashiko wypięła z dumą swój obfity biust.  
–    Niee, nadal nie jestem przekonana, wybaczcie – westchnęłam.- Kiyoshi-senpai proponuje mi, żebym została menadżerem drużyny, to dlatego mam udać się na trening. Zapewne będę musiała śledzić przebieg gry i wysnuć wnioski, o które później zapyta mnie Riko-senpai.  
–    Oh! Musisz na nią uważać, słyszałam, że ona i Kiyoshi-senpai kiedyś ze sobą kręcili!- szepnęła konspiracyjnie Chiyako.   
–    Eh, serio?!- wykrzyknęłam dziko, rzucając jej baczne spojrzenie, jednak szybko zreflektowałam się i odchrząknęłam, przyciszając głos.- Serio... ze sobą... coś tego?  
–    Tak, tak słyszałam.- Chiyako pokiwała z powagą głową.- Podobno na początku była z Hyuugą-senpai, a potem Kiyoshi-senpai mu ją odbił! Była z nim, ale pokłócili się o Hyuugę-senpai i się rozstali. Teraz nikt do końca nie wie, co między nimi jest.  
–    Oh...- mruknęłam, krzywiąc się lekko.- Rozumiem...  
–    Nie chciałabym mieć Riko-senpai za rywalkę w miłości – westchnęła Sashiko.  
–    Miłości?!- Spojrzałam na nią jak na wariatkę, rumieniąc się intensywnie.- C-c-co t-ty też o-opowiad-dasz?! J-jakiej mi-mi-mi-miłości?!  
–    Jak to, nooo...- Sashiko zmarszczyła brwi.- Nie wmówisz nam chyba, że Kiyoshi-senpai nie wpadł ci w oko?  
–    Oczywiście, że nie wpadł! Nikt mi nie wpadł!  
–    To dlaczego codziennie wracasz z nim do domu za rękę?- burknęła Chiyako.  
–    Bo jesteśmy sąsiadami, mieszkamy zaraz obok...zaraz, nie, STOP! Że niby kto z kim idzie za rękę?!  
–    No wy.- Chiyako wzruszyła ramionami.  
–    MY?!- wydarłam się, zwracając na siebie uwagę całej klasy. Pomachałam im nerwowo ręką, po czym zniżyłam głos do szeptu.- Czyście oszalały?! Nigdy go za rękę nie trzymałam!   
–    Założę się, że to się zmieni dziś wieczorem – zachichotała Chiyako, trącając swoją przyjaciółkę łokciem, na co ta również zaśmiała się cicho.  
–    Dziewczyny, błagam was, przestańcie opowiadać...KIYOSHI-SENPAI!- wydarłam się, zrywając ze swojego miejsca, gdy zobaczyłam mojego sąsiada, stojącego na korytarzu i rozglądającego się po klasie.  
–    Oh, szukałem cię!- Pomachał mi dłonią, uśmiechając się szeroko.- Skończyłaś już jeść? Możemy porozmawiać?  
–    Tak, jasne!- wykrzyknęłam, po czym ruszyłam w jego kierunku, rzucając moim koleżankom ostrzegawczo-mordercze spojrzenie.  
    Podeszłam do Kiyoshiego, uśmiechając się do niego niewinnie i, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa wyszłam do niego na korytarz, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi klasy gdy tylko usłyszałam jak Chiyako podśpiewuje „gorzko, gorzko”.  
–    Gorzko?  
    O nie... Kiyoshi też to widać usłyszał.  
–    Eee... śnia-śniadanie miała gorzkie – bąknęłam.  
–    Hmm...- mruknął, patrząc na mnie jakoś dziwnie, a potem odwrócił wzrok i uśmiechnął się.- Przyszedłem zapytać, czy wpadniesz dziś na ten trening?  
–    Tak, jasne, oczywiście naturalnie, z pewnością na pewno przyjdę!- zapewniłam, kiwając pospiesznie głową i rumieniąc się na mój idiotyczny stan, w który wpadałam zawsze, gdy stał tak blisko, jak w tym momencie.  
    Za blisko...  
    Czułam jego przyjemny, męski zapach i jeszcze jakiś, delikatny, łagodny, przywodzący na myśl ciepło rodzinnego domu.  
    Miałam wrażenie, że jeśli będę stać tak blisko niego, to się roztopię...  
–    Bardzo się cieszę! Poinformowałem już Riko, że do nas przyjdziesz.  
–    Riko... senpai...- burknęłam, w jednej chwili tracąc humor.  
–    No tak, nasza trenerka.  
–    Tak, tak, wiem... hehe... No to... ehm... czy mogę ci jeszcze w czymś pomóc, senpai?  
–    Hmm?- Zamrugał, patrząc na mnie pytająco.- Oh... cóż...- Musiałam poczekać chwilę, aż się zastanowi.- Zostaniesz na całym treningu?  
–    Uhm... nie wiem – przyznałam.- Zależy od twojej dzie... eee, trenerki.  
–    Na pewno pozwoli zostać ci do końca, zwłaszcza, że zostaniesz naszym menadżerem!- zaśmiał się.- To może wrócimy razem do domu, po treningu?  
–    J-jasne...  
–    Świetnie!- zawołał Kiyoshi, uśmiechając się do mnie szeroko.- No to... do zobaczenia.  
–    Uhm!  
    Parzyłam za nim jak odchodzi, podziwiając rysujące się pod mundurkiem mięśnie. Oparłam się ciężko o ścianę, wzdychając niemal z utęsknieniem.  
    To ciało... rany... boskie. Dosłownie. Czy taki facet w ogóle jest prawdziwy? Nie dość, że wygląda tak cudownie, to w dodatku ma taki przyjazne nastawianie, sympatyczny charakter... Jest jak książę z bajki.  
    Znów westchnęłam ciężko, po czym odwróciłam się i otworzyłam drzwi klasy. Niestety, nie dane mi było wejść do środka, ponieważ, jak się okazało, tuż za nimi stały moje urocze koleżanki, które prawie że kładły się na nich, więc gdy je otworzyłam, straciły równowagę i upadły prosto na mnie, przez co wszystkie trzy wylądowałyśmy na podłodze.  
–    Au!- jęknęłam.- Rany, co wy wyprawiacie?! Nie wierzę! Podsłuchiwałyście?!  
–    A skąd, właśnie miałyśmy iść do łazienki!- próbowała ich bronić Chiyako.  
–    Dlaczego akurat TYMI drzwiami, skoro są jeszcze drugie?!- warknęłam.  
–    Nie wiedziałyśmy, że akurat będziesz wchodzić~ - zaświergotała Sashiko.  
    Jęknęłam ze zrezygnowaniem, wiedząc że nie mam co się z nimi kłócić, bo i tak na wszystko znajdą jakąś odpowiedź.  
–    W takim razie słyszałyście, że to tylko trening! Ani słowa o randce!- powiedziałam, wstając.- Poza tym... same mówiłyście, że jego i Riko-senpai coś łączy!  
–    Łączyło!- poprawiła mnie Chiyako.- Teraz najwyraźniej Kiyoshi-senpai zmienił gusta i postanowił spróbować z tobą! Szczęściara! Senpai jest taki miły i dobroduszny, no i z wyglądu też niczego sobie!  
–    Przestańcie się wygłupiać, dziewczyny!- skarciłam je.- To jest TYLKO trening, bo mam zostać menadżerem, a ja jestem TYLKO sąsiadką! Kiyoshi-senpai wszystkim okazuje tyle samo zainteresowania, nie jestem żadnym wyjątkiem! Także...- Skrzywiłam się lekko.- Wracajmy na lekcję i... no, tego... nie gadajmy na razie o tym.  
–    Oh... dobrze...- westchnęła Chiyako, choć sądząc po porozumiewawczej wymianie spojrzeń jej i Sashiko, mogłam zgadywać, że wcale nie mają zamiar tak sobie odpuścić.  
    No nic. Muszę po prostu mieć ten trening za sobą i udowodnić, że Kiyoshi-senpai nie patrzy na mnie inaczej niż na innych!  
      
***  
  
–    No dobrze, kochani, na dziś starczy!- zawołała Riko-senpai do zdyszanych, spoconych chłopaków.  
    Z lekko zmarszczonym czołem patrzyłam, jak dwóch chłopaków z jedną piłką do kosza znikają w magazynie na dłuższą chwilę. Reszta chłopaków ustawiła się w szeregu, słuchając donośnego głosu trenerki, która pouczała ich co do następnej rozgrywki.  
–    Więc, co uważasz o naszej drużynie? Co zaobserwowałaś?- zapytała nagle, zwracając się do mnie z uśmiechem.  
    Drgnęłam, wyrwana z zamyślenia i zerknęłam tępo na magazyn. Kiedy wróciłam do niej wzrokiem, otworzyłam usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak zamknęłam jej.  
    Mam jej powiedzieć, że zaobserwowałam, iż Kagami i Kuroko są najprawdopodobniej gejami, Koganei stanowczo zbyt często pilnował Mitobe, który doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i ciągle się do niego uśmiechał, Furihata rumienił się do komórki pisząc z jakimś „Akasahi-sama” (podpatrzyłam, kiedy akurat stałam blisko niego), a kapitan Hyuuga ciskał Kiyoshiemu mordercze spojrzenia, a potem długo wpatrywał się w jego plecy, kiedy ten go poklepywał po ramieniu, przebiegając obok?  
    Czy ja naprawdę mam jej powiedzieć, że wszędzie tu widzę gejów?  
    Odchrząknęłam głośno, unosząc w zadumie podbródek.  
–    Cóż, no więc...- Zarumieniłam się lekko, widząc uśmiech Kiyoshiego, którym mnie obdarzył, i jego dziwne spojrzenie spod delikatnie przymrużonych oczu.- No więc... muszę przyznać, że jesteście naprawdę świetną drużyną, choć...  
–    Śmiało, śmiało, nie przejmuj się, że to twoi senpaie, powiedz co myślisz!- zawołała ze śmiechem Riko.  
    Przygryzłam wargę, kiwając głową. Kurczę, w sumie to na początku ciskałam jej dość wyniosłe spojrzenia, bo miałam świadomość, że prawdopodobnie kiedyś kręciła z Kiyoshim, ale właściwie to okazała się być całkiem sympatyczną dziewczyną.  
    Nie, zaraz, stop... Zachowuję się jak zazdrosna narzeczona...  
–    Myślę, że każdy z was jest imponującym zawodnikiem i każdy gra bardzo ważną rolę w drużynie. Odejście jednego byłoby dość kłopotliwe, ponieważ... no, dopełniacie się. Nic dziwnego, że wygraliście Winter Cup! Co prawda jeden trening to za mało, żeby móc was w pełni ocenić, ale... sądzę, że jeśli dalej będziecie tak trenować, z pewnością wygracie również i w tym, i w następnym roku!  
–    W następnym roku już nas nie będzie, niestety – westchnęła ciężko Riko, jednak uśmiechnęła się przy tym lekko.- Cieszę się, że nie podejmujesz pochopnych wniosków! Będzie nam bardzo miło, jeśli wpadniesz na kolejne treningi. Menadżer zawsze się przyda, prawda, chłopaki?  
–    Tak, tak!  
–    Zdecydowanie!  
–    No jasne!  
–    Zwłaszcza taka śliczna menadżer!  
    Poczułam intensywne rumieńce na twarzy, słysząc ten komplement. Odwróciłam nerwowo spojrzenie, patrząc na Kagamiego i Kuroko, którzy dołączyli do grupy i stali z boku, nieporuszeni.  
–    Tylko mi tu bez takich, macie skupić się na treningu!- warknęła Riko.  
–    Ale kiedy ona naprawdę jest prze...  
–    No, no, no, słuchamy się pani trener!- powiedział donośnie Kiyoshi, kładąc ciężko dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka, który sprawił mi komplement.- Proszę mi tu nie zawstydzać naszej przyszłej menadżerki.  
–    Au, au, au, Kiyoshi-senpai, miażdżysz mi ramię!- jęknął tamten.  
–    Ahahaha, przepraszam, przepraszam!- zaśmiał się senpai, klepiąc chłopaka tak mocno, że jego oczy niemal wyskoczyły na zewnątrz, razem z powietrzem z płuc. Zaciągnął je ze świstem z powrotem i zaczął iść za resztą w kierunku szatni, chwiejąc się na nogach.  
    Kiedy Kiyoshi przechodził obok mnie, uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko, mrugając okiem.  
–    Poczekaj, proszę, przed szkołą, wezmę szybki prysznic i zaraz będę!  
–    J-j-jasne!- wypaliłam, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej, bo powiedział to tak głośno, że usłyszeli go praktycznie WSZYSCY. Łącznie z Riko i Hyuugą, którzy wybałuszyli na nas oczy.  
    Bardzo się denerwowałam, gdy czekałam na mojego sąsiada pod szkolną bramą. Kagami i Kuroko zjawili się jako pierwsi, najwyraźniej im się spieszyło. Pomachałam im na pożegnanie, uśmiechając się nerwowo. Ja nic nie wiem, nic nie widziałam, wasza tajemnica jest u mnie bezpieczna...  
–    Wybacz, że musiałaś czekać!- usłyszałam łagodny głos Kiyoshiego.  
–    A-ah, nie szkodzi!- bąknęłam, z miejsca się rumieniąc.  
    Przebrał się z powrotem w mundurek. Odświeżony, pachnący, z lekko mokrymi jeszcze włosami, wyglądał jak młody Herkules.   
    Przełknęłam ciężko ślinę, odsuwając się kawałek, oślepiona blaskiem jego boskości. Ruszyliśmy razem w stronę parku, który był jednocześnie skrótem do naszych domów.  
–    I jak ci się dziś podobało?- zagadnął.  
–    Było naprawdę wspaniale!- odparłam.- Fajnie by było być waszą menadżerką.  
–    Riko już prawie zdecydowana, by cię przyjąć. Myślę, że będzie chciała porozmawiać z tobą o tym przy następnej twojej wizycie.  
–    Serio?!- Spojrzałam na niego, uradowana.- Byłoby extra!  
–    Uhm!- Skinął głową, a potem spojrzał przed siebie.- No i mamy sporo przystojnych chłopaków, co?  
–    Eh?! E-Etto... n-no...- Jasne, że tak! Ten najprzystojniejszy jest moim sąsiadem!  
–    Ciężko trenują, żeby mieć takie sylwetki. Oczywiście, robią to dla sportu, a nie, żeby się podobać dziewczynom.- Ciekawe, czy Kiyoshi chodzi na jakąś siłownię, czy coś? Nigdy go o to nie pytałam...  
–    Choć fakt faktem, że na pewno lubią podobać się płci pięknej!- Skinęłam głową, dając do zrozumienia, że wiem, co ma na myśli. Zastanawiało mnie, czy on zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jest taki przystojny i popularny?  
–    To jak? Spodobał ci się któryś?  
–    CO?!- pisnęłam, patrząc na niego przerażona i odruchowo przytulając do siebie swoją torbę.   
–    Hmm? No, nie wstydź się, mnie możesz powiedzieć!- zaśmiał się Kiyoshi.- Na pewno ktoś ci wpadł w oko!  
–    No nie, senpai, ty też?!- jęknęłam.- Moje koleżanki również twierdzą, że wpadłeś mi w oko, ale to nie moja wina, że jesteś taki przystojny i masz świetne cia...  
    Stop.  
    Osz kur...  
    Nie patrz na niego. Nie patrz na niego. Nie patrz teraz na niego, bo zapadniesz się pod ziemię! Ty idiotko, tyle razy się upominałaś, żeby najpierw myśleć, potem gadać!  
    Przełknęłam ciężko ślinę, koniec końców nieśmiało spoglądając na Kiyoshiego.  
    To był błąd. To był bardzo poważny błąd. Jednak taki, który z pewnością chce się powtarzać nie raz.  
    Kiyoshi co prawda odwrócił ode mnie głowę, jednak nie na tyle, bym nie mogła zobaczyć jego zaczerwienionej twarzy. Ten widok był tak piękny i tak fascynujący, że szczęka mi opadła. Dosłownie nie mogłam oderwać wzroku od jego twarzy, nawet jego uszy przybrały kolor pomidorków!  
–    P-przepraszam!- jęknęłam cicho.- Za-zagalopowałam się i...!  
–    Naprawdę tak myślisz?- zapytał, wciąż na mnie nie patrząc.  
–    Ehm... no więc... Znaczy... no tak – westchnęłam.- A-ale co mi się dziwić, nie jestem przecież jedyną, senpai jest bardzo popularny, wszyscy cię lubią, hehe!  
–    A ty?  
–    Eh?  
    Spojrzał na mnie, wciąż zarumieniony.  
–    Pytam, czy mnie lubisz?  
–    Ee... t-tak, bardzo cię lubię!  
–      
–    Więc...- Zatrzymał się nagle. Stanęłam kilka kroków później, odwróciłam się do niego. Patrzyłam, jak drapie się po głowie, zawstydzony, a potem posyła mi uroczy uśmiech.- Może pójdziesz ze mną na randkę?  
–    Ż-że c-c-o prze-przepraszam?!- wyjąkałam.  
–    Hm? Ah, to nie w tym sensie mnie lubisz?!- wykrzyknął.- W... w takim razie przepraszam, ja...  
–    Nie, nie, nie, zaczekaj, senpai, ja po prostu...- Umilkłam na moment, poprawiłam nerwowo włosy.- Za-zaskoczyłeś mnie po prostu...   
–    Oh, rozumiem!- Odetchnął z ulgą.- Wiesz, no... nigdy nie byłem na żadnej randce, więc chciałbym spróbować!  
–    Uhm... rozumiem.- Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Spróbować...? Ale dlaczego? Bo po prostu nigdy na żadnej nie był, czy...?  
–    Może ci się wydać to dziwne, że zapraszam cię ledwie po miesiącu znajomości...- przyznał z nerwowym uśmiechem.- Ale no... nie chciałbym, żeby ktoś mnie ubiegł.  
–    Ubiegł?- Wytrzeszczyłam na niego oczy.- Senpai, co ty masz na myśli...?  
–    Wiesz, no...- Zarumienił się mocno, znów drapiąc po głowie.- Uważam, że jesteś bardzo sympatyczną i miłą dziewczyną, masz interesującą osobowość i uroczy charakter... To normalne, że podobasz się nie tylko mnie, więc... no wiesz... tak sobie pomyślałem, że może, jeśli lubisz mnie choć trochę, to chciałabyś spróbować... i umówić się ze mną?  
–    Umówić się z Herkulesem?- wyszeptałam.  
–    Kim, przepraszam?!- wykrzyknął.  
–    Ah, nie, nic, nic, przepraszam!- powiedziałam pospiesznie, machając nerwowo rękami.- Wybacz, Kiyoshi-senpai, jestem po prostu w lekkim szoku... taki chłopak jak ty, zaprasza na randkę taką dziewczynę jak ja...  
–    „Taką” znaczy jaką?- zapytał.  
–    No, wiesz no... prze... przeciętną?- Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
–    Przeciętną?!- powtórzył z niedowierzaniem, po czym roześmiał się głośno.- Chyba żartujesz! Doprawdy, z dnia na dzień zaskakujesz mnie coraz bardziej! Przecież jesteś cudowna! Najcudowniejsza dziewczyna, jaką w życiu poznałem!  
–    Dzię-dziękuję – bąknęłam.  
–    To co? Idziemy?- zawołał, uradowany.  
–    Co, teraz?!  
–    No jasne! Na co czekać? Mamy śliczną pogodę, wspominałaś, że nie masz nic zadane, zupełnie jak ja... wykorzystajmy ten piękny dzień na randkę!  
–    A-ale tak w mundurkach?- mruknęłam, oglądając swój strój.  
–    Nie ma w tym nic złego, ślicznie ci w nim!- zaśmiał się Kiyoshi, łapiąc mnie niespodziewanie za rękę, na co zarumieniłam się intensywnie.- Oh, nie przeszkadza ci, że tak pójdziemy?  
–    Yyy... n-nie, skąd!  
–    Cieszę się!- Kiyoshi odetchnął jakby z ulgą.- Nie mam pojęcia co robi się na randkach... a ty?  
–    J-ja też nie bardzo...  
–    Hmm... No nic, coś się wymyśli. Trochę potrenujemy i za jakiś czas, jeśli nadal będziesz mieć ochotę, będziemy chodzić na o wiele fajniejsze randki!  
–    Myślę, że ta już jest świetna – westchnęłam.- W końcu jestem na niej z tobą, senpai!  
    Kiyoshi spojrzał na mnie jakoś dziwnie, tak że przez moment chciałam nawet przeprosić, jednak po chwili uśmiechnął się do mnie, ściskając moją dłoń. Odpowiedziałam na ten gest, wciąż nie do końca wierząc, że naprawdę jesteśmy na randce. Wyglądało na to, że Chiyako i Sashiko jednak miały rację. Chociaż... co za różnica, czy to randka, czy zwykły trening.  
    Ważne, że byłam tu z senpaiem.   
  
  
  



	17. Czytelnik x Akashi - Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czułaś, że w końcu nadszedł ten dzień, w którym odważysz się zaprosić Tetsu na shake'a! Ale...wygląda na to, że Cię wyprzedził. No nic, grunt, że możecie ten dzień spędzić razem, a wygląda na to, że na zwykłym odwiedzeniu Maji Burgera się nie skończy...

**_Czytelnik x Kuroko_ **

**_Waniliowa słodycz_ **

 

 

            Myślałam już, że oto nadszedł dzień, w którym w końcu odważę się zaprosić gdzieś Tetsu. Byłam na to przygotowana w stu procentach, wykułam na pamięć formułkę, którą miałam mu wyrecytować na przerwie, obliczyłam możliwości jego odpowiedzi i również się na nie przygotowałam, a tymczasem, ledwie zdążyłam rozchylić usta, Tetsu odezwał się pierwszy:

-         Co powiesz na to, żebyśmy po szkole wybrali się na shake’a? Strasznie ciepło dzisiaj, prawda?

No właśnie to miałam powiedzieć JA. Słowo w słowo, chociaż drugie zdanie miało być na

początku. Doprawdy, Tetsuya chyba nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać...

-         Jasne – odparłam, uśmiechając się.- Z przyjemnością!

-         W takim razie spotkamy się pod bramą po zajęciach?

-         Eh? Nie masz dziś treningu?

-         Nie, Riko-san odwołała, ponieważ ma randkę z Hyuugą-senpaiem. Nie powiedziała tego dosłownie, więc zatrzymaj to dla siebie, dobrze?- zapytał Tetsu, z uśmiechem przechylając lekko głowę.

-         Dobrze.- Również się uśmiechnęłam, skinąwszy głową.- W takim razie zaraz po zajęciach będę pod bramą!

-         Będę na ciebie czekał.- Tetsu musnął palcami moją dłoń i oddalił się do swojej klasy.

Westchnęłam cicho, opierając się o szafki i patrząc za nim maślanym wzrokiem.

Pomyśleć, że początkowe iskierki uczucia, którym go darzyłam, przemieniły się w płomienie rozpalające całe moje ciało...

Szczerze mówiąc, nie sądziłam, że Tetsu posiada taką stronę samego siebie. Sądziłam, że

nasz związek będzie wyglądał tak, jak jego stosunki z kolegami: znika i pojawia się, choć nie zdążę nawet mrugnąć okiem, zawsze ma poważną minę i nie śmieje się z usłyszanych żartów. A tu proszę, nim się obejrzałam, zaczął brać mnie za rękę podczas powrotu do domu, przytulać, a nawet całować w miejscach publicznych!

Nie mogłam powiedzieć, że nie byłam szczęśliwa – do końca życia i jeszcze dłużej nie

będę żałowała mojej decyzji o wyznaniu miłości Kuroko.

Ostatnia lekcja dłużyła mi się niesamowicie, siedziałam jak na szpilkach, czekając na

upragniony dzwonek, bazgroląc w zeszycie skomplikowane działania z matematyki pełne iksów, igreków i znaków, o których istnieniu nawet nie wiedziałam. Tylko raz poszłam do tablicy, ale zadanie polegało na obliczeniu kąta, pod którym zawodnik rzucił piłkę do kosza, więc akurat przyjemnie się liczyło, nawet jeśli w zadaniu tym podano niepokojącą liczbę pierwiastków.

Ale w końcu stało się – usłyszałam dzwony kościelne, zabrałam mój welon ( znacz torbę )

i pospieszyłam czym prędzej do ołtarza ( pod bramę ), gdzie czekał na mnie Tetsuya.

-         Przepraszam, że czekałeś!- powiedziałam, podchodząc do niego lekkim krokiem i uśmiechając się.

-         Nie szkodzi.- Kuroko spojrzał na Kagamiego, którego wcześniej nie zauważyłam i zwrócił się do niego:- Do jutra, Kagami-kun. Nie spóźnij się znowu na japoński.

-         Taa, postaram się.- Kagami rzucił mi nerwowe spojrzenie, a potem skinął głową.- Na razie. Bawcie się dobrze.

-         Cześć.- Wykonałam ręką jakiś skomplikowany ruch w powietrzu, sama do końca nie wiedząc, czy tym sposobem go żegnałam, czy przepędzałam.

-         To co, idziemy?- Tetsu stracił już zainteresowanie swoim przyjacielem.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i skinęłam głową. Ruszyliśmy blisko siebie w stronę Maji

Burgera, do którego Tetsu najczęściej zaglądał.

-         Jak ci minął dzień?- zapytał mój chłopak, patrząc na moją dłoń i po chwili chwytając ją w swoją. Splótł ze sobą nasze palce.

-         D-dobrze – mruknęłam, odruchowo ją ściskając. Poczułam lekkie rumieńce na policzkach. Uwielbiałam dłonie Tetsu: nie były przesadnie wielkie, ale za to przyjemnie szorstkie przez piłkę.- Moja klasa planuje wycieczkę na górę Fuji, chcieli zaprosić także twoją, żeby było więcej osób, dzięki czemu wyjdzie taniej.

-         Oh, to świetny pomysł – stwierdził Tetsuya.- Chciałabyś jechać?

-         To byłaby nasza pierwsza wspólna wycieczka, więc dlaczego nie?- Uśmiechnęłam się lekko.

-         To prawda, byłoby fantastycznie. Chociaż pewnie nie mielibyśmy dużo czasu tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie. Nauczyciele mają bzika na punkcie pilnowania uczniów.

-         Masz rację – westchnęłam cierpiętniczo.- Gdybyśmy się urwali, to chyba by nas zabili. No, twojej nieobecności może by jeszcze nie zauważyli, ale gorzej ze mną...

Kuroko zaśmiał się lekko, kręcąc głową.

Doszliśmy do Maji Burgera i weszliśmy do środka. Tetsu, oczywiście, przepuścił mnie

pierwszą w drzwiach, a potem, kładąc dłoń na plecach, poprowadził do kasy.

-         Ten, co zawsze?- zapytał z uśmiechem, wyciągając portfel.

-         Eh? Tak. Chwila, tylko znajdę...- Już zaczęłam szperać w mojej torbie, kiedy Tetsu powstrzymał mnie.

-         W porządku, dzisiaj ja stawiam.

-         A-ale nie musisz...

-         Ale chcę.- Znów się uśmiechnął tym swoim uroczym, łagodnym uśmiechem.

Przygryzłam wargę, powstrzymując się od chęci pocałowania go. Oto typ faceta, który

osiąga wszystko za pomocą jednego ruchu warg...

-         Może weźmiemy na wynos i pójdziemy do mnie?- zapytał Tetsu.- Nikogo nie ma w domu.

Nagle zrobiło mi się trochę gorąco. Przestąpiłam z nogi na nogę, patrząc na mojego

chłopaka. Do niego do domu, w którym nikogo teraz nie ma? Gdzie będziemy sam na sam? Czyżby Tetsu chciał się posunąć o krok dalej?

Skinęłam lekko głową, a Tetsu ucałował mnie delikatnie w czoło. Uśmiechnęłam się na

ten czuły gest.

A niech mnie. Co ma być, to będzie, grunt, że stanie się to z Tetsu!

Dwie minuty później wyszliśmy z Maji Burgera z naszymi shake’ami. Trzymanie się za

rękę było teraz trochę niewygodne, jeśli torba zsuwała się z ramienia, ale chyba żadne z nas nie zwracało na to zbytniej uwagi.

Nim doszliśmy do domu Kuroko, oboje zdążyliśmy wypić już po połowie zawartości

naszych kubków. Nie spieszyliśmy się zbytnio, spacerując wolno i rozmawiając, ciesząc się swoją obecnością i bliskością. Nawet, jeśli słońce grzało potwornie, to i tak nas to nie zraziło.

Pokój Tetsu wyglądał tak jak zawsze: wszystko schludnie poukładane, łóżko pościelone,

na stoliku bukiecik kwiatków, które zrywała z ogrodu jego babcia. Miło było usiąść w takim pokoiku i odpocząć od zgiełku i hałasu codzienności.

-         Skoczę tylko do łazienki i zaraz wrócę. Rozgość się, proszę.

Tetsu wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając shake’a na stoliku. Ja również postawiłam tam

swojego, po czym odłożyłam torbę pod ścianą i usiadłam na brzegu łóżka. Powachlowałam sobie dłonią i rozpięłam górne guziczki koszuli – było naprawdę duszno.

Tetsu wrócił po niedługiej chwili i, uśmiechając się do mnie, usiadł obok na łóżku.

-         Masz jutro jakiś sprawdzian, albo zadanie domowe, które musisz zrobić?- zapytał.

-         Nie – odparłam, nieco zaskoczona tym pytaniem.

-         W takim razie, mogę cię mieć teraz tylko dla siebie?- Przysunął się bliżej, opierając dłoń za moimi plecami i lekko stukając czołem o moje.

-         Uhmm...oczywiście – mruknęłam, gdy musnął wargami moje usta.

Zamknęłam oczy, kiedy Tetsu pogłębił pocałunek. To było zaskakujące, bo od samego

początku świetnie całował – chociaż, jak zapewniał, nie miał wcześniej dziewczyny. Niby kręciła się wokół niego ta cała Momoi, ale...

Cóż mogę powiedzieć. Cieszę się, że to jednak moje uczucia odwzajemnił.

Poczułam jego szorstką dłoń na moim kolanie, która zaczęła powoli sunąć ku górze, pod

spódniczkę. Rozchyliłam lekko nogi, kładąc dłoń na torsie Tetsu. Ten etap związku mieliśmy za sobą, więc nie czułam się zbytnio skrępowana, kiedy dotykał intymnych części mojego ciała.

Jego palce zaczęły powoli gładzić cienki materiał majtek, stawały się coraz odważniejsze,

od czasu do czasu mocniej naciskając na wrażliwe punkty, a po chwili zahaczając o tkaninę i odsuwając ją.

Zamruczałam cicho w jego usta, kiedy poczułam bezpośredni dotyk na skórze. Tetsu, nie

przerywając pieszczoty, oderwał usta od moich i zaczął powoli obcałowywać moje policzki, szyję i dekolt. Przygryzłam wargę, sięgając dłonią do jego rozporka. Odpięłam go powoli, razem z guzikiem i zaczęłam delikatnie masować rosnącą wypukłość.

-         Nie przeszkadza ci to?- szepnął Tetsuya.- Jeśli nie masz ochoty...

-         W porządku – mruknęłam.

-         Muszę przyznać, że strasznie tęskniłem za twoim dotykiem – westchnął Tetsu.- To wręcz nieprawdopodobne, że aż do tego stopnia zawróciłaś mi w głowie.

-         I kto to mówi...- Jęknęłam cicho, kiedy Kuroko zaczął pieścić „guziczek”.

-         Chcesz się położyć?- zapytał Tetsu, wycofując dłoń, za co prawie się obraziłam.

-         Mm...mhm.

Kuroko ściągnął z siebie spodnie i koszulę, zostawiając jedynie szare bokserki. Rozpięłam

szybko swoją spódniczkę i bluzkę, mając nadzieję, że nie zauważy drżenia moich rąk. Po chwili oboje byliśmy tylko w bieliźnie. Podciągnęłam nogi na łóżko i ułożyłam się wygodnie. Tetsu obserwował mnie z błyskiem w oku i czułym uśmiechem.

Powoli wszedł na łóżko i ułożył się pomiędzy moimi nogami. Objęłam rękoma jego szyję

i poddałam się słodkim, waniliowym pocałunkom. Tetsuya podpierał się rękoma o materac i powoli, jakby z namysłem, poruszał biodrami, ocierając się swoim kroczem o moje. Potem znów zaczął całować moją szyję, jedną dłoń przesuwając wzdłuż mojego ciała, przez całą talię i biodro, kończąc na udzie. Zatoczył łuk od jego zewnętrznej do wewnętrznej strony, łaskocząc wrażliwe miejsca i ponownie dotknął najbardziej intymnej części mojego ciała.

Powrócił ustami do moich ust i, całując powoli, z czułością, znów zaczął pocierać palcami

materiał moich majtek. Wygięłam się pod nim lekko, dotykając stanikiem jego klatki piersiowej.

-         Mogę je zdjąć?- zapytał, pociągając za gumkę majtek.

-         Tak – mruknęłam.

Wyswobodził się z moich objęć i uklęknął. Uniosłam biodra, by mógł zdjąć ze mnie

bieliznę i patrzyłam, jak pozbywa się również swojej.

Co jak co, ale akurat TA część Kuroko rzucała się w oczy jak mało która...

Ponownie wylądował między moimi nogami, jednak trzymał biodra w górze, wciąż

pieszcząc mnie dłonią. Przesuwał dwoma palcami po łechtaczce w górę i dół, powoli i delikatnie. Następnie wskazującym i serdecznym rozszerzył jej płatki, środkowym sunąc wciąż powolnymi ruchami. Niesłychane, jak szybko się w tym wprawił. Mam wrażenie, że z każdym kolejnym razem jest coraz lepszy.

Nagle przerwał pieszczotę i, kładąc dłoń na wzgórku, czubkiem palca drażnił „guziczek”.

Robił to niemalże profesjonalnie. Jęknęłam głośno, wyginając się w jego kierunku, coraz

bardziej się nakręcając. Jeżeli Kuroko będzie chciał uprawiać teraz seks, na pewno nie będę się mu opierać.

-         Nie będę go wkładał – zamruczał Tetsu, jakby czytając w moich myślach. Chwycił w dłoń swojego członka i przysunął do mojej rozgrzanej kobiecości.- Tylko przesunę nim, dobrze?

Byłam w stanie jedynie pokiwać głową. Patrzyłam, jak Tetsu przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej,

po to by czubkiem penisa dotknąć wilgotnego wnętrza. Poczułam delikatny nacisk, miałam wrażenie, że cała dolna część mojego ciała pulsuje mocno i intensywnie. Zagryzłam wargę, kiedy mój chłopak zaczął poruszać członkiem w górę i w dół. Z ledwością powstrzymywałam się, żeby poprosić, by się nie hamował.

To nie tak, że byłam strasznie napalona, ale jeżeli Tetsu uważał, że jest jeszcze za

wcześnie, nie zamierzałam oponować. Krok po kroku, bez zbędnego pośpiechu, poznawaliśmy siebie nawzajem, tak więc w taki również sposób będziemy trwać w naszym związku.

-         To...takie przyjemne – westchnął Tetsu, od czasu do czasu naciskając na dziurkę, jednak nie wchodząc w nią zbyt głęboko.

Chociaż tak powiedział, przerwał nagle ten akt i oparł członka o wzgórek. Przysunął się

bliżej mnie i, patrząc na mnie spod przymrużonych oczu, zaczął poruszać biodrami, ocierając się niczym kot.

Patrząc w jego piękne, niebieskie oczy, mogłabym dojść nawet bez pieszczot. Problem w

tym, że nie miałam pojęcia, gdzie mam podziać oczy: chciałam patrzeć również na jego rozchylone, kuszące wargi, na klatkę piersiową, od czasu do czasu ocierającą się o moje piersi, nadal uwięzione w staniku, a także na jego członka...

Gdybym tylko miała takie oczy, jak Izuki albo Takao, i mogła widzieć to wszystko

jednocześnie...

Tetsu oparł czoło o moje ramię i, dysząc ciężko, przyspieszył ruchy bioder. Zamknęłam

oczy, objęłam go i przytuliłam do siebie.

Po chwili poczułam ciepłą, lepką substancję na brzuchu, a Tetsu jęknął cicho. Myślałam,

że to już koniec naszych pieszczot, jednak Tetsu znów wrócił dłonią – tym razem odrobinę drżącą – do mojego guziczka i zaczął go pieścić, nieco szybciej niż poprzednio.

Nie musiał długo go stymulować. Pomijając samą pieszczotę, podniecał mnie widok jego

bladego, ale pięknego, nagiego ciała oraz fakt, że przed chwilą szczytował, a ja miałam w tym swój udział.

Poza tym...przecież go kochałam. Jeżeli dotyka mnie ukochany chłopak, nie ma mowy o

ty, by mi się nie podobało.

Zmęczony, opadł na miejsce obok mnie i westchnął, obejmując ramieniem.

-         Dziękuję – szepnął.

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, słysząc tak często powtarzane po czułościach słowo.

-         To ja dziękuję – mruknęłam, odwracając do niego głowę i całując w podbródek.

Tetsuya uśmiechnął się do mnie i przymknął oczy.

-         Shake’i pewnie się już roztopiły – powiedział cicho.

-         Pewnie tak.

-         Czy jutro mogę cię znów zaprosić?

-         Oczywiście.

-         Tym razem na pewno wypijemy je całe.

Zaśmiałam się, rozbawiona i skinęłam głową.

Leżeliśmy na jego łóżku, obejmując się, w ten letni, upalny dzień, a wokół nas unosił się słodki, waniliowy zapach.


	18. Czytelnik x Kuroko 2 - W zdrowiu i w chorobie

  
  
  
    Ciepły, słoneczny poranek, który powitał mnie radośnie zaraz po przebudzeniu, w ogóle nie pasował do mojego wisielczego humoru.  
    Siedząc w łóżku ze smętną miną, wpatrywałam się w swoje blade dłonie, zastanawiając się, dlaczego właśnie MNIE to spotkało. Tak bardzo cieszyłam się na ten wyjazd! Mieliśmy razem z Kuroko oglądać romantyczny zachód słońca nad górą Fuji, a tu co? W dzień wycieczki musiałam, po prostu MUSIAŁAM się rozchorować.  
    Może gdybym mieszkała sama, poradziłabym sobie z tym problemem...wzięłabym na szybko jakieś witaminy i krople do nosa i pojechałabym ze wszystkimi, jakoś by to było, najwyżej Tetsu zamiast zrywać dla mnie kwiatki, podawałby mi chusteczki, ale nie! Musiałam mieszkać z nadopiekuńczymi rodzicami, którzy stanowczo kazali mi zostać w domu i pilnować łóżka...  
    Moje marzenia o pięknych chwilach z ukochanym w tak pięknym miejscu, legły w gruzach.  
-    Sprawdziły się moje obawy – westchnął Kuroko, kiedy zadzwoniłam do niego z tą żałobną informacją.- Tak myślałem, że któreś z nas się rozchoruje. Nic nie poradzimy, ale może następnym razem?  
-    Mam taką nadzieję – mruknęłam, pociągając nosem.- Przepraszam, Kuroko-kun!  
-    Nie przepraszaj, głuptasie, to nie twoja wina.- Oczami wyobraźni zobaczyłam jego delikatny uśmiech.- Na pewno będzie jeszcze okazja, żebyśmy gdzieś pojechali. Może nawet wybierzemy się sami, tylko we dwoje?  
-    Cudowny pomysł – westchnęłam z uśmiechem.- No nic...baw się dobrze, Kuroko-kun. Do zobaczenia w szkole.  
-    Do zobaczenia.  
Odłożyłam komórkę na stolik nocny, zamknęłam oczy i z westchnieniem opadłam na  
poduszki, chwytając się za gorące czoło. 39,6 stopnia gorączki, ledwie mogłam chodzić, gardło mnie paliło, a nos miałam lekko zapchany.  
A tak dbałam o zdrowie, suszyłam włosy zaraz po ich umyciu, trzymałam się z daleka od  
chorych ludzi, kładłam się spać o odpowiednich godzinach, żeby zawsze być wyspaną i wypoczętą...no i masz ci los. Życie lubi robić sobie żarty z ludzkich starań...  
Kiedy ponownie otworzyłam oczy, zdziwiły mnie dwie rzeczy: porządek w moim pokoju,  
oraz pozostawione na stoliku nocnym tabletki i kubek z wystygłą już herbatą. Wyglądało na to, że ktoś z mojej rodziny postanowił o mnie zadbać. No i druga sprawa – choć myślałam, że zamknęłam oczy na parę sekund, musiałam zasnąć. Zegar wiszący na ścianie tykał cichutko, wskazując godzinę 13:23. Nie musiałam długo zastanawiać się, co mnie obudziło, kiedy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.  
Westchnęłam ciężko, po czym wygramoliłam się z łóżka i sięgnęłam po szlafrok wiszący  
na krześle. Założyłam go, potem wsunęłam na bose stopy ciepłe bambosze w kształcie królików ( dosłownie, z przodu mordka z uszami, z tyłu ogonek-pomponik ), a następnie udałam się powolutku do drzwi wejściowych, czując się jak staruszka z reumatyzmem.  
-    Już, już...- mruknęłam smętnie. Wciąż miałam fatalny humor, zwłaszcza kiedy pomyślałam, że Kuroko z pewnością świetnie się bawi na wycieczce.  
Ciekawe też, czy Kagami robi zdjęcia? Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale nie mogłam go sobie  
wyobrazić jako turysty fotografującego okolice. Może dlatego, że miał taki wyraz twarzy...nie do określenia. Owszem, potrafił się uśmiechnąć, czasem nawet całkiem ładnie, ale biorąc pod uwagę jego posturę...  
Cóż...  
-    Tak, o co cho...?- zaczęłam, uchyliwszy drzwi, ale urwałam w momencie, kiedy zobaczyłam parę dużych, błękitnych oczu.  
-    Przepraszam najmocniej, sądziłem, że ktoś zostanie w domu i będzie się tobą opiekował – powiedział Kuroko Tetsuya, mój, jak postanowiłam w tej właśnie chwili, przyszły mąż i ojciec moich dzieci, wchodząc do środka i zamykając za sobą drzwi.- Wracaj szybko do łóżka, kochanie, zrobię ci herbaty.  
-    Ku...Kuroko-kun? A-ale...- zaczęłam bez ładu i składu, machając dłońmi w tę i we w tę. Ja jeszcze śpię, tak?  
-    Tak? Potrzeba ci coś jeszcze?- zapytał, ściągając buty i sam sięgając do szafki po kapcie, które zawsze dawałam mu przy jego wizytach.- A tak w ogóle, to dzień dobry.- Podszedł do mnie i cmoknął mnie w usta. Odsunęłam się szybko, zasłaniając je dłońmi.  
-    N-nie rób tego, Kuroko-kun! Zarazisz się!  
-    W takim razie będziemy opiekować się sobą nawzajem – powiedział z uśmiechem.- Poza tym, nie ma się czym martwić, jestem dość odporny na choroby.  
Odwróciłam od niego spojrzenie, nie chcąc tego komentować. Chłopak, który słabnie po  
zbyt długiej kąpieli w gorącej wodzie, i szybko męczy się na treningach, ma być odporny na choroby?  
-    No już, nie stój tu tak! Zaraz do ciebie przyjdę. Jadłaś coś?  
-    N-nie, spałam...- wymamrotałam.  
-    W takim razie ugotuję ci owsiankę. Z góry uprzedzam, że nie masz nawet co protestować! Zmykaj do łóżka, zaraz przyjdę.  
-    D-dobrze...uhm, Kuroko-kun?  
-    Tak?  
-    Dlaczego...nie jesteś na wycieczce?  
-    Nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałbym jechać na nią bez ciebie?- Jego spojrzenie było tak szczere, że nie wiedziałam, co mam odpowiedzieć.- Przecież nie oglądałbym romantycznego zachodu słońca nad górą Fuji z Kagami-kunem.  
-    E-etto...- Zarumieniłam się lekko i uśmiechnęłam do niego. Pokręciłam głową i udałam się posłusznie do swojego pokoju, trzymając się mocno poręczy, nie tylko przez osłabienie spowodowane chorobą...  
Ten chłopak był po prostu uroczy. Widziałam już niejeden film romantyczny i  
czytałam niejedną książkę z tak wzniosłymi wyznaniami, a jednak najbardziej cieszył mnie ten najprostszy. Wygląda na to, że jeśli naprawdę się kogoś kocha, nie trzeba tych wszystkich pięknych słów...  
Położyłam się do łóżka z westchnieniem ulgi – ta mała przechadzka niemalże mnie  
wykończyła. Nakryłam się kołdrą aż po szyję i, leżąc na boku, twarzą do drzwi pokoju, nasłuchiwałam krzątaniny dochodzącej z kuchni.  
Uśmiechnęłam się, wyobrażając sobie moje życie z Kuroko za jakieś dziesięć lat – we  
własnym mieszkaniu lub niewielkim domku, może nawet z małymi brzdącami plączącymi się pod nogami. Każdy dzień spędzany w swoim towarzystwie, każda noc w tym samym łóżku, każda chwila, w której jest obecny...  
Westchnęłam cichutko, przymykając oczy i bujając w obłokach, kiedy do pokoju  
wszedł Tetsu z tacą, na której stał kubek z parującą herbatą, oraz miseczka owsianki.  
-    Jak się czujesz?- zapytał, kładąc wszystko na stoliku, który następnie przysunął bliżej do łóżka.  
-    Nie jest źle, drzemka dobrze mi zrobiła – mruknęłam z uśmiechem, podnosząc się i opierając o poduszki.- Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś, ale wolałabym, żebyś chociaż założył maskę. Nie chcę, żebyś się zaraził i przeze mnie miał zaległości w szkole.  
-    Wątpię, by miała zdarzyć się taka sytuacja.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się, siadając przy mnie i biorąc do ręki miseczkę.- Nauczyciele nawet rozdając testy, często omijają moją ławkę.  
-    E-eh?! Z-zapominają o tobie?!  
-    Myślę, że po prostu mnie nie zauważają – odparł z uśmiechem.- Już się do tego przyzwyczaiłem. Co innego, jeśli chodzi o ciebie. Nadal nie jestem w stanie pojąć, jakim cudem jeszcze nie zaskoczyłem cię moją „nagłą” obecnością.  
Może dlatego, że odkąd cię poznałam, zawsze cię obserwowałam?- westchnęłam w  
myślach. Czasem wydawało mi się, że mam w głowie jakiś Kuroko-radar, który automatycznie wykrywał jego obecność, przez co natychmiast zaczynałam szukać go wzrokiem.  
Ale, oczywiście, nie miałam zamiaru mu o tym powiedzieć.  
-    Jak już zjesz, to zmierzymy ci temperaturę – powiedział Kuroko.- Ile miałaś rano?  
-    39,6.  
-    To niedobrze... Dlaczego nikt z twojej rodziny nie wziął sobie dnia wolnego?- mruknął Kuroko z lekkim wyrzutem w głowie.- W takiej sytuacji nie powinnaś zostawać sama!  
Uśmiechnęłam się tylko w odpowiedzi, zerkając z lekkim niepokojem na owsiankę. Mam  
zjeść ją sama, czy Kuroko ma zamiar mnie nakarmić?  
Odpowiedzi się doczekałam, kiedy podsunął mi do ust łyżeczkę. Poczułam, że  
temperatura gorączki znacznie wzrosła, ale postanowiłam to zignorować. Rozchyliłam usta i spróbowałam owsianki. Zaskoczyło mnie to, ale była naprawdę dobra.  
-    Przepraszam, wolisz zjeść sama?- zapytał z uśmiechem Kuroko.  
-    U-uhm...to nie tak – powiedziałam szybko.- Po prostu...dawno nie byłam karmiona...hehe...Poza tym, nie miałam pojęcia, że umiesz gotować, Kuroko-kun!  
-    Nie uważasz, że jesteśmy na takim etapie związku, że możesz już mi mówić po imieniu?  
-    Eh? A...t-tak...- mruknęłam, drapiąc się nerwowo po głowie i rumieniąc na twarzy.- Rz-rzeczywiście...T-Tetsuya...  
Usłyszałam ciche westchnienie, a potem Kuroko niespodziewanie przysunął się bliżej i  
pocałował mnie czule.  
-    Wybacz – szepnął.- Wiem, że powinnaś coś zjeść, żeby nabrać siły, ale...masz coś przeciwko, żebym cię pocałował?  
I mówisz to po fakcie dokonanym?!  
-    N-nie...  
Kuroko, ledwie skończyłam odpowiadać, ponownie złączył nasze wargi, przymykając  
oczy. Nie odrywając się ode mnie, odłożył miseczkę i położył mi delikatnie dłoń na policzku. Pogłębił pocałunek, wsuwając do moich ust język.  
No pięknie. Teraz to na pewno się przeze mnie rozchoruje.  
Kiedy przerwaliśmy, Tetsuya jeszcze przez chwilę miał zamknięte oczy. Otworzył je  
powoli i zarumienił lekko. Moje serce zaczęło szaleć w piersi na ten widok.  
-    Zdaje się, że powinnaś się wypocić...- mruknął.- Przynajmniej tak uczyli mnie w domu.  
-    Uhm.- Skinęłam lekko głową, wiercąc się niespokojnie. Dlaczego przerwał?!  
-    Masz coś przeciwko, żebym położył się z tobą?  
-    U-uhm.- Tym razem pokręciłam głową.  
Kuroko powoli przesunął dłonią po moim ramieniu, zahaczając o piżamę.  
-    Ehm...  
-    Z-zdejmę ją!- wypaliłam, chwytając za koszulkę.  
-    T-tak...- Skinął głową, po czym sam zaczął ściągać z siebie sweter i podkoszulkę.  
Nie wierzyłam w to, co się działo, ale bynajmniej nie miałam zamiaru tego przerywać.  
Kiedy pozbyłam się piżamy, zostając jedynie w majtkach, zrobiłam miejsce dla Kuroko – mój chłopak, również rozebrany do bielizny, wsunął się pod kołdrę i nakrył nas.  
Poczułam jego chłodną dłoń na moim rozgrzanym ciele, wzdrygnęłam się lekko. Tetsuya  
pocałował mnie, zachłannie wpijając usta w moje wargi, gwałtownie wsuwając między nie język. Jęknął cicho, przesuwając dłoń między moje nogi, pod cienki materiał majtek, wsuwając dłoń w najgorętsze miejsce mojego ciała.  
Westchnęłam w jego usta, rozchylając nieco nogi, by miał łatwiejszy dostęp do czułych  
punktów. Czułam, jak prześlizguje się łatwo po łechtaczce, drażniąc delikatnie otwór. Przerwał pocałunek, nie mogąc złapać oddechu – sama z resztą miałam z tym niemały problem.  
-    Chcę to zrobić...- jęknął cicho Tetsu.- Czy...to w porządku?  
-    T-tak...- odparłam szeptem. Ogarnęło mnie przyjemne drżenie oczekiwania.  
-    Na pewno? Nie chcę, żebyś potem żałowała...  
-    Nigdy nie będę żałować...- odparłam, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.- P-pragnę cię, Tetsu...  
Kuroko nie kazał sobie tego powtarzać – i dobrze, bo czułam straszne zażenowanie po  
wypowiedzeniu tych słów.  
Pomogłam mu zdjąć ze mnie majtki, unosząc lekko biodra. Kiedy rozsunęłam nogi, ułożył  
się miedzy nimi, jedną dłonią sięgnął do swojej bielizny i wyciągnął z niej sztywnego członka. Ponieważ był bardzo blisko mnie, a jego klatka piersiowa ocierała się o moje piersi, nie mogłam widzieć jego poczynań. Objęłam go ramionami, czując jak główka jego penisa przesuwa się po mojej rozgrzanej kobiecości.  
-    Jeśli zaboli, natychmiast przestanę – szepnął gorączkowo.  
-    Dobrze...powiem ci...- skłamałam. Tak jakbym miała pozwolić, by cokolwiek przerwało tę wyjątkową chwilę!  
-    Gotowa?- zapytał, zerkając na mnie.- Mam odliczać?  
-    Nie – szepnęłam, rumieniąc się. Dobrze wiedziałam, na czym polega to idiotyczne odliczanie. „Na pięć” włoży, a tak naprawdę przy pięciu już dochodzi...  
-    Kocham cię...- wymruczał, opierając czoło na moim dekolcie.  
-    Ja też cię...  
Nie pozwolił mi dokończyć. Jęknęłam głośno, kiedy wsunął się we mnie. Zagryzłam  
wargi, by powstrzymać krzyk. Spodziewałam się, że to będzie przyjemne, ale nie że aż tak!  
Odruchowo zacisnęłam biodra wokół jego talii.  
-    Zabolało?- zapytał natychmiast, już się wycofując.  
-    Nie, nie, nie!- powiedziałam szybko.- Nie przerywaj, Tetsu...proszę, nie przerywaj...  
Jeszcze chwilę nie poruszał się, jakby bał się cokolwiek zrobić, a potem w końcu powoli  
zaczął się przełamywać.  
Jęczałam pod nim cicho, zaciskając powieki i wplątując palce w jego włosy. Było mi tak  
dobrze, że sama ochoczo poruszałam biodrami, sprawiając najwyraźniej Tetsuyi nie małą przyjemność. Jego jęki stawały się coraz głośniejsze, a oddech przyspieszał z każdą chwilą. I nie tylko oddech...  
-    Dobrze ci...?- wyjęczał.- Jeśli coś jest nie tak...  
-    Nie...- sapnęłam.- Jest...cudownie...  
-    Naprawdę?  
-    Tak...  
-    Cieszę się.- Uśmiechnął się do mnie łagodnie.  
Wyglądało na to, że dojdę pierwsza, ale właściwie cieszyło mnie to – w swoim porywie  
zupełnie zapomnieliśmy o jakimkolwiek zabezpieczeniu, więc, kiedy osiągnęłam szczyt, wbijając paznokcie w ramiona Tetsuyi, mój chłopak miał czas, by wyjąć ze mnie swojego członka i dokończyć ręką, spuszczając się na mój brzuch.  
-    Przepraszam – wydyszał, kładąc się obok mnie i przytulając się.- Pobrudziłem cię.  
-    Nie szkodzi – wymamrotałam, wciąż zauroczona czarem, jaki na mnie rzucił.  
-    Chyba jednak nie powinienem cię tak męczyć...co ze mnie za chłopak – westchnął.  
-    Czuję się o niebo lepiej – powiedziałam z uśmiechem.- Nie jest mi już tak gorąco.  
-    Zaraz zmierzymy ci temperaturę...oh, i zrobię ci nową owsiankę, i herbatę...- mamrotał sennie, przymykając oczy.- Potem weźmiesz leki i...będziemy mogli...  
Uśmiechnęłam się czule, patrząc, jak zasypia. Nie czułam się zbyt dobrze z myślą, że  
leżymy nago, a na brzuchu mam spermę Tetsuyi, ale w tej chwili nic mnie to nie obchodziło.  
Byłam pijana szczęściem.  
  
  
  



	19. Czytelnik x Midorima - Lekcja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poprosiłaś Midorimę o pomoc w lekcjach. Ponieważ w domu przeszkadzałaby Wam rodzinka, umówiliście się w bibliotece po zajęciach dodatkowych. Myślałaś, że odrobicie lekcje i udacie się w stronę własnych domów, ale wygląda na to, że Shin-chan ma inne plany...

**_Czytelnik x Midorima_ **

**_Lekcja_ **

 

 

            Nic nie wskazywało na to, że nasze spotkanie _tak_ się zakończy.

            Szczerze mówiąc, nigdy nie oczekiwałam, że Shintarou w jakiś szczególny sposób da mi do zrozumienia, że pragnie zbliżenia. Zwykle kochaliśmy się pod wpływem chwili, kiedy oboje tego chcieliśmy, kiedy głównie ja zaczynałam okazywać zainteresowanie. W ogóle, zanim go poznałam, sądziłam, że nasz pierwszy raz będzie dopiero po ślubie – Shintarou zawsze wydawał mi się taki ułożony i zdyscyplinowany. Jakże wielkie było więc moje zaskoczenie, kiedy pewnego dnia, całując się na moim łóżku, najzwyczajniej w świecie, w bardzo romantyczny sposób „poniosło nas”.

            Cóż, dostałam po prostu kolejny powód, dla którego przestałam oceniać ludzi po wyglądzie.

            Tego dnia poprosiłam Midorimę, by pomógł mi w lekcjach. Umówiliśmy się w bibliotece po zajęciach, ponieważ Shintarou musiał oddać jakąś książkę i chciał wypożyczyć kilka kolejnych, poza tym w naszych domach urzędowali obecnie rodzice, dlatego, znając ich aż za dobrze, przeczuwaliśmy, że nie będziemy mieli spokoju.

            Siedzieliśmy obok siebie w opustoszałej bibliotece. Słońce chowało się już za horyzontem, jego ostatnie promienie zalewały całe pomieszczenie pięknym, pomarańczowym światłem. Było przyjemnie cicho i nawet całkiem romantycznie. Dyżurująca bibliotekarka zostawiła nas z powodu jakichś pilnych spraw u dyrektora, większość uczniów wróciła już do domu po zajęciach dodatkowych.

            Shintarou najwyraźniej skończył odrabiać lekcje, ponieważ zamknął zeszyt i zdjął okulary, by przetrzeć oczy.

-         Jak ci idzie?- zapytał.

-         Zaraz skończę, jeszcze tylko kilka zadań z matmy – westchnęłam.- Poczekasz, proszę?

-         Oczywiście, nanodayo.- Midorima wsunął okulary z powrotem na nos i oparł się wygodnie o oparcie krzesła.

Zajęłam się więc lekcjami, uznawszy, że im szybciej skończę, tym szybciej będziemy

mogli wrócić do domu. Cieszyłam się z towarzystwa mojego chłopaka. Gdyby nie wytłumaczył mi wzorów i nie pokazał swoich, jak zawsze starannych, notatek, pewnie cały wieczór spędziłabym nad zeszytem i podręcznikiem.

Rozpoczęłam właśnie jedno z czterech pozostałych mi zadań, kiedy poczułam, że

Shintarou położył mi dłoń na udzie. Przygryzłam lekko wargę. Takie gesty nie zdarzały się często, najwyżej w kinie, albo na kanapie, ale mimo wszystko nie wpadło mi do głowy, że mógłby to być jakiś sygnał. Zajmowałam się więc dalej obliczeniami.

Czerwona lampka zaświeciła w mojej głowie, kiedy Midorima przesunął dłoń niżej, lekko

ściskając udo i odsuwając materiał mojej spódniczki. Poczułam dotyk jego ciepłej skóry na nodze, który od razu zaczął rozpalać kilka miejsc mojego ciała, głównie okolice źródła tej drobnej pieszczoty. Przygryzłam wargę, nie wiedząc, czy powinnam zachować się przyzwoicie i złączyć nogi, czy może jednak lekko je rozsunąć, by zachęcić Shintarou do gry.

Postawiłam jednak na to drugie. Rozchyliłam ostrożnie nogi, a Shin-chan rozejrzał się

wokół, a potem przysunął do mnie bliżej, nachylając się nade mną i całując delikatnie w skroń.

-         Chyba...nie powinniśmy tego robić tutaj.- Starałam się myśleć trzeźwo, choć dotyk Midorimy nie pomagał mi utrzymać pełnej świadomości, nie mówiąc już o zdrowym rozsądku.- Poczekajmy, aż...wrócimy do domu...

-         Jesteśmy tu sami, tylko we dwoje – mruknął Midorima.- W domu nie będzie takiej możliwości, nanodayo.

-         A jeśli ktoś wejdzie...?- zapytałam cicho, choć prawdę mówiąc, mało mnie to interesowało.

-         Spokojnie, jesteśmy w jednym z najdalszych kątów, zasłonięci regałami. Usłyszymy, jeśli ktoś wejdzie.

Westchnęłam cicho i spojrzałam na mojego chłopaka. Uniosłam lekko głowę, by móc

patrzeć w jego piękne, zielone oczy. Oczywiście, wykorzystał ten moment, by mnie pocałować.

Zamknęłam oczy, rozkoszując się smakiem ukochanych ust. Kiedyś Takao usłyszał, jak

komentuję pocałunki Shintarou. Powiedział mi, że to przez to, iż Shin-chan uczył się z podręczników. Nie miałam pojęcia, czy to prawda, czy nie – koniec końców było to nawet całkiem możliwe – ale liczył się efekt: Midorima Shintarou całował wprost nieziemsko.

Przesunęłam dłonią po jego miękkim policzku, skubiąc wargami jego wąskie usta.

Zdjęłam jego okulary, by było nam wygodniej, pozwoliłam, by jego dłoń zabłądziła pod cienki materiał majtek, a palce dotknęły rozgrzanej kobiecości.

Wygięłam lekko kręgosłup, kiedy wsunął we mnie palec. Syknęłam cicho, przygryzając

wargę i unosząc się lekko na krześle. Midorima odsunął się od stołu i przyciągnął mnie do siebie, zmuszając, bym wstała, i usiadła na jego kolanach okrakiem. Objęłam jego szyję dłońmi i pocałowałam go namiętnie, ochoczo poruszając biodrami, z radością wyczuwając jego rosnące podniecenie.

-         To...będzie najwygodniejsze...- szepnął Shintarou, kładąc dłonie na jej plecach i przyciskając ją lekko do siebie.- Zdążysz zejść, gdyby...ktoś przyszedł.

Skinęłam tylko głową, leniwie ocierając się biustem o jego klatkę piersiową. Niezbyt

odpowiadało mi to, że oboje byliśmy ubrani, ale skoro mieliśmy to zrobić w, bądź co bądź, publicznym miejscu, należało zachować wszelkie ostrożności.

Midorima sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni swoich spodni i wyjął z niej zapakowaną

prezerwatywę – zupełnie, jakby był przygotowany na nasze małe igraszki. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, odbierając kondom, pocałowałam go czuje, po czym zaczęłam powoli rozpinać jego spodnie.

Penis Shintarou był już w pełnej gotowości, nie musiałam go bardziej pobudzać.

Wprawnym ruchem rozerwałam więc opakowanie i wyjęłam z niego gumkę, od razu naciągając ją na nabrzmiałą męskość mojego chłopaka. Widziałam, że przygląda się moim ruchom, z zarumienionymi policzkami i błyszczącymi oczami, czekając na dalszy rozwój pieszczot.

Znów go pocałowałam, dość mocno i namiętnie. Odpowiedział mi tym samym,

niecierpliwie łapiąc mnie za biodra i unosząc lekko. Zaśmiałam się lekko, posłusznie się podnosząc i odsuwając materiał majtek. Midorima nakierował swojego penisa w mokrą dziurkę, a ja powoli opuściłam się na niego, zagryzając wargę i jęcząc cicho. Shintarou zawtórował mi, odrzucając do tyłu głowę i wzdychając głośno.

Nogi drżały mi delikatnie, kiedy unosiłam się i opadałam w równym tempie. Midorima

oddychał głośno, raz patrząc na moje ruchy, a raz odchylając głowę i nerwowo ruszając biodrami, jakby chciał przyspieszyć ten akt.

Wsunął dłonie w moje majtki i chwycił mnie za pośladki. Ścisnął je lekko, próbował

unosić mnie w szybszym rytmie, zagryzając wargi i cichutko pojękując.

Sama ledwie się powstrzymywałam. Nie chciałam jednak za bardzo się spieszyć,

wiedziałam bowiem, że ciężko będzie mi wówczas zachować ciszę, a w tym wypadku było to ważne, jako iż znajdowaliśmy się w bibliotece.

Shintarou zaczął delikatnie całować moją szyję i dekolt. Objęłam go mocniej ramionami i

zaczęłam ujeżdżać odrobinę szybciej, ocierając się o niego i mrucząc, jak kotka. To było przyjemne. Tak bardzo przyjemne, jak nic innego. A fakt, że robiłam to z chłopakiem, którego kochałam ponad życie, i to z wzajemnością, potęgował to uczucie.

Czułam się spełniona.

-         Szybciej...- szepnął gorączkowo, wiercąc się na krześle.- Szybciej...nanodayo...

-         N-nie możemy...- wyjęczałam.- Ktoś może...ah!

Krzyknęłam cicho, kiedy Midorima chwycił mnie nagle mocno za tyłek i wstał z krzesła.

Usadził mnie na biurku, przy którym nie tak dawno pracowaliśmy i chwycił moje nogi w kolanach. Pocałował najpierw moje usta, później policzki, podbródek i na koniec czoło. Przysunął usta do mojego ucha, i, dysząc lekko, zaczął poruszać biodrami w szybkim tempie.

Przytuliłam się do niego, wciskając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi, a potem usta w ramię,

by nie krzyczeć. Tłumiłam w ten sposób głośne jęki, kiedy dochodziłam, jeszcze intensywniej czując, jak Shintarou wypełnia moje wnętrze. Zaciskałam ścianki mojej kobiecości, wyginałam się w stronę mojego chłopaka, trzymając się kurczowo jego koszuli.

Jeszcze przez chwilę dyszałam głośno, kiedy Midorima ruszał się dalej, tak długo, dopóki

sam nie doszedł. Spowolnił ruchy bioder, by w końcu wysunąć się ze mnie i oprzeć lekko spocone czoło na moim ramieniu.

Dopiero teraz rozejrzałam się nerwowo, wstrzymując oddech i nasłuchując, czy aby ktoś

potajemnie nie wkradł się do biblioteki. Jednak, prócz uspokajającego się oddechu mojego chłopaka, nie słyszałam zupełnie nic.

-         Shin-chan?- mruknęłam, całując go lekko w skroń i przeczesując jego miękkie, zielone włosy.

-         Wybacz, trochę mnie poniosło – westchnął, doprowadzając się do porządku i zakładając okulary. Odchrząknął nerwowo, rumieniąc się.- Zrozumiem, jeśli teraz się na mnie gniewasz...

-         Nie, absolutnie.- Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i pocałowałam go delikatnie.- Właściwie, to jestem wręcz zadowolona.

-         Rozumiem – mruknął, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.- Ale i tak przepraszam...Moje zachowanie było dość...niedojrzałe.

-         Hmm, jesteśmy młodzi.- Postanowiłam pomóc znaleźć mu argument na nasz drobny wybryk.- Nikt nas nie przyłapał, więc tym razem nam się upiekło.

-         Obiecuję, że następnym razem wytrzymam – zadeklarował uroczyście, a ja ledwie powstrzymałam się od parsknięcia śmiechem.

-         Dobrze, Shin-chan. Ja również się postaram!

-         W takim razie...teraz wróćmy do lekcji. Zdaje się, że zostało ci kilka zadań?

-         Taa – westchnęłam, zeskakując ze stołu.- Załatwmy to szybko i wracajmy do domu.

-         Zdaje się, że jutro nie będzie moich rodziców, siostra jedzie na wycieczkę, więc jeśli znów będziesz potrzebowała pomocy w nauce, tym razem możemy iść do mnie.

Spojrzałam na niego uważnie, próbując wyczytać w zieleni jego oczu drugie dno. Widząc

moje spojrzenie, Midorima zarumienił się mocno.

-         N-nie miałem na m-myśli...nauka...t-tylko nauka!

-         Uhm, jasne – powiedziałam, uśmiechając się miło.- Dziękuję, Shin-chan.

-         Nie ma za co – burknął cicho, siadając przy biurku.- Bierzmy się do roboty. Szczerze mówiąc, trochę zgłodniałem. Może pójdziemy na naleśniki, kiedy skończymy?

-         Tak – odparłam, siadając blisko niego.- Z przyjemnością.

Midorima westchnął i przysunął do siebie mój zeszyt, by odczytać zadania. Chwycił za

długopis i sam zaczął je rozwiązywać. Uśmiechnęłam się szerzej i oparłam głowę o jego ramię.

Chyba częściej będę go prosić o pomoc w lekcjach.

 


	20. Czytelnik x Murasakibara - Dobry dzień

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po zajęciach szkolnych często pracujesz dorywczo w cukierni położonej niedaleko Twojej szkoły. Podczas swojej zmiany często widujesz kolegę, Murasakibarę Atsushiego, który od pewnego czasu Cię fascynuje. Niestety, wygląda na to, że pewien natrętny chłopak jest zbyt zainteresowany Tobą. Ale oto na ratunek spieszy nie kto inny, a sam Murasakibara...

_**Czytelnik x Murasakibara** _

_**Dobry dzień** _

__

 

 

            Szczerze mówiąc, zawsze uważałam go za ciekawego osobnika. Jak na japończyka był niesamowicie wysoki, bo mierzył ponad dwa metry, miał długie do ramion fioletowe włosy i tego samego koloru oczy, które zawsze wyglądały na zaspane. Znałam go ze szkoły, nazywał się Murasakibara Atsushi i należał do klubu koszykówki. Nic dziwnego, zważywszy na jego wzrost i posturę: był barczysty i zdecydowanie wyglądał jak zawodowy sportowiec.

            Do cukierni, w której sobie dorabiałam, przychodził codziennie po zajęciach. Nie miał ustalonej konkretnej listy zakupów, ale najczęściej kupował ciasto czekoladowe, torcik truskawkowy i mnóstwo babeczek z polewą lub posypką. Zakład nieźle na nim zarabiał, ale jednocześnie rozpieszczał go, często dorzucając gratisowe słodkości.

            To był duży, słodki facet i choć nie mieliśmy okazji ze sobą dużo rozmawiać, bardzo go lubiłam, za samą jego postać. Wyglądał na znudzonego otoczeniem, sennego i leniwego ignoranta, zupełnie jakby nie obchodziło go nic, co nie miało związku ze słodyczami. Bo, jeśli chodziło o słodkości, kiedy na nie patrzył, zastanawiał się, które wybrać – w jego oczach widać było wyraźne zainteresowanie, wewnętrzny konflikt pomiędzy jednym wyborem, a drugim.

            Chyba właśnie to lubiłam w nim najbardziej.

-         No w końcu na ciebie trafiłem!- z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie zbyt dobrze mi znany głos, który prześladował mnie od kilku tygodni.

Westchnęłam ciężko, ale uśmiechnęłam się do Mikuniego, który podszedł do lady

sklepowej i oparł się o nią nonszalancko, uśmiechając, jak zapewne mu się wydawało, czarująco.

-         Jak tam, maleńka? Dawno cię nie było – zaczął swoją typową gadkę-szmatkę, poprawiając ciemnobrązowe włosy, które brutalnie potraktował lekko brokatowym żelem.- Stęskniłem się, misiaczku ~

-         Miałam wolne – powiedziałam, starając się, by mój uśmiech nie wyglądał zbyt fałszywie.- No wiesz, szkoła, nauka, takie tam...

-         Rozumiesz, że serce mnie boli, kiedy przychodzę tu CODZIENNIE, a ciebie nie ma?- westchnął z udawanym ubolewaniem, kręcąc głową.- Specjalnie każesz mi czekać, prawda? Ehh, jesteś taka niedobra, kochanie~!

Właściwie, to nigdy nie kazałam mu czekać – wielokrotnie odmawiałam mu spotkań, czy

to wyglądających na randkę, czy też nie. Najpierw ubzdurał sobie, że się we mnie zakochał, i zaczął mnie nachodzić, a potem, że ja również jestem w nim zakochana, tylko udaję nieśmiałą i niezdecydowaną.

-         C-co dla ciebie, Mikuni-kun?- zapytałam.- Dziś polecamy gorące babeczki z owocami, prosto z pieca! Są przepyszne i kosztują tylko...

-         Już wypatrzyłem sobie jedną gorącą babeczkę – przerwał mi, myśląc zapewne, że to prześwietny tekst na podryw. Mrugnął do mnie okiem, dla pewności wskazując mnie palcem.

-         Uhm...więc co mam podać?

-         Nic nie chcę, po prostu poczekam tu, aż skończysz pracę. Co powiesz na naleśniki z truskawkami? A może z jagodami? Które wolisz?

-         Mikuni-kun, naprawdę nie mam ochoty...

-         Znów mi odmawiasz? Przecież nie możesz wiecznie udawać, że nic między nami nie ma! Dobrze wiem, że...

-         Ej, ty – rozległ się nagle surowy, mrożący krew w żyłach głos.- Blokujesz kolejkę.

Spojrzeliśmy oboje z przestrachem na stojącego obok klienta, którego do tej pory nie

zauważyłam – co było bardzo dziwne, bo był nim sam Murasakibara Atsushi, który przecież wyróżniał się na tle innych.

Mikuni odskoczył od niego z cichym krzykiem, gapiąc się na niego jak na nadchodzący

-         M-Murasakibara-kun...- bąknęłam, chwytając się za oszalałe z nerwów serce.

-         Eh?- Mikuni spojrzał najpierw na mnie, a potem na Murasakibarę, który również mierzył go nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem.- E-etto...

I już go nie było. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, czując się niczym księżniczka wybawiona z

opresji. Tymczasem Atsushi spojrzał na mnie, już zwyczajnie i cierpliwie poczekał, aż dojdę do siebie.

-         Przepraszam za niego – bąknęłam nerwowo.- I dziękuję!

-         Nie zrobiłem nic wielkiego – mruknął Murasakibara.- On blokował kolejkę.

-         N-no tak...Ehm...co dla ciebie?

-         Dwa kawałki ciasta czekoladowego i sześć rurek z bitą śmietaną.

-         Oczywiście – powiedziałam, nabijając ceny na kasę. Ruszyłam po zamówione produkty, pakując je starannie, z naprawdę szczerym uśmiechem na twarzy. Odłożyłam je na ladę i przygryzłam wargę.

-         Coś jeszcze?

-         To wszystko.

-         Eh?- zdziwiłam się szczerze.- Nie bierzesz babeczek? Przecież zawsze je zamawiasz!

Murasakibara spojrzał obojętnie na swoje zamówienie i przez dłuższą chwilę się nie

odzywał. W końcu uniósł wzrok i wbił we mnie spojrzenie fioletowych, hipnotyzujących oczu.

-         Skąd wiesz, że zawsze je biorę?- zapytał.

Poczułam, że moje policzki zaczynają płonąć żywym ogniem. Patrzyłam na niego w

milczeniu, z zaciśniętymi ustami, nie oddychając, i robiąc się coraz bardziej czerwona. Czy ja naprawdę tak się wkopałam? Czy ja naprawdę mu uświadomiłam, że go obserwuję za każdym razem, gdy przychodzi do tej cukierni?! Czy ja naprawdę dałam mu do zrozumienia, jasno i wyraźnie, że przez moje obserwacje wiem, co lubi?!

Minęła wieczność, nim Murasakibara w końcu spojrzał w bok, tym samym uwalniając mnie od uroku jego oczu.

-         Niech będą te na gorąco – mruknął.- Z truskawkami.

-         I...iii...i...

-         Dziesięć – westchnął lekko.

Myślałam, że rozpłaczę ze wstydu. Poczłapałam do pieca, zakładając po drodze rękawice,

po czym spakowałam do specjalnej torby dziesięć babeczek. Wróciłam do lady na drżących nogach, nabiłam odpowiednią cenę i już miałam wydusić z siebie ile ma do zapłacenia, kiedy Murasakibara położył banknot na ladzie i zabrał siatkę.

-         Reszty nie trzeba – powiedział i machnął mi na do widzenia ręką.- To czeeeść.

Patrzyłam za nim, otępiała. Dopiero po paru minutach zdołałam wziąć głęboki oddech,

przywrócić odpowiednie kolory na twarz i uspokoić puls. Mimo to stałam w bezruchu, choć miałam wrażenie, że zaraz upadnę na podłogę, tak mi się nogi trzęsły...

Rany, jakie to było żenujące! Coś czuję, że od teraz chodzenie do szkoły nie będzie takie

proste...

 

*

 

-         Dziękuję za waszą ciężką pracę, kochane!- powiedziała właścicielka cukierni, uśmiechając się sympatycznie do mnie i do mojej koleżanki z pracy, studentki, która również sobie u niej dorabiała.

-         Dziękujemy bardzo!- Razem z Anu ukłoniłyśmy się grzecznie i opuściłyśmy budynek. Pomachałyśmy sobie na pożegnanie i ruszyłyśmy każda w swoją stronę.

Zapadł już wieczór, ale ponieważ chciałam zaoszczędzić na przyszły miesiąc trochę

więcej pieniędzy, tego dnia zostałam dłużej, niż zwykle. Uliczne latarnie zostały już zapalone, place zabaw i chodniki opustoszały, a jedynym dowodem na to, że nie tak dawno bawiły się na nich dzieci, były kolorowe rysunki, które lada dzień zmyje deszcz.

Sądziłam, że dziś już nic złego ( to znaczy Mikuni’owego ) mnie nie spotka, ale nic

bardziej mylnego – mój natrętny wielbiciel czekał na mnie kilkadziesiąt metrów od cukierni, siedząc na murku i dziobiąc czubkiem buta dziurę w chodniku.

Westchnęłam ciężko i spojrzałam w drugą stronę, z nadzieją, że uda mi się go minąć.

Ale, jak wiadomo, nadzieja jest matką głupich.

-         No w końcu!- krzyknął Mikuni, podrywając się gwałtownie i patrząc na mnie ze złością.- Co tak długo tam robiłaś?!

-         Pracowałam – odpowiedziałam, marszcząc gniewnie brwi. Jakim prawem ten zasmarkany gówniarz na m nie krzyczał?!

-         Czekam na ciebie od ponad trzech godzin!

-         Nikt ci nie kazał! Ani tym bardziej nie prosił!

-         Kim był tamten wielkolud? To ktoś z twojej szkoły?

-         A dlaczego pytasz?- zapytałam podejrzliwie.

-         Odpowiedz mi!

-         Nie mam takiego obowiązku, to nie twój interes!- warknęłam, denerwując się coraz bardziej.- Powiedziałam ci, że nic do ciebie nie czuję, i że nawet nie masz co się starać! Jest już ktoś, kto mi się podoba i zapewniam, że nie jesteś tą osobą ty!

-         To ten gigant?- Mikuni spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

-         A żebyś wiedział!- krzyknęłam.- Kocham Murasakibarę Atsushiego! Kocham go już od bardzo, bardzo dawna! Uwielbiam go całego, całe jego 208 centymetrów i całe jego 99 kilogramów! Uwielbiam jego słabość do słodyczy i świetną grę w kosza, uwielbiam jego wyraz twarzy i jego oczy, i jego włosy też! Aha! I to dla niego były te cholerne czekoladki, które mi ukradłeś!

-         C-c...?! Skąd wiesz, ile on waży?! Prześladujesz go!

-         N-nie, absolutnie!- warknęłam, rumieniąc się.- P-po prostu staram się o pozycję menadżera w jego klubie! Trenerka przekazała mi wszystkie dane, musiałam się z nimi zapoznać!

-         Yy...- Mikuni cofnął się o krok, patrząc na mnie z niesmakiem.- A, rób co chcesz! Będziesz żałować, zobaczyć!

I odwrócił się, odchodząc szybkim krokiem.

Co za gbur!

Kopnęłam ze złością leżący najbliżej kamyk, poprawiłam moją torbę i już miałam ruszyć

w drogę do domu, kiedy usłyszałam za sobą głośne chrząknięcie.

Odwróciłam się i momentalnie stanęłam jak wryta.

Oczywiście...

-         Ee...s-słyszałeś wszystko?!

Murasakibara Atsushi, gapiący się bezmyślnie na trzymane w dłoniach ogromne pudełko

ciastek w różnych smakach, spojrzał w bok i skinął głową.

-         Z-zapomnij, Murasakibara-kun! Nie chcę cię stawiać w takiej...!

-         Zrobiłaś dla mnie czekoladki?

-         Eh?

Spojrzał na mnie.

-         Mówiłaś, że zrobiłaś dla mnie czekoladki, ale on je ukradł.

-         Ee...n-no tak...- przyznałam, wbijając spojrzenie w jego buty i plącząc nerwowo palce dłoni.

-         Więc ich nie dostałem.

-         Uhm.- Skinęłam głową.

-         Chociaż zrobiłaś je DLA MNIE.

-         Uhm.- Znów skinęłam głową.

-         No to...zrobisz je jeszcze raz?

-         Eh?- Spojrzałam na niego, zaskoczona. Jeszcze bardziej zdziwił mnie delikatny rumieniec na jego policzkach.

Murasakibara podrapał się nerwowo po głowie, błądząc spojrzeniem na prawo i lewo.

-         Uhm...- zerknął na mnie i szybko odwrócił wzrok.- No bo...chciałbym ich spróbować...

-         Z-znaczy, wiesz...- zaczęłam niepewnie.- Uhm...mogę ci je zrobić, ale...tamte zrobiłam w konkretnym celu...

-         Taa, rozumiem.- Atsushi zrobił krok w moją stronę.- Muro-chin często dostaje takie prezenciki.

-         A-aaha.- Uśmiechnęłam się do niego miło, choć nieco nerwowo.

-         No to...dziękuję – mruknął Murasakibara, nachylając się i...całując mnie w policzek.

Spojrzałam na niego, wytrzeszczając oczy i rumieniąc się jak burak. Odruchowo

dotknęłam dłonią policzka, który ucałował, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że właśnie to zrobił, na środku ulicy ( nawet, jeśli tylko od czasu do czasu przejeżdżał tędy samochód ).

-         Cz-czy ty właśnie...?- bąknąłem.

-         Mmm?- Murasakibara przechylił zabawnie głowę.- Muro-chin powiedział, że mam tak zrobić, kiedy ktoś mi powie, że mnie kocha.

-         K-k-ko...?!- Z wrażenia aż się zapowietrzyłam. Przecież nie powiedziałam mu tego bezpośrednio! Ba, nawet pośrednio mu nie dałam do zrozumienia, że coś do niego czuję! Więc jak on...?! Nawet jeśli...

-         To kiedy je dostanę?

-         Jutro – odparłam machinalnie, wciąż będąc w szoku.

-         Oh...chcesz drugiego?- zapytał z uśmiechem, po czym ucałował drugi policzek, za który również się chwyciłam.- Ojeeej...- Murasakibara uśmiechnął się do mnie czarująco.- Wyglądasz jak truskawka!

O nie...to zdecydowanie nie jest na moje zdrowie...

Ale, bądź co bądź, wygląda na to, że właśnie wyznałam mu swoje uczucia, a on, w jakiś

niepojęty sposób, do pewnego stopnia na nie odpowiedział...

To był naprawdę dobry dzień.


	21. Czytelnik x Takao - Jesienny spacer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takao ma się z Tobą spotkać. Jest bardzo zdenerwowany, ale zależy mu na tym spotkaniu. Jego celem jest bowiem zdobycie odpowiedzi na pytanie: "co z Wami będzie?". Kazunari zachowuje się dość nerwowo, ale skupia się tylko i wyłącznie na Tobie. Jesteś szczęśliwa, ale nie zapominasz również, by się z nim odrobinę podroczyć...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tym razem oczami chłopaka... xD

Czytelnik x Takao

**_Jesienny spacer_ **

 

 

            Przygryzam wargę i drepczę w miejscu ze wzrokiem wbitym w moje stopy. Na dworze jest zimno, od północy wieje mroźny wiatr, a ja myślę o tym, że nie powinienem był zakładać kurtki: z nerwów jest mi tak cholernie gorąco, że mam wrażenie, jakbym płonął od wewnątrz.

            Jak długo jedzie ten głupi autobus? Stoję tutaj już chyba od czterdziestu minut!

            Kopię lekko leżący obok mojej stopy kamyk i spoglądam na ulicę, szukając wzrokiem autobusu z odpowiednim numerem, który wryłem sobie do umysłu jak niemowlę słowo „mama”. Mija kilka sekund, nim zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nadjechał. Wytrzeszczam oczy, jak skończony debil.

            Nie...błagam, jeszcze nie! Muszę...muszę się jakoś przygotować! Nie mogę tak od razu, tak po prostu...nie jestem jeszcze gotowy, żeby...!

-         Cześć – powiedziała, stając przede mną i uśmiechając się delikatnie, nerwowo.

Zatkało mnie. Wyglądała pięknie, patrząc na mnie nieśmiało zza rzęs, ubrana w kurtkę i

czapkę, uśmiechając się. Była dla mnie perfekcyjna: jej wzrost, jej oczy, jej włosy, jej charakter, jej osobowość, jej pasje.

To wszystko tak bardzo kocham.

-         Cześć – bąkam sztywno i znów zagryzam wargę. Podać jej rękę? Skinąć głową? Pocałować w policzek? Co mam zrobić, do cholery?!

Staje się to, czego obawiałem się, odkąd zgodziła się ze mną spotkać: nastaje niezręczna

cisza, żadne z nas nie wie, co powiedzieć. W sumie nic dziwnego. To pierwszy raz, kiedy odważyłem się ją zaprosić. Ludzie mają mnie wesołego, pogodnego, i otwartego człowieka, ale jeśli chodzi o nią...

            Cholera, stresuję się jak wariat...

Kiedy w zeszłą środę wyznałem jej miłość, dałem jej czas do namysłu. Sądziłem, że

będę długo czekał, bo kobiety mają w zwyczaju trzymać w niepewności bardzo długo. Byłem gotów czekać nawet miesiąc. W końcu kochałem ją ot tak dawna...poczekanie choćby następnego roku nie stanowiłoby dla mnie problemu.

Ale, oczywiście, pod warunkiem, że nadal bym ją widywał...

I nagle wczoraj zadzwoniła do mnie i usłyszałem słowa, które zatrzęsły całym moim

światem.

„Ja też coś do ciebie czuję. Wcześniej chyba nie zwracałam na to zbytniej uwagi,

ale...eh...myślę, że możemy spróbować. **_Chciałabym_ ** spróbować”.

Ze szczęścia niemalże zdemolowałem swój pokój.

-         T-Takao...?- Spojrzała na mnie niepewnie, ale nic dziwnego: założę się, że wyglądałem teraz jak idiota.

Wystarczyło, że wypowiedziała moje imię...

-         Tak?- Zamrugałem szybko, wpatrując się w jej oczy.

-         Wszystko...no, wiesz...wszystko ok?

-         Tak, tak.- Pokiwałem szybko głową.- Jest ok. Cieszę się, że przyjechałaś... To może...uhm...idziemy na spacer, czy coś?

Świetnie. Proszę o 100 punktów dla tego pana za wykazanie się niesamowitą

kreatywnością i talentem do wypowiadania się. No i za dykcję.

-         Jasne.- Skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni kurtki.

Przygryzłem wargę, wgapiając się w jej szyję. Wyobraziłem sobie zaróżowiony punkcik

na niej, który ewentualnie mógłby pojawić się tam tego dnia...

Nagle parsknęła cicho śmiechem i, kręcąc głową, spojrzała w inną stronę. Zaczerwieniłem

się, kiedy zapięła kurtkę po samą szyję.

-         Uhm...- Chciałem przeprosić, ale minęła mnie z uśmiechem i zaczęła iść w kierunku parku.

-         Park to chyba dobre miejsce na spacer, co?

Pokiwałem głową, powstrzymując się od wymierzenia sobie policzka i poszedłem za

nią. Jej chód był zupełnie zwyczajny, nie było w nim nic kuszącego czy prowokującego, jednak...

Przestań, Bakao! Przywołuję cię do porządku! Pamiętaj, co ci doradził Shin-chan, on cię

zna najlepiej, przewidział to wszystko! Nie czas teraz myśleć o seksownych tańcach w samej bieliźnie, kiedy...

Dotarliśmy do serca parku. Patrzyłem jak siada na ławce, a potem spogląda na mnie z

oczekiwaniem. Zbliżyłem się powoli, nabierając głębokiego oddechu i zająłem miejsce obok niej.

-         Sorry, że jestem dzisiaj jakiś taki...- zacząłem niezręcznie, wymachując nerwowo dłońmi.

-         Nie szkodzi – Uśmiechnęła się, rumieniąc delikatnie.- Ja też się denerwuję. Tylko mniej daję to po sobie poznać.

Droczyła się ze mną. Widziałem to wyraźnie. Ten charakterystyczny błysk w oku, ten

zawadiacki uśmieszek.

Zwilżyłem wargi, szczerząc się jak idiota. Pokręciłem głową, sam nie wiedząc co

powiedzieć.

-         No to z czego się urwałaś, panno wagarowiczko?- zapytałem, starając się rozluźnić.

-         Z dwóch angielskich – odparła i roześmiała się lekko.- Do you want to punish me?

-         Well, I can do that.- Przygryzłem wargę. Cholera, kusi mnie...

-         Hmm...how?- Teraz to ona przygryzł wargę, uśmiechając się. Usiadła z jedną nogą zgiętą w kolanie, opartą na ławce, położyła dłonie na zimnych deskach.

-         I can...give you a discipline lesson?- Zmarszczyłem brwi, sam nie wiedząc, czy mówię to poprawnie. Mieszało mi się w głowie od intensywnego koloru jej oczu.

-         So...what do you want to do?- zapytała cicho, jej uśmiech gasnął powoli, a jego miejsce zastępował poważny wyraz twarzy. Widziałem, że spogląda na moje usta, a potem wraca spojrzeniem do oczu. Znów przygryzła wargę, zarumieniła się.

Poczułem, że zalewa mnie fala gorąca.

-         I wanna...kiss you – szepnąłem, wpatrując się w jej wargi.

Kiedy ponownie spotkaliśmy się wzrokiem, widziałem w nich potwierdzenie. Serce biło

mi jak oszalałe, kiedy pochylałem się nad nią powoli.

Widziałem, jak powoli zamyka oczy, jak wysuwa podbródek. Sapnąłem cicho, nie

wierząc własnym oczom. Chciałem zawyć ze szczęścia, rozpłakać się, przytulić ją do siebie mocno i całować aż do późnej nocy.

A potem poczułem jej miękkie wargi, poczułem eksplozję smaków i uczuć. Natychmiast

przysunąłem się bliżej, chwytając delikatnie dłonią jej twarz, usłyszałem cichy jęk, ale nie próbowała mnie powstrzymać. Zacisnąłem powieki, skubiąc jej wargi, wydając ten zawsze mnie irytujący dźwięk, który teraz stał się muzyką dla moich uszu. Serce waliło mi jak młot o kowadło, czułem narastające podniecenie.

Objęła mnie. Miałem wrażenie, jakbym zanurzał się w fantastycznym świecie, w którym

nie ma zła, nie ma problemów, gdzie wszystko jest do bólu piękne i idealne. Trzymałem w ramionach niezwykły skarb, tak kruchy i delikatny, cenniejszy niż cokolwiek do tej pory.

Kiedy wsunęła dłoń w moje włosy i przycisnęła mnie do siebie, jęknąłem głośno. Wpiłem

się w jej usta, wsunąłem do nich język, poddałem się tej pieszczocie, zapominając, że przecież jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym, nie wypadało nam...

Przytuliłem ją do siebie, objąłem z całych sił i westchnąłem. Powoli oderwaliśmy się od

siebie i spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy, jakby zaskoczeni.

-         To...było całkiem szalone.- Zaśmiała się, jednak nie wypuszczał mnie z objęć.- Nie sądziłam, że aż tak dobrze całujesz.

-         Ja...- Poczułem wypieki na twarzy.- Oh, rany, ot tak dawna marzyłem o tym...znaczy, myślałem o tym...eh, chciałem tylko...

Zamknąłem się, kiedy znów mnie pocałowała. Krótko, ale z uczuciem. Odsunęła się

powoli, jakby z namysłem i uśmiechnęła do mnie.

-         No przecież jesteśmy parą, nie?- zapytała, mrugając do mnie okiem.

-         Eh...- Bardziej jęknąłem, niż westchnąłem.- Kocham cię, wiesz?

-         Wiem.- Pokiwała głową z łagodnym uśmiechem na twarzy.- Ja ciebie też.

Oparłem czoło o jej ramię i zamknąłem oczy. Wdychałem jej przyjemny zapach,

wiedząc, że będzie towarzyszył mi aż do następnego spotkania. Było mi tak dobrze, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Poczułem dłoń na moich włosach, która powoli przeczesywała je. Miałem ochotę wręcz zamruczeć.

-         O czym teraz myślisz?- zapytała cicho.

-         Nie myślę – westchnąłem.- Po prostu...cieszę się, że tu jestem.

-         Ja też się cieszę.- Pocałowała mnie lekko w skroń.- To zabawne, że jedna taka chwila może tak bardzo odmienić czyjś świat, prawda?

Spojrzałem na nią uważnie, ale dostrzegłszy, że nie mówi tego z żalem, czy złością,

skinąłem powoli głową. Zamknąłem oczy i znów ją pocałowałem – po prostu złączyliśmy wargi, na jedną, krótką chwilę, ale dla mnie i tak to było wiecznością.

Siedzieliśmy na ławce w ciemniejącym parku, obejmując się i milcząc. Mroźny wiatr

rozwiewał nasze włosy i szeleścił jesiennymi liśćmi, gwiżdżąc nieznaną nam pieśń o nadchodzących chwilach.

Ale my i tak czuliśmy jedynie swoją bliskość i ciche bicie uspokojonych serc. I choćby

wiał najzimniejszy wiatr, chłodzący nasze ciała, żaden nie będzie w stanie ostudzić naszych uczuć.

 

 

 


	22. Czytelnik x Nijimura - Najlepsza randka w życiu

_**Czytelnik x Nijimura** _  
_**Najlepsza randka w życiu** _  
  


 

    Wszystko zaczęło się pewnego pięknego, letniego dnia, w dokładnie taki sam sposób jak większość mang shojo – słońce świeciło jasno, grzejąc cieplutko, ptaszki ćwierkały na około, a wiaterek poruszał zieleniejącymi się liśćmi okolicznych drzew.  
    Ja zaś byłam właśnie molestowana.  
–    Haizaki, puszczaj mnie w tej chwili, albo ci przywalę!- syknęłam przez zęby, próbując odtrącić od siebie chłopaka. Głupia byłam, że dałam się nabrać na jego „wstydliwy problem” i poszłam z nim na tyły szkoły, by go wysłuchać. Drań oznajmił mi, że bardzo mu się podobam, po czym zaczął przysuwać się do mnie z obleśną mordą.  
–    No dalej, mała, wiem, że tego chcesz – zamruczał.- Daj mi buziaka, potem skoczymy na loda.  
–    Odsuń się, no, bo ci z gęby jedzie – jęknęłam, dalej się z nim siłując.- Puszczaj, nie mam czasu na twoje głupie gierki!  
–    Dobrze wiem, że ci się podobam!- warknął Shougo, przyciągając mnie do siebie mocniej.- Dawaj, nie będzie boleć. Wolisz u mnie czy u ciebie?  
    Nie miałam zamiaru dopuścić ani do tego, by zaciągnął mnie gdzieś w krzaki, ani w ogóle do tego, by ta rozmowa potoczyła się dalej. Dlatego też postanowiłam wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce – w tym samym momencie, kiedy usłyszeliśmy zdenerwowany głos:  
–    Haizaki, zostaw ją, ty podły...!  
    Ja jednak nie zwracałam uwagi na nowo przybyłego gościa. Chwyciłam Shougo za ramiona, by go przytrzymać, po czym z całej siły wbiłam kolano między jego nogi. Kiedy stęknął głośno, chwytając się za czułe miejsce, odsunęłam się od niego o krok i przywaliłam mu z łokcia w twarz. A ponieważ nadal utrzymywał się na nogach, po chwili namysłu kopnęłam go w tyłek, z lubością patrząc jak pada twarzą na trawę.  
    Dopiero wówczas odwróciłam się i spojrzałam na chłopaka, który ruszył mi na pomoc, lecz z niewiadomego mi powodu zatrzymał się w pół kroku, gapiąc na nas z rozdziawionymi ustami. Przyglądałam mu się przez moment, starając przypomnieć sobie, skąd go znam. I po chwili już wiedziałam – był to Nijimura Shuuzou, kapitan drużyny koszykówki mojego gimnazjum, do której należał Shougo.  
–    Dzień dobry, senpai!- wykrzyknęłam, promieniejąc uśmiechem.- Piękny dziś mamy dzień, prawda? Haizaki-kun właśnie zdycha, lecz nie mogę mu pomóc, ponieważ muszę iść z koleżankami na zakupy! Proponuję wrzucić go do śmietnika! Do widzenia, senpai!  
    Pomachałam mu radośnie, po czym raźnym krokiem ruszyłam w kierunku frontu szkoły. Minęłam wciąż zszokowanego Nijimurę, uśmiechając się do niego olśniewająco i promieniejąc jasną aurą i kwiatkami, następnie zaś skręciłam za róg, by zniknąć senpaiowi z oczu. Wówczas dopiero pozwoliłam sobie na coś, czego nie mogłam zrobić w obecności kapitana – uspokoić się:  
–    NO CO ZA PIEPRZONY, PERWERSYJNY GÓWNIARZ!- wrzasnęłam wściekle, ze złością kopiąc pobliski kosz na śmieci.- Molestować mu się mnie zachciało, kurna! MNIE! Myślał, że się nabiorę na te jego gierki i pójdę z nim do domu! Jasne! Oby mu ta sflaczała parówa odpadła, razem z tymi zgniłymi orzeszkami laskowymi! Co za niewychowana świnia, co za idiota, niech ja go dorwę, to mu nogi z dupy powyrywam i powieszę na... Hej, dziewczynki!- zawołałam radośnie, machając z uśmiechem do moich koleżanek, które właśnie wyszły z głównego budynku.- Lecimy na te zakupy?  
–    Jasne!- odparła jedna z nich, Saeki.- Gdzieś ty się podziewała, szukałyśmy cię!- dodała z wyrzutem.  
–    Ah, sorki, sorki – zaśmiałam się.- Musiałam wynieść śmieci. Obawiam się, że zostawiłam jednego na tyłach szkoły, ale ktoś się już nim zajął. Może wstąpimy po drodze na naleśniczki?- Podbiegłam do nich, znów promieniejąc, a one z radością przystały na moją propozycję. Wmieszawszy się między nie, ruszyłyśmy ku bramie.  
–    Wydajesz się być jakaś taka szczęśliwa – mruknęła w zastanowieniu Miyuki.- Czyżby coś ci się przytrafiło miłego?  
–    Oh, no wiecie...- zaczęłam, śmiejąc się nerwowo.- Spotkałam Niijimurę-senpaia!  
–    Co ty gadasz?!  
–    Serio?!  
–    Kyaaa, szczęściara!  
–    Rozmawiałaś z nim?!  
    Tak, Nijimura Shuuzou był powszechnie znany jako „Szkolne Ciacho numer...” … i tu ciężko było ustalić ów numer, ponieważ w naszym gimnazjum było zaskakująco dużo przystojnych chłopaków, toteż Nijimura miał sporą konkurencję. Każda dziewczyna przypisywała mu cyfrę według własnego gustu, ja jednak tego nie robiłam, bo, choć rzeczywiście potrafiłam uznać chłopaka za przystojniaka, to nie bawiłam się w plasowanie go na którymś miejscu w nieistniejącym rankingu popularności.  
–    Powiedziałam mu tylko „dzień dobry” - odparłam, wystawiając lekko język.  
–    I tak miałaś szczęście! A co ci odpowiedział? On zawsze ma takie fajne, luźne gadki!  
–    He? Luźne gatki?- powtórzyłam, patrząc z zaskoczeniem na Saeki.- Tacy ludzie zwykle wyglądają, jakby mieli w nich nasra...yyy, to znaczy śmiesznie wyglądają. Nijimura-senpai nosi chyba zwykłe, nie? Nie licząc tych do treningu...  
–    O czym ty mówisz, głupia?- westchnęła ciężko Miyuki.- Sae-chan ma na myśli gadki, czyli teksty, jakie rzuca senpai!  
–    Tak, tak!- potwierdziła z zapałem Saeki.- No wiesz, słyszałam jak raz mówił do dziewczyny „Siemka, mała!”.  
–    Nie, nie, szedł wtedy z Haizakim – zaprzeczyłam stanowczo, kręcąc głową.- Tylko on wali takie teksty. Zresztą, nieważne, Nijimura-senpai nie odpowiedział na moje powitanie. Pewnie mnie nie lubi.- Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
–    Oh, biedna, nie przejmuj się – powiedziała Saeki, pocieszająco klepiąc mnie po ramieniu.- Zobaczysz, że pewnego dnia znajdziesz kogoś, kto zakocha się w tobie na zabój!  
–    Błagam, nie...- westchnęłam ciężko.- Wystarczy mi nachalny Shougo. Jeśli już ktoś musi się we mnie zakochać, to niech to okazuje na odległość.  
    Dziewczyny roześmiały się wesoło, sądząc za pewne, że powiedziałam coś zabawnego. Ja jednak naprawdę miałam nadzieję, że chłopak, który obdarzy mnie uczuciem, będzie mi go okazywał na odległość – przynajmniej na początku. Po doświadczeniach z Haizakim i jego pseudo-zakochaniem trochę denerwowała mnie bliskość faceta. Oczywiście, byłam przekonana, że ciężko będzie znaleźć kogoś odpowiedniego.  
    I, oczywiście, jak to bywa w świecie mang shojo, los już następnego dnia postanowił ze mnie zadrwić...

  
*

  
–    Nie wierzę, dostałaś liścik miłosny!- pisnęła podekscytowana Saeki, skacząc wokół mnie jak kangur.  
–    Weź się tak nie ekscytuj, może to jednak pogróżki?- zapytałam, po czym wyjęłam z mojej szafki na buty list. Dopiero co dotarłyśmy do szkoły i każda z nas zmieniła buty, tylko ja jedna nieco się ociągałam, bo do późna grałam na xboxie w walki sumo i byłam nieco senna. Otworzyłam kopertę i wyciągnęłam zwykłą, białą kartkę zapisaną starannym pismem. Zaczęłam czytać na głos, by Saeki i Miyuki mogły usłyszeć:- „Dowiedziałem się od Shougo, która to twoja szafka. Widziałem cię z nim wczoraj. Chcę z tobą porozmawiać. Spotkajmy się w kawiarni przy stacji. Podobno lubisz naleśniki”. Uśmieszek – dodałam, rozpoznając narysowaną buźkę. Złożyłam kartkę i schowałam do koperty.- Nie no, pogróżki jak nic. Idę z tym do dyrektora.  
–    Czyś ty zwariowała?!- pisnęła Miyuki.- To zaproszenie na randkę! On chce iść z tobą na naleśniki!  
–    No jeszcze mnie tu naleśnikami będzie szantażował.- Pokręciłam głową z dezaprobatą.- Poza tym, przyjrzyj się temu liścikowi! Każde zdanie wygląda jak groźba!  
–    Ehm... a tak właściwie, to co wczoraj robiłaś z Haizakim?- zapytała Saeki, patrząc na mnie z powątpiewaniem.  
–    Mówiłam, że śmieci wynosiłam – odparłam niewinnie.- Dziewczyny, dajcie spokój! Kto by się tam miał we mnie zakochać.  
–    Ktoś to cię wczoraj widział z Haizakim – powiedziała Miyuki, jakby to było oczywiste.- Wiesz, kto cię wczoraj widział?  
–    Hmm...- Zastanawiałam się przez chwilę, przywołując wspomnienie wczorajszego pobicia Shougo. Zaśmiałam się cicho pod nosem, przypominając sobie jego minę. Pokiwałam głową z uznaniem dla samej siebie, po czym w końcu ujrzałam przed oczyma obraz chłopaka, który ruszył mi wtedy na ratunek.- Oh!- Uderzyłam pięścią w dłoń.- Nijimura-senpai mnie widział!  
–    Nijimura-senpai?- powtórzyła zaskoczona Saeki.- I... tylko on?  
–    No tak.- Pokiwałam głową.- Ale dajcie spokój, to na pewno nie on. Nijimura-senpai z pewnością ładnie pisze, podczas gdy tutaj ktoś musiał stopą pisać ten liścik...  
–    Ekhm.- Usłyszałyśmy nagle za sobą głośne odchrząknięcie. Odwróciłyśmy się jak jeden mąż i drgnęłyśmy nerwowo na widok obiektu naszej rozmowy. Oto za nami stał bowiem sam kapitan Nijimura Shuuzou, przyglądając się nam z góry.- Cześć – rzucił.- Zapomniałem dopisać ci, o której godzinie będę czekał w kawiarni.  
    Wszystkie gapiłyśmy się na niego przez kilka długich sekund, dopóki senpai nie zaczął się rumienić i pod naporem naszych spojrzeń w końcu odwrócił głowę.  
–    O cholera, dziewczyny, to jednak senpai!- szepnęłam głośno.- Co mam robić?  
–    Yyy...t-to my już pójdziemy – powiedziała Saeki, trącając mnie łokciem. Chwyciła Miyuki za rękę, po czym obie zaczęły biec w kierunku schodów.  
–    EJ!- krzyknęłam szeptem, nerwowo zerkając na przyglądającego mi się z dziwną miną Nijimurę.- Ej, nie zostawiajcie mnie, nie mam broni przy sobie! Nosz...- Cmoknęłam z niezadowoleniem, krzywiąc się lekko. Odchrząknęłam głośno, po czym odezwałam się już normalnie:- Czego chcesz? Yyy, senapi – dodałam pospiesznie.  
–    No... masz dzisiaj czas?- zapytał, marszcząc lekko brwi.- Żeby iść po szkole na te naleśniki, znaczy... Jeśli masz ochotę, rzecz jasna.  
–    Momencik, sprawdzę w terminarzu – mruknęłam, wyciągając z torby kalendarzyk. Przewertowałam go w poszukiwaniu tego tygodnia. Nic nie miałam w nim zapisane prócz dopiski przy wczorajszej dacie „Zakupy z dziewczynami (kup mleko)”.- No, mam czas.  
–    To odpowiada ci siedemnasta?- zapytał Nijimura, znów lekko się rumieniąc.- Bo po zajęciach mam trening...  
–    No a... w sumie to o czym chcesz ze mną rozmawiać, senpai?- zapytałam, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.- Przecież nie zrobiłam nic złego, no nie?  
–    Hm? Ah, nie, jasne, że nie.- Machnął lekceważąco dłonią.- To tylko Shougo, gdybyś ty go wczoraj nie sprała, sam bym to zrobił. W sumie i tak to zrobiłem... ale mniejsza z tym, po prostu, tego... no, dowiesz się o siedemnastej. Cześć!- To powiedziawszy, odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.  
    Zmarszczyłam lekko brwi, patrząc uważnie na jego plecy. Były fajne, podobały mi się. Takie dość muskularne, choć nieprzesadnie. W ogóle lubiłam Nijimurę-senpai, miał fajny charakter, był dość „krzykliwy” ale i jednocześnie wyrozumiały i troskliwy względem swoich podopiecznych. Wiem, bo bywałam praktycznie na każdym meczu jego drużyny i widziałam, jak się z nimi obchodzi. Wyjątkiem był Haizaki, ale on akurat nikogo nie obchodził.  
    Cóż więc mogłam zrobić, skoro Nijimura zaprosił mnie do kawiarni?  
    Postanowiłam pójść na to spotkanie.  
  
    Punktualnie o godzinie siedemnastej skończył się trening, toteż stanęłam grzecznie przy drzwiach męskiej szatni, czekając za senpaiem. Po drodze przywitałam się z moim sąsiadem, Kuroko, machając mu tak entuzjastycznie, że niechcący pacnęłam przechodzącego obok Aomine. Spojrzał na mnie groźnie, wyraźnie nie w humorze, toteż w złości na dokładkę podłożyłam mu nogę. Potknął się, zachwiał, i już odwracał do mnie z rozwartą jak rekin ludojad gębą, kiedy tuż obok mnie stanął Nijimura.  
–    My-myślałem, że poczekasz na mnie w kawiarni – powiedział.  
–    Miałam swoje zajęcia klubowe, a nie było sensu wracać do domu na jedną minutę i czternaście sekund, według moich obliczeń – wyjaśniłam, patrząc jak Aomine powoli wycofuje się tyłem.  
–    Ah... no dobrze. W takim razie chodźmy.  
    Skinęłam głową i ruszyłam za nim, wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z ciemnoskórego chłopaka. Kiedy Nijimura-senpai nie widział, przysunęłam dwa palce do swoich oczu, a następnie skierowałam je w stronę Aomine, powtarzając gest ten dwa razy. Ten uczynił to samo, a oznaczało to, że jeszcze się policzymy.  
    Oczywiście, na żarty, bo w rzeczywistości ja i Daiki byliśmy dobrymi znajomymi.  
–    Aomine-kun ma chyba zły humor, co?- zagadnęłam.  
–    Lubisz go?- Nijimura obrócił szybko głowę i wbił we mnie uważne spojrzenie.  
–    Jasne, jest zabawny – odparłam, wzruszając ramionami.  
–    Oh...- Shuuzou skinął głową.- Jest wkurzony, bo mu zabrałem jakieś zboczone pisemko, które przeglądał w szatni przed treningiem. Dostał za to dwadzieścia dodatkowych okrążeń boiska. Zagroziłem mu, że następnym razem zrobi tyle kółek, ile stron w gazecie...  
–    Hehe.- Uśmiechnęłam się, rozbawiona. To był całkiem dobry pomysł. Chociaż kumplowałam się z Aomine, zawsze robiliśmy sobie na złość.  
    Wyszliśmy z senpaiem ze szkoły i skierowaliśmy się w stronę stacji, gdzie obok położona była jedna z najlepszych kawiarni w całym Tokio. Po drodze oboje milczeliśmy jak dwa groby, a może nawet sarkofagi, w tle przygrywało nam jedynie ćwierkanie ptaków.  
    Aż w końcu w pewnym momencie zerknęłam na senpaia i dostrzegłam, że wpatruje się, lekko zarumieniony, w kwiaciarnię po drugiej stronie ulicy. Uśmiechnęłam się chytrze, po czym ruszyłam w jej kierunku.  
–    Czekaj tu, senpai!- krzyknęłam, machnąwszy do niego w biegu dłonią.  
–    Ej, czekaj, gdzie ty...?!  
–    Dzień dobry – powiedziałam do miło wyglądającej staruszki, która ubijała w doniczce ziemię.- Poproszę jakiegoś kwiatka.  
–    Jakiegoś?- powtórzyła, zbita z pantałyku.- Uhm... jakaś konkretna okazja?  
–    Dla chłopaka – wskazałam kciukiem stojącego naprzeciwko Nijimurę.  
–    Od razu lepiej!- zawołała staruszka, po czym chwyciła z jednego z wazonów czerwoną różę.- Może i stereotypowa, ale niesie prawdziwe uczucia!  
–    Dziękuję.- Podałam jej odliczone za jedną sztukę pieniądze i wróciłam do senpaia, wręczając mu z radością łodyżkę.- Proszę, senpai! Widziałam, z jaką ekscytacją na nie patrzyłeś!  
–    Ta, no bo ja dla ciebie chciałem...  
–    Eh? Co tam mruczysz?  
–    Dzięki – westchnął ciężko, biorąc do ręki różę.- Nie musiałaś.  
–    To drobiazg.- Uśmiechnęłam się.- Przy okazji rozluźni nieco atmosferę między nami, bo chyba chcesz mi powiedzieć coś ważnego! No to o co chodzi, senpai? Nabroiłam coś? To prawda, że ostatnio zbiłam okno w sali muzycznej, ale sądziłam, że nikt nie odkrył, że to ja i wszyscy już o tym zapomnieli!  
–    Yy... nie, to nie tak...- mruknął Shuuzou, wciskając sobie różę do nosa. Odwrócił ode mnie wzrok, a ja z fascynacją patrzyłam, jak jego twarz przybiera kolor płatków.  
–    Ekstra skill...- szepnęłam, zachwycona.  
–    Widzisz no, bo tego... Bo ja cię przeprosić chciałem.  
–    Eh? Przeprosić?- powtórzyłam, przekrzywiając głowę, zaskoczona.- Za co?  
–    No bo... no bo to przeze mnie Haizaki... wczoraj... no wiesz.  
–    Molestował mnie i prawie mnie zgwałcił – rzekłam z powagą.- To przez ciebie? Nasłałeś go na mnie?  
–    N-nie!- wykrzyknął senpai, patrząc na mnie z przerażeniem.- Jakie zaraz „zgwałcił”?! N-nie było tak źle! I nie nasłałem go na ciebie, a w życiu! Po prostu... ostatnio mnie wkurzył, bo nie było go znowu na meczu... Okłamał mnie, mówiąc, że jest chory, a ja dostałem cynka, że siedzi w salonie gier... No i obiłem mu mordę raz, a porządnie. A potem on przypadkowo... usłyszał coś o mnie... i chciał się zemścić... i dlatego zaczął się do ciebie dobierać.  
–    Nie bardzo rozumiem – mruknęłam, wysilając swój mózg i patrząc uważnie na Nijimurę.- Ale że co się dowiedział, i czemu to sprawiło, że się na mnie rzucił?  
–    No...- Shuuzou zarumienił się po same uszy.- No bo... dowiedział się, że... że mi się podobasz – westchnął ciężko.- Chciał mi zrobić na złość i cię poderwać. W ostatniej chwili zobaczyłem, że gdzieś razem idziecie, więc natychmiast ruszyłem ci na ratunek, ale... ale poradziłaś sobie świetnie sama.- Spojrzał na mnie z uznaniem.- Za-zaimponowałaś mi tamtym ciosem z łokcia! Sam go też wypróbowałem.  
–    Niezły, co?- zapytałam z uśmiechem.- Znam jeszcze kilka chwytów sumo, mogę ci kiedyś zademonstrować na Shougo!  
–    By-byłoby ekstra!- wykrzyknął Nijimura.- S-sam też mam niezły repertuar, nie myśl sobie! Też mógłbym cię czegoś nauczyć!  
–    To co, poszukamy Haizakiego?- zapytałam, zatrzymując się.  
–    Eh? A... a naleśniki?  
–    Zjemy po robocie!- zawołałam ze śmiechem, już odwrócona, idąc w przeciwnym kierunku.  
–    Zaczekaj!- Zatrzymałam się raptownie i obróciłam, patrząc pytająco na senpaia.- Etto... chy-chyba pominęłaś jedną ważną kwestię.  
–    Jaką?  
–    No... właśnie ci wyznałem uczucia, nie?  
    Zamrugałam, patrząc na niego spokojnie, a po chwili wytrzeszczyłam oczy.  
–    Serio?- zdziwiłam się.- Kiedy?  
–    Przed chwilą – bąknął w odpowiedzi.- Mówiłem, że mi się podobasz, i że Haizaki chciał cię poderwać, bo wiedział, że mnie to ruszy...  
–    O-o czym ty mówisz, senpai?- pisnęłam.- Że... że ja się tobie podobam? TOBIE? PODOBAM?  
–    No tak...- Skinął głową, zarumieniony.- Już od dawna... obserwowałem cię. Wiem, że jesteś menadżerką klubu judo, i że sama lubisz nie tylko sztuki walki, ale i sport. Zawsze jesteś obecna na naszych meczach, szarpiesz transparentem, nie dbając o to, że walisz po głowach wszystkich z niższych siedzeń, wydzierasz się tak głośno, że przekrzykujesz cały tłum i gwizdek sędziego... Dodajesz mnie i drużynie tyle wigoru i energii, że z całą pewnością wystarczyłaby twoja nieobecność na trybunach, byśmy przegrali.  
–    Oh!- wykrzyknęłam, łapiąc się za serce, zauroczona usłyszanym komplementem.- Ale senpai... ja... ja nie sądziłam, że ty... nigdy nie zauważyłam!  
–    Wiem.- Nijimura skinął lekko głową, odwracając ode mnie wzrok.- Do tej pory się z tym kryłem, no bo... no wstydziłem się, no. Ale wczoraj jak zobaczyłem ciebie i Haizakiego, to postanowiłem, że muszę wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce! Nie mogę zaprzepaścić szansy, a jeśli będę milczał aż do zakończenia szkoły, to potem będę żałował, że do ciebie nie zagadałem! Poza tym, jestem mężczyzną, do cholery! W dodatku kapitanem drużyny, muszę być wzorem do naśladowania! Dlatego, przemawiam do ciebie tu i teraz...! Lu-lubię cię! Czy umówisz się ze mną?!- wykrzyknął, kłaniając się przede mną i podając mi kwiatka, którego mu kupiłam.  
    Przez bardzo długą chwilę gapiłam się na niego w otępieniu.  
–    Ale... ale że na randkę?- zapytałam cicho.  
–    Tak.- Skinął głową, wciąż jej jednak nie podnosząc.  
–    Nigdy nie byłam na randce – mruknęłam z zastanowieniu, wgapiając się w płynące nad nami chmury.- Myślę, że jesteś fajnym gościem, Nijimura-senpai. Nie sądziłam co prawda, że zakocha się we mnie ktoś taki... cholibka, jestem aż zawstydzona! Przyznaję, że to głównie dla ciebie przychodziłam na mecze, uważam, że jesteś najlepszym graczem i też powinieneś być w tym całym Pokoleniu Cudów! To co, że jesteś starszy!- nadąsałam się nieco.- Wiek nie gra roli, moim zdaniem, przecież to tylko rok różnicy! Jesteś lepszy i przystojniejszy! O, właśnie, modelem też byś mógł być, nie wiem co ten Kise się tak obnosi z tą swoją robotą... Ah!- Przypomniałam sobie o jego niezmiennej pozycji, odebrałam więc od niego różę i uśmiechnęłam się, rumieniąc lekko.- Z chęcią się z tobą umówię, Nijimura-senpai!  
–    Serio?!- wykrzyknął, patrząc na mnie.  
–    No tak, hehe.- Wzruszyłam ramionami i podrapałam się po policzku, zawstydzona.- Jak mówiłam, lubię cię, senpai... Więc tego... zaopiekuję się tobą!  
–    T-to ja chyba powinienem...- zaczął niepewnie, a po chwili westchnął i parsknął ze śmiechem.- A zresztą... Dziękuję ci. Ja... ja również się tobą zaopiekuję!  
    Skinęłam z entuzjazmem głową, uśmiechając się do niego promiennie.  
–    To co, idziemy zapolować na Haizakiego?- zapytałam.  
–    A potem na naleśniki!- dodał z uśmiechem Nijimura.  
–    Super!- zawołałam radośnie, lekko podskakując.- Właściwie, to już możemy to uznać za randkę, co nie? Skopanie dupy Shougo to idealne zajęcie dla pary!  
–    N-no jasne! To będzie najlepsza randka w życiu!  
    Oboje zaśmialiśmy się lekko, ruszając w drogę powrotną na tle zachodzącego słońca. Wyglądało na to, że dziewczyny miały trochę racji i liścik od senpaia rzeczywiście był miłosny.  
    Cóż... ja tam nie narzekałam. Zwłaszcza, że czekała mnie najlepsza randka w życiu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
